Los amores de nuestras vidas
by PPGXRRBx3
Summary: Habían pasado unos años desde que nuestras protagonistas no habían visto a los RRB. Hasta que el primer día de clases llegaron ellos & eso los lleva a vivir muchas alegrías,risas,enojos,tristezas, sentimientos & un verdadero Caos. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!/ Hola rosadita/No puede ser /¡BoomerBebe!/ Cretino../ ¿Me estabas espiando?/... Sin quieren saber más ¡ENTREN!:D
1. ¡No puede ser!

Hola:) este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste

y perdón por las faltas de ortografia XDD ... Bueno empecemos ¬w¬

* * *

Era un hermoso día en saltadilla , los pájaros cantaban , los niños reían y en un casa de los suburbios, Habían tres chicas durmiendo en

diferentes Habitaciones. La primera habitación era de color rosa con muchos póster de chicos guapos famosos. En la cama estaba durmiendo boca

arriba una niña aparentemente de unos 16 años con un largo cabello rojizos , Su habitación estaba entre desordenada y limpia.

En la siguiente habitación era de color celeste con nubes pintadas en el techo, en un cama de color celeste más claro dormía una chica durmiendo

de lado de cabellos dorados aparentaba unos 15 o 14 años pero tenia 16(XDD) Su habitación estaba muy pero MUY ordenada , no había nada

en el piso y estaban todas las cosas en su lugar . En la ultima habitación era de color verde claro , en una esquina de la habitación habían pesas

en otra esquina estaba lleno de póster de luchadores profesionales , había una cama de color verde agua en el dormía una chica a la cual casi no

se le veia el rostro ya que estaba tapada con la sabana, solo se podía observar que era de pelo negro y su pelo llegaba hasta sus hombros, su

habitación era desastrosa, Habían papeles tirados , ropa por todos lados.

* * *

**Narra Bombom**

Escuche el despertador, me levante más que rápido ya que no quería llegar tarde al primer día de clases , me fui abañar , me peine , me vesti y salí

de mi pieza , cuando venia bajando la escalera escuche que se abría la puerta de burbuja , cuando llegue ala cocina ,burbuja venia a tras de mi

Burbuja- Bombom, voy a despertar a bellota?

Bombom- No, burbuja, es el primer día de clases supongo que debe estar levantada ya -

Burbuja - ah , ok .-_mejor le preparo el desayuno,como buena hermana que soy:) por que seguro que todabia no habré ni siquirera un parpado_

* * *

**Narra bellota**

Mi despertador sonó hace unos 20 minutos , lo ignore.

pero decidí levantarme e ir a bañarme que después tener que soportar a Bombom y a burbuja regañan dome que por mi culpa llegamos tarde al colegio .

me puse mi uniforme y salí corriendo la escalera y obviamente iba enfurecida y amargada (Tipico es bellota:3)

* * *

ya las chicas estaban tomando desayuno, cuando derrepente Bombom soltó un grito de preocupación , haciendo que sus hermanas derramaran sus jugos .

Bombom - ES TARDE!

Bellota - Si, losé. dijo tranquilamente

Burbuja- Bombom aun quedan 10 minutos , dijo con una leve sonrisa

Bombom - ¡Si! pero en que se terminen sus desayuno y.. pero en eso fue interrumpida por bellota

Bellota - Pero si de casa ala escuela solos nos demoramos 3 minutos

Bombom - Losé , pero no quiero llegar tarde ni justo ala hora siempre ay que llegar unos minutos antes . dijo esta con aires de mamá

Burbuja - Bien yo ya termine de tomar mi desayuna ahora solo falta espera a bellot.. No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Bombom la tomo del brazo

y llevándosela ala puerta y de paso tomo a bellota quien se había atragantado

* * *

Las tres chicas iban caminado camino ala escuela

Burbuja - Ojala lleguen compañeros nuevos :3

Bombom - & ojala sean guapos. dijo saltando de alegría y con los ojos en forma de corazones

A burbuja y a bellota le salio un gotita anime en la cabeza .-.

Bellota - ¡Oh! Dios, ojala no llegue nadie, No soportaría estar con más idiotas

Burbuja - Vamos Bellota , como sabes si llega algún chico que podría ser el amor de tu vida

Bellota - eh, creo que ves muchas telenovelas burbuja

Bombom - Bellota no seas tan negativa, quizas burbuja tenga razón , capaz que lleguen nuestros próximos novios . dijo con brillos en los ojos

Bellota - Si , si , como no .

Llegaron ala escuela.

Las tres estaban en sus casilleros cuando detrás pasaron unas chicas de su clase ablando de los tres chicos nuevos

Burbuja - ¡Vieron!

Bellota - que ubieran llegados tres chicos , no significa que sean nuestros amores de la vida

Bombom - Ai bellota , quizás son guapos y quien sabe capaz seas tu la que termine haciéndose novia de alguno de ellos & yo me enamoraría

de unos de ellos y burbuja igual , y nos casaríamos y tendríamos Hijos y seriamos felices par..

Bellota - Bla bla bla.

Las chicas entraron a sus salas y se fueron a sus respectivos puestos , mientras caminaban llamaban la atención de los chicos y miradas

de envidias de parte de las chicas

Bellota se sentó en el puesto de la ventana

Burbuja adelante de ella

& Bombom adelante de burbuja

Bellota se acomodaba para su siesta

Burbuja veía algunas revistas de moda

y Bombom estaba con los ojos cerrados recordando como se hacían algunos ejercicios de matemáticas

En eso llego la profesora Morgana ( Lo siento no se me ocurrio otro NombreXD)

Dando el anuncio que habían 3 chicos nuevos

Bombom esperaba con ansias la llegada de ellos

mientras que burbuja estaba casi igual que Bombom un poco más calmada

y Bellota miraba con desinterés

Profesora Morgana - Entren chicos

Entraron tres chicos un de cabello rojizo , otro de cabello rubio & el otro de cabello negro

Bombom cambio su mirada a una mirada seria

Burbuja miraba con preocupación

y Bellota su mirada de desinterés cambio a una mirada de enojo & sorpresa

Las tres al Mismo tiempo Susurraron

**¡No Puede ser!**


	2. Recordando los viejos sentimientos

No puede ser, Dijeron las tres susurrando.

¡Son los Rowdyruff boys!

* * *

5 minutos antes, A fuera de la sala.

Brick - Bien chicos, compórtense , Recuerden todos lo que nos costo entrar a esta escuela

FLASH BLACK:)

* * *

Brick - Por favor señor director . poniendo su carita de perro irresistible

Bommer - Si,Por favor , nosotros cambiamos , ya no somo los de antes . Dice esto con su cara de angel

Butch - !Si! créanos , usted es nuestra ultima esperanza . dijo poniendo ojos llorosos

Directo - Mmm'no lo sé , Ustedes son los rowdyruff boys y no tiene un buen historia sobre todo tu butch.

Bommer - Señor , se que no nos hemos portado muy bien, pero le prometo que si usted nos acepta seremos uno excelentes alumnos

Butch - ¡Si! & vamos a respetar a todos :)

Brick - si & le prometemos que tendremos calificaciones muuy altas!

Butch - eh? !HEY¡ De eso no ablamos ¬¬'

Brick & Bommer - ! BUTCH¡

Director -Mmm Bueno quizás podría pensarlo

A Brick, Butch & a Bommer derrepente les salieron alas de ángel y auroras

Director - !Ok¡ Esta bien , pero tiene que cumplir todo.

Brick- !SI¡ :D

Bommer - Si :)

Butch - Si , claro :)

FIN FLASH BLACK

* * *

Butch - No entiendo como quieres que estemos portándonos bien si están las supertontas aya a dentro

Brick - No importa que estén esas bobas chicas, Solo ignoren las :)

Butch - Mmm' No , Lo siento pero molestar ala marimacho es una tentación que no puedo controlar . Dijo este un una sonrisa malvada

Bommer - Burbuja no es un tonta . dijo como alejado de la realidad

Butch & Brick lo miraron con caras de asesinos

Bommer - No es tonta es un hipper mega tonta .dijo como tratando de arreglar lo dicho

Brick - En fin , Entremos .

5 minutos después .-.

Entraron tres chicos

El primero tenia un gorra roja , con el cabello rojizo que era un poco más corto que el de Bombom

iba vestido con un camisa blanca con una corbata roja mal puesta , zapatillas rojas , tenia unos ojos muy parecidos

a los de Bombom solo que eran rojos como un rojo color sangre algo asi. este digo

Hola, soy Brick . Dijo serio mientras miraba a Bombom con su rostro igual de serio que el .

El segundo chico era rubio con que cabello entre desordenado y ordenado, el cabello le llegaba un poco menos que los hombros , tenia ojos

azules y una cara de inocente , vestía una camisa con un pantalón gris y zapatillas blancas con cordones celestes , Una corbata azul mejor

puesta que su hermano brick.

Hola! Soy Bommer - Digo un poco nervioso ante la mirada de tantas chicas especialmente la de Burbuja.

El tercer chico era de cabello negro con una cola hacia atrás y una chasquilla hacia alado que dejaba ver solo un ojo del chico, tenia Unos Ojos

verdes oscuro que harian que uno se perdiera en su mirada , Traia puesto una camisa a media abrochar con una corbata verde alrededor del

cuello , zapatillas verdes con negro y en su mano traía un poleron verde .

Hola soy Butch - & lanzo una mirada e seducción a todas las chicas Haciendo que todas ses desmayaran ,excepto tres claro:)

Su mirada de seductor cambio cuando vio a Bellota con una cara de furia , su caria cambia a un pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Profesora morgana - Bien chicos les voy a asignar sus puestos , Brick tu siéntate con Bombom, este acepto sin poner ningún problema , seguía con el rostro serio al igual que bombom.

Bien tu bommer con burbuja , Bommer se sonrojo al igual que burbuja

& Tu butch ..

Bellota - Conmigo no , Conmigo no digo susurrando

Butch miro a bellota y vio como bellota rezaba para que el no se sentara con ella

Butch - _ja , seguro que me sientan con la super tonta de bellota_

__Profesora morgana - Bien Tu butch siéntate con Nasumi

A butch casi se le cae la cara

y Bellota estaba que estallaba de felicidad

Butch : Profesora me podría sentar con bellota mejor , es que con ella somos amigos y así me adapto más rápido. digo con un rostro de angel

Profesora morgana - Umm.. Tienes razón, mejor siente con bellota

* * *

Narra bellota

Bellota - Maldito idiota.

Butch - Que tal nena?

Pense en seguirle el juego a este imbécil , por que seguramente pensaba que lo iba a golpear :)

Bellota - Mmm Aquí todo Bien , y como te va a ti guapote

Butch me miro con una cara de tarado

Esta dispuesta a decirle otra estupidez como las que dice el pero su cara de retraso mental era mucho asi que estalle en risa pero antes de eso

saque mi celular y le tome un foto & luego de eso , estalle en risa :D

Butch me miro con desconfianza un momento y me digo

Butch - !ok¡ Caí en la trampa . me digo sonriente

Lo mire a a sombrado , me pregunte desde cuando que butch admite que perdió.

Bellota - Te siente Bien dije un poco asustada pensado que se drogaba o algo así

Butch - Eh?Si, por que?

Bellota - No, nada & me di vuelta recostándome el la mesa mirando hacia la ventana.

Narra Brick

Bombom - Que hacen aquí . Sin quitar la cara de seriedad

Brick la mire pensando por que tiene esa cara de como si fuera a un funeral, pero pensé en mejor hacer lo mismo que ella

Le respondí con mi mejor cara de muerto como la de ella :)

Venimos ala escuela , por?

Bombom - & por que a esta escuela ? me digo seria nuevamente

Le dige - Por que en esta nos aceptaron le dige serio

Bombom - !Ah¡

& Siguió mirando el pizarron seria ..._esto ya me estaba_ aburriendo.

* * *

Narra Burbuja.

Estamos tan callados los dos , Solo de mirarlo me sonrojo , llevamos como 15 minutos asi , hasta que decidi ablar.

Burbuja : h...Hola bommer

Bommer me miro sorprendido y un poco sonrojado , nose por que pero eso me puso feliz

Bommer: Hola burbuja , c..como estas? me digo algo nervioso

Le dige - Muy Bien gracias , te sientes mal?

Bommer : No , p..por que?

-Nose te noto algo incomodo , d..dige algo malo?

Bommer : No, no, No te preocupes me digo sonriendo

se veía tan lindo sonriendo , sonroje un poco y mire hacia al otro lado luego lo mire & le sonreí

NARRA BRICK

Despues de 15 minutos de que ni siquiera me dirigiera la palabra le hable

Bombom , dige un poco nervioso

Bombom : si? me digo seria NUEVAMENTE . _Sabia que Bombom era bipolar , pero_ TANTO!?

le Dige algo molesto : Me puedes decir por que estas tan seria? te Hise algo malo?¬¬

Bombom: eh? No no , Sonrio , solo pensé que tenia que actuar seria como una Buena lider ._ Si, mis dudas se aclararon esta chica esta loca._

Derrepente veo que saco unas cosas de su mochila, una especie de mine cartera o algo asi

Pensé - vaah debe ser maquillaje o esas idioteses de chicas

Pero cuando abrio el bolsito estaba llenos de dulces de muchos colores , de mis ojos salio una luz y sentía que mi boca se asia agua .

SI ME ENCANTAN LOS DULCES ¿Y?¬¬

Bombom me miro & me pregunto si quería uno yo inmediatamente acepte saco uno para mi & uno para ella & lo volvió a guardad

me digo toma & me lo paso con delicadeza en mi mano luego me miro & me sonroje .

Soy un imbesil , pensé mientra le devolvía la sonrisa a Bombom , que estoy asiendo soriendole a mi enemiga.

Narra Butch.

Estaba mirando a bellota mientras ella veia hacia la ventana ,creo que estaba durmiendo por que ni siquiera movía un dedo . Intente mirarla sin

que se diera cuenta , se veia hermosa , sus ojos cerrados como si fuera una princesa , sus Labios brillosos y tenia un olor a manzanas .

Sabia que era mi enemiga desde los 5 años, a pesar de siempre molestarla con estupideces siempre sentí algo más por ella que solo odio , No se

como podía estar pensando en eso. Ella era especial No era como las otras chicas , a bellota si no le gustaba algo simplemente lo decía , era

Fuerte , inteligente y Sin olvidar el buen fisico que tiene . derrepente escuche un voz en mi cabeza volví ala realidad & vi que bellota me miraba

como si me fuera a golpear pero me digo

Disculpa , pero estas invadiendo mi espacio personal ¬¬

O disculpa le dige mirando hacia otro lado

Bellota : Butch , me digo tierna mente

Que le dige un poco asustado

Bellota : Puedes sacar tu mano de encima de la mía .

Mire hacia bajo & RAYOS! como ocurrió que tenia mi mano sobre la suya

Se sonrojo , QUE!? Bellota se sonrojo , & Por mi . Soy todo un seductor pensé inmediatamente pero una voz femenina rompió en la nube en que

estaba

Bellota: Que te pasa idiota? tienes una cara de enfermo & se rió

No supe que decirle & se me ocurrió decirle lo que a ella menos le gusta

eh? A , estaba pensando lo linda que te ves con falda & PASH!(Cashetada*Perdon pero nose como hacer sonidos XD)

Hubo un silencio Brick & Bommer me miraban muertos de la risa, TONTOS. mientras que todos los demás me miraban con una gotita en la

cabeza .

Mire a bellota & sus ojos tenia fuejo

Pero justo tocaron el timbre & al parecer se calmo tomo sus cosas & salio caminado con sus hermanos mientras veia a bommer & brick viniendo

hacia ami mostrándome un foto en el momento en que bellota me pego una cachetada & salimos al descanso.


	3. interrogando a los chicos

Narra Burbuja .

Salíamos del salón iba con mis hermanas , Bombom & Bellota

Ellas iban algo molestas por que los chicos estaban en la escuela

Bombom - No entiendo a que vinieron

Bellota - a Molestar?

Bombom - Tu crees?

Bellota - Seguro que si ¬¬

Bombom - No lo sé , brick se veía Muy calmado

Bellota - Solo actúan no puedes crees eso , Además Butch sigue igual de idiota & no solo el, Seguro que los otros dos igual ¬.¬

Escuchaba como mis hermanas ablaban yo pensaba que Bommer no era así como bellota decía, El era tierno , sensible & amable, creo?.

aunque desde pequeñas ellos nos hacían la vida imposible yo estaba segura que a el nunca le había gustado ser así

Bombom - !BURBUJA¡

¿oh?, Si, si , que pasa Bombom?.

Bellota - Te sientes Bien . _Seguro que andaba en Bommerlandia ¬o¬'_

Bombom - Parecía que te fuiste por unos segundos

Ah! Lo siento bombom, que me decías?

Bombom - De que crees tu de que los chicos estén aquí?

Burbuja - am, No losé, Me parece Bien?

Bellota - ¿!BIEN¡? Estas loca? Dijo con furia.

Burbuja - No , pero creo que quizás quieren cambiar & estudiar?

Bombom - Mmm, No losé, algo me huele a podrido como alas calcetas de bellota . Dijo divertida

Bellota - !Hey¡ ¬_¬

En ese momento toco el timbre , yo me fui a mi clase de arte , bombom al de ciencias & Bellota a su clase de Deporte.

* * *

Brick Estaba centado en el primer puesto de la sala ya que le encantaba la clase que ahora tocaría , Ciencias . Pensó este con emoción.

Se agacho para recoger un lápiz que se me había caido . derrepente siento que alguien puso una mochila en el puesto de alado que estaba vacio

Era bombom que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa

Bombom : Hola, me puedo sentar aquí cierto?

Brick : Si , Le digo un poco sorprendido

Bombom : Gracias:)

Haci enpezo la clase, Brick estaba de lo más concentrado en lo que decia el profesor , derrpente sintio que alguien le tomaba la mano con

fuerza & le ponian un papel de color rosa en su palma , vio que era de Bombom

Empezo a leer & decia

Bombom : Al terminar las clases necesito que vallas con tus hermano a mi casa , por favor , si?

Brick : Para que quieres que vallamos a tu casa o.o? escribió en el papel rosa

Bombom : Necesito que conversemos los 6 Juntos.

Brick : & sobre que?

Bombom : De por que estan aca

Brick : Pero si ya te dige que era por que queriamos estudiar, No?

Bombom : Losé pero ahora la verdad , digo con un sonrisa leve.

Brick acepto, & siguio escuchando lo que decia el profesor un poco preocupado.

* * *

Mientras con bommer & Burbuja .

Burbuja leía Unas revista por mientras llegaba el profesor a su clase , en eso noto que Bommer entraba ala sala que ella estaba , se puso algo

nerviosa . el se sentó unos cuantos puestos adelante de ella . el profesor llego & dijo que habia que hacer parejas .

Ya que Bommer era nuevo por lo tanto no conocía a nadien solo a burbuja haci que fue hacia ella

Burbuja - dijo Bommer.

Burbuja : Oh? si dime

Bommer : Podría ser contigo? , claro si tienes alguien más no importa .digo algo nervioso

Burbuja : Claro que puedes ser conmigo Bommer .dijo felizmente

Bommer : g..Gracias & Bien que Ai que hacer?

Burbuja : Ai que hacer una escultura echa de arcilla

Bommer : & que haremos?

Burbuja : Umm No losé

En ese momento a los dos se les ocurrió una idea

Bommer & burbuja : Un Perrito!:D

Los dos se sonrojaron al ver que tenían las misma idea

Bommer tratando de cambiar el tema

Dijo : Bien entonces empecemos

Burbuja : um claro c:

* * *

Narra Bellota

Iva entrando al gimnasio cuando veo a un ímbesil jugando fútbol con otros imbesiles.

Era butch.

Segui de largo ya que no tenia ganas de pelear & eso era raro en mi . Sobre todo por que amaba discutir & pelear & sobretodo con ese idiota de brutch.

deje mi bolso deportivo en las gradas , derrepente un balón golpeo mi cabeza , me di vuelta Mirando con fuego en los ojos , mire a todos los que

estaban Ai , todos con unas caras de miedo . OSÉA! es ovio soy bellota :3 la chica más ruda de toda la escuela pensó con superioridad .

Pero capto la cara de butch , sonreía con maldad y con una ceja levantada .

Nose por que pero era más que evidente que fue el .

tome la pelota que estaba a unos cuantos centimetros de mi , sonreí & le di una patada con la mayor fuerza que tenia directo al rostro de butch

que miro con un poco de miedo pero la esquivo fácilmente lo cual iso que le llegara al profesor mokono poniéndose rojo de rabia y con la marca

de un pelota de fútbol en la cara , Lo cual iso que butch estallara en risas.

Pense, ¡ MALDICIÓN!

Profesor mokono : Señorita bellota salga de mi clase ahora mismo & vuelva cuando se tranquilice.

tome mi bolso deportivo & salí hacia fuera antes de salir por la puerta mire a hacia a tras maldiciendo a butch .

NARRA BUTCH.

No podía parar de reír al ver la cara de bellota cuando el profesor mokono la echo para afuera.

Mire la cara de este con una pelota de fútbol marcada & toda enrojecida que cambiaba de a poco a morado.

No dejaba de reír y me seguía imaginado la cara de bellota

Cuando todo mi rostro de risa daba un giro a un rostro de desprecio

Era que el profesor mokono lo había echado para afuera por estar riendose

Salí para afuera llevando los pies arrastrando, Pero igual me salio una pequeña carcajada al recordar el rostro de

bellota.

* * *

Terminaron las clases las PGGZ estaban afuera de la escuela esperando a que salieran los RRBZ. después de unos 10 minutos de espera

vieron a parecer a los tres chicos , Brick caminaba serio mirando hacia delante , Mientras Bommer caminaba dando una sonrisa de ángel a todo el

mundo & butch le guiñia el ojo a cada chica que pasaba .

Bellota : Este imbécil tendrá un tic en el ojo o que? dijo algo molesta.

Burbuja : Vamos bellota no seas tan mala con el :3

Bellota : Vamos bellota no seas tan malo con el .dijo imitándola.

Bombom : No entiendo por que caminan tan lento ¬.¬

Bellota : !NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA! SI QUIEREN SE A DAN PRISA.¬_¬

Los RBBZ a apresuraron el paso hasta llegar hasta las chicas

Bombom : Bien vamos .

Brick : caminando ?

Bellota : Pues si imbécil , no desperdiciamos poderes como otros .dijo mirando a butch con fastidio

Butch : va,Lo dices como si fueran a cavarse o algo por el estilo

Bommer : em , & por que tenemos que ir su casa? digo mirando algo nervioso a Burbuja

Burbuja : en realidad no losé digo un poco ruborizada , Bombom por que todos tenemos que ir ?

Bellota : ¡Si! Bombom , cuéntanos como se te ocurrió esa estupenda idea . Dijo sarcásticamente.

Butch : Vamos verdesita dime que no te encanta la idea como a mi , digo algo pícaro.

Bellota : No estoy ablando contigo . dijo cortante mirando a bombom.

Bombom : Vamos todos por que tenemos que ablar acerca de algo muy importante.

burbuja : Importante? , susedio algo malo?

Bombom : Si algo asi.

Bellota : & si es asi por que vienen este trios de tontos?

Brick, butch & bommer la miraron con odio

Bombom : por que ellos tienen que ver en todo eso .

En la casa.

Bombom : Bien chicos siéntense

Brick : um , gracias.

Butch : Si,si,si gracias , ahora dinos que querías decirnos. dijo con arrogancia

Bellota : Acaso no puedes quedarte en silencio 15 minutos?

Butch : & tu no puedes dejar de ser tan supertonta?

Bellota : cállate chicomono.

Butch : No,callate tu marimacho.

Bellota : Escucha! si me sigues diciendo estupideces te juro que te voy a golpear tan fuerte que ya no podrás tener hijos , digo mostrando le el puño.

Butch : nena por dios , piensa en nuestros hijo ,dijo en tono de picaron

Bellota : Ni que me dignara a tener hijos Con alguien Como tu !GRANDISIMO HIJO DE P...

Burbuja inmediatamente le tapo la boca a bellota. Esto iso que a todos los demás le salieran una gotitas animes de la cabeza

Bombom : Bueno lo que quiera preguntarles era de por que están en nuestra escuela

Brick : Ya te dige rosadita , es por que queremos estudiar .

Burbuja : Asi? & tuvo que ser justo en la de nosotras?

Butch : Escúchame 'oxigenada' Nosotros no queríamos estar en su escuela de porquería & menos con ustedes & .. en eso fue interrumpido

Por su hermano menor

Bommer: Solo fue por que en todas las otras escuelas que nos presentamos no nos aceptaron.

Brick : Asi es , créanme esta idea de venirse a su escuela no era nuestra primera idea

Butch : ni la segunda , ni la tercera & ni la cuarta.

Burbuja: & para que quieren estudiar?

Bombom : Si, Ustedes siempre an sido de los más perezosos & que un día para el otro decidan ir ala escuela

Bommer : No en realidad no queríamos venir pero mojo nos obligo

Bellota: Mojo? El iso eso ¬.¬

Burbuja : Pero por que ? Digo algo sorprendida

Brick: Nos digo que era para que nos volviéramos más inteligentes y poder derrotarlas a ustedes , pero en realidad a nosotros No nos

interesa derrotarlas .

Bombom : A no ?

Butch : Brick no pongas palabras en mi boca idiota, Yo nunca dige que ya no quería derrotarlas, eso lo dijiste tu ñoño & el marica de bommer ¬.¬

Bellota se echo a reír acerca del comentario que digo butch acerca de sus hermanos.

Bombom : Ya basta bellota, Brick es enserio de que ya no quieren destruirnos?

Bellota : & de que verdad quieren estudiar dijo un poco desconfiada

Burbuja : & ya no van a ser maldades?

Bellota : Um esto no me huele bien digo con desconfianza mirando alos rowdyruff boys.

& Las chicas en pesaron a hacer un montón de preguntas que hiso que los RBBZ se estresaran con tantas preguntas por responder

Brick : !YA BASTA¡ no tenemos por que andar respondiendo cosas a ustedes .

Butch : así es , ¡METICHES!

Bommer: mejor vamonos chicos antes de que empiece una pelea digo un poco preocupado

Butch le susurro a su hermano ' esa es la idea idiota'.

Brick : Bommer tiene razón mejor vayámonos

Butch : ¿que? , nos vamos a ir sin discutir & sin pelear?

Brick : Vamos.

Butch salio enojado hacia la puerta

Bommer : adiós burbuja

Burbuja: Adiós bommer . digo con un poco de tristeza

Bombom : Esperen! A un no hemos terminados faltan Muchas preguntas que hacerles,!esperen¡ Pero la puerta se cerro & los chicos ya se habian

ido volando . dejando a bombom con ojos de puntitos

Bellota : Estos chicos traen algo entre manos , estoy segura

Burbuja : oh?no lo creo se nota que quieren cambiar . dijo con dulsura

Bombom: Burbuja un lobo con piel de oveja sigue siendo un lobo,digo algo molesta

Burbuja : & si ustedes creen que traman algo que haremos?

Bombom : Um... No lose

Bellota : ¡Yo se que !

Bombom & burbuja miraron con rostro de interrogación

Al mismo tiempo dijeron ¿Que cosa? dijeron emocionadas

Bellota corrió a su dormitorio dejando a burbuja & a bombom confundidas

Después de un rato , bellota Bajo vestida con abrigo verde oscuro , pantalones negros ,botines negros & un gorro verde oscuro.

Bombom con una gotita en la cabeza le digo : que se supone que eres e.e?

Burbuja : Aaaaaaw! Que bonito traje pero estaría más lindo en celeste :3

Bellota : Burbuja ese no es el punto ¬_¬

Bombom : entonces cual es ?.digo algo confundida & con una pequeña risa al ver a su hermana vestida asi

Bellota: Vamos a espiarlos ! Dijo con maldad

Bellota : ¡SEREMOS LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS DETECTIVES PRIVADOS!

Bombom & burbuja callendose para atrás

Bombom : Creo que viste mucha televicion Bellota

Burbuja : si! El profesor dijo que no podías seguir viendo esas telenovelas de detectives privados ¬w¬

Bellota : No se fijen en el traje el punto de todo esto es que los espiemos de cerca para ver que tiene planeado contra nosotras

Bombom : no es una muy mala idea , digo algo pensativa

Burbuja : yo puedo espiar a bommer ? digo feliz

Bombom: claro burbuja , dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermana menor

bellota : Entonces, los espiamos Mañana ?

Bombom : Si! Digo con un tono malvado , Pero se volvió seria & digo : pero Ai que tener cuidado tratemos lo más posible de que no se den cuenta de que los vigilamos

Burbuja : & también podremos usar trajes como los de bellota? Emocionada

Bombom : Claro burbuja

Burbuja : ai! genial iré a buscar la mejor ropa de una supuesta detective privada , cuando iba subiendo las escaleras.

Bombom: Burbuja me buscas algo ami pero en rosa. Dijo feliz (XDDD)

Bellota : los seguimos todo el día?

Bombom : Pues claro

Bellota : Hasta después de la escuela ? Digo algo molesta

Bombom : creo que si , por que dudo que digan algo de un plan maestro en la escuela ,digo seria

Bellota : um creo que tienes razón ¬_¬

Bombom : pero ai que ser sigilosas para no sacar sospechas de parte de nadien

Bellota : pero si Nos descubren que aremos?

Bombom : Um nose , decirles algunas escusas

Bellota : & tu crees que funcione

Bombom : ami no mucho por que no soy buena para mentir & decir escusas pero a ti seguro que te sale perfecto

Rió con una risa de malvada

Bellota : Si , ja ja. :c, ya cállate .

Bombom : No seas tan malhumorada bellot.. no alcanzo a terminar de decirle a su hermano cuando desde arriba sintieron un golpe

Bellota : que paso ? Digo algo alterada

Bombom : No losé

Bellota : pero que hacemos paradas acá , vamos!

Bombom : ¡si! , rápido

volaron al segundo piso donde la puerta de burbuja estaba cerrada bellota de una pura patada destruyo la puerta

Entraron preocupadas & sorprendidas

Bombom & Bellota gritaron al mismo Tiempo.

"¡BURBUJA, QUE PASO!"

* * *

**Este fue el fin del primer episodio espero que les aya gustado:) en poco tiempo más subo el otro :D**

**ADIOS:3**


	4. ¡Las detectives privados!

!BURBUJA QUE PASO¡

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los chicos

Butch : Malditas chicas tontas ¬¬

Brick : si , pero eso ya no importa , Lo que importa es que Ai que tener más cuido o descubrirán los que tenemos planeado

Butch : Si tienes razón , Pero son tan fastidiosas no aya la hora para vengarme de ellas

Brick : Losé , losé , pero ai que esperar el momento perfecto , cuando piensen que somos sus amigos las atacaremos por la espalda.

dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Bommer : & si mejor de verdad nos hacemos sus amigos & no les hacemos nada malo?

Brick : Tienes fiebre? digo molesto

Butch : eres un grandisimo estúpido bommer , estas loco ellas nos han Humillado delante de muchas personas .

Brick . Haci es , además ya aceptamos el trato con "EL" Ya no ay vuelta atras.

Bommer se quedo pensando tristemente mientras sus hermanos lo miraban con desprecio

En la casa de las PPGZ.

¡BURBUJA QUE PASO!

Burbuja estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos en círculos & con un montón de ropa encima

Bombom & bellota fueron a rescatarla de el moustro de ropa que estaba sobre ella

Bombom : Burbuja paso , por que esta todo el closet abajo ¬¬

Bellota : No me digas que tuviste otro ataque de ropa

Burbuja con una gotita en la cabeza dijo

Es que cuando abrí el closet tome unas de las cajas de zapatos que sostenían toda mi ropa & esta me callo encima e.e

Bombom : ay *dando un suspiro* Bien, ayúdenme a recoger toda esta ropa.

Bellota : Si mejor antes de que mis ojos se quemen pon tanta ropa de niña ñoña.

Burbuja : ¡hey! no es ropa de niña ñoña ¬¬ , es ropa exclusiva de mi colección , osea retractate ¬¬

Bellota : Si como digas

Bombom : ya dejen de pelear & recojamos toda esta ropa , dijo con un suspiro de pereza

Burbuja : ¡No espera! , primero dejame buscar que nos vamos a poner para espiar a los Rowdyruff boys :D

Bombom : mmm... ¡ESTA BIEN :D!

Bellota : Bien apresurence que ya se es de noche & no quiero ir a espiar con sueño.

Burbuja : Ai bellota si no nos demoraremos nada. dijo inocentemente

2 Horas después .

Bombom & burbuja ya habían escogido sus atuendos

Bombom : ¡Listo!

Burbuja : Viste no nos demoramos nada :)

Bellota : ¿¡QUE NO SE DEMORARON NADA!?, ESTUVIERON BUSCANDO UNAS MALDITAS ROPAS 2 HORAS ! .dijo furiosa

Bombom : Ya si ya tenemos todo. dijo un poco divertida

Burbuja : ahora vamos a dormir estoy algo cansada :)

Bellota : Si mejor ¬¬.

Al otro dia .

Bellota ya estaba tomando desayuno con su ropa de supuesta detective . miro la Hora con tranquilidad

Bellota : las 7:52 & nosotras entremos ala escuela alas 8:00 . dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo

burbuja venia bajando la escalera & atrás la seguía bombom . iban ablando de lo lindas que se veían

Llegaron ala cocina, donde estaba bellota , entraron tranquilamente & se sirvieron su desayuno

Bellota las miro de reojo pensando que les avía pasado & por que no estaban como locas gritando por que iban a llegar tarde

ala escuela . ellas seguían conversando como si nada.

Después de un rato miro la hora nuevamente eran las 7:57

Bellota : que hacen? dijo algo preocupa al ver a sus hermanas así de tranquilas & no como locas desquiciadas,como era de costumbre

si iban a llegar tarde ala escuela

Bombom : Tomando desayuno?

Burbuja : si, acaso no vez? jaja dijo con inocencia

& siguieron conversando. A bellota no le importo total a ella le daba igual si llegaba tarde o no, de todos modos no hacia nada en clases solo iba

a seguir durmiendo .

al rato volvió a ver la hora eran las 8:09

miro a sus hermanas & seguían conversando & tomando sus desayunos como si nada, se encoguio de hombros & tomo una revista de deportes

extremos .

Después de terminar de leer su revista miro la hora 8:42ya se estaba asustando & extrañándose de sus hermanas. haci que decidió ablar

Bellota: acaso no iremos ala escuela *w*?

Bombom: ¿que? de que ablas, claro que iremos

Bellota : entonces por que seguimos aquí?

Burbuja : para que quieres que vallamos tan temprano?

Bellota: temprano ? D:

bombom: Si? si es temprano aun, son las 7:44

Bellota : No son las 7:44 Bombom, Son las 8:44

Burbuja : no estas tomando el pelo o que? . digo algo divertida

Bombom : yo & burbuja tenemos la misma hora ¬¬

Bellota : recuerdan que ayer en la noche adelantaron la hora¿sierto? e.e

Bombom & Burbuja se atragantaron con la comida & gritaron :

¡ES VERDAD! DDDD:

Bombom & burbuja salieron corriendo por toda la casa gritando como condenadas mientras bellota las apuntaba riéndose

Bombom : Vamos chicas tomemos los bolsos & vamonos! digo apresurada

Burbuja se paro más que rápido & bellota caminaba tranquila hacia la puerta donde estaban sus hermanas apresurando la

En la escuela .

estaban en clase de literatura

Brick se dio la vuelta para ablar con sus hermanos.

Brick: Oigan donde están las chicas?

Butch : ¿que chicas? digo con desinterés.

Brick : las PGGZ ¬¬

Butch : a te refieres a las super-bobas?

Brick : ¡si! a esas! , donde están?

Butch : que se yo ¬¬, Pregúntale al novio de la bebe oxigenada(burbuja). dijo apuntando a bommer.

Bommer : Ella no es ninguna bebe oxigenada , ¡Y NO SOY SU NOVIO! dijo sonrojado

Butch : Pero te encantaría serlo , o crees que yo & brick no notamos cuando la miras con cara de enamorado?

Brick : es sierto. dijo apoyando a su hermano de al medio

bommer : Cállate butch,no te hagas el tonto yo te e pillado mirando a bellota como baboso varias veces ¬¬

Brick : es sierto butch . dijo apoyando al menor de sus hermanos

Butch : ¡de que parte estas maldición!. Poniendo una cara de asesino en serie.

Brick : Solo digo la verdad :)

Bommer : & tu que tanto ablas , si cada vez que pronuncian a bombom se te ilumina el rostro. No somos idiotas¬¬

Butch Se rio a carcajadas apuntando a brick viendo que se quedo sin palabras

Brick : ya cállense bastardos¬¬, No se de sacaron ese estúpido tema, solo les pregunte por que no habian llegado las estupidas de las chicas

Dijo furioso.

Butch : Bueno y que crees, que somos sus niñeros o algo por el estilo?¬¬

Bommer : A lo mejor no vendrán a clases

butch : No lo creo,son muy ñoñas para faltar un día de clases & si es así devén estar que se mueren de enfermas.

Brick : tu crees?, Ojala no le aiga pasado nada malo a bombom :c

butch & bommer lo miran de reojo

Brick : osea por que si se muere no podre derrotarla. dijo algo nervioso

Bommer & butch desconfiaron de sus palabras & siguieron haciendo sus cosas , butch se recostó en su banco & bommer siguio dibujando unas

Burbujas ( yo creo que ya saben para quien es e.e)

En la casa de las chicas.

Bombom :vamos bellota! que vamos a llegar tarde!

Bellota : ay bombom si ya vamos tarde de que te preocupas¬¬?

Burbuja : si! pero no ay que llegar más tarde o nos perderemos la primera clase

bellota : Mejor todavía, o acaso díganme que quieren estar aya más tiempo & sobre todo con los idiotas de los rowdyruff boys?¬¬

Bombom : ¡NO PERO NOS VAN A REGAÑAR¬¬!

Burbuja : ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME REGAÑEN! Dijo con los ojos entristesidos

Bellota : aya calmense

Bombom : claro como tu estas acostumbrada¬¬

burbuja : mejor vamonos ya enves de estar a ca paradas peliando

Bellota : esperen . dijo seria.

En eso bombom iva a abrir la puerta para salir pero se detuvo

burbuja : que pasa?

Bellota se quedo quieta & miro su reloj de mano

Bellota: son las 8:56 . Dijo sonriendo

Bombom: ¡CORRAN!

Burbuja & bombom salieron corriendo de la casa mientras bellota iva atrás de ellas caminado con las manos en el cuello

Burbuja : bellota corre!

Bellota : No entiendo por que corren si podimos volar ¬¬?

Bombom : usar nuestros poderes son para cosas importantes!

Bellota : esto supongo que es importante.. para ustedes,claro:)

burbuja : ya dense prisa!

bellota : Bien¬¬

& se fueron corriendo .

Cuando llegaron a la escuela ya eran las 9:17

subieron las escaleras a todo lo que daban

llegaron a su sala & cuando bombom iba a tomar la perilla para abrir la puerta sono el timbre

& la puerta se abrio & todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo de felicidad por que ya era el descanso. :

En eso sale brick,bommer & butch

Brick miro con cara de alivio a bombom

Bommer sonrió & saludo a burbuja la cual iso lo mismo que el

& Butch le saco la legua a bellota luego rió malvadamente, después los chicos tomaron caminos diferentes, brick fue ala biblioteca , bommer

ala cafeteria & butch a un arbol donde siempre se sentaba a escuchar música con su mp4

Bombom : bien perdimos una clase ¬¬

Bellota : da igual ahora separemosnos y vamos a seguirlos

Burbuja : Mejor :)

* * *

Narra Bombom.

Me separe de mis hermanas & segui a brick hasta la bibloteca.

Entre, me escondi detras de un mueble lleno de libros lo observe durante mucho tiempo. Ablo con la bibliotecaria,creo que le pidió un libro, ella se

lo paso sonriendo el lo recibió muy feliz , luego se fue a sentar a un sillón que miraba hacia la ventana, se sentó, suspiro & empezó a leer .me

pregunte ¿que estaría leyendo?, quise verlo de más cerca creo que estuve unos mirandolo como una idiota durante mucho tiempo, pensaba el lo

lindo que se veai tan tranquilo leyendo , yo nunca lo habia visto haci generalmente estaba molestandome a mi & hermanas o haciendo

problemas. Sono su celular, la bibliotecaria le iso un gesto de silencio, el se paro & se fue al patio a ablar por teléfono. Lo seguí, me escondí

detrás de unos basurero de los cuales olían HORRIBLE¬¬!, como si alguien hubiera vomitado ai,¡Iuugg! Bueno volviendo al tema :)

Me puse a escuchar lo que ablaba tapamdome la nariz :c ,

Brick : Hola , si que pasa . dijo

Solo escuchaba lo que decía brick al que ablaba por la otra linea no , No tengo un oído super sonico (CREOXDD)

Brick : Lose , lo siento pero aun nos falta tiempo .

¿¡TIEMPO!? tiempo para que D: Dije algo nerviosa

Brick : si se muy bien lo que paso esa vez, le juro que no se va a volver a repetir.

Esto ya me estaba asustando, pensé.

Brick : Muchas gracias, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir,adios "el". Colgó.

¡Bien esto ya me asusto! acaso escuche "el", No,no creo, serán estúpidos, pero tanto haci para hacer un trato con"el"No no lo creo debi

haber imaginado que decía eso, tratándome de converserme , Pero yo en fondo sabia que digo "el" decidí ir a contarle inmediatamente a mis

hermanas, pero cuando me iva a levantar vi que una araña caminaba en el basurero alado de mi rostro di un grito & caí encima de los otros

basureros. Para mi suerte Brick escucho todo el complot que ise yo & mis miedo alas arañas¬¬

Brick : ¿Bombom? que haces detrás de estos basureros?

eh? a es que se me perdio un lápiz & decidí buscarlo aquí - ¡POR DIOS QUE ESCUSA MÁS RIDÍCULA!, pensé.

Brick : & por crees que estaría en el basurero? acaso me estabas espiando? me dijo desconfiando

Espiándote? tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que"espiarte"- lo cual era mentira :c

Brick : A si ? Cosas como buscar un lapiz?

Bombom: Em.. Pues si. Me levante limpia dome la tierra que traía en la ropa & me di la vuelta,pero brick me digo:

Toma yo tengo uno. me digo inocentemente

Lo mire de reojo

Brick :cuidalo,es mi lápiz favorito:)

el lápiz era rojo con una rayas negras una pequeña goma en la parte de arriba, no era un lápiz feo. Pero que estoy haciendo, observando un lápiz cuando tengo que ir a ablar con mis hermanas Haci que le dige :

No no te preocupes, ai le pido uno a burbuja. Se lo regrese & me di la vuelta caminando rápido por el pasillo a hasta encontrarme con algunas de

mis hermanas.

* * *

Narra Bommer.

Estaba sentado en una de las silla de la cafetería dibujando , cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, me sorprendí al ver que era burbuja que me

miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Burbuja: Hola Bommer!, como estas?

Bien & tu?

Bien , me digo sin quitar la sonrisa.

que bueno , le dige concentrándome en mi dibujo

que haces?

Dibujo, por?

¡oh! & que dibujas?

Un paisaje

¿& un paisaje de que ?

De mi lugar favorito

¿& Cual es tu lugar favorito?

La playa

¿enserio?

Si

¿puedo verlo?

No, lo siento

¿Por que no?, me digo poniendo una cara de angel, el cual ella ya era :3

Por que aun no esta terminado

¿& por que no lo terminas?

Por que no e tenido mucho tiempo para terminarlo

¿& por que no has tenido tiempo?

por que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer

¡ah! & como que?, me miro un poco desconfiada

Cosas

Pero que cosas? me digo con una sonrisa que ya me daba miedo

um...no lose, e tenido que estudiar o tener que salir con mis hermanos

!aah!¿& para donde has tenido que salir con tus hermanos?

Ok, esta chica sera muy linda & todo, pero es una parlan china preguntona¬¬.pensé, ignore su ultima pregunta & le pregunte

Por que me haces tantas preguntas?

No lo sé. Me digo con la misma sonrisa de ase 2 minutos

¡ah!, le dige & seguí dibujando, se quedo un largo rato sentada alado mio observando como dibujaba, su mirada ya me estaba poniendo nervioso

le iva a hablar cuando ella se apresuro & me pregunto nuevamente

¿& a donde ivas con tus hermanos?

me caí de espaldas .

después la volví a mirar con una gotita en la cabeza le pregunte

te sientes bien?

Si, & Puso la misma sonrisa.

Esta chica da miedo.

Narra Burbuja.

Estaba con Bommer, & le empece a preguntar un millón de cosas para haber si le podía sacar alguna información,No me importaba si parecía una

chica parlan china desquiciada solo quería averiguar si acaso tramaban algo. No quise espiarlo por que

encontraba que eso no estaba bien haci que preferí conversar con el, no me decía nada importante hasta que me digo que no podía terminar su

dibujo por que tenia que salir con sus hermanos, le pregunte para donde tenia que ir con ellos, se quedo unos segundos callados & evadió mi

pregunta, me pregunto por que le hacia tantas preguntas & solo se me ocurrió decirle que no sabia por ECHO BURBUJA:3,soy una

é.

Me quede un rato observándolo, de verdad que dibujaba muy bonito, pero recordé que el descanso se iva a acabar & decidi hacerle la misma

pregunta hace 5 minutos. se cayo de espaldas & me pregunto si me sentía bien. Bien no le pude sacar casi nada importante, vi su cara de

preocupación & entendí que ya lo aburrí con tantas preguntas, le dige si & puse una sonrisa & me miro con una cara de susto .

creo lo lo horrorice, pensé un poco triste.

* * *

Narra Butch.

Estaba sentado en mi lugar preferido, en el árbol donde dormía o escuchaba música en los descansos.

Pero estaba haciendo algo diferente a esas cosas, estaba escribiendo en mi diario.

Si puede que suene marica, pero haci era¬¬.

Después de todo soy un medio ser humano , que tiene sentimientos & necesita desahogarse con alguien aunque este alguien sea un montón de

hojas con un tapa verde.

Estaba concentrado cuando mire hacia al frente & vi bellota venia doblando en el pasillo a una larga distancia de mi, la mire se vía hermosa, el

viento soplaba su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes claros hermosos , & aunque estuviéramos a una larga

distancia se podían contemplar perfectamente. Y su cuerpo, un hermoso físico digno de un diosa, Bueno eso era ella,un diosa. Ella era la unica

que tenia el suficiente valor para decirme las cosas a la cara , ella era la única que me podía igualar en cualquier deporte o fuerza o incluso

superarme, ella era la razón de la cual levantara todos los días, solo para verla ella , aunque cada vez que nos veíamos pelamos como perro &

gato, o siempre la molesta, creo que era solo para llamar su atención, después de todo quien no querría llamar la antencion de una chica como

bellota, en ese momento volví ala realidad & bellota ya no estaba, la busque con la mirada & no la veía, pensé, supongo que debió estar

buscando a alguien & no lo encontró,en fin . Seguí escribiendo, cuando sentí la mirada de alguien detrás del árbol, inmediatamente cerré mi

cuaderno"personal"¬¬. & mire hacia atrás preparándome para atacar a cualquier idiota que estuviera espiá me di la vuelta, vi a

Bellota mirándome con un rostro que jamas vi en ella, me miraba como con cariño, me preocupe pensando que se fumo. & le dige

Te encuentras bien?.

Narra bellota.

doble el pasillo & vi a lo lejos a butch, estaba escribiendo algo muy concentrado,pensé, que estará haciendo,seguramente planea un plan para

derrotarnos,pero lo voy a sorprender con las manos en la masa. volé(no literalmente:D)& me escondí detrás del árbol del cual el estaba,

Escribía muy concentrado, pero no lograba ver bien que escribía ya que su cabezota me lo impedía ¬¬, lo observe durante un tiempo pensando

que lindo era cuando estaba tranquilo , parecía como un chico bueno, no ese chico rudo molestoso, lo mire & creo que lo encontré lindo. pero

pensé que estupideses estoy diciendo soy una PGGZ & el un RRBZ, además dudo que el le guste alguien como yo,pensé. Pero en ese momento

cerro su cuaderno bruscamente & se dio vuelta & me miro, tengo que admitirlo que enojado se veía muy guapo,pero al parecer lo quede

mirando con una cara de estupida, por que me pregunto si encontraba bien¬¬ le dige

¿oh? Si?, p..por que? dige nerviosa

No por nada,¿que haces aqui?

Nada, dije poniéndome seria

Como nada?

Solo si que era imbécil¬¬

¡ah! & acaso estabas escondida haciendo 'NADA'?me digo desconfiado

Si? & no estaba escondida tarado!

Tarado?yo no soy ningún tarado

Si tienes razón, O.

Aya lárgate de aquí supertonta.

No¬¬

No?

dige molesta.

Que te largues te dige

Este es un país libre. estúpido¬¬

¡AHH! ya entiendo, quieres estar más tiempo conmigo preciosa?

Eres un presumido! & no me llames "preciosa". MALDITO HIJO DE...*suspiro* sabes que? mejor me voy

Si mejor

Adiós, TARADO. le dige enfadada

Adiós.

Me fui caminando por el pasillo pensando que era un Grandisimo tonto insensible bastardo & busca pleitos.¬¬

doble por el pasillo & me encontre con bombom que venia de lo más agitada

Bombom que paso?

Bombom : Vamos ai que ir a buscar a burbuja

Pero que paso?

Bombom : cuando estemos las tres te dire

ok ¬¬

* * *

Fuimos hacia la cafetería & ai estaba burbuja ablando con bommer

Bombom & yo le hicimos señas de que viniera, al parecer se despidió de bommer & vino corriendo a donde estábamos

burbuja: que paso? para que querían que viniera?

Bombom: vamonos ala casa ai les explico

bellota: pero Bombom aun las clases no terminan, no nos podemos ir

Bombom : no si podemos, able con el director le explique que ocurrió un problema en la casa & nos dio permiso alas tres

Burbuja : pero que paso?

Bellota: si bombom, que paso? por que no nos puedes decir aquí ¬¬?

Bombom : por que es muy importante, & alguien o algo puede escuchar. dijo mirando hacia todos lados preocupada

Bellota & burbuja se miraron atónitas mientras que Bombom se las llevaba a rastrando

* * *

**Haci termino mi 4° capitulo :DD Espero que les aya gustado, pronto escribire el 5°:)**

**Nos vemos:3 A & Perdon por las faltas de ortografia :$**

**Las PGGZ no me pertenecen & Los RBBZ Tampoco.**

**& los personajes secundarios Tampoco me pertenecen:)**


	5. El diario de Butch

¡EL DIARIO DE BUTCH!

Bellota : Bien Bombom ahora nos puedes decir que fue lo que paso?

Burbuja : descubriste algo?

Bombom : Si & temo que es lo que esperábamos bellota.

Bellota: que?osea que estan planeando algo contra nosotras?

Bombom : No lose , pero escuche algo que me preocupo

Burbuja: pero que cosa Bombom?

Bombom : Esto no es un Juego chicas, si es verdad lo que pienso ay que hacer algo luego

Bellota : Bombom anda al punto quieres ¬¬?

Bombom : ok, ok , ok¬¬,bueno,lo seguí a la biblioteca & estuve unos momento espiándolo cuando le sonó el celular & salio al patio,ablo un momento & al final nombro el nombre "el"

Burbuja : ¿"EL"? D:

Bellota : Bombom estas segura? Nosotras lo destruimos!

Bombom : Lose , pero estoy segura que escuche "el"

Burbuja: & que hacemos?

Bombom : No lose, es que no podemos inculparlos sin tener pruebas

Bellota : Mejor sigamos alertas¿no creen?

Burbuja: yo creo, & a ti bellota como te fue con butch?

Bombom : ¿!Si bellota!?

Bellota : Lo único que descubrí fue que estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, & al parecer era algo muy importante por que esta muy

concentrado & cuando descubrió que lo estaba espiando lo cerro enseguida , como si en ese cuaderno estuviera lo más presiado de su vida.

Bombom : um... & que seria?, Dijo pensativa.

Burbuja : Un diario *,*?

Bellota : Burbuja como iba a ser un diario, tu crees que un idiota insensible busca pleitos como butch tendria un diario?

Bombom : es verdad burbuja :s

Burbuja : solo era una posibilidad ¬¬

Bellota : yo suponi que estaba ideando un plan en contra de nosotras

Bombom : creo que esa opción es más creíble. dijo algo divertida

Burbuja : entonces ai que buscar ese cuaderno?

Bellota : Si burbuja

Bombom : pero donde lo buscamos?

Bellota : en su casa?

Burbuja : & como vamos a entrar a su casa?

Bombom : No tengo idea

Bellota : & si yo entro ala casa mientras ustedes los distraen

Burbuja : es una buena idea

Bombom : & como los distraemos?

Bellota: nose yo ya di una idea¬¬

Burbuja : Podríamos ir a su casa & conversar con ellos mientras tu entras por la ventana

Bombom : Si buena idea Burbuja :D .

Bellota :Bueno pero vamos a ahora?

Burbuja :Claro mejor si es de noche así es más difícil de verte si te descubren, ¿no creen?

Bombom : si, ya mejor vamos a ahora

bellota : si vamos .

Las chicas salieron de su casa volando hasta la casa de los RRBZ.

Burbuja : esta es su casa?

Bombom : claro , recuerda que viven con mojo

Bellota : Bueno ustedes toquen la puerta por mientras voy a ir a buscar una ventana abierta para entrar .

Mientras adentro con los chicos, estaban los tres en la habitacion de brick.

Brick : bombom, estuvo todo el descanso espiándome ¬¬

Bommer : enserio?, Burbuja estuvo todo el descanso preguntándome cosas hasta que sus hermanas la llamaron

Butch : Bellota también estaba espiándome ¬¬

Bommer : Que raras son esa chicas

Butch : ¿raras?, dirás tontas ¬¬ , Odio que me espíen

Brick : cualquiera lo odia no crees?

Butch : lose , pero a mi me daría igual,pero estaba muy ocupado & esa tonta espiándome¬¬

Bommer : Tu ocupado? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Butch : Cállate idiota .

Brick : & que estabas asiendo butch ? e.e

Butch : em ... E..estaba escuchando música, & que les importa a ustedes ¬¬. dijo malhumorado.

Brick : & eso era tan importante?

Bommer : eres igual de malhumorado que tu novia ¬¬

Butch : ¿¡QUE!?,que novia querido bommer. dijo sinicamente haciendo que le saliera una vena en la cabeza

Bommer : no,no,no ninguna novia e.e

Brick : ya callense, esto es serio, Creo que me escucho ablando con "el"

Butch : ¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO TARADO! nos van a descubrir & todo por tu culpa . dijo furioso!

Bommer : cálmate butch, esa bombom es tan tonta que seguro ni entendió lo que ablaste ¬¬

Brick : ella es inteligente, & no lo nieguen por algo es la líder de ese grupito que tienen! . dijo nervioso.

Butch : es líder por que las otras dos son más tontas ¬¬

Brick : ya basta, ay que pensar muy bien las cos...no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando tocaron el timbre

Brick : * suspiro* yo voy

Bajo las escaleras & abrió la puerta se quedo sorprendido al ver la imagen de dos chicas sonriendo le de oreja a oreja.

Brick: ¿Bombom?¿Burbuja?¿que hacen aquí?D:

Bombom : ¿eh?... pasamos a saludar, podemos entrar?

Brick quedo atónito & les dijo : si claro pasen

Burbuja se sentó mientras que Bombom le pedía a brick si podía ir a buscar a sus hermanos

Brick : Para que? o.o

Bombom : es que necesitamos ablar con ustedes:D

Brick : em.. ok?, chicos pueden bajar por favor?

Butch : No molestes fastidioso

Bommer : Más tarde brick¬¬

Brick : chicos es urgente

Bommer & butch : ok¬¬

Bajaron & vieron a bombom & a burbuja.

Narra Bellota.

encontré un ventana abierta & subí volando & mirando hacia dentro con cuidado para haber si no había nadie.

La habitación en la que entre era azul oscuro,tenia una comoda, una cama celeste & un peluche como el de burbuja,oviamente era la pieza

de Bommer.

Butch tenia razón cuando decía que Bommer era todo un marica . Pensé riendome en silencio

tenia que ir a la pieza de butch, haci que abrí la puerta & camine en puntitas, pase por alado de la escalera & mire hacia abajo vi a butch ,

bommer & brick, estaban de espaldas & vi a mis hermanas que conversaban con ellos felices de la vida.

seguí caminando & me encontré con una puerta roja, pensé esta debe ser de brick, seguí caminando & vi una puerta negra

- Esta debe ser la de butch

entre & vi a alguien durmiendo me acerque con delicadeza haber quien era

era mojo que dormía profundamente, decidí salir rápido de Ai.

- Donde estará la maldita habitación de butch ¬¬

camine hasta lo ultimo del pasillo & vi una puerta verde oscuro

- Esta tiene que ser ¬¬

Entre.

¡Era un asco de habitación!

La pieza era verde oscuro, la cama parecía que no la hubieran tendido hace años, habia ropa tirada por todos lados lo unico que estaba

perfectamente ordenado eran unas pesas & trofeos. tenia un velador que en una esquina tenia un foto de el mismo ¬¬

No sabia por donde empesar a buscar.

- Como alguien puede tener semejante desorden¬¬, ¡oops! creo que yo :$, pero butch me superaba ¬.¬

mire de bajo de su cama, estaba llena de balones de fútbol, basquetboll & de beisbol.

decidi abrir el closet .

Esta ordenadisimo D:, Este chico era raro ¬¬

busque entre su ropa haber si encontraba el cuaderno pero no estaba, fui a buscar a su velador no había nada más que lapice & un montón de

papeles que al parecer eran torpedos .

no sabia donde más buscar, luego pensé, si yo estuviera escondiendo algo,donde lo escondería . dije pensativa

Después de todo el es mi contra parte . no?

Haci levante el colchón de su cama & ai estaba el cuaderno que butch tenia en la mañana, lo tome, me senté en su cama para leer un poco

de que se trataba . cuando escuche que alguen venia.

Narra butch .

Estaba aburrido, estas dos tontas no paraban de ablar estupideces, Mientras que bommer & brick las miraban como idiotas.

me percate de que bellota no estaba.

eso era raro, generalmente estaba con sus hermanas, que le habrá pasado? estaría enferma?, estaría haciendo tarea?no definitivamente eso no.

O quizás no vino por que no quería verme. pensé, poniéndome algo triste . mejor les pregunto por que no vino

- & Bellota?

La ñoña & la bebe oxigenada me miraron con asombro & mis hermanos igual, seguramente por que nunca pensaron que yo preguntara por

ella .

Bombom : em.. se quedo en la casa, por?

- le paso algo malo?

Brick : ¿por que te preocupas?, no que te caia tan mal? o ya vas a aceptar que es tu novia , me dijo con un tono picarón

- De que estas ablando imbécil , solo encontré raro que no estuviera con ellas ¬¬, Dije sonrojan dome.

Bommer : Mmm.. & por que estas rojo como un tomate :D?

- Rojo ? no estoy rojo tarado , & desvie la mirada

Burbuja : e..e..em Bellota no vino por que tubo que salir con alguien ..em.. muy ..importante . dijo nerviosa

Con alguien? ¡CON ALGUIEN! DD:. Pensé poniéndome furioso por le iva a preguntar con quien o iva a ser muy notorio haci que le

dige

- Ah.

Me pare me di media vuelta & subi las escaleras como condenado a muerte.

Narra el narrador ( osea yo :$)

Brick : A donde vas butch?

Butch : A Mi cuarto a donde más ¬¬?

Bombom & burbuja se iraron preocupada no sabian si bellota seguia ai , Bombom se levanto rapido & grito

Bombom : BUTCH!

Butch la miro asustado por semejante grito que lanzo .

Que quieres? ¬¬

Bombom : espera ahora si tenemos que decirle algo importante

Butch : a no molestes , dile a este par de idiotas & después ellos me cuentan ¬¬.

butch siguio subiendo las escaleras. iva a llegando a su habitación.

Bellota escucho que alguien venia se levanto directo hacia la ventana pero esta estaba cerrada no sabia que hacer, así que decidió esconderse

debajo de la cama. sintio que abrieron la puerta & la cerraron dando un portazo .

vio a butch arrastrando los pies hasta que se tiro a la cama.

Butch : No lo puedo creer .dijo poniéndose la almuada en la cara,

Con quien abra salido? quien era ese 'alguien importante?

Bellota : de que abla este idiota, pensó.

Butch : por que tenia que salir con alguien, quizás era su novio o algún imbesil que le ronda ¬¬,

Bellota . ¿que? esta ablando de una ¿chica?. pensó poniéndose desilusionada

Butch : por que tubo que gustarme esa chica ¬¬.

Bellota : ¿Le gusta..una chica?por primera vez sentí que mis ojos se humedecían & que una lagrima rebelde corría por mi mejilla derecha

Butch : mejor ire a buscar algo de comer ¬¬.

Bellota salio de debajo de la cama se limpio el rostro, abrio la ventana silenciosamente & salio volando.

* * *

Narra Burbuja .

Estaba de lo más contenta conversando con bommer, cuando Bombom nos interrumpió & dijo que debíamos irnos.

Burbuja : que? pero por que?

Bombom : Burbuja ya es tarde vamos.

- oh, ok, adiós Bommer

ese levanto del sillón & se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla,creo que me sonrojo algo. le sonreí & nos fuimos

Bombom : ojala bellota ya este en la casa & aiga encontrado el cuaderno.

- si, vamos hantes de que se aga más oscuro, este lugar es muy solo.

Bombom: si tienes razón

& nos fuimos volando.

Cuando ivamos en las nubes pensaba en el beso que me dio bommer, aunque ahiga sido en la mejilla fue muuy tierno, no solo el beso, también

el era muy tierno, era lindo, simpático,amable & teníamos casi los mismos gustos, aunque sea parte de los Rowdyruff boys el no era como sus

hermanos . me fui todo el camino pensando en eso hasta que llegamos ala casa , estaba todo igual a como dejamos antes de salir , no había

ninguna luz prendida, revisamos debajo del tapete para haber si seguía la llave , ai estaba,osea que bellota aun no había llegado a casa.

me mire con Bombom preocupadas . Abrimos la puerta de la casa & fuimos a ver a las habitaciones , a la cosina, al laboratorio, al comedor & al

living & al jardin pero no habia rastro de ella.

- Bellota no esta!

Bombom : Pero donde abra ido?

- Quizás le paso algo en el camino D:

Bombom: No pienses eso Burbuja.

- Pero si de verdad le paso algo?

Bombom : Burbuja ella es un PGGZ

- Tienes razón bombom

Bombom : bueno vamos a buscarla

Tomamos unas linternas por que ya estaba todo oscuro

Nos separamos & salimos volando . yo iba a ir la casa de los RRBZ para ver si se encontraba por ai a bellota ,& Bombom iría en la otra dirección

salí volando mirando hacia todos lados, pero no la allaba. & la linterna casi ni alumbraba & todo se veia muy oscuro,era más difícil encontrarla, ya

estaba muy preocupa & tenia miedo pensando lo peor

era raro que bellota se desapareciera así como así , algo malo debió averle pasado, pero Bombom tiene razón ella es Una PGGZ Si algo malo le

pasaba seguro que se libraría fácilmente .

Narra bellota .

Sali de la casa de los RBBZ ya estaba oscuro pero no me importo , me senté en una banca ala cual la alumbraba un farol , me sentía triste &

desanimada, pero recordé que llevaba el cuaderno en mis manos, lo tome, & lo abrí , empece a ojear algunas paginas, era un diario de vida.

Burbuja sorprendente mente tenia razón, Me parecía raro que butch tuviera un diario de vida, no que eso era para chicas?

- Si butch estuviera aquí me burlaría de el hasta morir. pensé

el con un diario? el chico más rudo que e conocido? el más insensible & el más grandicimo estúpido del mundo. el chico que se rei de su hermano

diciéndole marica, cuando el tiene un diario?

tenia una ganas de ir ala casa de los rowdyruff boys & burlarme de el en su cara.

pero decidí seguir leyendo.

encontré algo que sorprendió.

En su 'diario' escribio sobre alguien

& ese alguien era yo.

Decía cosas hermosamente hermosas de mi.

& no hablo con sarcasmo.

a el , yo le... gustaba.

Algo iso que mi rostro cambiara a una enorme sonrisa, ya no me sentía desilusionada & triste sino que estaba de los más feliz por le gustaba

a butch. lo malo que solo había una pagina de mi ¬¬ & lo otro era solo de sus trofeos & de sus músculos ¬¬, bueno era butch, aunque tuviera

un diario de vida no creo que escribiría, todas esas estupideces que escriben las ñoñas ¬¬. Bueno decidí levantarme & ir volando a mi casa.

cuando llegue no había nadie. Busque la llave debajo del tapete & no estaba suerte que yo traía una conmigo. entre guarde el cuaderno de

butch en mi bolso, por que si se lo mostraba a bombom & a burbuja se burlarían de mi & sospecharía que ami igual me gusta butch ¬¬.

Me senté en el sillón & empece a ver las luchas :DD, después de un rato entraron bombom & burbuja & me miraron de los más enojada

- Donde estaban? dije comiendo una papa frita.

Bombom: ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS TU!? dijo furiosa.

Bellota: ¿yo?

Burbuja : ¡TE ESTÁBAMOS BUSCANDO COMO LOCAS!

Bellota : ¿a mi ?

Bombom : NO, A LA VECINA ¬¬, dijo con un tonto sarcástico.

Bellota : ¿A la vecina? Pero la vecina anda de viaje Bombom e.e

Burbuja : ¡ES OVIO QUE A TI BELLOTA! ¬¬

Bellota : ¡ah! pero si aquí estoy e.e?

Bombom : No ahora ¬¬ en denante!

Bellota : A .. yo fui .. a comprar papas fritas al supermercado :D

Bombom & burbuja se cayeron de espaldas.

Bombom : bien vamos a dormir mañana ay clases ¬¬

Burbuja : mejor¬¬.

Bellota : Mmm. ok!:)

Bombom : espera, conseguiste el cuaderno?

Bellota: que cuaderno?

Bombom : el que dijiste que butch tenia!

Bellota : ah! ese cuaderno, no,no lo pude sacar

& subi las escaleras corriendo para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

empece a buscar por todos lados un escondite perfecto para dejar el cuaderno & lo escondí dentro de un cojín ._.

ese seria el escondite perfecto!

me puse mi pijama:$ & fui a a lavarme los dientes & luego de eso me acosté & dormí feliz , Sabiendo que al otro día tenia que volver a esa

horrible cárcel que le llaman escuela ¬¬.

Al otro dia en la casa de los RBBZ.

Butch ya se había levantado gracias a que bommer le fue a tirar agua a su cama para que despertara.

Empezó a buscar su diario , levanto el colchón con una mano & se dio cuenta que su 'cuaderno' no estaba ai!

se puso como un loco ,pensaba que si alguien saco su diario su reputación de chico rudo se acabaría , empezó a buscar por toda la habitación.

Pero luego de un rato se sentó & suspiro & pensó donde podría estar & quizás no lo dejo ai & lo coloco en otro lado.

Derrepente a su mente vinieron dos nombre & dijo con voz de asesino.

Brick & bommer!.

Salio de su habitación corriendo bajo las escaleras a todo lo que daba , llego a la cocina & vio a sus hermanos tomando desayuno se lanzo

sobre ellos botando todo a su paso, platos,vasos & comida. Agarro a los dos chicos del cuello de la camisa, que lo miraban asustadicimos & les

dijo .

- Donde esta :|

Brick : de que ablas idiota

Bommer : Bájate ya que me vas a romper los huesos tarado.

Butch : Saben muy bien de los que ablo

Bommer : No, no sabemos¬¬

Brick : Es verdad no sabemos de que ablas, & si no te molesta te podrias levantar que no pesas poco¬¬ . dijo tratando de sacar a su hermano

De encima de ellos.

Butch se levanto & los miro con odio

Brick : que te paso ¬¬?

Butch : El cuaderno que estaba debajo de mi colchón!

Bommer : que cuaderno ? , No hemos tomado nada ¬¬

Butch : ese cuaderno con tapa verde ¬¬ ¡SEGURO QUE USTEDES LO TOMARON!

Brick : NO! NO LO TOMAMOS , & que tenia ese cuaderno que te importa tanto?

Butch : No les importa¬¬ , solo diganme donde esta.

Bommer no tenia de la mínima idea de lo que hablaba su hermano pero decidió seguirle el juego & chantajearlo.

Bommer : Bien te diremos donde esta, pero si no dices por que están importante

Brick : Lo tenemos? D: este noto que Bommer le cerro el ojo & el también decidió seguirle el juego

Brick : Si! & si no nos dices por que era tan importante se lo mostraremos a toda la escuela ¬¬

Butch : a caso no leyeron lo que decía adentro?

Brick : No por que no alcanzamos & lo ivamos a leer Hoy día . dijo convencido de sus propias Palabras

Butch : *Suspiro* esta bien ¬¬, era como una especie de diario de vida. dijo algo nervioso.

Brick & bommer se miraron al mismo tiempo & comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

a Butch le empezaba a salir un venita en la cabeza pero se calmo & le dijo

- Bueno ya devuelvanmelo

Brick : No lo siento no tenemos ese diario tuyo XDD

Bommer : si!, solo lo inventamos para que nos digieras que era :D

Butch: ¿¡QUE!? ¬_¬

Brick : pero calmate te ayudaremos a buscarlo

Los rowdyruff boys corrieron por todo la casa buscándolo pero no lo encontraron.

Haci que decidieron irse ala escuela por que ya era tarde & después de clases seguir buscando.

En la escuela.

Los chicos ya habían llegado & estaban en artes.

Tenian que hacer un maqueta en grupos de a 6 ya todos tenian sus grupos solo quedaban las PGGZ & RRBZ asi que decidieron ser juntos.

Bombom & brick estaban haciendo arboles & cosas haci.

Bommer & burbuja estaban haciendo animales de platicina .

& butch & bellota estaban pintando .

O más bien solo bellota estaba pintando, butch jugaba con un lápiz muy pensativo.

Bellota : Puedes dejar de jugar con ese estúpido lápiz y ponerte a trabajar!

Butch : No, estoy ocupado

Bellota : Estoy haciendo todo sola , & en que rayos estas ocupado según tu ¬¬?

Butch : No ves que estoy pensado?

Bellota : Estas jugando con un lápiz , & acaso sabes pensar ¬¬?

Butch se paro & miro con ojos de odio a bellota, y le dijo.

¡DEJAME EN PAZ NIÑA FASTIDIOSA!

Bellota lo miro raro & veia como salia de la sala sin pedir permiso & el profesor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Bellota Miro a brick & a bommer que seguían como si nada & les pregunto.

Que le pasa a butch?

Bommer : se levanto a si .

Brick : si, esta haci por que se le perdió un mendigo cuaderno que era muy importante para el & bla bla bla.

Burbuja & bombom : Un cuaderno ? Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Las dos miraron a bellota como diciéndole que ya descubrieron todo

Bellota solo se encoguio de Hombros & siguio pintando con el pincel.

a la media hora ya se estaba preocupando por butch. haci que decidió salir a buscarlo, salio de la sala y el profesor ni cuenta se dio.

* * *

Narra bommer

Hace tiempo que quería invitar a burbuja a una cita, & todo los días decía que hoy lo haría pero siempre me arrepentía por que pensaba que brick

& butch se burlarían de mi, pero butch no estaba & brick estaba conversando con Bombom, haci que dije que este era el momento y si no era

ahora, cuando? haci que le dige

- oye Burbuja

- Si?

- Quería preguntarte algo

- que cosa Bommer?

- Em.. Bueno si querías ir a tomar un helado conmigo mañana?dije nervioso.

- como una cita ?

- em.. si? dige aun más nervioso

- Claro! lo pasaremos muy bien . dijo muy feliz

- um.. mañana entonses te paso a buscar alas 3:00 :)

- bueno estaré lista :$

me sonrió & yo le devolví la sonrisa & siguió haciendo un Gatito de plasticina

No podía creerlo tendría una cita con la chica que me gustaba desde lo 12 años , esa chica que solo con un beso me conquisto, esa hermosa

chica de ojos celeste, esa chica con cara de angel & cabello rubio, con esa chica iva a tener un cita, ya no aguantaba más quería que luego

fuera mañana para estar con ella, la pasaríamos genial , sera como un cortometraje de amor *.* saltaríamos felices por toda la calle,

comeríamos helado riéndonos , iríamos un parque de diversiones & ella se asustaría & yo la abrasaría & al final del día la iría a dejar

a su casa & nos despediríamos con un tierno beso de amor verdadero *-* & le pediría que se case conmigo & seriamos felices para toda la

vid.. Sentí que algo me golpeo la cabeza, era un bola de papel, mire en la dirección de la cual vino, & estaba brick & Bombom riéndose de mi ¬¬

Brick: Lo siento Bommer, pero como hace 15 minutos te veíamos con la misma cara de idiota XDD

Bombom : es cierto!, parecía que anduvieras en las nubes, dijo burlándose de mi ¬¬

Les dige algo molesto,"ya dejenme"¬¬.

Brick : que malhumorado eres Bommer ¬¬, eres peor que butch.

bombom : A todo esto , donde estan butch & bellota?

* * *

Narra bellota.

Salí a buscar a butch, estaba algo preocupada & recordé donde siempre estaba el, haci que fui en esa dirección, estaba sentado de bajo del

árbol de manzanas verdes,escuchaba música con los ojos cerrados. fui hacia donde el sin que se de cuenta,me senté a su lado, se percato

de que yo estaba sentada alado suyo, me miro con desconfianza & me digo

-Que haces aquí?

-vine a preguntarte por que te fuiste así como así?

- ¡ah!

- & bueno?

- & bueno que?

- por que te fuiste así idiota.

- ash, bellota déjame no estoy de humor para pelear ahora.

- ok, pero por que te fuiste haci?

- por algo.

¡Uy! que rayos le pasa a este tarado, no se como puede ser tan mala onda , no puedo creer que se enoje por un cuadernito que no tenia

casi nada importante ¬¬, pensé.

- No puedo creer lo cerrado que eres butch! & yo como tonta aquí tratando de ayudarte & tu me tratas así ¬¬.

- Yo nunca te pedí tu ayuda, tu sola llegaste aquí

- Sabes que?mejor me voy, eres un tarado con todas sus letras, te enojas por que se te perdió un maldito cuaderno que no tiene nada de

importancia ¬¬

- ¡Hey, espera!

- Que quieres¬¬?

- Como supiste que se me perdió ese cuaderno?

Bien bellota metiste la pata¬¬.

-Em...p..porque Brick & bommer me dijeron.

- ellos?

- Si, no se por que tiene tanta importancia a ese cuaderno

Era ovio que sabia por que e.e

- Por que tiene algo muy importante para mi

- Importante?, como que?

- Nada,nada,mejor vuelve a la sala o te van a regañar.

- A mi? a ti igual ¬¬

- si pero a mi me da igual , pero no quiero que a ti te regañen, así que vuelve.

- No pienso volver si tu no vienes conmigo¬¬. dije esta ultima palabras & estire mi mano hacia el

el me miro , & tomo mi mano & se levanto, nos soltamos & nos pusimos a caminar

el camino a la sala se iso interminable caminábamos en silencio,& no en un silencio cualquiera, en un silencio incomodo.

Pero por fin llegamos ala sala & entramos como si nada, el profesor no se dio cuenta & seguimos a nuestros puestos a terminar el resto

de nuestro trabajo.

Narra Bombom.

Estaba Hablando con brick acerca de mi tema favorito, ¡LOS DULCES!, conversavamos de cual era nuestros sabores de dulces favoritos cuando

sonó el timbre guarde mis cosas & brick íso lo mismo, el se levanto & me digo adiós Bombom,nos vemos después & le dige, adiós brick :)

Brick era muy tierno conmigo :3 pero eso no era el tema ahora debía hablar con bellota acerca del cuaderno de butch. antes de que bellota se

fuera la tome del brazo & le dije también a burbuja que viniera con nosotras .

fuimos a la biblioteca & nos sentamos en unas de las mesas más alejada & dije

- Bellota estas segura que no tomaste el cuaderno de butch?

bellota : ok¬¬ , si lo encontré

Burbuja : & por que nos mentiste¬¬

Bellota : por que no les quería mostrar el cuaderno

- pero nos hubieras dicho eso, no crees?

Bellota : Bombom¬¬, las conozco a las dos, se que se volverían loas por saber que era¬¬

- Bellota como puedes decir eso de nosotras¬¬. Lo pensé un poco & tenia razón & le dije

-na, tienes razón , que es el cuaderno. le dije emocionada

Burbuja : si que dice :D

Bellota : les dije no les iba a decir, por algo lo escondí ¬¬

-vamos bellota, que es?

Bellota : Bueno,Bueno¬¬, Lo que dijo burbuja era verdad

-que dijo burbuja?

Burbuja : que dije?

bellota : Que el tenia un diario

- BUTCH TIENE UN DIARIO

Enseguida bellota me tapo la boca

Bellota : pero cállate Bombom ¬¬ es un secreto si se entera me mata ¬¬.

Burbuja : pero que decia el diario.

Bellota : algo.

- Pero que cosa¬¬?

Bellota : Bien pero no le digan a nadien & prometan que no se burlaran. dijo seria

Esto ya me estaba asustando era raro que bellota actuara seria,seguro esto le importaba mucho.

Tomo su mochila & cuidando que nadie la viera saco un cuaderno de tapa verde

Nos paso el cuaderno ami & a burbuja & nos mostró una pagina en especifico

yo & burbuja lo releímos unas 20 veces no podíamos creer lo que decía, a butch le gustaba bellota.

ese chico que la pasaba molestando & diciéndole insultos & estupideces amaba a bellota en secreto.

Burbuja : Yo sabia que ustedes se amaban *-*

Bellota : se amaban? de que hablas yo no lo amo ¬¬. dijo sonrojándose.

- & por que te sonrojas bellota? dije riéndome

Bellota: lo ves ¬¬ , por eso no quería mostrárselos a ustedes ¬¬ sabia que me iban a molestar.

- Espera a donde vas ?

-Bellota : A devolvérselo ?

Burbuja : estas Locas? te matara apenas sepa que fuiste tu!

- Burbuja tiene razón D:

Bellota : No soy idiota¬¬ , Se lo dejare dentro del casillero.

Burbuja : & te sabes la clave?

Bellota : Si , en los descansos lo observo cuando abre el casillero & me aprendí su clave

- Mmm.. asi que lo observas todos los descansos . le dije levantondole un ceja

Bellota : Cállate que también me se la tuya & puedo cualquier día poner un sapo ai ¬¬

Bellota tomo el cuaderno & lo guardo en su bolso.

* * *

Bellota salio de la biblioteca & observo si venia alguien, estaba todo el pasillo vació , camino como si nada al casillero de butch, el numero 34, 6

&puso la clave "233214" el casillero se abrió fácilmente, bellota saco el cuaderno de su mochila & lo echo a dentro del casillero , lo cerro & miro

hacia atrás & vio que venia Butch con brick & bommer , salio a esconderse a una sala que estaba cerca .

Butch : esperen bobos, voy a sacar algunas cosas de mi casillero

Bommer : bobos :c?

Butch saco algunos cuadernos & vio que estaba ai el de tapa verde , Se alegro pensando que su reputación estaba a salvo

& dijo

- Lo encontre! Estaba en mi casillero seguro que ayer lo deje aquí !

Brick : a verlo! tratando de sacárselo de las manos a butch .

Butch : ¡NO!¬¬

Bommer : Vamos! por que no ¬¬?

Butch : por que no! & ya vayamos ala casa que quiero dormir ¬¬

Brick : va, fome ¬¬.

cuando se iban justo salio bellota de la sala, Butch la siguió con la mirada, bellota lo miro & dio una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que este se

sonrojara

Brick : que fue eso butch? dijo mirando a su hermano

Bommer : acaso te sonrojaste por que la verdesita te sonrió , dijo con un tono picaron

Butch : De que hablan tarados , ya vayámonos ¬¬.

Brick : Ok , ok , pero por que no nos deja leer tu "diario"XDD?

Butch : ¡POR QUE NO !

Bommer : igual un día lo encontraremos ¬¬.

Butch : Lo dudo mucho

Bommer: Ni que tubieras tu más grande secreto ai ¬¬

Brick : quien sabe a lo mejor esconde su verdadera edentidad . dijo en un tono burlesco.

Butch : se quieren callar ¬¬?.

Mientras Los chicos iban camino a su casa.

Bommer: oigan mañana sera un gran día . dijo esperanzado

Brick : ¿¡VAN A ABRIR LA TIENDA DE DULCES DE LA CIUDAD?!, voy a decirle a Bombom para que vallamos a comprar de todos los dulces :D .Dijo

emocionado

Bommer : eso No ¬¬.

Butch : Entonces, ¿¡VAN A ABRIR LA TIENDE DE VIDEOJUEGOS DEL CENTRO!?:D

Bommer : ¡NOO! de verdad que no saben adivinar ¬¬,

Brick : Bueno entonces que pasa o-o?

Bommer : Bueno mañana ...

Butch : Mañana que ?

Bommer : Bueno mañana voy a tener un cita con burbuja. dijo ruborizado.

Brick : Enserio o.o?

Bommer : si :D

Butch : Al fin te atreviste COBARDE!¬¬

Bommer :que , tu ya sabias que me gustaba?

Brick : Bommer somos tus hermanos, sabemos todo de ti

Butch : Si, & eso que cada vez que la vez pareces un enfermo mental, & que dibujas burbujas siempre & pasas todo el dia ablando de

ella y cuando hablas de ella pareciera que la cara te fuera estallar de felicidad ¬¬

Bommer : Bueno ¬¬, Pero quería que me ayudaran

Brick & butch : ayudar? en que?

Bommer : en que debo hacer

Butch : a caso nunca has tenido una cita e.e?

Bommer : No ? u.u

Butch se puso a reir a carcajadas

Brick : Butch cállate, no seas malo ¬¬

Butch : Bien,Bien dijo secándose las lagrimas que se le salieron por tanto reírse, Bueno estas hablando con el chico perfecto para esos temas:)

Bommer : En realidad me refería a que brick me ayudara

Butch se callo de espalda

Butch: este idiota? dijo apuntando a brick , Dime que no es verdad ¬¬? le preguntas sobre citas al tarado que le gusta la ñoña de Bombom &

con suerte puede hablarle¬¬

Brick no tomo en cuenta lo que digo butch & tomo a bommer & se fueron conversando acerca de lo que tenia que hacer mañana en la cita

Butch : Oigan espérenme ¬¬'

Brick : bien tu tienes que ir a buscarla & llevarle un regalo

Bommer : un regalo? & como que?

Brick : Unos chocolate , unas flores o un peluche algo así

Butch : que,esas son baboseadas ¬¬

Brick : cállate!¬¬

Bommer : & a donde la llevo después de comer helado?

Brick : a una plaza, ala playa o un parque de diversiones, no crees?

Bommer : & la voy a dejar a su casa?

Brick : pues claro ¬¬ , no vas a dejar que se valla sola, se supone que eres un caballero ¬¬

Bommer: & que hablo con ella?

Brick : Umm.. No lo se , Que cosas le gustan a ella?

Bommer : los animales , los dibujos & la ropa ?

Brick : entonces háblale de esas cosas

Bommer: Ok , & como voy vestido?

Brick : Em.. con ropa e.e?

Bommer : Pero con que ropa ¬¬?

Brick : um nose , lo que te guste ati

Bommer: bien, pero si digo algo mas?

Brick : le pides perdón

Bommer : & si sin querer hago algo vergonzoso?

Brick : te ries de lo que isite & punto .

Bommer : a ok, bien,voy a ir a buscar que ponerme para mañana.

Brick : esta bien :)

Butch : esas cosas podrías hacer con Bombom . dijo burlándose de brick

Brick : & tu deberías aprender algo para que conquistes a bellota ¬¬'

Butch : a ya cállate.

Brick : si, si , Me voy a dormir ¬¬

Butch : Si yo igual, tengo que descansar para seguir durmiendo todo el día de mañana . dijo algo cansado.

Los dos subieron la escalera & se metieron a sus cuartos.

Mientras que en las casa de las chicas.

Burbuja : chicas mañana tengo una cita

Bombom : un cita?

Bellota : Con quien?

Burbuja : em.. con Bommer . dijo algo nerviosa

Bombom : Con Bommer?

Bellota : Mich , & adonde van a ir?

Bombom :¡ay! que romantico :3

Burbuja : vamos a ir a comer helados, alas 3 me pasa a buscar :D

Bombom : que bonito , el es muy tierno*-* es perfecto para ti :D

Burbuja : Si *.* yaya mejor voy a ir a buscar que ropa ponerme mañana. dijo emocionada

Bellota : wack ¬¬', a acaso se les olvido que es un rowdyruff boys?¬¬

Bombom : Bellota tiene razón burbuja, No ay que olvidar que el es un RBBZ

Burbuja : Ay si lose ¬¬ Pero bommer no es igual a sus hermanos & mejor ya vayámonos a acostarnos ahora ¬¬

Bellota : si mejor, tengo sueño . dijo bostezando

Bombom : Ok, vamos

& subieron las escaleras hasta sus piezas diciendoce "buenas noches" :)

* * *

**Este fue mi 5°capitulo, espero que le ahiga gustado, pronto subiré el 6 capitulo.**


	6. ¡Una cita desastrosa!

Capitulo 6. Una cita desastrosa :)

* * *

En las casa de las Chicas :D .

Burbuja corría por todos lados por que ya eran las 2:00 & aun no encontraba el atuendo perfecto !

Bellota : ¡por dios! ¬¬ toma lo primero que este en tu armario & listo.

Burbuja : No es tan fácil , tiene que ser perfecto! , dijo angustiada

Bombom : burbuja tiene razón! tiene que verse muy linda *.*

bellota : se preocupan por estupideces . dijo arrogante

Burbuja :mejor ayúdame a arreglar mi cabello ¬¬'

Bombom : Por favor ¬¬, hace algo productivo quieres?

Bellota : Si, ayudar a burbuja con su cabello es TAN PRODUCTIVO! ¬¬.

Burbuja : Si no es cierto? dijo emocionada

Bellota : A puesto que Bommer no hace tanto alboroto por que ponerse como tu .

Burbuja : No lo se ¬¬' , pero tengo que estar perfecta, esta cita es muy importante bellota!

Bellota : Solo es una cita ¬¬

Burbuja: No! no es solo es una cita , ES LA CITA! ¬¬

Bombom : Que te parece este atuendo Burbuja?

Le mostró un vestido celeste con flores, un cinturón, zapatos plateados & un collar & pulseras

Burbuja : Me fascina Bombom *.*

Bombom : Lo sabia. Dijo con un tono de superioridad

Bellota : Listo termine de cepillarte el cabello¬¬

Burbuja : Gracias bellota , eres la mejor hermana del mundo *,*

Bellota : Seguro,¬¬ me tratan como si fuera empleada. dijo eso & bajo hacia el living para ver la televisión.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los rowdyruff boys.

brick & butch veían televisión cuando bommer dio un grito.

Butch :Que pasa ¬¬?

Bommer : No se que voy a hacer

birck : Por que ?

Bommer : estoy nervioso D:

Brick : No te va a pasar nada malo, vas a una cita no a la cárcel ¬¬

Butch : Si! , & lo peor que puede pasar es que le tires el helado encima , llueva , te roben la billetera & ella se valla con otro. dijo burlándose.

Brick : Butch, cállate, Que clase de hermano eres que le dices eso ¬¬?

Butch : Uno honesto, no crees? :3

Bommer : No quiero tus consejos ahora butch ¬¬'

Brick : no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien , dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

Bommer : & si no ?

Butch : Bueno & si no m solo no te volverá a hablar :)

bommer : ¿ah?:c?

Brick : No te preocupes, nosotros te acompañaremos :D

Bommer : ¿Ustedes? D:

Butch : ¿Nosotros? D:

Bommer : Pero si la cita es ella conmigo, no ella & nosotros tres . dijo algo preocupado

Brick : lose idiota, pero te seguiremos para saber si todo lo que haces esta bien & si no te mandamos un mensaje :)

Bommer : creo que eso es un buena idea

Brick : Pues claro que es una buena idea, Se le ocurrió al estupendo Brick . Dijo en tono superior

Butch : estupendo? Yo soy el estupendo acá ¬¬.

Bommer : ya no peleen quieren ¬¬

Birck : Ya vayamos a su casa, & cuando vayamos llegando, nosotros dos nos escondemos .

Bommer : Ok,vamos

Butch : Osea que vamos a tener que estar afuera todo el día, cuando podría estar durmiendo ¬¬?

Brick : solo camina. dijo molesto.

Salieron de su casa dicendole a Bommer todo lo que tenia que hacer para que su cita saliera perfecta.

Después de un rata iban llegando ala casa de las pggz, Brick & butch se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos .

Bommer tomo aire & camino hacia la casa de ellas, toco el timbre & nadie salia, lo toco nuevamente & desde adentro gritaron, era un voz muy

Conocido era la de bellota .

Bellota :¡ Ya van!, Burbuja! Tu novio marica llego!

Bombom : Bellota ¬¬' Esta afuera como puedes gritar eso ¬¬?

Bellota : & me vez preocupada? , dijo seria mientras seguía viendo televisión

Bommer: Marica ¬¬?, esta chica es igual a butch ¬¬,penso

Burbuja iva bajando la escalera & digo

Burbuja : ¡Bellota! No es marica & no es mi novio ¬¬!

Bellota : si,si,si, mejor anda abrirle la puerta que lleva un tiempo afuera

Burbuja : & No lo pudiste hacer pasar ¬¬?

Bellota : no es mi arrogante

Bombom : ¡Por dios! Que chica más pesada ¬¬.

Bellota : si, claro .

Burbuja corrió hacia la puerta & abrió saludando a bommer

Burbuja Traía puesto un vestido celeste de flores con un pequeño cinturón, unos zapatos de tacón pequeños color plateado & accesorios.

Bommer le paso unas calas (unas flores) ella las recibió feliz

& se fueron , seguidos de brick & butch.

En la heladería.

Era una heladería donde la gente se hacia sus helados .

Bommer : que sabor de helado quieres burbuja?

Burbuja : Um .. De vainilla & de tres leches

Bommer : bien & con que salsa?

Burbuja : de manjar

Bommer : Ok :)

Tomo la salsa de manjar & no salia nada . Estuvo un largo rato tratando de que saliera cuando le llego un mensaje lo leyó mientras burbuja

Conversaba con otra chica, el mensaje decía :

Butch :

- Debilucho .

Lo miro con odio hacia donde estaban, ellos estaban en un mesa cubriéndose con el menú.

Se enfado con ese comentario & apretó con su mayor fuerza la salsa,

Burbuja en ese instante noto que bommer intentaba que saliera la salsa & le dijo

- Bommer me da igual si tiene salsa o no :)

pero en ese momento por fin salio la salsa de manjar, pero no al helado si no que ala cara de burbuja.

Bommer grito ¡POR FIN! pero miro hacia el helado & vio que no había nada de salsa se pregunto que paso con la salsa & miro a burbuja que

estaba llena de salsa

Bommer : Oh. b..burbuja, lo siento mucho, fue sin querer

Burbuja : No,no te preocupes, dijo limpiándose la cara

Bommer : Lo siente de verdad, es que la salsa no salia & apreté muy fuerte & salio disparada, Lo siento TT_TT

Burbuja : No importa Bommer , mejor vamos a sentarnos .cuando todavía le quedaba algunas marcas de salsa

se sentaron & comieron sus helados, al rato le llego un mensaje de brick que decia

- Eso estuvo mal, como le tiras la salsa idiota, JAJAJAJA!.

& siguió conversando con burbuja .

Burbuja : creo que esta silla tiene algo malo .

Bommer : Por que ?

Burbuja : No lo se , esta como chueca.

Le llego un mensaje de butch que decía

- Anda a buscarle una nueva ¬¬

Bommer : te traeré otra silla :)

Burbuja : Gracias :D

Bommer se paro & miro hacia todos lados todas las sillas estaban ocupadas pero vio una en un rincón & la fue a tomar , pero no se dio cuenta

que le faltaba un pata, la cambio por la 'chueca' & digo

- Siéntese princesa *-*

Burbuja sonrió tierna mente, pensando lo caballero que era bommer .

Pero se sentó & la silla se fue para a lado con ella callendo al suelo haciendo que toda la gente de la heladería se riera

Bommer quedo atónito, era un completo idiota, le había tirado salsa de manjar a la cara & ahora encima le trae un silla rota D:

Ayudo a burbuja a pararce & le dijo

- Burbuja Perdón! No sabia que estaba rota, lo siento de verdad, No lo sabia,perdón

Burbuja : No importa Bommer. dijo tranquila & con vergüenza por que la gente se reía de ella

Bommer : Lo siento de verdad

Burbuja : Bueno, pero mejor vayámonos . dijo avergonzada

Bommer : esta bien .

Le llego un mensaje que era de butch que decia :

- tenias que traerle un silla buena! JAJAJAJA Tarado!.

salieron de la heladería

Bommer vio la cara de tristeza de burbuja & le dijo.

Bommer: Lo siento burbuja , pero ya que no pudimos comer helado que te parece si vamos al zoo?

Burbuja: Al zoo? Amo ir aya :D ¡VAMOS! Dijo tomándolo del brazo . felizmente

En el zoológico

Había un espectáculo de aves & estaban enseñando a tomar a las aves.

Bommer: Burbuja vamos a ver eso :D?

Burbuja : esta bien!vamos :D

Bommer tomo el ave sin ningún problema & dijo.

- Quieres intentarlo burbuja?

Burbuja : No bommer, me da un poco de miedo

Bommer : Ven burbuja, si no te van a hacer nada

Burbuja : esta bien . dijo algo animada

Bommer coloco el ave en el brazo de burbuja

Burbuja : ¡Guau! Es genial

Bommer : Si! :D

Burbuja : & es muy tierna

Bommer : Si son muy lindas,vamos a ver a los animales de aya dijo apuntando a los burbuja no le respondía la miro & vio que tenia

una cara de susto & le pregunto

- Que paso? por que tienes esa cara?D:

Burbuja : sácame e este pájaro de encima TT_TT , dijo casi llorando.

Bommer : Ok, ok, ok, pero que paso?

Burbuja no hablo & miro a su brazo que tenia popo de pájaro

Bommer : ¡oh! D:

Burbuja saco unas servilletas que le quedaban de la heladería ya que el gerente le había dado muchas por el accidente de la salsa

Bommer : Lo siento, mejor vamos a mirar a los monos? :D. dijo nervioso

Burbuja : esta bien. dijo sin ánimos

a bommer le llego un mensaje de brick, que decia.

- JAJAJA, pobre chica !JAJAJA.

En la jaula de los monos.

Bommer le silva va a un mono para que fuera hacia el

Burbuja : Bommer, no creo que te hago caso.

Bommer : No pierdo nada en intentar, no crees?

Burbuja: Um.. tienes razón & empezó a hacer lo mismo que bommer.

Un mono pequeño se acercaba a ellos lentamente

Burbuja : mira bommer ese viene hacia acá. dijo emocionada

El mono pequeño llego a la reja & miro a bommer

Bommer estiro la mano para hacerle cariño

Burbuja : Bommer cuidado te puede lastimar D:

Bommer : no creo que me haga daño burbuja :)

Bommer le empezo a hacer cariño al pequeño mono

Bommer: ves burbuja no me hico nada :) inténtalo tu :D

Burbuja : Ok :D

Burbuja estiro su mano & comenzó a Hacerle cariño a al pequeño mono

Bommer : Ves que no te iso nada . Dijo feliz

Burbuja : tienes razón *-*

Bommer : No crees que es tierno?

Burbuja : Si, me encanta este Monit.. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Bommer se estromecio con el ruidoso grito de burbuja & vio que el pequeño mono le estaba tirando su cabello

Saco a al mono & se llevo a burbuja llorando por su cabello

Bommer : Mejor vamos a la sentarnos a una plaza D: .

Burbuja : mejor TT_TT

En ese momento le llego un mensaje de butch & brick que decía :

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

En la plaza.

Bommer : Lo siento mucho burbuja, se que esta no a sido la mejor cita . dijo apenado

Burbuja : no importa bommer . dijo con tristeza

Bommer : Yo quería que todo saliera perfecto

Burbuja : lose, yo igual .

Bommer : Perdón

Burbuja : Bommer, No fue tu culpa

Bommer : Lo siento igual . dijo triste & mirando hacia abajo

Burbuja : me tengo que ir a mi casa bommer, ya se esta oscureciendo

Bommer : oh, ok

Burbuja : adios

Bommer : ¡espera! te puedo acompañar?

Burbuja : Claro, me encantaria Bommer :)

Bommer : Bueno, vamos:)

Mientras iban caminando, había un horrible silencio incomodo,ninguno sabia de que hablar, Bommer vio un charco de agua más adelante del

camino & recordó las películas románticas , cuando el chico se sacaba su chaqueta & la ponía en el charco para que su chica caminara sin mojarse

los zapatos. eso seria lo que al menos alegraría a burbuja para que no estuviera triste por todo lo que le paso hoy, & seguro que ella lo

encontrara de lo mas romántico del mundo .

asi que se saco su chaqueta & la puso sobre el charco de agua, diciendo:

- Adelante dama :$

Burbuja sonrió & empezó a caminar pero apenas piso la chaqueta callo adentro del charco, Bommer no se dio cuenta que era un charco profundo,

Burbuja quedo toda mojada & llena de barro, Bommer quedo con la boca abierta , Su cita era un completo fracaso,todo estaba saliendo mal,

pensaba que era un inútil por que no podía hacer nada bien & que seguro que por su culpa,burbuja tendría el peor día de su vida.

ayudo a burbuja a salir del charco, ella salio toda mojada,llena de barro & Furiosa, supo que ella no lo iba a querer a volver haber nunca

más en su vida , & que se iba a tener que olvidar de la chica que amo todos sus 16 años! ala chica que amo desde pequeño, a la que nunca

olvido, no importa si no se haigan visto en mucho tiempo, el siempre la recordaba, & ella ahora estaba furiosa aunque trataba de disimularlo,

El nunca la había visto molesta, siempre la veía con su sonrisa & feliz

Bommer : Burbuja perdón, y..y...yo no sabia que era tan profundo.

Burbuja : No fue tu culpa B..bommer, ay mi vestido D:

Bommer : No tu vestido no quedo tan mal, solo tienes que lavarlo & se quita todo . dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, pero parece que a burbuja

le molesto más el comentario

Burbuja : Mejor me voy a mi casa . dijo tratando de no perder la tranquilidad .

Bommer : espera!

Burbuja : que pasa?

Bommer : Te acompaño :D!

Burbuja : ¡NO! Dijo alterada. - Osea mejor me voy sola, si ya no queda nada

Bommer : oh, ok . dijo triste. - Adiós :c

Burbuja : Adiós

Burbuja se dio media vuelta pero no podía caminar bien, miro sus zapatos & noto que el taco del zapato izquierdo se había roto, miro a hacia el

charco & lo vio flotando en el agua.

Siguio caminando como si nada,goteando & cojeando por su zapato roto, pensando que era la chica más suertuda del mundo, el día de la cita

Con el chico que más le gustaba, le pasaban puras cosas malas .

A Bommer le llego un mensaje de Butch diciendo:

- ¡ERES UN FRACASADO! JAJAJA!

Brick & butch salieron de sus escondites & fueron hacia Bommer muerto de risa, mientras que este le salia una benita por la cabeza.

Brick : JAJAJA, QUE FRACASO TU CITA BOMMER!JAJAJAJA!

Butch : JAJAJA, ESA BEBE LLORONA NO PUEDE TENER MÁS MALA SUERTE , JAJAJAJA

Brick: Dijo que ya no quedaba nada para llegar a su casa, cuando faltan 10 cuandras.

Bommer : Por que no se callan par de grandisimos imbesiles, me tienen harto con sus burlas!

Brick : No te lo tomes tan a pecho bommer ¬¬

Butch : No es culpa de nosotros que tu cita aya salido mal ¬¬

Bommer: Ya déjenme! ¬¬

Bommer salio volando a quien sabe donde .

Brick & Butch se miraron & se encogieron de hombros

Butch : Lo seguimos?

Brick : Esperemos a que se le pase la rabia, no crees?

Butch: & a donde crees que fue?

Brick : supongo que ala casa

Butch : mejor vayamos para allá

Brick & butch se fueron caminando , Brick con las mano en los bolsillos & butch con las manos en la nuca.

Brick : Crees que se haiga enojado?

Butch : Demás, pero siempre se le pasa no?

Brick : espero

Butch : Seguro que se fue a la casa

Brick : & si no ?

Butch : No se?

Brick : & Si no llega?

Butch : siempre llega brick ¬¬

Brick : Butch acaso eres tarado?se fue super enojado, yo nunca lo había visto haci ni cuando le hacíamos las peores bromas ¬¬

Butch : Bueno,si,si, tienes razón ¬¬

Brick : Bueno si no llega lo salimos a buscar

Butch : yo creo .

Brick : ojala no aiga ido muy lejos, pero de todos modos todo fue tu culpa

Butch : ¿que? Mi culpa? ¬¬

Brick : Si ¬¬

Butch: & por que es mi culpa?

Brick : Por que tu del principio le diste malas vibras

Butch : ¿malas vibras?, ¿de que hablas ¬¬?

Brick: tu le dijiste que su cita iva a salir mal

Butch : No me puedes decir que fue mi culpa solo por eso ¬¬

Brick : pero si es verdad ¬¬

Butch : estas loco!, dijo molesto & siguieron caminando

* * *

Narra Burbuja

Caminaba por la calle , gracias a dios que estaban vacías, si no más vergüenza me daría que me vieran cubierta de barro, iba decepcionada, pero

no de bommer , si no de la cita, yo quería que fuera perfecta, pero fue alreves, No alcanzo a tener más mala suerte, quería llorar,gritar

& llegar de una vez por toda a mi casa , lagrimas corrían por mi mejilla & parecía que el camino ami casa se hacia interminable, tenia que dejar

de llorar o mis hermanas empezarían a preguntar cosas & creerán que el me iso algo malo. me seque mis lagrimas & empece a ir más rápido para

llegar luego antes de que se oscureciera. Llega a mi casa entre sin hacer mucho ruido, vi que bellota & Bombom veían televisión , Fui directo a

las escaleras & subí con mucho cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta que llegue , pero iva subiendo el cuarto escalón & me resbale por el taco

roto de mi zapato.

Bombom : Burbuja?

Bellota : que Paso? D:

Bombom : por que vienes toda mojada?

Bellota: que te iso ese idiota?

- Um nada!

& salí corriendo a mi cuarto & cerré con llave .

escuche como Bombom & Bellota venían corriendo las escaleras detrás de mi.

empezaron a golpear mi puerta

Bellota : Burbuja abre la puerta!

Bombom : Burbuja abre enserio!

- Para que? dije molesta

Bellota : que te iso ese imbécil!?

Bombom : Para hablar contigo

Decidí abrirle por que eran capas de romper la puerta

- ok, pasen ¬¬

Bellota : que te paso? por que vienes así D:?

- fue la peor cita de mi vida!

Bombom : bommer te iso algo malo?

- No! me pasaron puras cosas malas!

Bellota : Como que ?, Bueno ademas de venir toda moja & llena de barro XDD

Bombom : no te rías bellota¬¬

- Tengo mucha mala suerte ¬¬, primero en la heladería bommer sin querer tiro salsa a mi cara!

Bellota : JAJAJAJAJA!

Bombom : ¡BELLOTA!

- Bueno & lo segundo, me caí de la silla, lo tercero un ave iso popo en mi brazo , cuarto, un mono tiro de mi cabello, quinto me caí a un charco con

agua & sexto se me rompió el taco de mi zapato favorito TT_TT.

Bombom : & Bommer?

- Se fue muy triste . dije apenada

Bombom : oh, que pena

- Mejor me voy a bañar,estoy toda llena de barro

Bellota : Si! & hueles a popo, JAJAJA!

Bombom : ¬¬.

- Burbuja tu no te reirías si te pasara lo mismo que ami :c .

Sali del baño, me vestí, me cepille el cabello

& baje a tomar once junto con mis hermanas.

Les contaba más detalles del fracaso de la cita que tube

cuando tocaron el timbre.

Bombom se levanto & fue a abrir la puerta.

Bombom : Burbuja te buscan

- a mi? Quien?, me asome un poco & era Bommer que me veía nervioso

Sali para fuera y dije

- Hola bommer, que pasa?

bommer : podría hablar un momento contigo?

- um, para que?

Bommer : para algo, vamos?

- em.. Claro :)

& fuimos a un parque cerca de mi casa .

Estábamos sentados en una banca del parque conversando.

- Burbuja yo se nuestra cita no fue la mejor pero quería pedirte disculpas

- Pero si no fue culpa tuya todo lo que paso bommer

- Pero de todos modos me siento culpable

- No seas bobo, nadie tubo la culpa

- Escucha Burbuja te tengo que decir algo muy importante

importante?que me quería decir bommer, me empece a poner nerviosa, el se quedo callado después de esas palabras.

-¿Bommer?¿que cosa es lo que me quieres decir?

- Bueno y..yo...te quería .. decir * suspiro*, que tu me gusta burbuja, desde pequeños, siempre me has gustado, no se,tu eres hermosa,

eres tierna & perfecta, amable & nunca te rindes con nada, eres positiva & lo mejor que eres alegre & siempre ayudas, todas esas cosas de

ti me encantan.

Bommer se me estaba confesando, era el sueño de mi vida,estaba de lo más feliz :D

- Bueno & también quería saber si tu me quieres igual?, me dijo nervioso

Mi corazón latía a 1000xHora!

Haci que me acerque a el, puse mi mano delicadamente sobre su mejilla derecha, nos miramos a los ojos,& me beso.

Fue el beso más tierno & lindo del mundo, sentía que cosas las malas que me pasaron ese día se borraban

Cuando nos separamos me sonrío,me sonroje,el es de lo más guapo & romántico.

No quería dejar de besarle, lo bese, el me tomo en brazos & me abrazo.

- Burbuja me tengo que ir, mis hermanos me deben estar buscando

- oh, ok, yo también me tengo que ir mis hermanas deben estar furiosas por que aun no he vuelto

Me di la vuelta para ir me pero alguien me sujetaba la mano, Era bommer que me miraba con una leve sonrisa, corrí hacia el

& lo volví a besar & después me fui a mi casa, de lo más feliz, el Hiso lo mismo.

cuando llegue ami casa.

Bombom & bellota me miraban con una ceja levantada.

Bellota : Mmm.. Por que vienes tan feliz burbuja?, me dijo con un tono picaron

Bombom : Si! Por que? me dijo levantando una ceja

Burbuja : es que ..

Bombom : es que?

Bellota : vamos, habla sin rodeos ¬¬

Burbuja : ahora

Bombom : Ahora ¬¬?

Bellota: No vamos a volver viejas esperando¬¬

Burbuja : yo & bommer ..

Bombom : tu & Bommer ¬_¬?

Bellota : La juventud no dura toda la vida ¬.¬

Burbuja : Yo & Bommer, Somos novios!, dije rápidamente

Bombom :¿NOVIOS?

Bellota : ¿Pero como?¿Cuando? o.o

Burbuja : Si, novios , ahora, hace poco :D

Bombom : Que bien :D

Bellota : por fin ese imbécil se te declaro

Bombom : Ahora solo faltamos nosotras bellota

Bellota : De que estas hablando?¬¬

Bombom : Bueno, como Burbuja ya tiene novio , solo faltamos nosotras dos

Burbuja : Bombom tiene razón, Ademas solo falta que butch se te declare

Bellota : se quieren callar ?¬¬,

Bombom : ok, ok ¬¬

Bellota vayámonos a dormir , que mañana ay que estudiar todo el dia para el examen del lunes ¬¬.

Bombom : O cierto! Se me había olvidado

Burbuja : Chicas, puedo invitar a bommer a venir a estudiar con nosotras?

Bombom : Claro! e invita a Butch también , dijo mirando a bellota

Bellota : & a brick ¬¬'

Burbuja : Genial:D , sera una cita de estudios de tres, que entretenido :D

Bellota : ¡No sera un cita!¬¬ & No vallas a decir eso mañana, por que te mato!

Bombom : sera ..una .. Linda .. CITA!

Bellota la miro con ojos de asesina a Bombom

Bombom : esta bien, esta bien, no es un cita e.e.

En la casa de los chicos.

Brick & butch ven la televisión

Brick : Bommer no a llegado

Butch : Si, ya me di cuenta brick

Brick : Que hacemos? lo salimos a buscar?

Butch : supongo?

Brick : hace tiempo de debió haber llegado

Butch : creo

Brick : Vamos, a buscarlo

Butch : ¡Si!

Brick & butch se pararon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta

Cuando la abrieron vieron a bommer que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta también.

Brick : Donde estabas idiota, estábamos preocupados!

Bommer: a estaba con mi novia

Butch : Novia? tu no tienes novia

Bommer : ahora si

& Entro directo a hasta su pieza

Brick : Novia? de que hablaba?

Butch: Ni idea , vamos a preguntarle?

Brick : vamos

Subieron las escaleras & tocaron la puerta ya que estaba cerrada .

Brick : Bommer déjanos entrar

Butch : & Cuéntanos de que novia hablas?

Bommer abrió la puerta & los miro serio

Butch: Bommer que te pasa¬¬?

Bommer : tengo una novia

Brick : & quien es?

Bommer : Burbuja

Butch : Woow! Mi hermano es todo un galanaso! Al fin te atreviste! . Dijo emocionado

Brick : & Cuando?o.o

Bommer : después de que me separe de ustedes¬¬

Brick : bueno felicidades :D

Butch : Ahora tenemos de cuñadas alas super-tontas?

Bommer: No son super tontas ¬¬

Butch : Pff..mejor vayámonos a acostar

Brick : mejor .

Bommer : a mañana tenemos que salir

Brick : Tenemos que salir? D:

Butch : a donde ?

Bommer : A la casa de burbuja

Brick : tu vas a ir?

Bommer : No los tres

Butch : ¡LOS TRES!¿ & a que?¬¬

Bommer : a estudiar para el examen del lunes

Brick : por mi no hay problema, asi si tengo dudas le pregunto a bombom

Butch : Yo no quiero ir¬¬

Bommer: Porque no?

Butch : Por que va estar bellota ¬¬

Brick : a vamos a ir igual :)

Bommer : Si , tienes que ir :D

Butch : no, no iré. ¬¬

Brick : a puesto que igual vas ¬¬

Butch : No,no iré ¬¬ & no traten de conmenserme, Así que adiós

Bommer : adios ¬¬

Brick : ira igual . dijo serio

Bommer : si, lose:)

Brick : Bueno adiós Bommer, Buenas noches. dijo bostezando

Bommer : adiós brick :D

* * *

**& Este fue el capitulo 6 espero que les aya gustado :)**

**Pronto subire el proximo :D**


	7. Estudiando para el examen

Estudiando para el examen :)

espero que les guste :D

* * *

En la casa de las Rowdyruff boys

Narra brick-

- ¿A que hora hay que estar en la casa de tu novia?

Boomer :¿De mi novia?¡Que hermoso suena! *-*

- ¿solo a que hora hay que estar a ya? ¬¬

Boomer : A las 2:00! , Dile a butch que se apure por que no quiero llegar tarde ¬¬

- Ok ¬¬

fui hacia el cuarto de butch & el seguía durmiendo.

Pensé en levantar lo a gritos, o tirarle agua, o darle vuelta la cama o sacarle las sabanas,pero todo eso estaba muy repetido ya.

así que se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor .

Me acerque hacia el & dije.

- Ahora que butch no ira a la casa de las chicas con nosotros, podría aprovechar & hablar con bellota & quizás quien sabe ...

Butch enseguida me agarro del cuello de la camisa,debo admitir que sentí miedo, Me miraba con unos ojos de psicópata D:

Butch : -Escúchame idiota, le llegas a tocar un solo cabello & t O!

- ¡ Suéltame Tarado! tu no querías despertar & tuve que tomar medidas drásticas . dije tratando de ponerme serio.

Pero no podía era muchas las ganas de reírme XDDD

Butch : ¿que quieres Brick? ¬¬

- ¡ Que te levantes!, tenemos que ir a la casa de la chicas

Butch : Te dije ya,que no pienso ir

- Si,si, vístete luego que Boomer no quiere que lleguemos tarde

Butch : ¡No voy a ir!

- Bien entonces voy a aprovechar con bellota, como tu no vas a ir & ...

Butch : Bien,bien, me voy a ir bañar¬¬

- tienes 10 minutos

Butch : Ni que fueras mi mama¬¬

- Solo apresúrate, bellota te debe estar esperando. dije levantando la ceja .

Cerré su puerta baje las escaleras,vi a bommer en la cocina vestido con un esmoquin & unas flores en las manos.

- ¿porque estas vestido así e.e?

Boomer : ¿que tiene?

- vas a estudiar, no a una gala. dijo burlándome de el :D

Boomer : es que pensé que tenia que verme bien para ir a ver a mi novia TT_TT

- solo vístete normal Boomer ¬¬.

Realmente paresia la mamá de estos dos inútiles, es que me imagino que harían sin mi. dije sintiéndome superior.

Butch venia bajando las escaleras & cuando vio a Boomer se rió a carcajadas

Boomer : ¡cállate!

Butch : ¿por que estas con un traje de ñoño?

Boomer : ya,si me voy a ir a cambiar ¬¬ .

* * *

Los chicos iban camino a la casa de las chicas, conversando.

después de un rato llegaron a la casa de las chicas, brick & butch hicieron que Boomer tocara el timbre.

Burbuja abrió la puerta & dio un salto hacia Boomer & se besaron, detrás de ella, aparecieron Bombom & bellota.

Bellota : Sin demostraciones de afecto por favor ¬¬

Bombom : Bellota! déjalos vivir su amor *,*

Bellota : pero que no sea en Publico ¬¬.

Bombom : Oh, hola chicos pasen .-.

Brick , Butch & Boomer entraron

Butch : & que hay que hacer ?

Bellota : Estudiar?

Butch : Pff..que aburrimiento . dijo arrogante

Brick : Butch cállate ¬¬

Bombom : Chicos siéntense .

Narra Bombom.

Brick : como se hace este ejercicio?

- mm,mira tienes que multiplicar 12x6 luego el resultado de este lo divides por 4 & ese es el resultado final

Brick : Entonces esto esta mal?. & me mostró unos ejercicios

- Si, por que en este ejercicio tenias que dividirlo por 8 por que ahora es por el doble,Brick me prestas la goma de borrar? . dije dulce mente

Brick : Si claro toma

Brick me paso la goma de borrar ,la resivi , al tocar su mano, sentí una extraña sensación, su mano estaba fria, el me miraba con una linda

sonrisa, sus ojos color rojo, pensaba que me podía perder en ellos, tenia ganas de besarlo, no se por que. Pero sera que me estaba

enamorando de brick?...No,no lo creo, ademas aunque el me gustara,no creo que yo le guste a el .

Brick : ¡BOMBOM!

- ¿ah? que pasa brick?, por que gritas?

Brick : por que parecías que te fuiste de este planeta por unos segundos

- Que? de que estas hablando, Solo pasa me la goma de borrar.

Brick : Toma, aquí tienes

- Bien mira lo multiplicas por 3 & lo pasas a fracción

Brick : Bien,creo que entiendo, Gracias Bombom. me digo con una leve sonrisa.

No podía creerlo de verdad me gustaba mi enemigo, o mi ex enemigo? ellos dijeron que ya no querían hacer más maldades,seria verdad?,

O lo que dijo bellota acerca de que pensaba que era un trampa seria verdad?. Pensaba en esa posibilidad,pero me volteaba a ver a brick, tan

tranquilo & feliz, quizás de verdad quieren cambiar, pero como explico cuando lo escuche hablando con "el". ¿A lo mejor no fue el?.

¿o si?, Tenia tantas dudas en mi cabeza que no podía estudiar nada, definitivamente en el examen de mañana no me iba ir de lo mejor.

Gracias a brick¬¬, por que? de tantos chicos que hay en la escuela,en el mundo incluso, me tubo que gustar el que nos podía clavar un

cuchillo por la espala cuando menos lo imaginemos. tenia que hacer algo para sacarme a brick de la cabeza, pero como,si todos los días en la

escuela lo veo, & incluso creo que ahora lo veré más seguido, gracias a burbuja que dice que es una buena idea estudiar todos juntos.

prefiero estudiar sola ¬¬. así me puedo concentrar & no estar pensando en un chico.

Narra butch .

Estaba sentado en un sillón alado mio estaba bellota, estudiando, ¿estudiando? que le pasa pensé.desde cuando que estudia D:

- Que haces ? dije mirándola de reojo

Bellota : Estudio, Creo que te vendrían Bien unos lentes

- ¿lentes?,No,no, los lentes son de ñoños.

Bellota : Pues por mejor razón, a ti te quedarían estupendos, después de todo no eres uno?

- ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO ÑOÑO A MI!?

Bellota : No tarado, a la vieja de aquella esquina .

- & desde cuando que estudias?

Bellota : No se , desde hace unos 15 minutos

- & por que?

Bellota : por que me quiero sacar una buena calificación

- & entiendes algo?

Bellota : Si un poco

- Me ayudas?

Bellota : ¿que?

- Que si me ayudas. dije un poco nervioso

Era verdad que no sabia nada de lo que supuesta mente estábamos estudiando,pero tampoco me interesaba aprender , solo quería escuchar

Su voz...¿Cuando me volví tan idiota?que estaba asiendo? Enamorándome de mi enemiga, & para que quería enamorarme de ella? era ridículo,

Yo un rowdyruff boys Z enamorándome de una de esas ñoñas, & más ridículo era pensar que a ella podría gustarle yo?...

Bellota : ¡OYE IMBÉCIL!?

- Que rayos quieres?

Bellota : Te estoy ayudando en esta estupidez & así me tratas?

- en que estupidez me estas ayudando ¬¬?

Bellota : en los ejercicios aborto fallido ¬¬'

- yo no te e pedido tu ayuda estúpida mocosa

Bellota : Hace 5 minutos me dijiste que te ayuda! & No soy Ninguna mocosa!

- Bueno si!, pero ahora ya no quiero tu ayuda en nada!

Bellota : ¿Pero que te pasa Bipolar ¬¬?

- No me pasa nada & sabes que? ME VOY, ADIÓS!

Bellota : si,si, adiós.- & siguió leyendo

Me despedí de todos los idiotas presentes en esa casa & me fui .

Brick & Boomer me miraban extrañado, mientras que Bombom & Burbuja miraban a bellota con cara de interrogación.

Iba caminado en la calle, la cual estaba muy vacía.

Si debo admitir que soy un poco bipolar , pero es que me puse a pensar muy bien las cosas & creo que solo estaba confundido? :D

osea quien no se confunde con una chica como bellota? Preciosa, Inteligente , Fuerte & con Mucho carácter? Que juegue videojuegos &

que no sea como las otras chicas taradas,todas debiluchas & lloronas .

¡Butch! idiota deja de pensar esas estupideces,mejor me voy a la casa & veo televisión hasta que lleguen Brick & Boomer.

* * *

Bombom hacia ejercicios de matemáticas, mientras Brick la observaba como si pudiera ver atraves de sus hermosos ojos rosas.

Brick : em.. Bombom?

Bombom : Que pasa? . dijo sin dejar de hacer ejercicios de matematica

Brick : Te puedo preguntar algo?

Bombom : que cosa?

Brick : um..Te gusta alguien?

Bombom dejo de escribir & se quedo unos segundo mirando su cuaderno luego volteo a brick extrañada.

Bombom : Por que esa pregunta?

Brick : No lo se, curiosidad?

Bombom : ¿curiosidad?

Brick : Em, si?

Bombom : mmm.. Bueno.. a mi no me gusta nadie & a ti te gusta alguien? dijo algo nerviosa.

Brick : ¿A mi? dijo apuntándose con su dedo indice

Bombom : si, a ti, tu ya hiciste una pregunta & yo te la respondí ahora te toca a ti responder

Brick : No a mi nadie . dijo con tranquilad

Bombom : Bueno ahora te toca a ti hacerme otra pregunta.

Brick : Bueno mmm..haber. dijo algo pensativo. ¡Ya se! ¿si un idiota te preguntara si fueras su novia le dieras que si?

Bombom : Mmm.. es que tendría que conocer al idiota . dijo un poco divertida

Brick : Pero si conocieras al idiota? .dijo serio, como si su vida dependiera de esa pregunta

Bombom se percato de lo serio que estaba brick & le pregunto

- Brick que tienes?

Brick : Nada Bombom , pero responde la pregunta. dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

Bombom : Um, no se yo creo que tendría que gustarme

Brick : & si te gustara?

Bombom : yo creo que si?

Brick : ¡ah!

Bombom : me toca hacerte varias preguntas . dijo felizmente

Brick : Bien, dilas :D . dijo un poco emocionado

Bombom : Bien la primera es, ¿de verdad cambiaste & ya no quieres hacer travesuras? . La segunda ¿que harías si una chica te besara de la

nada? & tercer & ultima ¿Cual de las chicas de nuestro salón encuentras más linda?

Brick : Si cambie Bombom, me lo has preguntado unas 20 veses. Si una chica me besara creo que le siguiria el juego? &

La respuesta a la ultima pregunta es em.. creo ..q..que tu .

Bombom : Yo, enserio? Me encuentras linda?*-*

Brick : em si?

Bombom : Aww que tierno eres brick *.*

Brick se sonrojo & tratando de cambiar el tema dijo

- Oye Bombom por que me sigues preguntado si de verdad ya no quiero hacer travesuras?

Bombom : No se . & sonrío . Mejor sigamos estudiando.

Brick : Ok ¬¬.

Mientras con burbuja & Boomer .

Burbuja : ¡Boomer! TT_TT

Boomer : ¿que pasa amor? :c

Burbuja : ¡No entiendo nada!

Boomer : yo entiendo un poco, si quieres te ayudo

Burbuja : Por favor bebe :c

Boomer : aaw' mi burbujita eres tan linda *.*

Burbuja : ¡Aay! Boomerbebe te quiero tanto:3

Boomer : Amo cuando me dices "Boomerbebe" *-*

Burbuja : & yo adoro cuando me dices "mi burbujita" :3

Boomer : eres tan linda & tierna . dijo con voz de enamorado

Burbuja : & tu tan dulce & romántico

Bellota : Si & yo me estoy muriendo del asco ¬¬.

Burbuja : Bellota cállate ¬¬

Boomer : déjanos vivir nuestro amor, quieres?¬¬

Bellota : Si,si, pero no hagan sus escenas de cursilerias aquí quieren ¬¬?

*_ Seguro que esta así por que Butch se fue ¬¬*_ Pensó Boomer.

Burbuja : Solo sigue estudiando tu ¬¬

Bellota : Bien,Bien. & cerro su libro, se levanto & subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su pieza & encerrarse .

Burbuja : que le paso ?

Boomer : a lo mejor esta así por que butch se fu..

Burbuja inmediatamente le tapo la boca diciéndole sobriamente

- ella puede escuchar todo lo que dices, T O D O! . dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Boomer : Burbuja estas bien? e.e

Burbuja : Claro que si Boomerbebe. dijo sonriendo normalmente

Boomer : no creo que bellota escucho lo que dijo

Burbuja : Si lo escucho. dijo nuevamente con una voz sombría.- Solo trato que no quedes en coma Boomerbebe .dijo dulcemente

Boomer : a si gracias por protegerme e.e ._ sera un loca, pero mi linda loca novia *-*3_

Burbuja : Boomerbebe, mañana en la tarde voy a ir de compras, me acompañas?

Boomer : Claro que si amor!

Burbuja : ay! genial!

Boomer : Pero ahora burbuja estudiemos¿ya?

Burbuja : Bueno

5 minutos después

Burbuja : Boomerbebe, & si me saco una mala calificación?

Boomer : no,mi burbujita, no te vas a sacar a mala calificación, tu eres muy inteligente

Burbuja : Enserio boomerbebe? tu crees que soy inteligente

Boomer : Pues claro mi amor *.*

Burbuja : aaw bebe eres tan tierno ...

Boomer : pero mejor sigamos estudiando?

Burbuja : Bueno.

10 minutos después.

Burbuja : Bebe estoy aburrida

Boomer : yo igual

Burbuja : Vamos a conversar con Bombom & brick?

Boomer : Bien,vamos.

Fueron hacia brick & Bombom, que estaban platicando

Burbuja : Hola!

Bombom : ¿que pasa burbuja?

Burbuja : venimos a conversar, es que estamos aburridos :c

Brick : & quieren que les contemos chistes o algo asi?. dijo sarcásticamente

Boomer : No ¬¬, Solo veníamos a conversar.

Bombom : Oigan supieron, que el miércoles nos vamos a ir de campamento hasta el viernes?

Brick : ¿enserio? & como supiste?

Bombom : Por que el otro día fui donde el profesor a dejar una tarea atrasada & me conto sobre el campamento.

Burbuja : Que emocionante!

Bombom : ¡Si! la vamos a pasar muy bien!

Brick : Creo que seria divertido?

Boomer: ¿& donde iremos?

Bombom : a la laguna de las estrellas?

Burbuja: Ai ya quiero que sea miércoles!

Bombom : Si,mañana el profesor va a dar el aviso al resto de los alumnos

Brick : & queda muy lejos?

Bombom : Emm..si :/. son 14 horas de camino en bus. dijo algo decepcionada

Boomer :¿14 HORAS? . dijo alterado!

Burbuja : entonces tenemos que irnos de la escuela temprano?

Bombom : No, en realidad el martes nos tenemos que ir a alas 8:00 de la noche .

Brick : estaríamos llegando a ya, alas 8:00 de la mañana?

Bombom : Yo creo que como a esa hora llegaríamos a ya.

Burbuja : Pero sera divertido . dijo emocionada.

Boomer : Mi linda burbuja te sentarías conmigo?

Burbuja : O claro mi lindo boomer *-*

Brick : Bueno,emm, Bombom te sentarías conmigo en el bus?'es que tu & yo nos llevamos bien & me gusta conversar contigo & asi el viaje

no pareceria tan largo .-dijo nervioso

Bombom : em..claro brick.- dijo ruborizada .

Burbuja: que tierno! todos vamos a ir emparejados!.- dijo dulcemente.

Bombom : Bellota tendrá que irse con butch

Boomer : Nos van a matar . -dijo con miedo

Burbuja : Pero no les diremos hasta el día paseo

Bombom : Buena idea!, chicos no le digan a butch,ni por broma

Brick : Bombom no somos tontos ¬¬, Sabemos que si le decimos nos va a descuartizar

* * *

En el cuarto de bellota.

- no puedo creer que ese fracasado, me aiga tratado así después de que lo ayude en esos malditos ejercicios, es un infantil, inútil &

Bipolar, ¡Lo odio! juro que lo odio,cuando podemos estar unos 5 minutos tranquilos el siempre empieza con las peleas & yo la muy tonta

peleo con el, No se como en un momento pudo gustarme un tarado bueno para nada, & si supuesta mente le gusto al idiota.

Por que siempre me trata así¬¬? Esa sera la forma en que muestra amor?¬¬ ¿quizás es masoquista?...Bueno no importa¬¬.

No le pienso volver hablar,ni pelear, ni dirigirle la palabra. & si me dice algo solo lo ignorare ¬¬.

* * *

Brick : Boomer, ya vayámonos, ya se escurecio

Boomer : ok .- dijo algo a penado mirando a burbuja.

Bombom: Adiós chicos

Burbuja : adiós Boomerbebe :c

Boomer : adiós mi linda burbujita

Brick : Nos vemos mañana chicas

& Salieron de la casa de las chicas & se fueron volando.

Burbuja se sentó en el sillón & dijo

- donde esta bellota? .- dijo algo preocupada

- en su cuarto .- dijo Bombom mientras guardaba sus cuadernos

- Pero por que no a bajado?.-

- No lo se , esta rara.

- Pero por que ? . dijo burbuja

- No lo se burbuja ¬¬, Por que no le vas a preguntar?

- um.. Esta bien . & fue hacia la pieza de bellota.

ya en el segundo piso.

Burbuja toco la puerta *toc toc* ( yo:Tengo malos efectos de sonido XDD)

Bellota : ¿quien es?. Dijo un poco molesta

Burbuja : soy yo D:

Bellota : que quieres?

Burbuja : hablar contigo

Bellota : Para que?

Burbuja : para preguntarte unas cosas, puedo pasar?

Bellota no respondió & burbuja repetido la pregunta

- Bellota puedo pasar?

- No

- por que no ¬¬?

- Por que no Burbuja, solo vete a tu cuarto quieres?¬¬

- Pero bellota no seas así solo quiero preguntar..

en eso momento el estero a todo el volumen de bellota empezó a retumbar toda la casa.

Burbuja se resigno a irse, apenada por que su hermana no la quiso escuchar.

Bajo a la cocina & se encontró con Bombom que lavaba los platos.

- Que haces Bombom?

- Lavo la losa, ya que ninguna de ustedes se le ocurre lavarla & como el profesor esta de viaje esta casa parase basurero.

- Podríamos hacer un día limpieza

- Yo creo, pero luego, antes de que empiecen a salir ratas D:

- ¡iiug!

- & bellota?

- Esta arriba encerrada en su cuarto, no quiere hablar conmigo.

- Esta enojada?

- & eso es novedad Bombom ¬¬?

- No .-.

- Están rara .- dijo mientras tomaba un revista de modas & comía galletas de frutillas

- Listo termine, Burbuja ya es tarde mejor vayámonos a dormir por que no quiero ir con sueño a la escuela.

- esta bien Bombom

- ¡hey! de donde sacaste esas galletas?

- estaban sobre la mesa Bombom .- dijo mientras se comía la ultima

- ¡ERAN MÍAS! :c

- ups!. & se fue corriendo por las escaleras

Bombom dio un suspiro con una gotita en la cabeza & subio las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Al otro día en la casa de los rowdyruff boys .

Brick : Boomer te toca ir a despertarlo .- dijo seriamente

Boomer : ¡no! yo no quiero ir

Brick : lo siento, pero yo ayer fui a despertarlo.

Boomer : No Brick , por favor, are todo lo que quieras pero anda tu!

Brick : No.

Boomer: vamos Brick, no seas así con tu hermano menor.- & puso su mejor cara de perro

Brick : Boomer esa cara no funciona conmigo

Boomer : Brick por favor

Brick : No! Yo siempre tengo que ir a despertarlo siempre.

Boomer : pero esta esta va a ser la ultima vez, por favor?

Brick : Boomer eso me dijiste como hace tres meses

Boomer : Pero ahora es de verdad

Brick : No, Boomer anda tu!

Boomer : Bien iré yo, pero si después no me pidas favores

Brick : ok¬¬

Boomer subió hacia el cuarto con una escoba en la mano por si butch trataba de matarlo, toco la puerta,pero nadie respondía, tomo

aire, & abrió la puerta delicadamente & se asomo lentamente por la puerta, pensó que iba a encontrar a un moustro recién despertando,

Pero no, en La habitación de butch, no había nadie, entro a su habitación , & pensó que quizás ya se había levantado & estaba en el baño,

Fue a ver pero tampoco estaba ai , salio de la habitación & empezó a buscar a butch por todo el segundo piso, ni rastro de el. Bajo la escalera

hacia donde estaba brick & dijo

- ¡Brick! Butch no esta!

- Que? como que no esta?

- No esta en su habitación, ni en ninguna de las otras, Lo busque por todo el segundo piso

- pero donde pudo haber ido

- Brick & si lo secuestraron?.- dijo preocupadamente

- Como lo van a secuestrar Boomer ¬¬? es un Rowdyruff Boys!

- Si tienes razón , & si se lo comió un moustro?

- El moustro de ropa de su habitación?

- & si los aliens se lo llevaron DDD:?

- De nuevo viste esas películas ¬¬?

- Si ._.

- Quizás esta afuera?

- Vamos a ver brick!

Los chicos fueron a ver por todo el patio & se fueron a dar una vueltas en la calles para ver si lo encontraban pero no.

- Brick No esta .- Dijo Boomer.

- Llame molo por celular

- Esta bien.

Los chicos lo llamaron una & otra vez, pero no contestaba el teléfono.

- Bueno quizás si le paso algo, El nunca que levanta tan temprano.- dijo brick preocupado

- ¡Que hacemos!

-¡No lo se Boomer!

- ¡Vamos a la escuela & le pedimos ayuda a las chicas para buscarlo más rápido!

- Ok!

& se fueron volando hasta la escuela.

Los chicos se preocuparon por su hermano ya que no era raro que el saliera sin avisar, pero si era raro que saliera tan temprano.

* * *

**& así termina esta capitulo! pronto subiré otro capitulo**

**Nota: las ppgz & los rrbz no me pertenecen.**

**Adiós:3**


	8. Una linda tarde

Los chicos se dirigieron a la escuela en busca de butch.

Cuando llegaron Buscaron a las chicas para que los ayudaran.

Las tres chicas iban caminando tranquilamente riendo en el pasillo.

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia ellas & cuando llegaron al frente de ellas dijeron desesperada mente

Brick : ¡BUTCH DESAPARECIÓ! -Dijo Con las manos sobre las mejillas

Boomer : ¡LO SECUESTRARON LOS ALIENS! .- Dijo casi llorando cómica mente

Brick : ¡EN LA MAÑANA NO ESTABA EN LA CASA! . TT_TT

Boomer : ¡& EL NUNCA SALE TAN TEMPRANO DE CASA! TT_TT.

Los chicos empezaron a decir un montón de cosas de acerca de su hermano desaparecido, las chicas solo miraban a los rowdyruff boys como

gritaban & lloraban por butch.

Bombom : ¿ están bien?.- dijo algo confundida

Brick : ¡Como vamos a estar bien si butch desapareció!, dijo casi gritándole a Bombom

Boomer : Que vamos a hacer TT_TT

Burbuja : Boomerbebe cálmate

Boomer : No puedo a butch lo van a matar

Bellota : Par de idiotas butch, esta en el árbol de aquella esquina. & Apunto al árbol en que butch estaba todos los días en los descansos.

Brick & Boomer miraron en la dirección que bellota indico, & allí estaba butch acostado con sus audífonos puestos mirando hacia el cielo.

Brick : ah, cierto .- dijo más tranquilo & avergonzado

Bombom : & por eso tenias que gritarme?- dijo molesta

Brick : ¿Que? yo no te he gritado Bombom .-& tomo del brazo a Boomer & se fueron hacia donde estaba butch rápidamente

A Bombom le salio una benita en la cabeza .

Bellota : Si, que son tarados . dijo rodando los ojos.

Burbuja : Bellota no seas así, como te sentirías si una de nosotras desapareciera de la nada?

Bellota : va, solo los defiendes por que tu novio es uno de esos tres idiotas

Burbuja : No es por eso bellota, solo es que yo creo que tu te sentirías mal, si a cualquiera de nosotras nos pasara algo

Bombom : A chicas da igual , vayamos a los casilleros.

Bellota : Si tengo que esconder unas calificaciones .- dijo seriamente.

Burbuja : & yo tengo que sacar unos cuadernos . dijo feliz.

* * *

Con los chicos.

Brick & Boomer : ¡BUTCH! & Corrían en cámara lenta hacia su hermano que aun no se percataba de que ellos venían hacia el

Los dos RBBZ saltaron encima de butch abrazándolo feliz mente. Butch lo miro confundidos & tratando de sacarse de encima al par de llorones

de sus hermanos.

Butch : ¿Que les pasa?.- dijo algo confundido

Brick : Idiota donde estabas?

Boomer : pensábamos que los aliens te habían secuestrado

Brick : o que te habían matado & descuartizado

Boomer : o que el moustro de ropa de tu habitación te había comido

Butch : ¿Me pueden decir de que están hablando?

Brick : ¿por que no estabas en la casa en la mañana?

Butch : es que decidí venirme más temprano a la escuela¿por que?

Boomer : ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Brick,Butch debe estar agonizando, debemos llevarlo a un hospital .- Dijo corriendo cómica mente .

Brick : Bien Butch, cálmate ahora mismo llamo a una ambulancia para que te vengan a buscar, ¡RESISTE HERMANO! .- Dijo alterada mente.

Butch : ¡POR DIOS NO SEAN IMBÉCILES!.- Dijo molesto

Brick : Boomer, yo sabia que algo andaba mal con el, desde que nos contó lo de su diario! ¡yo sabia que estaba enfermo!

Butch : ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA! & no vuelvas a mencionar lo del estúpido diario!

Boomer : Butch cálmate,brick ya esta llamando al hospital.

Brick : ¿alo?¿Hospital?, sabe que necesito urgente una ambul...

en ese momento butch le arrebato el celular a brick & le pego una cachetada a Boomer para que se tranquilizara.

Butch : ¡Estoy bien! solo me vine temprano por que quería ir a caminar antes de venir a la escuela, & ya calmense no tengo nada malo .- dijo

enfurecido.

Brick : ¿a no?

Boomer : Butch nos diste el susto de nuestras vidas

Butch : Cálmense, no me paso nada malo & ya vayámonos a clase.

brick & Boomer suspiraron & se fueron a su salón.

* * *

Cuando entraron, todos ya estaban sentados conversando esperando al profesor.

Fueron a sus puestos dejando a atrás unos cuantos suspiros de amor de parte de las chicas & unas miradas de odio de parte de los chicos.

pero eso ya era normal para ellos.

Brick, se sentó alado de Bombom

Boomer alado de burbuja

& butch con bellota.

Brick : Hola Bombom, Perdón por lo de en denante es que estaba un poco alterado.- dijo sonriendo

Bombom : Si, lo se ,no te preocupes brick, da igual .- & tomo su bolso & saco un bolsito pequeño,(creo que les había contado de este bolsito

de Bombom en el primer capitulo, el bolsito que estaba lleno de dulces de colores :3)

Bombom : ¿Quieres un dulce?.- Dijo Sonriendo le a brick.

Brick : ¡Claro! Gracias. dijo mientras le sacaba la envoltura

Bombom : De nada .- & sonrió dulcemente

Brick : ¿Te gustan muchos los dulces?

Bombom : ¡Me fascinan! & a ti?

Brick : A mi no me fascinan, ¡Yo Los adoro!

Bombom : Mis dulce favorito son las paletas en forma de corazones.- Dijo imaginándoselos

Brick : Los míos son los caramelo con relleno misterioso .- dijo mientra su Boca se hacia agua

Bombom : ¡Esos también me gustan mucho!¿cual es tu relleno misterioso favorito?

Brick : el de fresas, me encanta! & el tuyo?

Bombom : El de mora & el de fresas!

Brick : ay de moras?

Bombom : ¿Si? No lo has probado?

Brick : ¿No? generalmente siempre me salen los de fresa & de naranja

Bombom : A mi generalmente me salen los de fresa & mora

Brick : Después de la escuela te parece si vamos a la dulceria? .- Dijo sonriendo

Bombom : ¡Claro me encantaría ir!

Brick : ¡Genial! .

* * *

Boomer se sentó alado de burbuja.

Boomer : ¡Hola amor!

Burbuja : ¡Hola bebe!

Boomer : como estas?

Burbuja: Muy bien, en la tarde me vas a acompañar al centro comercial?

Boomer : ¡Claro amor! ¿pero para que?

Burbuja : ¿para que,que?

Boomer : ¿Para que vas a ir al centro comercial?

Burbuja : A comprar ropa Boomer.- emocionada!

Boomer : & Por que no vas con tus hermanas?

Burbuja : Por que Bombom dice que me demoro mucho comprando & bellota no le gusta ir,¿pero tu no me quieres acompañar?.- dijo apenada

Boomer : Claro que te quiero acompañar mi burbujita linda, solo encontraba raro que no salieras con ellas

Burbuja : La vamos a pasar genial en el centro comercial, Como acaban de terminar el 5° Piso, ya abrieron todas las tiendas de moda, &

No son cualquier tiendas de modas, son las de nueva colección!, así que vamos a empezar viendo ropa de todas las tiendas del 1°piso,

hasta el 5°, ¡Vamos a ver todas las tiendas!¿No te parece emocionante?.- Dijo sonriendo

Boomer : ¿todas las tiendas?.- dijo asustado.- Si burbuja va hacer muy divertido.- & sonrió

Burbuja : ya quiero que salgamos luego *.*

Boomer : yo igual,"yupi" .- Dijo un poco desanimado.

Boomer adoraba a burbuja, pero el era un chico, definitivamente comprar no era su actividad favorita, Pero que le iba hacer,no iba a decepcionar

a su Linda & tierna novia.

* * *

Narra Butch.

tire mi mochila sobre la mesa con la intensión de que bellota se enfadara.

Pero ella solo miro hacia la ventana & ni siquiera había echo un gesto de fastidio como siempre lo hacia, eso era raro.

Llego el profesor & empezó a explicar la aburrida materia, bellota solo miraba hacia delante.

estaba masticando chicle & comencé a hacer globos de chicle, la verdecita siempre se molestaba cuando yo hacia eso,pero ahora

Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. al rato empecé a jugar con el lápiz, seguramente eso la molestaría, siempre me gritaba cuando hacia eso,

Pero no hubo reacción en ella, era como si no supiera que estaba Ai , decidí hacer lo que a cualquier persona le molestaría, empezar a pegarle

delicadamente con mi dedo indice en el hombro, pero tampoco hubo reacción de ella, ¿que le pasaría?¿por que no me hablaba?¿ sabrá que estoy

aquí? me estaba empezado a desesperar necesitaba pelear con alguien & no cualquier alguien, Necesitaba pelear con bellota, No sabia que

hacer, la maldita chica, simplemente no me hablaba.

- ¿Bellota?.-dije susurrando

No me respondo ¬¬.

- ¿BELLOTA? .- dije hablando normalmente.

solo me miro & volvió su vista hacia el profesor.

Estúpida chica, como se atreve a no hablarme ¬¬.

- ¡BELLOTAA!.- Dije gritando, El grito se escucho por toda el salón

Todos me estaban mirando, Todos, menos Bellota ¬¬.

Profesor : Señor butch, puede dejar de interrumpir la clase? después habla con su novia.

Me pare de mi asiento & dije

- ¿Novia? No es mi novia. dijo enojado & con vergüenza.

Profesor : Solo tome asiento quiere?

- Esta bien .

A bellota siempre le molestaba que dijeran eso & pensé que seguramente estaría revolcándose de rabia, pero no ¬¬, seguía con la mismo rostro

de hace 10 minutos ¬¬.

Tome mi lápiz & comencé a golpearla lentamente en la mejilla de su rostro.

No hacia nada, solo miraba hacia el frente.

¿QUE LE PASA A ESTA CHICA?

Después con el lápiz comencé a golpearlo delicadamente en sus hermosos labio.. Osea en sus horrendos labios¬¬.

Ni siquiera se movió, era como si no me viera.

Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, sabia que si hacia eso me golpearía hasta que me estuviera retorciendo en el piso.

Lleve mi mano. hasta su muslo derecho con lentitud, sabiendo que me estaba ganando lentamente la cachetada de mi vida.

Hasta que toque su pierna, Pero no me golpeo, no me empezó a gritar como loca & no se molesto, solo Tomo mi mano con la suya

& dejo mi mano sobre la mesa, dejándome con la boca abierta, ¿ que mierda le pasa a esta chica?¿se sin tira mal?¿quizás no es bellota?

¡Noo! claro que era ella¬¬. pero por que no me hablaba?.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado.

Las ppgz iban caminando a la salida de la escuela.

Bombom : Chicas no voy a ir a la casa ahora, iré con brick a la dulceria del centro

Burbuja : Yo iré con mi Boomerbebe al centro comercial .

Bellota : yo me iré a la casa hoy dan las luchas .- dijo feliz.

Los chicos estaban afuera de la escuela esperando a las ppgz .

Butch : ¿Osea que se van a ir con las ñoñas? & Me van a dejar solo ¬¬?

Brick : Lo siento, pero yo quiero ir a comprar dulces para llevar al viaje del campamento.

Boomer : yo tengo que acompañar a comprar ropa a Burbuja.

Butch : Además me voy a tener que ir a la casa solo ¬¬?

Brick : vamos si no te vas a perder

Butch : A claro,en la mañana estaba preocupados por mi & ahora llegan y se van?

Boomer : Pero puedes irte con bellota?

Butch : No puedo .

Brick : ¿No puedes?

Boomer :¿por que?

Butch : que les importa ¬¬.

Brick : Entonces te vas solo

Boomer : mira ai vienen la chicas.

Burbuja se fue con Boomer al centro comercial

& Bombom con brick ala dulceria

Bellota se despidió de sus hermanas & siguió caminando sin mirar a butch, dejando atrás a este.

Butch se fue atrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, cuando la alcanzo le dijo.

- Me puedo ir contigo?

Bellota solo lo miro .

- Lo tomare como un si

& se fueron caminando, butch mirando a bellota & bellota mirando hacia el frente sin dirigirle la palabra.

Boomer & burbuja.

Burbuja : ¡Amor corre! las tiendas van a cerrar

Boomer : Burbuja las tiendas no cierran hasta la noche

Burbuja : Si, pero tenemos que ver muchas & nos tiene que alcanzar el tiempo

Entraron a la primera tienda del primer piso , era un tienda solo de playeras de chicas

Burbuja corría de allá para acá mientras que Boomer estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón.

Burbuja : Bebe mira. & le mostró una playera color celeste sin mangas & con detalles blancos.

Boomer : esta muy linda mi amor .

Burbuja : Bien me la llevo

Boomer : no te la vas a probar?

Burbuja : No ay tiempo, tenemos que ver muchas tiendas más.

Burbuja tomo del brazo a Boomer & se dirigieron a una tienda de zapatos.

Boomer solo miraba a todas las chicas locas a que gritaban por los zapatos, pero pensaba que gracias a dios su novia no era asi.

Burbuja : ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Boomerbebe mira! .- & le mostró unos zapatos de tacón fino color plateado

Boomer : no ya tenias uno de esos?

Burbuja : Si, fue el que se rompió en nuestra cita ¬¬.

Boomer : ¡Que lindo zapato!.- Dijo emocionado

Burbuja : ¡cierto! lo llevare!

Burbuja pago & salio corriendo con Boomer hacia la tienda de alado

La siguiente tienda era de toda clase de ropa de chica.

Estaba lleno de mujeres & adolescente que lo miraban raro, el se sentía como un bicho raro.

Burbuja se probaba & se probaba ropa como si no hubiera mañana .

Burbuja : Amor te gusta este? & le mostró unos jeans ajustado color blanco.

Boomer : Si amor, pero por que no nos vamos?

Burbuja : ¿por que?.- dijo apenada

Boomer : es que todos me miran raro .- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados.

Burbuja : esta bien, déjame pagar los jeans & este vestido & nos vamos.

Al rato Boomer llevaba un montón de bolsas en sus manos mientras que burbuja solo llevaba una bolsa donde iban sus zapatos.

Después de salir de la Tienda Numero 26° que entraban , se fueron a comer unos helados,

& se fueron Boomer la fue a dejar a su casa & se fue a la suya.

Con Bombom & brick.

Bombom : Brick mira que dulces más lindos & llenos de colores .- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia unos caramelos

Brick : & Mira los chocolates de aya .- dijo mirando emocionado

A los dos los ojos se le llenaron de brillos al ver tanto dulces

Que empezaron a correr como locos de aquí para aya.

Bombom : Mmm... voy a llevar de estas paletas, unos cuantos masticables de sabores, chicles de frutilla, malvaviscos, dulces de menta &

Caramelos con relleno misterioso! Ñam!:D

Brick : Bien & yo llevare de los caramelos con relleno misterioso,gomitas de colores, chocolates blancos,unas galletas cubiertas con frutilla,

caramelos de menta & frijoles multicolores .

Los pagaron & se fueron saltando de felicidad Mientras comían dulces, Pasaron junto una tienda de historias cómicas, sin pensarlo, entraron

Corriendo.

Brick : iré a ver las de galactiman .- dio emocionado

Bombom : ¿Te gusta galactiman?

Brick : Me encanta

Bombom : ¿enserio?

Bombom no podía creer que el chico que fue su enemigo desde los 5 años, tenia sus mismos gustos .

Brick : ¿si, por que?

Bombom : Es que a mi igual me encanta galactiman, Mi cuarto esta lleno de sus póster!

Brick : ¿enserio? yo tengo todas sus historietas

Bombom : Yo tengo de la 1° hasta las 37

Brick : yo tengo el 38° en mi mochila, si quieres lo podemos leer en alguna plaza por mientras nos comimos los dulces

Bombom : ¿Enserio? Genial , Vamos.- dijo sonriendo

& tomo a brick de el brazo hasta encontrarse en un plaza muy linda con hartas bancas & muchas flores.

Se sentaron & se pusieron a leer la historieta mientras se comían sus dulces.

Bombom : ¡Gaau! me encanto este capitulo, sobre todo en la parte en que galactiman salvaba a la chica del centro comercial

Brick : Si es genial .- dijo mientras se echaba un dulce a la boca

Bombom : tienes los demás capítulos?

Brick : Si, tengo todos los demás, solo me falta el ultimo, que todavia no lo ponen en venta

Bombom : Los puedes llevar para el viaje?

Brick : Claro, así no nos aburrimos

Bombom : La vamos a pasar genial en el bus!

Brick : Vamos a comer dulces & leer historietas todo el camino *,*

Bombom : ¡Si!.- Dijo dando un suspiro de emoción

Brick : ¡Bombom!

Bombom : ¿que pasa?

Brick : ¡Creo que este dulce es de mora!

Bombom : ¿Enserio? ¿ & te gusto ?

Brick : Si es muy rico, pero de todos modos el de fresa es mi favorito

Bombom ¿Por que?

Brick : Bueno no se , pero es que es el más rico de todos & no se me recuerda a alguien .- Dijo diciendo las ultimas palabras mirando hacia abajo

Bombom : ¿Te recuerdan a alguien? ¿a quien? .- Dijo extrañada

Brick : Em..um.. Bueno..

Bombom : ¿Bueno..?.- Dijo emocionada por la respuesta de brick.

A Brick el sabor fresa le recordaba a Bombom, Por el hermoso color de sus ojos & claro que era el color favorito de ella, Pero no le iba a decir

eso a ella seria muy vergonzoso.

Bombom : Bien & a quien te recuerda?

Brick : Ah, a Boomer .- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado echándose un dulce a la boca .

Bombom se callo de espaldas & le salio una gotita tipo anime de la cabeza.

Bombom : ¿a..a... A BOOMER?¬¬.

Brick : Si, a el -. & dio una leve sonrisa

Bombom : ¿Por que a el ¬¬?

Brick : No lo se .- & sonrió otra vez.

Bombom solo se echo un dulce a la boca & miro hacia otro lado .

* * *

Narra Bellota

Iba caminando alado del rey de los tarados que se me pego como larva desde la escuela.

El no hablaba nada, & yo tampoco.

No le iba a hablar de todos modos, para que hablarle, cuando Me trago mi orgullo & lo ayudo en algo,el muy malagradecido

Me trata horrible, Como con lo que paso cuando estábamos estudiando, el me pidió ayuda, Lo ayude, & ni siquiera presto atención

El muy desgraciado solo puso muecas raras durante 5 minutos, & después me dice que soy una tonta & que otras tonterías más.

No es que estoy enojada con el ni nada por estilo, Por que tampoco voy a ponerme de malhumor solo por un fracasado como Butch?

¿O si?... Na,solo quería ahorrarme la discusiones sin sentido.

- ¿Bellota?-. Dijo butch un poco ¿ tímido?

No le dije nada, solo lo mire con desprecio haciéndole un gesto de "habla"

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-.

- Ajam? -. dije mientras miraba al cielo con los brazos en la nuca.

- ¿Que te pasa?,¿Estas enferma?¿Eres tu? -. Dijo Butch algo preocupado

¿Por que butch me preguntaba esas cosas?, de verdad le afecto que le no le hablara?, Decidí Hablarle & dije

- No me pasa nada, no estoy enferma & si, si soy yo, ¿por? .- Dije desinteresada-

- ¿por que estas así entonces?

- ¿así como?. dije cortante

- Así de cortante .- dijo butch molesto

- Siempre e sido así-.

- Si, pero no tanto como ahora, te moleste durante toda la clase & no me isiste nada .- dijo butch.

La verdad era que todas las tonterías que iso en clase me tenían hasta más arriba de la coronilla ¬¬',No se como pude soportar

Tanto sin gritarle, sin pegarle & ni discutir con el .

Cuando puso su maldita mano sobre mi pierna tenia una enormes ganas de asesinarlo, pero Sirvió ver los vídeos que burbuja me obligaba

a ver acerca de tolerar a las persona & ser paciente & bla bla bla.

- Hoy no tenia ganas de pelear.- Dije tratando de no poner mucha atención ala situación.

- ¿A no?

- No .-

sin darme cuenta llegamos a mi casa, No lo mire,ni nada solo me di la vuelta para entrarme, pero antes de empezar a caminar

sentí que alguien agarraba mi mano fuertemente, No quería mirar hacia atrás, trataba de soltarme de su mano, pero el no me soltaba

a mi, Lo mire con algo de enojo & dije

- ¿Que rayos quieres ahora?-. Dije molesta

- ¡Adiós!

- Si,si adiós-.

Pensé que me soltaría, pero no me seguía sujetando de la mano. Ahora estaba dispuesta a gritarle & decirle un montón de tonterías

& va a hablarle pero el se me adelanto.

- ¿y?

- ¿y que tarado?.-

- ¿No te vas a despedir?.-

- ya te dije adiós.-

- ¡Por dios mujer! La gente no se despide así

- ¿Enserio?,pues no me interesa, adiós.

Butch ahora en vez de sujetarme de la mano me agarro de la cintura & me llevo hacia el & me beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora si, adiós .- & se dio la vuelta & se fue caminando tranquilamente por la vereda de la calle con los brazos en la nuca & silbando

Dejándome con la cara roja como tomate & con mi mano sobre la mejilla que me beso.

Solo me di la vuelta,saque las llaves de abajo del tapete & abrí la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Bellota entro ala casa había un montón de bolsas tiradas & vio a burbuja en el sillón de lo más feliz

Bellota : ¿que haces?,¿& por que hay tanta ropa de ñoña tirada?

Burbuja : No es ropa de ñoña¬¬, & me estoy probando unos zapatos que compre

Bellota : Mejor recoge todo esto antes que llegue Bombom & pase lo mismo que la otra vez .- dijo mientra recordaba cuando Bombom

encontró un calcetín tirado en el pasillo y comenzó a correr por toda la casa como loca de un manicomio.

Burbuja : tienes razón,¿me ayudas :D?

Bellota : Esta bien .- & tomo un vestido rosa con brillos-. ¿Que es esto?.- Dijo con asco

Burbuja : un vestido de la nueva colección de "Newstile" .- Dijo emocionada -. ¿ no es lindo ?

Bellota : No.- & ayudo a burbuja a dejar la ropa en su cuarto.

Después de un rato Bellota estaba en la sala de estar viendo en la televisión un programa de casos policiales & fue a la cocina

a buscar una manzana, Cuando abrió el refrigerador, No encontraba ninguna manzana, Estaban solo las frutillas de Bombom,

Empezó a buscar & vio unas detrás de las frutillas,trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo por la frutillas, decidió sacarlas, & alcanzo a

Tomar su manzana, pero no se dio cuenta que había tirado todas las frutillas al suelo, cuando iba a ir al lavamanos a lavar la manzana

Se resbalo con las frutillas & se sujeto donde estaban los huevos, se sujeto con tanta fuerza que los huevos salieron disparados

Hacía las paredes, estrellándose en ellas & dejando todo sucio, y unos Huevos golpearon un cucharon,lo que Hiso que el cucharon saliera

Volando hasta golpear una olla llena de fideos, la cual dio vuelta & estos calleron por todo el suelo desparramados

Bellota : -oh,oh.

Fue hacía el lavavajillas para limpiarse, abrió la llave con fuerza, & recordó que Burbuja le había dicho que no abriera la llave del lavavajillas

Fuerte por que podía explotar & la casa se podría inundar & el profesor se enfadaría cuando llegara de su viaje.

Pero reacciono tarde, el lavavajillas estaba apunto de explotar lo único que Hiso Bellota fue arrogarse al suelo. Y exploto el lavavajillas

Toda la cocina estaba inundaba .

Burbuja estaba en su habitación Guardando toda su ropa en el armario cuando escucho la explosión proveniente de la cocina, dejo toda

Su ropa tirada & bajo volando hacia la cocina.

Burbuja : ¿BELLOTA QUE HICISTE?.- Grito & se arrojo al suelo al ver que el lavavajillas había explotado & tiraba agua para aquí & para aya.

Bellota : Ah, el lavavajillas exploto.- y le dio un mordisco a su manzana despreocupada mente

Burbuja : ¿ENSERIO ¬¬? . & le arrebato la manzana & la arrojo.

Bellota : Oye me estaba comiendo eso.- dijo enfadada

Burbuja : La casa se va inundar & tu te enojas por que te quite tu manzana ¬¬?

Bellota : Bien, bien que hacemos ¬¬?

Burbuja : trata de cerrar la llave,mientra voy a buscar un trapeador y muchos paños para limpiar

Las dos se trataron de levantar tratando de no caer

Burbuja fue a buscar las cosas & bellota miraba para a todos lados con un paraguas de quien sabe donde lo saco.

Hasta que vio una bolsa & la puso al redor de la llave, el agua caía en la bolsa & ya no saltaba más agua & sonrió con una sonrisa

Triunfadora, Pero la bolsa no se demoro mucho en llenarse de agua, en un solo parpadeo de bellota la bolsa ya estaba llena de agua &

apunto de reventar, Bellota se tiro al suelo nuevamente, pero toda el agua le llego a ella & la bolsa paro justo en la cara de burbuja

que venia con el trapeador & las cosas para limpiar, Como no podía ver nada con la bolsa pegada a su cara, resbalo con el agua & algunos

fideos & el trapeador salio volando hasta la ventana, la cual rompió obviamente.

Bellota : Bien hecho burbuja .- Dijo sarcásticamente

Burbuja : Solo ayúdame a arreglar esta cosa quieres, ya que tu no isiste nada bueno .- dijo apuntando hacía el lavavajillas

Bellota : ok ¬¬.

Cuando trataban de cerrar la llave escucharon la voy de Bombom, desde afuera.

Bombom : !Adiós Brick,Nos vemos mañana en el viaje!

Bellota miro lentamente a burbuja y dijo.

- Corre & salva tu vida -. Dijo seria

Las dos salieron volando hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, Bellota se escondió debajo de la cama & Burbuja dentro del armario.

Bombom entro feliz a su casa, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio un pequeño lago de agua que se dirijia a la cocina, fue lentamente hacía

la cocina imaginándose lo peor, cuando llego soltó sus dulces & los dejo caer mientras se desparramaban por el piso, No creai lo que veia

Realmente no era algo malo , Era algo Horrible, Estaba toda la cocina inundada, Había huevos & fideos en el suelo & paredes, una ventana

rota & el lavavajillas tirando agua para todos lados.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!-. grito Bombom Más que enfurecida.

En el cuarto donde las chicas estaban escondidas, Burbuja & Bellota hablaban con susurros

Burbuja : Nos va a matar bellota,todo es tu culpa ¬¬.

Bellota : Cállate burbuja, Tu rompiste un vidrio.

Burbuja : Da igual, Si sales viva dile a Boomer que lo amo con todo mi corazón

Bellota : & si tu sales viva, No toques mis cosas.

Burbuja : Bueno¬¬, & le digo a butch que siempre lo has amado?.- Dijo burlándose silenciosamente

Bellota : ¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO NIÑA TARADA¡? .- Dijo gritando.

Burbuja : Cállate bellota solo era un broma ¬¬.

En la cocina.

- !BELLOTA¡ !BURBUJA¡ !LAS VOY A ASESINAR!.- Dijo una enfurecida Bombom

Bombom corrió por toda la casa buscándolas, pero no las encontraba en ningún lado, hasta que llego a la habitación de huéspedes.

Entro lentamente diciendo.

- Vamos chicas salgan, no las regañare por el !MALDITO DESASTRE QUE HICIERON!.- Dijo molesta.

Burbuja que estaba en el armario sin querer piso una bolsa de la cual salio una pequeña araña, que subió por su mano derecha,

Burbuja dio un pequeño susto & salio del armario asustada, pero se asusto más con la mirada de Bombom.

- ¿DONDE ESTA BELLOTA?.- Dijo Bombom.

- N..no se..

- !SI NO ME DICES TU VAS A LIMPIAR TODO ¬¬¡.

- Debajo de la cama .- dijo rápidamente burbuja

- Sal de ahí bellota ¿quieres? .- dijo Bombom con una benita en la cabeza

Bellota salio de su escondite con una rostro de odio hacía su hermana pequeña

- Quien Hiso el desastre de la cocina .- dijo más calmada Bombom

- !Bellota¡ .- Dijo burbuja sin ninguna culpa

- ¿YO? tu rompiste el vidrio .- dijo acusadora mente bellota

- No importa quien fue, ay que arreglar la llave antes de dejemos la casa como una piscina ¬¬

- Guau eso seria genial .- Dijo emocionada Burbuja

- No burbuja,eso no seria genial, el profesor se enfadaría con nosotras & nunca más nos volvería a confiar la casa .- dijo Bombom.

Las chicas bajaron a la cocina

Bellota estaba limpiando las paredes Y burbuja el suelo mientras que Bombom llamaba a un fontanero.

Burbuja : Por que tengo que limpiar el piso, si solo rompí un vidrio & tu rompiste toda la cocina ¬¬?

Bellota : Por la mala hermana & chismosa

Burbuja : No soy mala hermana & tampoco soy chismosa .- dijo con los ojos con lagrimas

Bellota : Si, si lo eres, Me delataste

Burbuja : Pero me iba a tener que ordenar todo yo ¬¬

Bellota : Si pero es mejor que hubieras ordenado todo a quedar como mala hermana y chismosa ¬¬.

Bombom entro a la cocina & escucho la ultima frase de Bellota

Bombom : Bellota que manipuladora eres -. dijo rodando los ojos

Bellota : Cállate & ayúdanos a limpiar en vez de quedarte Ai como si fueras la dueña de esta casa ¬¬

Bombom : Por ahora lo soy

Burbuja : ¿& por que? .- dijo inocentemente

Bombom : Por que si

Bellota : el profesor nunca dijo que tu quedabas a cargo¬¬

Bombom : No,pero soy la mayor es obio que yo estoy a cargo.- dijo con superioridad

Burbuja : Tenemos la misma edad Bombom

Bombom : Si pero Yo nací primero, así que soy la mayor

Bellota : Mira si seras idiota, Mientes y mientes mal, Nosotras no nacimos, Nos crearon !GENIA¡

Bombom : Bueno ami me crearon primero ¬¬

Burbuja : ¿y como sabes? Capaz fui yo la primera

Bellota : Lo dudo

Burbuja : Lo dudas ¬¬?

Bellota : Si, por que tu eres muy infantil & Bombom es muy ñoña, & De las tres yo soy la más madura

Bombom : ¿TU MADURA? JAJAJAJAJA.-

Bellota : Cállate ¬¬

Bombom : Tu no me callas

Burbuja : Ya no peleen -. dijo apenada

Bombom : Da igual, solo esperemos a que llegue el fontanero .

* * *

**Asi termina este capitulo, muy pronto subo el otro,ahora me demoro un poquito más subiendo capítulos por que mi mamá dice que estoy**

**muy viciada con el computador & no me deja usarlo ¬¬, en uno días más subiere el próximo capitulo, cuando se van de viaje:D,**

** Si ai alguna falta de ortografía les pido disculpas :c**


	9. El comienzo del viaje

En la casa de los RRBZ.

Brick estaba en su habitación buscando las cosas que llevaría para el viaje,para luego guárdala en su maleta.

Cuando tocan su puerta.

- Pasa .- dijo brick tratando de cerrar su maleta

Era Boomer que venia con una linterna en la mano

- ¿Tenemos que llevar una linterna? .- dijo alumbrándose la cara con la linterna

- Yo supongo

- En mi maleta ya no cae nada más.-dijo Boomer

- En la mía tampoco, con surte la pude cerrar.

- ¿En la de butch?

- Si, pregúntale si la puede llevar

- Esta bien .- Dijo caminando hacia la habitación de butch

En la habitación de butch.

Butch estaba durmiendo aun.

*toc toc*

Boomer : ¿Butch?

Butch : ZzzzzZzz...

Boomer : ¿Estas Ai?

Butch : ZzzzZzzz...

Boomer abrió con cuidado la puerta & vio a que butch aun seguía durmiendo, Fue a si a el para despertarlo.

Lo golpeo con delicadeza y con algo de miedo.

Boomer : Butch...

Butch : Pero si yo te amo bellota.- dijo dormido

Boomer quedo con los ojos de puntitos al escuchar esa confesión, Pero no aguanto la risa & callo al suelo solo de tanta risa,En ese momento

Butch despertó por tanto Bullicio que hacia su hermano menor.

Butch : De que te ríes idiota .- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la baba seca que tenia en la boca (ascoXDD)

Boomer : Así..jajaja...que te gusta... ¿BELLOTA?... JAJAJAJAJA.- Dijo agarrándose el estomago que ya le dolía por reírse tanto

Butch quedo con la boca abierta al ver que su hermano le dijo eso.

Butch : Tarado, de que estas hablando ¬¬?

Boomer : Butch no te hagas, te vine a despertar & te escuche decir eso dormido .. Jaja.- & se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas

Butch : Yo no e dicho nada._.. maldición ¬¬ .-_

Boomer: Butch yo escuche clarito "Pero si yo te amo bellota" .- dijo imitando la voz de Butch

Butch : Mmm... No lo creo,pero da igual, ami no me gusta ella ¬¬.- Dijo un poco nervioso

Boomer : Entones por que estas rojo de vergüenza? .- Dijo con picardia

Butch : No estoy rojo ¬¬

Boomer : Si lo estas

Butch : !Que no¡

Boomer : Que si

Butch : !QUE NO MALDITO IDIOTA, YA SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN! ¬¬

Boomer : esta bien.- dijo asustado.- Pero ya son las 2 de la tarde & tienes que arreglar tu maleta ¬¬.

Butch : Si,si, lo are .- Dijo volviendo a dormir

Boomer : Apúrate, por que después no vamos a esperarte

Butch : !ESTA BIEN!, ¿Ahora puedes salir de mi cuarto?.- dijo molesto

Boomer : Esta bien¬¬.

Boomer salio dando un portazo.

Butch : ! IMBÉCIL¡ .- Dijo gritándole a Boomer

Se levanto de su cama & se fue a bañar.

En la casa de las chicas.

En un cuarto de color rosa, había un chica de cabellos rijosos durmiendo en una cama rosa un poco más claro, La chica dormía profundamente

Hasta que abrió los ojos bruscamente, Se levanto los más rápido que pudo & salio corriendo hacia las habitaciones. llego a la puerta de Burbuja

La cual empezó a golpear Fuertemente para que esta se levantara, luego llego a la puerta de Bellota & también empezó a golpear fuertemente

para que se levantara.

Burbuja salio de su cuarto con su peluche pulpi & Bellota salio de sur cuarto enfadada por tanto griterío de parte de Bombom.

Bellota : ¿Bombom que te pasa ¬¬?.- dijo molesta.

Bombom: Como que,que me pasa, Ai que ir a la escuela & vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo corriendo para allá & para acá

Burbuja : ¿Tarde?pero si Hoy no hay escuela, recuerda que nos dieron el día libre para poder ordenar todo para el viaje de la tarde

Bombom Freno en seco, & dijo.

- Ah,es cierto .- Con una gotita en la cabeza

Bellota : Genial & Nos levantes para eso ¬¬?

Bombom : Lo siento

Burbuja : No importa Bombom , Son las 2:00 de la tarde, no se como pudimos dormir tanto

Bombom : ¿Las 2:00 ?D:

Bellota : Como no íbamos a dormir tanto,si anoche nos acostamos tarde por estar arreglando el desastre de la cocina

Bombom : El que ¡TU! , causaste?.- dijo mirando a la pelinegra con desprecio

Bellota : el que causo Burbuja & yo .- Dijo con una ceja levantada

Burbuja : ¿YO?, Yo solo rompí un vidrio ¬¬

Bellota : ya da igual , tengo hambre,o ¿Que hay de comer? .- Dijo feliz

Bombom : ¿de comer?, Nadie a cocinado

Burbuja : ¿y quien va a cocinar?.- dijo inocentemente

Bombom & Bellota apuntaron a Burbuja instantáneamente.

Burbuja : ¿yo? ¬¬

Bellota : Si, yo tengo que ordenar mis cosas & bueno... & salio corriendo a su cuarto a encerrarse.

Burbuja : Bombom yo no puedo coci..-

Cuando Burbuja se dio vuelta Bombom ya no estaba & solo escucho como se cerraba su puerta rápidamente.

Burbuja : Genial ¬¬.

Burbuja fue a la cocina & comenzó hacer lo único que sabia además de las galletas, Fideos.

termino de cocinar & subió rápidamente a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas y a bañarse.

Cuando salio de su habitación con sus maletas, vio a Bombom salir también de su habitación.

Bajaron las escaleras con dificultad ya que llevaban bolsos muy grandes.

Cuando dejaron las maletas cerca de la puerta, escucharon que desde el segundo piso gritaron

- !CUIDADO!.

& Una maleta venia volando por la escalera hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

Burbuja : !AAAH!.- Dijo asustada

Bombom : !BELLOTA!

Bellota venia bajando la escalera despreocupada mente

Bellota : ¿Que pasa? .-

Bombom : No puedes tirar la maleta así como así ¬¬

Burbuja : Casi me da un triple infarto!

Bellota : Burbuja no seas tan melodramática, Solo vayamos a comer que ya me siento desnutrida.

Fueron a la cocina & cada una se sirvió & empezaron a comer felizmente

Bombom : Ya quiero ir luego ala escuela para irnos al viaje

Bellota : ¿Ai que hora ay que estar aya?.- dijo mientras jugaba con un fideo

Bombom : alas 6:00

Burbuja: ¿ a las 6:00? pero si nos dijeron que nos íbamos ir a las 8:00 de la noche

Bombom : si pero Ai que revisar todo antes de salir.

Bellota : osea que vamos a estar dos horas extras con todos esos imbéciles? en especial con el imbécil #1(Butch)

Burbuja : Osea que voy a pasar dos Horas extras con mi Boomerbebe *.*?

Bombom : Eso, creo?

Bellota : Tendré que cargar mucho mi celular para ir escuchando música por que no podre soportar tantas horas a Bombom parloteando.-

Burbuja : No te preocupes Bellota si Bombom no va ir cont...

En ese momento Bombom le metió una cuchara de fideos en la boca para que se callara.

Bombom : Come burbuja, estas muy flaca.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Bellota : ¿de que habla burbuja? .- Dijo con desconfianza

Bombom : ¿Burbuja? No burbuja no a hablado de nada, ¿ cierto burbuja?

Burbuja solo acintio con la cabeza

Bombom : ¿ves? .- Dijo nerviosa

Bellota : eee... esta bien.- & se levanto a servirse jugo

Burbuja ya había terminado de tragar todo la comida que Bombom le dio a comer

Burbuja : ¿pero que te pasa ¬¬?

Bombom : No le digas que me voy a sentar con brick ¬¬

Burbuja : ¿Pero por que ?

Bombom : por que se pondrá furiosa por que se dará cuenta que se tendra que ir con butch en el bus

Burbuja : Pero me hubieras dicho eso antes de atragantarme con los fideos

Bombom : Lo siento, pero ya cállate que Ai viene

Bellota : ¿que pasa?

Bombom & burbuja : !NADA¡ .- Dijeron sonriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Narra Bellota.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela estaban todos con unas cara de idiotas emocionado, incluyendo ami hermanas,

El profesor empezó a llamar por lista.

Yo veía a todos menos a lo RRBZ.

Burbuja tenia una cara de preocupada, al igual que Bombom, Patéticas ¬¬.

Na, para que miento,tengo que admitir que igual estaba un poco preocupada, osea si butch no venia que iba a ser en el viaje, me aburriría

por montones,no tendría con quien pelear y molestar.

Por la entrada de la escuela venían Los tres chicos, Brick & Boomer venían de los más agitados con los bolsos en las manos & hombros,

Mientras que butch venia con los brazos en la nuca ,!POR DIOS QUE PEREZOSO!¬¬.

Burbuja salio corriendo a donde esta Boomer, & nos tiro los bolsos a mi & a Bombom.

* * *

Bellota & Bombom trataban de sacarse los bolsos mientra que Burbuja corría a los brazos de Boomer.

Burbuja : !Boomerbebe¡ .- Dijo feliz

Boomer : Mi burbujita hermosa!

& se dieron un tierno beso.

Brick : Mejor vamos donde las chicas.

Butch : Si creo que estamos tocando el violín ¬¬

Bellota ya se había sacado los bolsos de burbuja de encima & miro a Bombom que aun no podía con supeoridad.

Bellota : Jaja Bombom eres un debilucha .- Dijo haciéndose la decepcionada

Bombom : No soy un debilucha .- dijo mientras tiraba los bolsos con su mayor fuerza.- Pero lo que pasa que los bolsos de burbuja parecieran

que tuvieran piedras.

En eso Brick & Butch llegaron a donde estaban ellas dos.

Brick : Hola chicas,¿como están? .- Dijo sonriendo

Bombom : !Brick¡ Hola,b..ien & tu .- Dijo nerviosa

Bellota : Si,si, hola.- dijo rodando los ojos

Butch : Lista para el viaje Supertonta?.- dijo mirando a bellota con su mejor sonrisa de maldad

Bellota : Escúchame idiota, en este maldito viaje la quiero pasar bien, & contigo aquí dudo que sea posible, pero te propongo un trato, tu no me

hablas & yo no te hablo, ¿ok? .- Dijo seria.

Butch : ¿No quieres que te hable?

Bellota : ¿eres sordo?, sordo & tarado.- dijo rodando los ojos

Butch : No soy sordo & menos tarado, y bien no te hablare en el maldito viaje.- dijo tratando de hacerse el desinteresado

Bellota : Que bueno .- Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

Butch : Ni que me importara hablarte .- & se fue hacia el bus

Bombom & brick estaban observando la discusión de bellota & Butch

Bombom : nos van a matar

Brick : No te preocupes Bombom a Butch le va encantar estar con bellota .- dijo sonriendo

Bombom : ¿como sabes? .- dijo confundida

Brick : Dime que acaso no notas como el muy idiota se le queda mirando durante horas?

Bombom : Mmm.. ahora que lo dices tienes razón, mejor vayámonos al bus.

Bombom & Brick se dirigieron al bus.

Se sentaron en el ante penúltimo asiento, atrás de ellos Boomer & burbuja, & en el ultimo solo estaba butch, por que bellota aun no subía

al bus.

Cuando bellota subió vio a Bombom & a Brick sentados juntos.

Bellota : Se supone que nos íbamos a sentar juntas Bombom .- Dijo seria

Bombom : Lo siento me voy a ir con Brick .- dijo Sonriendo

Bellota : da igual .

Bellota siguió camino por el pasillo del bus & vio a Boomer y a Burbuja, Siguió caminado & vio a Butch con los audífonos puestos con los

ojos cerrados.

Bellota : Oh,no, tiene que haber otro asiento.- Miro hacia adelante estaban todos ocupados excepto uno, que era el del profesor que estaba

solo, pensó en sentarse a ya pero después pensó que le vía ir hablando todo el camino de sus bajas calificaciones & de lo mal que se portaba.

Bellota : Bien, es ir Sentada todo el camino con el viejo charlatán o el imbécil #1, mejor me siento con el imbécil.

se sentó alado de butch que aun no se daba cuenta que ella estaba sentada a su lado.

Con Bombom & Brick.

Bombom : Mira brick compre otros dulces, por que los de ayer los tuve que botar

Brick : ¿por que?

Bombom le iba a decir que fue por culpa del desastre de la cocina, pero Pensó que mejor no, capaz pensaría que eran unas desordenas,

irresponsables & descuidadas.

Bombom : Por que el perro se los comió & luego los escupió .- Dijo sonriente mente

Brick : Bombom desde cuando tienes perro .- dijo extrañado

Bombom : Desde ayer .- & saco sus dulces & les ofreció uno tratando de cambiar de tema

Brick : oh, Bombom traje las historietas.

Bombom : ¿enserio?.- dijo emocionada

Brick : Si, mira .- & tomo su mochila & saco un montón de historietas

Bombom : !Guau! vamos a poder leerlas durante horas *.*

Brick abrió la primera historieta & comenzaron a leer.

Después de un rato de leer todas las historietas.

Bombom : creo que nos demoramos menos .- dijo suspirando

Brick : Eso creo .- Dijo decilucionado

Bombom : Mmm... hagamos un test de preguntas?

Brick : ¿que es eso? .-

Bombom : Mmm.. Mira yo te hago 5 preguntas acerca de tus gustos & tu me haces 5 preguntas acerca de mis gusto

Brick : Bien

Bombom : Primera pregunta. ¿Cuando cumples años?

Brick : 16 de noviembre

Bombom : Segunda pregunta. ¿Comida preferida?

Brick : Arroz

Bombom : Tercera pegunta. ¿El mejor día de tu vida?

Brick : Bueno..umm..¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos cuando pequeños?

Bombom : Si, ¿que tiene? .-

Brick : ¿Recuerdas que Peleamos & ustedes nos besaron & nos derrotaron? .- Dijo algo ruborizado

Bombom se sonrojo al ver que Brick aun se acordaba de eso.

Brick : Bueno ese fue el mejor día de mi vida .-

Bombom : Pero si cuando los besamos ustedes estaban que se morían de asco.- dijo confundida

Brick : si, pero por dentro no podía estar más feliz .- dijo rojo de vergüenza

Bombom & Brick se quedaron mirándose un rato, los dos igual de rojos.

Brick : Bueno, sigue con las preguntas .- Dijo tratando de Borrar el sonrojo

Bombom : um..esta bien.. em.. cuarta pregunta. ¿Animal favorito?

Brick : Tigre

Bombom : El mio igual *.*, Bueno,quinta pregunta.¿ Te gusta la maldad?.- dijo poniéndose seria

Brick : No me gusta ¬¬. ¿Bombom por que me sigues preguntando eso?

Bombom : Curiosidad, Bueno te toca.

Brick : Esta bien, Primera pregunta. ¿ Lugar preferido?

Bombom : El bosque de saltadilla

Brick : Segunda pregunta. ¿Tipo de música que te gusta?

Bombom : De todo un poco,Bueno en realidad, solo de los cantantes que son guapos .- Dijo sonriendo

Brick : Tercera pregunta . ¿ Cumpleaños?

Bombom : 22 de enero

Brick : Cuarto pregunta. ¿ Que es lo que más odias?

Bombom : La gente que actúa & después piensa como bellota

Brick : ¿Odias a Bellota? .-

Bombom : No,no,no la odio solo que odio eso de ella .

Brick : quinta pregunta .¿ Animal preferido?

Bombom : Leopardo.

Con Burbuja & Boomer.

Boomer : Mi amor quiero que lleguemos ya

Burbuja : yo igual bebe,pero que haremos aya?

Boomer : No se , podríamos ir a montar a caballos

Burbuja : Amo los caballos

Boomer : Podríamos ir al lago

Burbuja : Seria genial

Boomer : Podríamos ir a caminar & ver animales

Burbuja : Eso seria un más genial

Boomer : Podríamos comer malvaviscos

Burbuja : !Si¡ Bombom Trae varias bolsas

Boomer : Brick, igual trae muchas, vamos a comer malvavisco todo el día *.*

Burbuja : Si, & Nos vamos a sacar muchas fotos

Boomer : este es nuestro primer viaje como novios amor *,*

Burbuja : ¡Es cierto Boomerbebe!, Esto se merece una foto.- & tomo su bolso & saco su cámara.- ¡Di "whisky"!

Boomer : ¡whiscky!

*Click*

Burbuja tomo la foto, donde salían los dos azules, Burbuja sonriendo & Boomer dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Burbuja : Bebe mira que linda foto .- Dijo feliz

Boomer : !Te ves hermosa Burbuja¡

Burbuja : Tu te ves muy guapo Boomerbebe

Boomer : Saque moles una foto a Brick & a Bombom

Burbuja : Buena idea.-

*Click*

En la foto salieron Los dos rojo mirándose ruborizados & leyendo una historieta.

Burbuja : Saque moles una a Bellota & a Butch

Boomer : Si,pero con cuidado, capaz que nos maten si se dan cuenta.- dijo un poco asustado

Burbuja : Boomer no te preocupes están durmiendo

*Click*

En la foto salían los dos verdes durmiendo, Bellota en el hombro de butch, & butch en la cabeza de la chica, Durmiendo profundamente

& al parecer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Boomer : Mira Si hasta parecen novios cuando duermen

Burbuja : !Uy que tiernos¡, Amor ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Boomer : ¿Que cosa?

Burbuja : ¿Por que te gusto?.- dijo seria

Boomer : ¿por que me preguntas eso amor?

Burbuja : Solo responde

Boomer : Bueno por que amo tus actitudes, eres tan amable,linda,tierna,siempre estas feliz,solidaria & siempre le ves el lado positivo a todo,

& Tienes una preciosa cara de ángel .- Dijo con voz de enamorado

Burbuja : aaw,que tierno eres.- & le dio un corto & tierno beso en los labios

Boomer: ¿pero por que me preguntas eso? .- dijo extrañado

Burbuja : Es que no se , quería asegurarme que tu de verdad me querías, Es que siempre los chicos quieren estar conmigo como un trofeo

Para mostrar a los amigos

Boomer : Mi amor yo te quiero de verdad, desde pequeños, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos cuando teníamos 5 años ,

Desde que te vi llegar con tus hermanas a detenernos por los daños que estábamos causando en la ciudad, llegaste con tu linda sonrisa & tu

rostro inocente, desde ese día nunca eh dejado de pensar en ti

Burbuja : ¿Boomer enserio?, eres muy tierno enserio, soy tan feliz contigo, no se siento que contigo puedo derrotar a cualquier villano que

se ponga en mi camino, contigo me siento segura & tranquila.

Boomer : Yo siempre voy a estar para ti mi amor.- & abrazo a burbuja hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Con Bellota & butch.

iban los dos durmiendo, Bellota en el hombro de Butch, & Butch apoyado en la cabeza de Bellota.

Butch abrió los ojos lentamente, & vio a bellota durmiendo a su lado, trato de salir de ai lentamente, para no despertarla.

Pero ella solo movió la mano aun con los ojos cerrados, & agarro a butch por la playera & se acomodo en su pecho.

Butch quedo paralizado & rojo de vergüenza ala vez, No sabia si alegrarse de que bellota durmiera en su pecho o si empezar a preocuparse

por su salud física después cuando bellota despertara , pero prefirió aprovechar, & la abrazo quedándose nuevamente dormido

Mientras tanto en los sueños de bellota.

_En un país llamado esmeraldania, había un castillo de color verde agua con muchos ventanales,canchas de fútbol, rampas de skate & caballero luchando._

_Sirviente : Majestad.._

_Majestad : No me digas Majestad , dime princesa bellota_

_Sirviente : Princesa bellota, tiene visitas_

_Princesa : ¿Quien?_

_Sirviente : El príncipe de verdelandia,_

_Princesa : El príncipe Butch?_

_Sirviente : El mismo princesa_

_Princesa : Bien dile que pase_

_De la inmensa puerta que había entro un joven pelinegro, de ojos verdes._

_Príncipe : Buenos días princesa Bellota .- & Hiso una reverencia_

_Princesa : Buenos días príncipe Butch, ¿a que se debe su agradable visita?_

_Príncipe : vengo a preguntarle algo princesa_

_Princesa: ¿que cosa príncipe Butch?_

_Príncipe : Bueno.. yo quería pregúntale .- El se puso una rodilla en el piso & de su bolsillo saco una caja de anillos.- ¿Si le gustaría casare conmigo_

_& vivir felices para siempre?.- el anillo era color esmeralda_

_Princesa : Oh, Príncipe Butch esto es muy apresurado, no se que decir.._

_Príncipe : Se que nos conocimos ase mu poco tiempo, pero desde el primer día en que vi sus bellos ojos esmeraldas me enamore de usted_

_profundamente._

_La princesa bellota se levanto de su trono & camino lentamente hacía el príncipe Butch, puso su mano sobre el bello rostro del príncipe de verdelandia,_

_& se miraron a los ojos_

_Princesa : Me encantaría ser su esposa príncipe Butch._

_Entonces se miraron & lentamente se fueron hacer cando se más & más, hasta que cada uno sentía su respiración & sus latidos & .._

Bellota despertó bruscamente, sintió que alguien la abrazaba, se sentía protegida, Era butch que estaba durmiendo,mientras que ella le

estaba agarrando la camisa, Se soltó de la playera de Butch, & Empujo al chico Haciendo que despertara del puro susto.

Butch : ¿Que te pasa? .- Dijo bostezando

Bellota : ¿Que me pasa? Me estabas abrazando idiota

Butch : Tu lo hiciste primero .- dijo molesto

Bellota : ¿yo? Yo nunca te eh abrazado imbécil

Butch : Si, estabas durmiendo en mi hombro & trate de salirme con cuidado & me agarraste de la playera & te dormiste en mi pecho, Lo único que

hice yo fue abrazarte ¬¬ .- Dijo molesto mirando por la ventana

Bellota : ¿QUE YO HICE QUE? .- Dijo gritando

Todos miraban a Butch & a bellota

Bellota : ¿!QUE MIRAN¡?¬¬

Todos se dieron vuelta & siguieron conversando o durmiendo.

Butch : ves despertaste a todo el mundo tonta

Bellota : Cállate infantil, & si me vuelves a tocar en tu vida, te juro que te asesino .- dijo mirando a butch con odio

Butch : Si,si ya cállate, me tienes harto .- & Se acomodo mirando hacia la ventana.

Bellota : mira como me importa .- dijo seriamente.

* * *

A las 5:19 de la mañana aun en el bus.

Bombom despertó, Brick dormía profundamente, Miro hacia atrás & estaba Boomer & Burbuja durmiendo tapados con una manta, atrás de ellos

estaba Butch & Bellota, Bellota estaba despierta con los audífonos puestos mirando a Butch como dormía, Bombom se levanto de su asiento

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido & fue hacia Bellota .

Bombom : ¿Bellota por que estas despierta?.- dijo bostezando

Bellota : No eh podido dormir nada

Bombom : ¿que hora es?

Bellota : las 5:23

Bombom : Uff, falta mucho aun

Bellota : ¿& por que tu estas despierta?

Bombom : Desperté derrepente & te vi a ti despierta

Bellota : ah, Yo no eh podido dormir como desde las 2:00

Bombom : ¿por que?

Bellota : No se, no tengo sueño.

Bombom : Bueno yo iré al baño, ¿oye sabes donde hay de esas mantas?.- dijo apuntando a Boomer y a Burbuja

Bellota : abajo de los asientos ay

Bombom : a ok, bueno voy al baño .

Bellota : yo tratare de dormir.

Después de que Bombom salio del baño & paso por alado de Bellota, ella estaba ya dormida apoyada nuevamente en el hombro de Butch.

Saco unas mantas, & tapo a Bellota & a Butch, tomo otra para ella & Brick.

Se sentó en su asiento, & comenzó a tapar a brick, el cual despertó pero medio dormido aun

Brick : Um...Bombom?, ¿que pasa?

Bombom : Nada brick vuélvete a dormir .- dijo dulcemente

Brick : esta bien .- & se recostó en las Piernas de Bombom boca arriba

Bombom : Um brick ..- estaba toda roja

Brick: Bombom, te quiero...

Bombom : Yo también te quiero brick .-& empezó a hacerle cariño en el cabello a brick hasta que se quedo dormida igual.

* * *

6:11 de la mañana aun en el bus.

Boomer despertó, se levanto al baño & vio a Bellota & a Butch durmiendo de lo más felices, se volvió a su asiento & tomo la cámara de burbuja

Tratando de no despertarla, & fue de nuevo hacia Butch & Bellota & les saco una foto, pero olvido sacarle el flash, & Hiso que Butch despertara,

Salio a esconderse al baño, cuando butch despertó a causa del flash, Vio nuevamente a Bellota dormida en su hombro & dijo.

- & después soy yo el que se aprovecha de ella .- se en congio de hombros & dijo .- Da igual.

& volvió a dormir junto con bellota con una pequeña & tierna sonrisa.

Boomer salio del baño baño asegurando que butch estaba dormido.

Salio & volvió a su asiento dejo la cámara en el bolso,pero antes de eso fue al asiento de Bombom & Brick, & les saco una foto,pero esta vez

le saco el flash, & se sentó nuevamente en su asiento,beso a burbuja en la frente & se durmió abrazándola.

* * *

6:56

Burbuja despertó por que alguien roncaba a todo lo que daba, Miro hacia todos lados & vio que era Brick.

Burbuja : Brick, hey brick .- dijo silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie

Brick siguió roncando.

Burbuja : me pregunto como Bombom No escucha los ronquidos.- dijo mientras veía a Bombom dormir profundamente.

Tomo un un pequeño cojín para el cuello & apunto directo a brick & lo arrojo, pero calculo mal & le llego al profesor & lo despertó

Burbuja : oh,oh

se volvió a su asiento rápidamente & se Hiso la dormida.

Después de un rato tomo otro cojín & se lo arrogo a brick, el cojín le llego en la cara asiendo que se despertara bruscamente

Brick : ¿Ahora que pasa? - dijo algo molesto

Burbuja : Brick deja de roncar ¬¬

Brick : esta bien ¬¬, & se volvió a dormir en las piernas de Bombom.

Brick dejo de roncar & Burbuja Pudo dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

7:38 aun en el bus.

Bellota despertó, por que tenia frió.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que de nuevo estaba durmiendo en su hombro, & Butch estaba durmiendo apoyado en su cabeza.

Lo saco con fuerza la idea de ella era despertarlo.

en ese momento vio un letrero en la carretera que decía que faltaban 7 kilómetros para llegar al lago de las estrellas(yo:no me acuerdo como le

había puesto al lago,perdón si tenia otro nombre :3).

Butch había despertado por el fuerte empujón que le dio Bellota.

Butch : ¿Por que me empujaste ¬¬?

Bellota : Por que estabas durmiendo encima de mi ¬¬

Butch : No, No seas mentirosa pequeña niña, Yo en denante desperté & tu estabas durmiendo en mi hombro.- dijo burlándose

Bellota : Ya cállate .- dijo mientras rodeaba los ojos

Butch : !Genial¡

Bellota : ¿que pasa?

Butch : Se me quito el sueño gracias a ti

Bellota : Que bueno .- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad

Butch : No te alegres, voy a conversar contigo hasta que lleguemos .- dijo con una sonrisa de campeón de Dog Chow(publicidad XDD)

Bellota : No me interesa, falta poco para que lleguemos.

Butch : Da igual .- & le sonrió a Bellota.

Al rato ya todos se estaban despertando.

Brick seguía durmiendo en las piernas de Bombom, cuando abrió los ojos, se sonrojo al ver que Bombom, lo miraba de muy cerca.

Lo que Hiso que se levantara muy rápido & chocara con Bombom, Haciendo que a ambos le saliera un chichón.

Bombom : !Brick, ten más cuidado!.- dijo sobándose la frente.

Brick : Lo siento Bombom

Bombom : Ya no importa, iré al baño a mojarme la frente.-

Brick se volteo para ver que hacia Boomer, El seguía durmiendo con Burbuja abrazados.

Brick : !Boomer¡

Boomer : ¿Ah? Brick, que quieres.- dijo estirándose

Brick : Ya vamos a llegar

Burbuja : !Buenos días¡.- dijo cuando recién había despertado

Brick : Buenos días Burbuja

Burbuja : ¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

Boomer : Muy poco amor

Burbuja : Ay genial

En ese momento Bombom llego & se sentó nuevamente.

Bombom : !Hola¡, como durmieron?

Boomer : Bien

Burbuja : Hubiera dormido mejor si alguien no hubiera roncado tanto .- dijo mirando con odio a brick

Brick : Lo siento ¬¬.

Bombom : ¿Roncas?

Brick : No lo se .- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

Burbuja : Si, & ronca mucho¬¬, no se como no lo escuchabas

Boomer : Yo no lo e escuche

en eso se unió ala conversación bellota

Bellota : ¿Quien ronco?

Boomer : Burbuja dice que brick

En eso Butch se unió también

Butch : ¿Brick ronca?

Burbuja : Si ¬¬

Boomer : yo nunca lo eh escuchado roncar & eso que vivo con el

Bombom : Yo estaba alado de el & no lo escuche

Brick : yo no ronco ¬¬

Butch : Yo tampoco lo eh escuchado

Bellota : El viaje te afecto el cerebro burbuja

Burbuja : !Yo lo escuche ¬¬¡

Brick : Yo no eh roncado ¬¬

Bombom : No creo que brick aya roncado burbuja

Boomer : Mi amor yo creo que te confundiste

Butch : yo creo que estas loca Burbuja

Burbuja : ¿LOCA? .- dijo indignada

Bellota : ¿Alo?¿Hospital siquiatico?.- dijo mientras hacia que su mano era un "teléfono"

Burbuja : Ya ok,ok, quizás no fue el ¬¬.

Bombom : Si yo creo que te equivocaste

Brick :¡MIREN YA LLEGAMOS!.- dijo apuntando hacia la ventana

Todos miraron hacia la ventana, era un lago enorme, & habían muchos arboles & montañas, había un lugar especial de camping.

Profesor: Chicos llegamos, por favor tomen sus cosas & no dejen nada aquí.

Todos tomaron su cosas & bajaron del bus .

Bellota : Al fin, pensé que nunca llegaríamos

Burbuja : Que bueno que llegamos sanos & salvos .- dijo feliz

Brick : supongo que ai vamos a dejar las cosas? .- y apunto ala zona de camping

Bombom : yo creo

los 6 chicos se dirigieron a dejar los bolsos aya pero se detuvieron por que el profesor los llamo

Profesor : Chicos a donde van?

Butch : a dejar los bolsos, Estamos cansados .- Dijo con un tono como de "obvio"

Profesor: Pero ese No es nuestro camping

Bombom : ¿A no?

Boomer : ¿& cual es?

Profesor : Ay que pasar ese bosque de Ai & Ai recién llegamos al lago de las estrellas.

El lugar donde tenían que pasar para llegar era un bosque con inmensos arboles & solo un pequeño camino de tierra.

Bellota : de vi a verme quedado en casa .- dijo rodando los ojos

Butch : No vamos a llegar nunca.- dijo molesto

Burbuja : No sean negativos, la vamos a pasar muy bien

Bombom : Burbuja tiene razón, no creo que sea tan largo el camino

Profesor : Bueno chicos tomen sus bolsos & vayámonos.- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta & iba camino al bosque.

dos horas & media después

Bellota :"No creo que sea tan largo el camino" .- dijo imitándola la voz de Bombom

Bombom : Bueno perdón no pensé que tendríamos que caminar tanto .- dijo mientras se acomodaba su bolso en su Hombro

Brick : Ya no debe quedar tanto .- Dijo con animo

Butch : No vamos a llegar nunca .- dijo molesto

Boomer : Cálmense, mire Ai ay un letrero que dice que ya estamos cerca

Bellota : !ALELUYA¡

Burbuja : ¿ Saquémonos Una foto Todos juntos?.- dijo emocionada

Butch : No

Bellota : No

Burbuja : Aburridos .- dijo con los brazos cruzados .

Al rato llegaron al lago de las estrellas

Profesor : Bien chicos ya llegamos, dejen sus bolsos en aquella esquina & instalen las carpas.

Butch : pensé que íbamos a caminar por años

Bellota : yo ya me estaba asiendo vieja

Bombom : Vamos a instalar las carpas

Los 6 chicos instalaron sus carpas cerca del lago

Las de los chicos era de color gris y las de las chicas era de color naranjo.

Burbuja : & ahora?

Profesor : !A comer!

Brick & Bombom : !SI¡ .- Dijeron emocionados

Todos comieron de las cosas que trajeron, obviamente guardando para los otros días.

Profesor : Bien chicos cuando terminemos de comer , preparen ce por que saldremos a caminar cerca de la montaña.

Burbuja : !yupy¡ Nos podremos sacar muchas fotos .- dijo mientras le daba una mascada a su sándwich .

Boomer : & vamos a ver animales

Bellota : & vamos a seguir caminando? .- dijo decilucionada

Butch : !NOO¡.- Dijo mirando al cielo

Bombom : No puedo creer lo perezosos que son .- dijo con las brazos cruzados

Brick : Son tal para cual .- Dijo rodando los ojos

Bellota : ¿que? ¿tal para cual?¿estas loco Brick?

Butch : A mi me gustan las chicas normales , no las chicas marimachos .- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Bellota : ¿!QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA MAL NACIDO, MALDITO HIJO DE...

Burbuja : !Bellota cuida tus palabras¡ .- dijo molesta

Bellota : *Suspiro* ¿Saben que?, Me voy a la carpa & cuando se vayan me avisan,¿ok? .- Dijo levantándose del suelo

Bombom : ¿No vas a ir ?

Bellota : No, no con el idiota numero #1.

Butch : Mira quien habla de idiotas .- dijo molesto

Bellota : !me da igual!.- & se metió ala carpa

Brick : Bien hecho butch .

Burbuja : Osea que bellota no ira con nosotros .- dijo apenada

Boomer : No bebe .-

Al rato.

Profesor : Chicos ya preparen ce por que en 5 minutos más nos vamos.

los 5 chicos se levantaron & fueron hacia el profesor

Profesor : Bien,chicos nos vamos,no se separen del grupo & si lo hacen, Quédense donde están .

El profesor empezó a caminar hacia la montaña siendo seguidos por los alumnos

Brick & Bombom iban a delante conversando & alado de ellos iban Burbuja & Boomer, & atrás iba butch,solo.

Butch :*suspiro * ok,voy muy aburrido, mejor me devuelvo a buscar a bellota.

& se separo del grupo & volvió hacia el camping.

Boomer : & Butch ?

Burbuja : No se, iba atrás de nosotros.

Boomer : Vamos a buscarlo, capaz se quedo parado & se puede perder

Burbuja : Ok.

Bombom & Brick No se dieron cuenta que los azules se separaron del grupo.

Al rato .

Bombom : Brick, los chicos no están .- Dijo mirando hacia todos lados

Brick : ¿A donde fueron? .-

Bombom : No lo se, pero vayamos a Buscarlos , conociéndolos lo más seguro es que se pierdan & no sepan volver

Brick : ¿& si nos perdemos nosotros?

Bombom : Yo traigo algunos dulces & los podemos dejar como un camino?

Brick : Bueno idea, vayamos a buscarlo.

Los dos rojos se devolvieron, mientra que Bombom iba dejando un camino de dulces de colores.

* * *

**& Asi termino este capitulo, No se pierdan el próximo que va estar Muy entretenido, Hasta yo estoy emocionada,Ojala que les aiga **

**gustado este capitulo,Dejen sus comentarios Por favor :'D, ah & perdón por las faltas de ortografía :$**

**Nota : Las ppgz & los rrbz No me pertenecen, solo los tome prestado :D**

**Adiós x3 & cuidence3*.***


	10. Perdidos

**Aqui va el capitulo 10 :D**

* * *

**Narra Butch**

**- **campamento de porquería, por que tiene que quedar tan lejos, & Maldito yo que no puedo estar sin la tarada & linda de bellota ¬¬ .- Decía

Furioso

- Llevo como 2 horas caminando !POR DIOS¡ Esto es interminable .- decía furioso.

Pero en realidad solo llevaba caminando 10 minutos e.e

Al rato de caminar llegue al campamento, busque con la mirada a mi Bellota, Si, a MI Bellota, la consideraba mi novia, aunque ella no lo supiera,

Patético, no?, pero eso gano con pasar mucho tiempo con Boomer & sus mendigas telenovelas románticas.

La vi sentada en el muelle, con la mirada baja.

Decidí ir hacía ella silenciosamente para darle un pequeño susto.

cuando estaba detrás de ella la agarre de los hombros & hice como que la iba a tirar a la laguna,

- !ah¡ .- Bellota dio un pequeño grito de terror mientras cerraba los ojos al ver que caería al agua

- JAJAJJAJA, ¿Te asustaste nena?JAJAJA .- Dije riendo orgullosamente

- Idiota, no me e asustado .- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Entonces a que vino el grito de terror? .- -Era obvio que se asusto ¬¬

_- _Solo grite por tu feo rostro .-_¿FEO ROSTRO ¬¬?_

_- _Que raro por que no sabias quien era .- era obvio que mentía ¬¬

- Si sabia que eras tu, tengo un sexto sentido que me avisa cuando tarados como tu se me acercan.

- Ah, si, hagamos como que te creo, ¿ok? .- Creerá que soy idiota?

- ok, & que haces aquí? .- dijo mirándome de reojo

- Bueno..vine a .. a buscar mi botella de agua .- Necesito clases de actuación urgente

- Ok, hagamos que yo también creí eso .-

- oye no vas a ir al montaña?

- No .- me dijo cortante

- Por que no?

- Por que no tengo ganas

- Vamos tienes que ir .

- & Para que quieres que valla.-

!Genial¡ Ahora que le respondo, que quiero que valla por que necesito tenerla a mi lado?, se reirá de mi en mi cara ¬¬.

- Bueno para que no te quedes aquí aburrida, ¿no crees? .- definitivamente necesito las clases de actuación

- Aya me aburriría más .-por que Bellota tiene que ser tan difícil.

- que aburrida eres.-

- Si voy, me dejas en paz de un vez?

- !Si¡ .-!NO¡¬¬.

- Esta bien.

* * *

- ¿Estas seguro que vamos bien? .- dijo un chica con dos coletas rubias

- Pues claro que si mi amor .- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

- Mmm.. que raro por que eh visto ya 4 veces ese árbol de manzanas .- dijo apuntando el árbol

- No burbuja, es que lo que pasa es que aquí todos los árboles son iguales.- dijo tranquilo

- Entonces esos arboles deben ser exactamente iguales .- dijo inocentemente

Boomer miro a su alrededor & bueno,era verdad habían pasado por ai más de una vez.

- Ok, Burbuja tienes razón creo que nos perdimos .- dijo Boomer suspirando

- Mejor quedémonos en este lugar a esperar a que alguien venga por nosotros .- dijo burbuja sentándose en el suelo

- Buena idea .- & imito la acción de su novia

10 minutos después

- Burbuja no a venido nadie .- dijo Boomer perdiendo la tranquilidad

- Boomer es solo cosa de esperar .- Dijo sonriendo

- Pero si no aparece nadie?

- Claro que alguien va a parecer, No es como si nos fuéramos a quedar toda la vida aquí & que nos moriríamos desnutridos o los pájaros nos

comerían vivos o algo así no crees?... oh,oh.-

Boomer tenia los ojos como platos, en su rostro se veía que en cualquier minuto se volvería loco.

- Q..que..darnos aquí toda la vida? .- pregunto nervioso Boomer

- No,no Boomer era una Broma, claro que nos van a venir a Busc...

No pudo terminar de hablar por que Boomer se paro & empezó a gritar como loco recién salido del manicomio.

- !AAAAAAAAAAH¡ NOS VAMOS A MORIR! .- Gritaba Boomer desesperada mente

- !NOO BOOMER CÁLMATE¡ .- Gritaba burbuja sin saber que hacer

- ¡NOS VAN A COMER LOS PÁJAROS! .- Gritaba mientras corría alrededor de Burbuja

- !BOOMER TRANQUILÍZATE¡ .-

Definitivamente el chico tranquilo, no estaba ai.

- !NOS VAMOS A MORIR DESNUTRIDOS¡ .- Dijo respirando agitada mente

Burbuja jalo del brazo a Boomer, el que se detuvo aun con el rostro de loco, Lo miro, le sonrió & le dio una bofetada.

Al menos la bofetada lo tranquilizo.

- !OUCH!, Gracias burbuja ¬¬.- dijo un poco molesto

- Lo siento, pero parecías un demente .- dijo sonriendo

- Perdón por ponerme así mi amor .- dijo apenado

- Oh, Boomerbebe no te pongas triste a cualquiera le daría miedo estar perdido.

- Es que no entiendo como puedes estar calmada & feliz tanto tiempo.-

- amor solo esperemos a que nos vengan a buscar, seguro el maestro debe estar muy preocupado por nosotros.

- cierto, seguramente ya nos esta buscando.

* * *

En la montaña.

- !Al fin desaparecieron esos seis mocosos malcriados¡ .- Decía el maestro mientras saltaba de felicidad.

* * *

- No puedo creer lo idiota que fui en hacerte caso a ti .- dijo furiosa una chica de ojos color esmeraldas

- No es culpa mía ,mujer .- decía rodando los ojos un chico de cabello color azabache.

- Claro que es culpa tuya, tu me obligaste a venir .

- Bueno, pero si sabias que yo no me acordaba del camino .

- !DIJISTE QUE SI RECORDABAS EL MALDITO CAMINO! .- Dijo sujetándolo del cuello, casi arcandolo

- N...nunca te dije eso, & ya..su..eltame loca .- dijo mientra lograba sacarse las manos de bellota de su cuello

- Te digo que dijiste que sabias perfectamente donde quedaba el mendigo camino

- Bueno no recuerdo .- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Entonces te invito a hacer memoria si no quieres que rompa cada unos de tus huesos .- dijo mostrando le el puño

- No me asustas enana endemoniada .- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Enana? eres idiota o que?, !TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD!.- dijo molesta

- Bueno si , pero soy más maduro que tu .- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

- Si,claro .-

Bellota se acerco a Butch, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, & lo miraba a los ojos, Butch estaba rojo como un tomate al tener ala

chica de tan cerca, El estaba seguro que si Bellota no se quitaba de ai, la besaría, sin importarle cuantas cachetadas le vendrían después.

- Ai algo ai adentro? .- dijo mientra golpeaba "delicadamente" la nuca de Butch.

- Pues claro, ai esta mi cerebro, tarada .- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado evitando el sonrojo

Bellota noto el sonrojo de Butch & soltó una pequeña risa

- De que te ríes ?.- Dijo Butch molesto

- De nada tonto.

Llegaron a una parte donde se dividía el camino .

- Bien vamos por el derecho .- dijo bellota

- ¿Quien te nombro líder verdecita? .

- Nadie, Solo camina quieres?

- No, yo quiero ir por el izquierdo .- dijo poniendo sus brazos en su nuca.

- Bien, vete por ai, me da igual .- dijo caminando hacia el camino derecho

- Esta bien, pero después no te iré a salvar .- dijo con un tono arrogante

- No te las des de Héroe, por que no lo eres .- Dijo bellota mientras desaparecía en medio de los arboles.

* * *

!CRACH¡

- Boomer escuchaste eso?.- dijo asustada Burbuja

- Creo que viene alguien .- dijo tratando de mirar atravez de los arbustos.

De los arbusto salio una chica de cabello color azabache & ojos color esmeraldas, era Bellota que venia con cara de pocos amigos

- !BELLOTA¡ .- Gritaron Burbuja & Boomer

Los dos rubios se abalanzaron a Bellota abrazándola hasta quitarle el aire ala pobre chica.

- Bellota jamas estuve más feliz de verte .- dijo Burbuja sonriendo

- Pensábamos que moriríamos aquí .- Decía Boomer casi llorando

- Que bueno..pero..ya..suel...tenme..no..pue.. .- Dijo ya con el rostro morado por tanto que la abrazaban

Los dos rubios la soltaron & Saltaban de felicidad.

- Que bueno que llegaste creí que nos moriríamos aquí.- decía Burbuja Saltando de emoción

- Nos salvaste la vida Bellota .- Decía Boomer saltando al igual que Burbuja

- Hermana te lo agradeceré toda mi vida .-

- Bellota que bueno que llegaste, creí que en 50 años nos vendrían a buscar

- ¿Así?,que bueno, Han visto al tarado #1? .- dijo sin prestar mucha atención a los azules

a Burbuja & a Boomer les salio una benita, después de todo el agradecimiento que le dieron ella,pues,ni Escucho.

- Al menos escuchaste algo? .- dijo burbuja con una benita en la cabeza

- Claro que si Burbuja , Ahora han visto al idiota de ojos verdes?

- ¿A butch?,¿estabas con Butch? ¿Donde esta Butch?¿QUE LE HICISTE A BUTCH DESGRACIADA? .- Dijo Furioso Boomer

- No le he echo nada imitación de Hombre .- dijo cruzada de brazos

- ¿i... imitación de Hombre? .- dijo apenado

- Bellota no le digas así ¬¬.- dijo molesta Burbuja

- Si,si,claro, entonces Butch no a pasado por aquí?.- dijo sin tomar importancia al asunto.

- No bellota & ¿para que lo quieres? .- dijo burbuja con una ceja levantada

- No me mires así burbuja, solo que el muy imbécil se fue por el lado equivocado.

- Mmm..seguro, Bueno no lo hemos visto .- Dijo burbuja con un sonrisa picara

- Ah,ok, a oye Boomer .- Dijo bellota seria

- ¿Que?

- ¿Acaso me dijiste desgraciada?, por que si es así despídete de tu rostro.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

- ¿Yo? Yo no eh dicho nada, No,no yo creo que te equivocaste al escuchar, como puedes pensar eso de mi .- dijo con su mejor cara de indignado.

- Bellota, te sabes el camino para llegar al campamento,cierto?.- dijo Burbuja

- Pues claro que no, Se supone que Butch sabia el camino,pero no era así.- dijo empezando a molestarse al recordar lo ocurrido

!CRACH¡

- De nuevo viene alguien.- dijo Boomer emocionado

- Espero que sea alguien quien nos ayude .- Dijo Burbuja con cara de esperanzada

!POOW¡

- ai alguien allí ? .- Dijo burbuja

- No creo que alguien nos venga ayudar .- dijo Boomer preocupado

- Ni modo, sea quien sea, Le partiré la cara por estar haciendo Bromas de mal gusto.- Dijo Bellota mientra formaba con sus manos una esfera

De luz verde que a cada segundo se hacia más grande.

No alcanzaron haber quien era, por que bellota ya había lanzado la esfera de luz, & solo se veía mucho humo que desaparecía lentamente.

Con Butch.

- Estúpida Bellota, Por que siempre tiene que tener razón, Debí haberla seguido, ahora estoy perdido, seguro que ella esta en la montaña

Burlándose de mi .- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo alguno, Hasta que detrás de unos arbustos escucho unas voces conocidas.

Fue hacia allá, piso un montón de ramas, cuando se asomo solo vio 3 siluetas muy conocidas, pero solo alcanzo a ver eso, Por que enseguida

recibió La Esfera de luz verde de Bellota.

Butch quedo tirado en el piso con los ojos en círculos.

Los tres, se dirigieron haber quien era.

Bellota : ¿Butch? .- Dijo riendo levemente

Boomer : !¿BUTCH?¡ .- Dijo con ojos de plato

Burbuja: ¿Butch? .- dijo confundida

Butch habría los ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió por completo se encontró con tres rostros mirándolo.

Butch : ¿Q..que paso? .- Dijo sobándose la cabeza

Bellota : Te desmayaste de la nada .- Dijo desinteresada

Boomer : ¿Que se desmayo de la nada?, de que hablas si t..

Bellota lo miro con una cara intimidarte que decía " si hablas te asesino"

Boomer : Si, hermano te desmayaste de la nada.- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Butch se levanto lentamente & dijo

- Estamos en la montaña?

Burbuja : No,estamos ... perdidos .- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Bellota : !Estupendo¡, ademas de tener que estar con los dos paranoicos & amorositos, tengo que estar con el psicopatía pervertido.- dijo

rodando los ojos.

10 minutos después.

Burbuja & Boomer estaban jugando con una uruga, Butch jugaba con unos de sus cabellos rebeldes & Bellota miraba hacia el suelo & des vez en

cuando desviaba la mirada a Butch & soltaba un pequeña sonrisa.

Bellota : Tengo hambre .- dijo seria

Butch : Yo igual, Opino que nos comamos a Boomer primero .- Dijo Sonriendo con una sonrisa malvada

Burbuja abrazo a Boomer mirando con desconfianza a Los dos verdes que miraban a Boomer con una sonrisa como la del gato rizón.

Boomer : ¿ Están locos? .- dijo mientras se trataba de alejar de los verdes

Bellota : Boomer no seas estúpido, solo es una Broma .- Dijo riendo

Butch : ¿Una broma? .- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigían a Butch .

Butch : Pues claro que era una Broma, Acaso creerían que me comería a mi propio hermano?,da.- Dijo sonriendo .

Burbuja : ai hay un árbol de manzanas.- dijo apuntando al árbol

Bellota : Genial yo quiero una .- & se levanto & se dirigió hacia al árbol & tomo las que más pudo

Cada uno mordió su manzana feliz.

Al rato.

!PROOWG¡

- ¿Que fue eso? .- Dijo burbuja

- Seguro que ahora si nos vienen a Buscar .- Dijo Boomer

- Quizás es un violador que se aprovecha de las chicas rubias & tontas.- Dijo Bellota dándole un mordisco a su manzana

- O capaz es un asesino que escapo de la cárcel & ahora se venga de las personas que encuentran en el bosque .- Dijo Butch

- Un..v..violador .- Dijo burbuja asustada

- Un a..asesino .- Dijo Boomer mientras tragaba en seco

Derrepente alguien grito,pero parecía el grito de un Hombre con voz grabe.

¿?: ¡AAAAAAG¡ .

¡AAAH¡ !UN VIOLADOR ASESINO¡ .- Gritaron los dos azules

A Butch & Bellota se preocuparon un poco por el grito desgarrador de hace un segundos.

Bellota nuevamente hacia una esfera de luz pero mucho más grande & Butch se arremangaba las mangas listo para golpear a cualquier idiota.

De los arboles salio un chico de cabellos rojizos Gritando como si lo persiguiera el mismo diablo.

- ¿BRICK? .- Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Después de unos cuantos segundos venia corriendo una chica de cabello largo & rojizo y ojos rozas con un palo en la mano de quien sabe

donde lo saco.

- ¿BOMBOM? .- Dijeron los cuatro al mismo Tiempo

Brick : !DETENGAN AH ESTA LOCA DESQUICIADA¡ .- Dijo mientras gritaba desesperada mente

Bombom : !BRICK CÁLMATE QUIERES, SOLO SERA UN PEQUEÑO GOLPE¡ .- Gritaba Bombom.

Burbuja : ¿que pasa?.- dijo mirando a los rojos mientras corrían como en una persecución de dibujos animados

Boomer : ¿por que Bombom quiere matar a Brick? .- Dijo confundido por la situación

Butch : !Oye tu ñoña deja a mi hermano¡ .- Dijo furioso

Bellota : !Oye estúpido¡ solo yo le puedo decir ñoña ala ñoña de allá .- dijo apuntando a Bombom que seguía corriendo

Butch : No me digas estúpido por que no lo soy .- dijo acercándose a bellota con una mirada desafiante

Bellota : ¿no lo eres? Mmm..Entonces eres un #2$a{!D$# !

Brick & Bombom pararon en seco por el lindo comentario de Bellota, Boomer y Burbuja quedaron con la boca abierta, Butch solo seguía mirando

con odio por haber sido palabreado de arriba a abajo.

Burbuja : !BELLOTA QUE DIJIMOS DEL VOCABULARIO¡.- Dijo furiosa

Bellota : Pero que este imbécil me saca de mis casillas .- dijo apuntando a butch quien seguía con el mismo rostro

Boomer : Brick por que Bombom te venia persiguiendo? .- dijo confundio

Brick : ¿ustedes donde estaban?¿& por que se separaron del grupo?.- Dijo mirando a Boomer y a Butch

Butch : Yo me devolví a Buscar a Be..a mi Botella de agua .-dijo sonriendo nervioso

Boomer : Yo & Burbuja nos devolvimos a buscar a Butch.

Bombom : ¿& tu bellota no que no ibas a venir?

Bellota : se suponía ¬¬

Burbuja : Butch la obligo a venir .- dijo sonriendo

Butch : ¿Yo?¬¬

Boomer : Si,tu,ella dijo eso .- Dijo sonriendo

Butch : & tu Bombom por que venias persiguiendo a Brick con un palo .- dijo mirándola con desconfianza

Bombom : A bueno lo que paso fue qu..

Brick : !Espera¡

Bombom : ¿que?¿porque?

Brick : yo quiero contarles

Bombom : No seas idiota brick, yo les contare

Brick : Por que tu .- dijo molesto

Bombom : Por que soy la líder

Brick : De tu grupito de las superbobas, pero yo soy el líder de los Rowdyruff boys z ¬.¬

Boomer : ¿Quien te nombro líder Brick?¬¬

Bellota : desde cuando Bombom es la líder ¬¬?

Butch : Yo soy el líder de los rowdyruff boys z .- dijo con superioridad

Burbuja : Nadie es líder de nada .- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a todos

Boomer : ¿ y por que tu tendrías que ser el líder Butch? ¬¬

Butch : Por que soy el más lindo & fuerte de los tres

Bellota : JAJAJAJA !Por dios¡ Butch que te fumaste?JAJAJA.- Dijo riendo a carcajadas

Butch : Sabes que te derrites por mi cada vez que me ves .- dijo con una ceja levantada

Bellota : Eres tan humilde Butch .

Brick : Butch estas tarado o que? El más lindo soy yo, es obvio.- Dijo sonriendo orgulloso

Boomer : Si, se trata de ser lindo, les aseguro que el líder soy yo .- dijo Poniendo su rostro de "galán"

Butch : Con eso no matas ni a una mosca Boomer , eres penoso.- dijo con un tono de supeoridad

Brick : Por favor ustedes dos par de moustros, Solo miren este rostro PER-FEC-TO .- & Puso su mejor rostro de "rompe corazones"

Butch : Noo, son un asco comparado con mi bello rostro .- & puso su rostro de "seductor"

Las chicas solos los miraban confundidas

Bombom : Ya cállense por favor se supone que les contaría los que paso .- dijo seria

Burbuja : Como es que terminaron discutiendo quien es más lindo,Es ridículo, por que es obvio que es Boomer .- Dijo Sonriendo

Boomer : !Lo ven¡ .- Dijo mirando a sus hermanos con un rostro de orgulloso

Bellota : No sean idiotas, les faltan neuronas o que?.- dijo seria

Brick : Ya da igual, Bombom cuenta la historia de una vez por todas.

Bombom : !AL FIN ¡ ¬¬, Bueno lo que paso fue...

* * *

FLASH BACK.

- _Ojala los chicos no aigan ido muy lejos .- decía Bombom mientras seguía dejando el camino de dulces_

_- Seguramente se devolvieron al campamento ._

_- Brick_

_- ¿Que?_

_- Nosotros...em..- decía nerviosa Bombom_

_- ¿Nosotros que Bombom? .- decía dejando de caminar y mirar el rostro de Bombom_

_- Bueno nosotros, ¿Somos amigos cierto? .- decía mirando a los ojos al chico_

_- Claro que si Bombom ¿pero por que me preguntas?_

_- No se, curiosidad_

_- Oye Bombom_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿te gusta ser una ppgz? .-dijo poniendo sus brazos en su nuca & mirar hacia el cielo_

_- Pues si, aveces,¿por?_

_- Curiosidad, ¿& por que aveces?_

_- Mmm.. Bueno por que se supone que tenemos que hacer todo bien & no podemos cometer errores._

_- Osea son las super perfección? .- Dijo riendo levemente_

_- No ¬¬, Solo no podemos hacer nada malo, se supone que somos las heroínas de la ciudad, ¿ y a ti te gusta ser un rrbz?_

_- Si, aveces._

_- ¿& Cuales son las desventajas?_

_- Ustedes_

_- ¿Nosotras?_

_- Si, lo malo de ser villanos, es que ustedes siempre nos patean el trasero_

_Bombom sonrió & dijo._

_- ¿& Las ventajas?_

_- Pelear con ustedes_

_- ¿Pero no que no les gustaba que los derrotáramos?_

_- Si, pero nos encanta molestarlas.- dijo sonriendo_

_- ja, madura.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado_

_- No soy un fruta, & además soy un adolescente, tu eres la que se cree adulta_

_- No me creo, soy.- dijo molesta_

_- Solo tienes 16_

_- ¿y? .- Dijo molesta_

_- No te molestes Bombom, solo digo la verdad_

_- como quieres que no me moleste brick s..._

_Bombom se quedo parada con los ojos de plato mirando a brick_

_- ¿Que sucede Bombom? .- Dijo mirándola extrañado_

_- es que..t..tienes ..una...-_

_- ¿Tengo una que?_

_- No, nada.- dijo sonriendo_

_- oook.- dijo aun mirándola extrañado & siguió caminando_

_Bombom tomo un palo de quien sabe donde & fue silenciosamente hasta Brick & le golpeo la espalda con el palo._

_- !BOMBOM QUE TE PASA¡ .- Dijo mirándola confundido & quejándose del golpe que recibió de parte de la chica de ojos rosas_

_- Es que tiene una araña en tu espalda .- dijo asustada_

_- Solo es una araña Bomb..-_

_No alcanzo de termina de hablar cuando Bombom le dio otro golpe con el palo._

_- !BOMBOM YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME CON EL MALDITO PALO¡.- Dijo furioso_

_- !BRICK SOLO QUÉDATE QUIETO¡.- Dijo tratando de pegarle en la espalda a Brick _

_- !BOMBOM DÉJAME¡ .- & Salio corriendo del lugar perseguido por Bombom ._

_ FIN FLASH BACK._

* * *

Bombom : & eso fue lo que paso .- Dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Brick : Si & gracias a ella ahora tengo la espalda morada ¬¬ .- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Burbuja : Que llorón eres Brick jiji .- Dijo soltando una pequeñita risa

Boomer : Yo pensé que eras Más Fuerte Brick .- dijo negando con la cabeza

Butch : Brick osea que eres más débil que Boomer? .- Dijo con una ceja levantada

Bombom : No se como no puedes soportar unos pequeños golpecitos .- Dijo mirándolo con rostro de decepción

Bellota : Patético .- Dijo seria

Burbuja : Pobrecito .- Dijo riendo

Butch : Penoso.- Dijo Apuntándolo con su dedo indice

Boomer : Que decepción .- Dijo con rostro de tristeza

Brick : Ya entendí, Ahora ustedes "genios" díganme como vamos regresar al campamento? .- Dijo mirando a los cinco.

Bombom : Yo me se el camino .- Dijo sonriendo

Bellota : !Gracias a dios que llegaste Bombom! .- Dijo mirando al cielo

Boomer : Entonces vayámonos luego que se esta oscureciendo .- Dijo asustado

Butch : ¿Que? ¿no me digas que aun le temes ala oscuridad? .- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Burbuja : Butch déjalo quieres? .- dijo molesta

Bellota : Burbuja deja que tu novio se defienda solo .- Dijo seria

Boomer : No le temo a la oscuridad, solo que después se nos hará más difícil llegar .- dijo mirando con odio a los verdes que se reían de el.

Butch : Miedoso .- Dijo riendo a carcajadas

Bellota : ¿Boomer tienes 16 años & aun le temes a la oscuridad? JAJAJA .- Dijo sujetándose el estomago que le dolía por tanto reír

Boomer : Que no le temo a la oscuridad ¬¬ .- Dijo enojado

Brick : Butch dile a tu novia que deje de molestar a Boomer .- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Bellota : ¿QUE? .- Dijo mientras se paraba enfurecida & mostrando el puño

Bombom : Bellota cálmate .- Dijo sonriendo nerviosa

Butch : Brick eres un enfermo mental? ¿o que? .- dijo furioso

Boomer : Nos podemos ir ya?

Bellota : Si, mejor vayámonos antes que venga el coco ¬¬ .- dijo seria

Burbuja : Bellota déjalo en paz

Boomer : !SOLO VAYÁMONOS¡ .- Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia

Bombom : Bien,Bien, vamos .- Dijo Bombom levantándose del suelo

Todos empezaron a caminar lentamente por el cansancio.

Burbuja : !ESPEREN¡

Brick : Ahora que? ¬¬

Burbuja : ¿ Tomémonos una foto? .- Dijo emocionada

Bombom : Esta bien .- Dijo sonriendo

Burbuja fue a dejar la cámara a una piedra & le puso el temporizador

Burbuja : Digan "queso"

Bellota : ¿No era whisky?

Burbuja : Da igual .- Dijo con una sonrisa

*CLICK*

Burbuja salio abrazando a Boomer, Boomer sonriendo, Bombom Salio Sonriendo & con la gorra de Brick Puesta, Brick salio sonrojado mirando a

Bombom con la gorra, Bellota Sacando la lengua y Butch salio con los brazos en la nuca con una pose sexy (?.

Burbuja : !Que linda foto¡ .- Dijo Feliz

Bellota : Butch que onda con esa pose? .- Dijo aguantándose la risa

Butch : Mi pose sexy primor .- Dijo levantando una ceja

Bellota : No me digas primor .- dijo mirándolo con ojos de asesino

Butch : Esta bien preciosa .- Dijo riendo malvadamente

Bellota : Me sigues diciendo tus tonterías & te juro que vas a terminar en el hospital .- Dijo mirándolo con una mirada fría

Bombom : Ok, mejor vayámonos luego, por que no tengo ropa negra para funerales .- Dijo Bombom Empezando a caminar siendo seguida

Por los cinco chicos.

Después de un largo camino de 20 minutos ._.

Bellota : Por fin pensé que nos moriríamos aya .- Dijo corriendo a la carpa

Butch : que exagerada eres .- Dijo mirándola con diversión para luego decir .- !OH BENDITO CAMPAMENTO, NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO¡.- & Fue

corriendo a la carpa de el & sus hermanos.

Bombom : Aun no llegan los demás .- Dijo observando todo el campamento

Brick : No me digas, ¿como te diste cuenta? .- dijo con un tono sarcástico

Bombom : Estas enojado por lo de los golpes? .- dijo inocentemente

Brick : ¿Que comes que adivinas? .- Dijo mirando hacia el lago,enojado.

Burbuja : Boomer vamos a hacer malvaviscos? .- Dijo saltando de la emoción

Boomer : !Sii¡ .- Dijo corriendo hacia la fogata que estaba apagada.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata a esperar a los demás estudiantes que seguían en la montaña.

Brick : ¿& ahora que hacemos?, estoy aburrido .- dijo jugando con su malvavisco

Burbuja : No creo que los demás se tarden tanto .

Butch : Me hubiera quedado en la casa .- Dijo poniendo su mejor cara de aburrición

Bellota : Si, te hubieras quedado en tu casa .- Dijo sonriendo

Butch : ha,ha,ha ¬¬.

Bombom : Ya no se pongan a pelear si no los conociera pensaría que son un matrimonio .- Dijo riendo

Butch : Seguro que me casaría con esta super boba .- Dijo mirando a Bellota con odio

Bellota : Este idiota no tendría la suerte de merecerme .- Dijo sonriendo

Butch : Tu si que eres modesta .- Dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

Bellota : ¿Tu hablas de modestia? .- dijo riendo

Burbuja : No peleen .- dijo con los ojos cristalinos

Bellota : Yo tengo una idea para que no nos aburramos

Butch : Seguro que es mala .

Brick : Butch quieres cerrar la boca una vez en tu vida?

Bombom : ¿que idea Bellota? .- Dijo con un tono de curiosidad

Bellota : Contemos Historias de terror .- Dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Burbuja : !NO¡ .- Dijo triste

Boomer : Eso es muy aburrido .- Dijo tratando de hacerse el desinteresado

Brick : Solo lo dices por que te dan miedo .- Dijo riendo

Boomer : No me dan miedo Brick .- dijo molesto

Butch : ¿Seguro? Quieres que te recordemos lo que paso cuando teníamos 14? .- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Boomer : !FUE HACE DOS AÑOS¡

Bombom : Solo cuenten la Historia, No pueden estar sin pelear? .- dije seria

Burbuja : A mi me dan miedo .- dijo Burbuja tapándose los ojos

Boomer : Yo te protegeré amor .- Dijo con aires de valentía(?

Brick,Butch & Bellota : !JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡ .

Burbuja : Dejen de molestarlo Por favor .- dijo furiosa

Butch : Esta bien oxigenada, Quien va a contar la Historia? .- dijo despreocupado

Burbuja : !SOY RUBIA NATURAL¡ TT_TT

Butch : ¿Enserio? No se nota, Osea no soy estilista pero mira esas raíces niña .- Dijo Sonriendo

Burbuja : ¿RAÍCES? TT_TT

Bellota : Yo cuento la historia .- Dijo seria

Brick : Bien Dila luego antes que Burbuja inunde el Lugar con sus lloriqueo .- Dijo riéndose de Burbuja

Boomer : !ESCUCHA IDIOTA, DEJA A MI NOVIA O TE VOY A SACAR LO POCO QUE TE QUEDA DE CEREBRO¡ .- Dijo Boomer con fuego en los ojos

Butch : !ui el marica se enojo, JAJAJA .- Dijo riendo con carcajadas

Boomer : !QUE TE CALLES IMBÉCIL¡ .- & Se lanzo sobre butch, golpeándolo.

Después de un rato de un pelea muy infantil, los dos se calmaron & se sentaron nuevamente.

Bellota : Ahora puedo empezar a contar la historia? .- Dijo ya aburrida de la situación

Bombom : Claro .- Dijo sonriendo

Bellota : Bien, En una ciudad, por ai en los añ..

Butch : Espera

Bellota : ¿Que quieres?¬¬

Butch : Boomer préstame tu Linterna

Boomer : No ¬¬

Butch : Solo préstame la endemoniada linterna

Boomer : Bien,bien, ten .- & le paso la linterna bruscamente

Butch : Toma .- & le paso la linterna a Bellota Sonriendo

Bellota : ¿Para que quiero esto?.- Dijo confundida

Butch : Para darle un toque de Terror ¿no crees? .- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Bellota : um..Gracias .- Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

Bombom : ¿Bellota? .- dijo extrañada

Bellota : ¿que? .- dijo ya mas calmada

Bombom : No,nada .- Dijo sonriendo

Bellota : Ya ahora cállense, para continuar mi historia .- dijo seria

Burbuja : No, por favor.- dijo suplicándole a su hermana de ojos color esmeralda

Bombom : Burbuja no seas miedosa son solo historias

Bellota : Puedo contar la Historia de una vez por todas?

Butch : Después yo quiero contar la Historia

Brick : & después yo .- Dijo sonriendo

Bellota : !Solo déjenme contar la Historia¡ .- Dijo furiosa

Boomer : Ya, cuéntala .- dijo asiéndose el valiente

Burbuja : Por favor, tengan piedad TT_TT

Bombom : Burbuja, Luego tu puedes contar una historia

Burbuja : De ositos de peluche *.*?

Butch : ¿De ositos de peluche asesinos & devoradores de perros?

Brick : De ositos de peluche Moustrosos?

Burbuja: !DE OSITOS DE PELUCHE AMOROSOS & TIERNO, IDIOTAS¡ .- Dijo Enojadicima

Boomer : ¿B..Burbuja? .- Dijo asustado al ver a su novia así de furiosa

Bombom : Burbuja cuenta hasta 10 .- dijo sonriendo

Burbuja : 1,2,3,4,5,6..7..8..9...10, Lo siento pero es que tus hermanos me sacan de quicio .- dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Bellota : Bipolar .- dijo riendo

Burbuja: No soy bipolar Bellota .- dijo aun calmada

Butch : Bueno ahora cállense ustedes, que quiero escuchar la Historia ahora no mañana ¬¬

Brick : Solo por que la cuenta tu noviecita .- dijo con un tono de picaron

Butch : Brick cállate, o quieres que te moleste yo? .- dijo mirándolo desafiante

Brick : No te atreves .- dijo mirándolo Frunciendo el seño

Butch : Eso crees?, Oye Bombom ..- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Brick : Butch no digas cosas que después vas a arrepentirte .- dijo mirándolo furioso

Bombom : em..Bueno..- dijo sonrojada

Bellota : Después pelean , ahora dejen contar mi historia

Burbuja : Mejor cuenta una de princesas .- dijo tratando de convencer a su hermana

Boomer : O mejor no cuentes nada .- Dijo sonriendo

Butch : Par de miedosos ¬¬

Bombom : Solo cuenta la historia antes que sigan hablando Bellota

Brick : Apúrate que quiero contar mi Historia .- dijo emocionado

Butch : Después de ella vengo yo .- Dijo serio

Bombom : !Nunca la van a poder contar si no se callan ¬¬

Bellota : !Arg, ¡YA CÁLLENSE¡ .- Dijo gritando

Bombom : Cuanta la historia luego .- dijo seria

Bellota : Bueno como decía. En una ciudad de ai por los años 1767 en una pequeña cabaña vivían un Hombre de Cabello negro & ...

Butch : !Me aburro¡.- Dijo mientras jugaba con la tierra

Brick : Butch cállate

Burbuja : Dejen que cuenta la historia, si no se va oscurecer más & va a dar más miedo

Bellota : Butch si te aburre, Largo de aquí .- dijo mirándolo enojada

Butch : Ya si no esta tan aburrida, amargada,no soportan una broma ¬¬

Bellota : *Suspiro*, Bueno, ¿Donde me quede?, Ah, en una pequeña cabaña vivía un Hombre de cabello negro & Ojos verdes.

Butch : ¿Por que se tiene que parecer ami?.- dijo levantando una ceja

Bellota : ¿Te puedes quedar en silencio?, Nunca podre contar la historia con este tarado aquí ¬¬

Butch : ¿Pero por que justo se parece ami ? .- dijo mirando a Bellota con desconfianza

Bellota : !POR QUE SI,HOMBRE!.- Dijo enojada

Butch : Bueno,mujer ¬¬

Bellota : Puedo seguir contando la historia ahora sin interrupciones?

Burbuja : Noo TT_TT

Boomer : Mejor sigamos comiendo malvaviscos? .- Dijo sonriendo

Brick : Cuanta la historia de una vez por todas.- dijo serio

Bombom : Me estoy haciendo vieja

Brick : Vez Bombom, eso te pasa por creerte Adulta .- Dijo mirando a Bombom serio

Bombom : Brick eres un estúpido .- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Burbuja : Por que todos pelean? .- dijo triste

Boomer : Amor, mis hermanos son así desde que nacieron .- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Bellota : ¿Saben que?,mejor no contare nada .- Dijo haciendo un puchero

Butch : Bellota que aburrida eres .- Dijo mirando las estrellas

Burbuja : !WII¡ .- Dijo emocionada

Bombom : Bellota cuenta la historia se notaba interesante .- dijo poniendo ojos de perrito

Boomer : No la presionen si ya dijo que no .- dijo sonriendo

Brick : Bellota vamos cuenta la historia

Butch : Da igual, tiene miedo por que mi historia sera mejor que la suya .- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Bellota : HA,HA, Estas loco es obvio que mi historia es mejor que la tuya .

Bombom : Entonces la vas a contar?

Boomer : ¿LA VAS A CONTAR ? .- Dijo aterrado

Bellota : Esta bien, Pero ahora sin interrupciones, ¿quieren ¬¬?

Bombom: Ok.- dijo feliz

Brick : Oigan..

Todos : !SHHHH¡ .- Dijeron todos mirando a Brick furiosos

Brick : Ok, me callo ¬¬

Bombom : Continua Bellota .- Dijo sonriendo le a su hermana

Bellota : Ok, Bueno,como iba diciendo, En una cabaña vivía un Hombre de cabello negro & ojos verdes, Pocos conocían su verdadera identidad ,

Pero la mayoría lo llamaba "BUTCH EL DESCUARTIZADOR"..

Butch : ¿enserio ¬¬?

Bellota : Si, enserio .- Dijo sonriendo

Butch : ¿No podrías ponerle otro nombre?.- dijo serio

Bellota : No, & ya cállate por que es mi historia,Bueno, La gente lo llamaba "BUTCH EL DESCUARTIZADOR"...

* * *

**& Este fue el capitulo 10 :)**

**En unos cuantos días subiré el capitulo 11, ahora me demorare más por que me fracture el cuello en :$, y tengo unos de esos**

**Cosas que se usan en el cuello no se como se llaman XDD Bueno & eso, Ojala les aiga gustado este capitulo :D El 11 es solo de las **

**Historias de terror que cuentan los seis chicos :'3**

**Nota: Las ppgz & los rrbz no me pertenecen :E**

**& eso adiós, Besos:k**


	11. Historias

**Capitulo 10 *-*" LAS HISTORIAS "**

**Nota : Las ppgz & los rrbz No me pertenecen :c**

* * *

Bellota :

_La gente lo llamaba "BUTCH EL DESCUARTIZADOR"._

_La cabaña estaba ubicada en la cima de un cerro muy alto, nadie sabia quien vivía allí, la mayoría pensaba que estaba abandonada,por el hecho que_

_estaba sucia, con los vidrios rotos & orificios en las paredes, pero no estaba abandona ,esa era la residencia del asesino más buscado de saltadilla._

_De día, usaba un esmoquin gris, & un sombrero verde oscuro, Tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes, con una gran mechón de cabello negro, La gente lo_

_veía como un bueno hombre, aunque nadie supiera nada de el & de su pasado, Por las noches vestía con unos pantalones negros, una playera_

_verde oscuro, Una capa negra desgarrada & sus zapatos de cuero con alguna que otra mancha de ¿sangre?, El le decía alas personas que su nombre_

_era Kojiro, pero al momento de matar en los cuerpos de las victimas escribía "Butch"._

_- !EXTRA, EXTRA, "BUTCH EL DESCUARTIZADOR" Volvió a atacar .- Gritaba a todo pulmón un niño de aprox. 10 años que vendía diarios_

_- Niño dame uno .- Dijo un hombre de ojos verdes & cabello negro_

_El niño siguió anunciando el diario mientras que Kojiro se iba a sentar una banca._

_- Así que el " BUTCH EL DESCUARTIZADOR" volvió a atacar? .- Dijo Kojiro muy tranquilo_

_Termino de leer el diario, o más bien la parte que le interesaba, se levanto y tiro el diario a la basura._

_Volvió a su casa asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera o notara que el vivía en aquella casa._

_Cuando llego a su casa, se sentó en una pequeña mesa de madera donde había un cuaderno, en el cuaderno habían fotografías_

_de diferentes personas, unas marcadas con una cruz & una mancha de sangre al costado de cada fotografía, en las demás no había nada._

_Tomo un lápiz & marco con un pequeño punto, cual seria su próxima victima de la próxima noche ._

_escogió a una chica de cabellos marrones & ojos color miel , Al parecer la chica era de una familia rica, o al menos eso se notaba en la foto._

_Se puso de pie & camino al rincón de la pequeña casa donde había una clase de armario café con algunos rasguños, abrió las puerta del armario_

_lentamente y dentro de el habían tres cabezas humanas en los colgadores sujetadas de los cabellos, entonces..._

- !AAAH¡ .- Grito burbuja a punto de un paro cardíaco .

- Burbuja no seas miedosa .- Dijo una enojada Bellota

- Oye verdecita .- dijo arrogante mente Butch

- Que quieres sabandija?

- Por que justo yo tenia que ser el protagonista .- dijo con una ceja levantada

- No se , solo se me ocurrió .- dijo mirándolo despreocupada

- No sera por que necesitabas a alguien sexy para ser el protagonista? .- dijo con su tono de "seductor"

- ¿Te tomaste tu pastilla Butch? .- Dijo Bellota seria

- Bellota puedes seguir con la historia & después pelear? .- Dijo Bombom

- & Que Burbuja no interrumpa ahora con sus gritos .- dijo Brick

- Yo opino que hay que hacer más malvaviscos & dejar este asunto de las historias atrás .- Dijo sonriendo nervioso Boomer

- Por favor & si mejor les cuento un cuento de cenicienta? .- decía con cara de perrito Burbuja

- No, que aburrido, mejor sigo contando mi historia .- Dijo Bellota empezando a Narrar nuevamente su historia.

_Tomo unas de las cabezas, Corrió el Libro de la mesa pequeña & coloco la cabeza sobre la mese, La tomo de los cabellos & la examino, la dejo otra vez en_

_la Mesa,Luego de unos segundos, sonrió de medio lado y clavo el cuchillo en unos de los ojos del chico, saco el ojo del cuchillo & lo tiro por la_

_ventana, Después, Con el cuchillo empezó a sacarle los dientes, para luego guardar los dientes del sujeto en una cajita color verde claro._

_Al otro día ._

_Kojiro caminaba en la ciudad tranquilo & saludando a las señoritas que pasaban._

_En su camino iba muy tranquilo se sentó en un banca junto a unos ancianos que conversaban acerca de los asesinatos._

_- Este loco psicópata no se detendrá, si las autoridades no hacen algo vamos a terminar todos asesinados .- dijo el anciano sin cabello_

_- yo escuche que la señora maría la del negocio dijo que vino una detective de otro país muy famosa .- Dijo una anciana de cabellos blancos_

_Kojiro le llamo la atención los comentarios que hacían los ancianos, se levanto de la banca & se derigio a su casa, pero antes de eso_

_una chica de cabello azabache & ojos color jade se interpusieron en su camino, se notaba que era una chica seria & un poco amargada,pero mostraba_

_una sonrisa._

- !Estupendo¡ Ahora la que todos van a querer es a ti .- dijo un molesto Butch

- Cállate payaso, es mi historia & cuento y hago los personajes que se me de la regalada gana .- dijo mirándolo con indiferencia

- Nunca vamos a poder escuchar esta maldita historia si no te quedas callado tarado .- Dijo brick con los brazos en la nuca

- Bellota no le prestes atención & continua con tu historia que ya me esta dando sueño .- Dijo Bombom bostezando

- Bien,bien, pero que alguien le ponga cinta adhesiva en la boca a ese mono de ojos verdes .- dijo bellota apuntando a Butch

- a ya cállate superbo...

_- Hola, Mucho gusto me llamo Kaoru .- dijo la chica de ojos verdes estendiendole la mano_

_- Hola el gusto es mio, me llamo Kojiro .- & la saludo amablemente_

_- Usted lleva mucho tiempo viviendo por aquí? ._

_- Oh,bueno, si hace un par de meses ._

_- Exactamente Hace cuantos meses? .- dijo con rostro de curiosidad_

_- Por que tantas preguntas? .- dijo molesto_

_- Oh, lo siento, es que tengo un trabajo de la universidad de acerca de las personas de este pueblo .- dijo con una sonrisa_

_- a ya veo , Bueno, no lo se , yo creo que unos 4 meses exactamente .- dijo devolviéndolo le la sonrisa_

_- ¿ y tiene familiares por aquí? ._

_- Tenia a un tío por aquí, pero lo asesinaron .- dijo con un falso tono de tristeza_

_- ¿Lo asesinaron? .- dijo cambiando su sonrisa a un rostro frió & calculador_

_- Si , Lo asesino "BUTCH EL DESCUARTIZADOR" .-Dijo agachando la cabeza_

_- Ah, lo siento mucho, Bueno la ultima pregunta, ¿Como se llamaba su tío? ._

_- ¿mi tío? .- dijo nervioso_

_- Si, Kojiro, Su tío .- Dijo sonriendo_

_- El se llamaba, makoto ._

_- Ah, ok, Muchas gracias por la información Kojiro .- & se dirigió a una tienda de antigüedades_

_- Adiós ...- " Que extraña chica, no parecía para nada universitaria" .- pensó Kojiro desconfiando de la chica de ojos color esmeralda_

_En la tienda de antigüedades.._

_- Hola, señor Hitsu .- Dijo Kaoru_

_- Hola Kaoru, como has estado .- dijo el anciano a cargo de la tienda_

_- ¿Muy bien & usted? .- Dijo sentándose en un banquito_

_- Bien, gracias & que haces por aquí? .- Dijo mientras limpiaba una lampara como las de los genios_

_- ya sabe investigando sobre el asesino loco que anda rondado por estas tierras .- Dijo seria_

_- Kaoru pequeña, no crees que es muy peligroso? .- dijo el anciano preocupado_

_- Claro que no señor Hitsu,yo soy experta en casos así & nunca eh fallado en ninguno y creeame que este no sera la excepción .-Dijo totalmente decidida_

_- Ojala sea así Kaoru ._

_- No se preocupe, ya vera que pronto todos podrán salir alas calles sin estar asustado, Ah, & necesito preguntarle algo .- dijo seria_

_- ¿Que cosa?_

_- Usted conoce a un señor llamado "Makoto"? ._

_- ¿makoto?,mmm.. No, no me suena .- Dijo tocándose la barbilla con los dedos_

_- ¿Seguro? & conoce a un tal Kojiro? .- Dijo extrañada_

_- A Kojiro, claro que lo conozco, No se nada de el, solo se que es un Hombre muy amable, Dicen que no tiene familiares aquí_

_- ¿Enserio?, pues que raro ..- dijo recordando las palabras dichas por Kojiro_

_Ya había caído la noche , & "Kojiro" estaba en su casa, Afilando sus cuchillos,ya que esa seria la noche en que atacaría._

_Salio de su casa vestido con su capa, bajo al pueblo, eran aproximadamente como las 3:23 de la mañana._

_El sabia muy bien que esa era la hora en que la chica llegaba de sus bailes, & antes de llegar a su majestuosa casa, paraba en el camino_

_haber a su novio._

_Cuando llego al pueblo se escondió en un callejón, a esperar a su presa , en su mano traía su cuchillo favorito._

_3:36, La chica bajo del carruaje & camino dos cuadras hasta la casa de su novio, Pero antes paso por el callejón donde estaba nuestro_

_querido asesino esperando a la chica._

_Ella sentía que alguien la seguía de ase un rato, el olía el miedo de la chica._

_La chica se detuvo & miro hacia atrás, No vio a nadie. Siguió su camino, pero luego sintió unos pasos, volvió a mirar pero ahora por más tiempo,_

_Pero no había nadie, supuesta mente camina sola por la fría calle del pueblo. Cuando volteo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, al ver que afrente de ella_

_Había un hombre con un rostro de frialdad, Ella iba a gritar, pero no pudo, Por que el Hombre de rostro frió, Le clavo el cuchillo en su pecho._

_No e imitia nada más pequeños gritos que seguramente nadie escucharía, Callo al suelo, El sonrió levemente, Para luego con el cuchillo empezar_

_a descuartizarla, Le saco un brazo, y lo corto en pedazos pequeño como si estuviera cortando el queso. Saco un frasco que mantenía en unos de_

_sus bolsillos, la sangre de la muchacha aun seguía brotando rápidamente, tomo un poco, la guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo, se iba a retirar del_

_lugar, pero antes reviso el bolso de la chica, era un chica de dinero, después de todo, Pero lo único que encontró, fue un pinta labios rojo que estaba roto_

_un peine & una hoja de papel arrugada, Pero en ese instante escucho que venia la policía seguramente supervisaba que todo anduviera bien por el_

_pueblo, Se guardo las cosas en el bolsillo y corrió, pero no se fijo que al momento de levantarse el pinta labios se le cayo._

_Cuando los policía paso por el lugar el policía del asiento de alado noto algo raro en el suelo de aquel callejón, Se bajaron de auto & fueron a revisar,_

_No sabia que era, Por que el cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado, pero pudieron notar que era una muchacha llamaron a los demás policías._

_En la mañana Kaoru ya había llegado a la escena donde encontraron ala joven, Encontró algo que los demás policías no, El Labial rojo roto._

_Era una pista, O el asesino era mujer o simplemente era de la muchacha asesinada, les dijo a los policías que se lo llevaría a su casa para_

_examinarlo. Kojiro caminaba cerca de donde encontraron el cuerpo de la chica, que el mismo asesino & se encontró nuevamente con Kaoru._

_- Kojiro, Hola .- dijo seria Kaoru_

_- Hola Kaoru, ¿que paso aquí? .- Dijo haciéndose el sorprendido_

_- Ah, anoche mataron a un chica allí .- Dijo igual seria_

_- Oh, & fue el asesino que anda suelto? .- dijo igual de serio que la chica_

_- Si, oye que raro que no sabias, la policía fue a todas las casa a decir que tu vieran cuidado .- Dijo mirándolo con desconfianza_

_- No, a la mía no pasaron .- dijo tranquilo_

_- Que raro, pero donde vives? es que es muy extraño, si ellos fueron a todas las casas .- dijo seria_

_- Ah,bueno, !Ah¡ oye te gustaría ir a tomar un café, ya que ayer no me presente bien .- dijo sonriendo_

_- Esta bien .- Dijo sonriendo_

_En el café, después de un rato de conversar, Kaoru se despidió de Kojiro, pero el no percato que se había llevado la servilleta que el uso._

_En la casa de Kaoru, ella estaba examinando las huellas, & se dio cuenta que eran las mismas huellas, definitivamente el Labial era de la chica_

_& el seguramente lo había tomado, después de matarla. en la tarde vio que Kojiro estaba sentado en la plaza & decidió ir al cerro haber cual seria su_

_posible casa. Camino & dio vuelta durante horas y no encontró ninguna casa solo la que estaba abandona, decidió entrar en esa casa, total no perdía_

_nada, Cuando entro vio que no estaba tan abandona, Fue hacía un armario & encontró las cabezas, se asusto, retrocedió un pasos & sin querer Boto un_

_libro, Lo abrió temiéndose lo peor, el libro estaba lleno de fotografías de personas, algunas tenían un cruz & con una mancha roja ¿sangre? y en otras no_

_había nada, Definitivamente estaba en la casa del ser a que todos temían, guardo el libro con ella & se dirigía ala puerta para salir cuando alguien del otro_

_lado la iba a abrir, se fue abriendo la puerta lentamente, ella no sabia que hacer y ..._

- !NOOO LA VA A MATAR¡ .- Grito burbuja mientra lloraba

- !Burbuja¡.- dijo molesta Bombom

- En vez de ponerme la cinta adhesiva ami , deberían ponérsela ala llorona .- dijo cruzado de brazos

- No le digas llorona, Lo que pasa es que mi burbujita es muy sensible .- dijo Boomer enfadado

- ¿Sensiblemente llorona? .- Dijo Bellota riendo

- ¿Como puedes tratar así a tu hermana? .- Dijo brick

- De la misma forma de que ustedes dos tratan a Boomer .- dijo Bombom seria

- Bombom que mentirosa eres, Nosotros no tratamos mal a Boomer, ¿Como seria posible eso? .- dijo un indignado Butch

- Como unos bellos ángeles como nosotros podríamos tratar mal a nuestro querido hermano menor? .- Dijo brick con un aureola en la cabeza

Bombom,Bellota, Burbuja & Boomer miraban con una gotita tipo anime a los dos "angelitos" .

- ¿Bueno ahora puedo seguir contando mi historia? .- Dijo bellota con una ceja levantada

- No, perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora me toca a mi .- Dijo Butch sonriendo

- ¿que? Pero si aun no termino de contar la mía baboso .- dijo Bellota

- Ah, Bellota deja que cuente su estúpida Historia, ya estoy harta de las peleas .- Dijo Bombom

- No cuenten nada por favor .- dijo Burbuja secándose las lagrimas

- ¿Cuando van a llegar los demás? .- dijo Boomer

- Ojala luego, tengo sueño .- dijo Bombom

- ¿& si les paso algo? .- Dijo Boomer mirando hacía al bosque haber si llegaban

- No le a pasado nada tonto .- dijo Brick

- ¿se quieren callar para contar mi historia? .- Dijo Butch frunciendo el ceño

- !Esto es injusto¡ .- dijo Bellota haciendo un puchero

- Yo quiero contar una historia ahora .- Dijo burbuja sonriendo

- No oxigenada, me toca ami ¬¬ .- dijo Butch con una sonrisa malvada

- !SOY RUBIA NATURAL¡ !& YO QUIERO CONTAR LA HISTORIA¡ .- Dijo enfadada

- Si, que mejor Burbuja cuente una historia .- Dijo Bellota mirando con odio a Butch

- Si, que mi Burbujita linda cuente una .- Dijo, Bueno ya saben quien lo dijo XDD

- Aaw Boomerbebe por que eres tan tierno? .- dijo Burbuja pillisncandole Su mejilla derecha

- Por que es un patético.- dijo Brick riendo

- Burbuja vas a contar una historia? .- Dijo Bombom

- Si, claro que si .- Dijo Burbuja emocionada.-, Bueno Mi historia es de amor & ternura

-!WACATELA¡ .- Dijo Bellota haciendo como que vomitaba.

- No por dios, van a dejar que esta tonta cuente una historia .- dijo Butch molesto

- Butch cállate, mi historia sera mejor que la tuya .-Dijo Burbuja sonriendo orgullosa .- Bueno, mi historia Comienza así..

_Era un día muy lindo, en una gran mansión, llena de armarios, repletos de ropa, mucha ropa, pero muuucha ropa, Demasiada ropa linda, también_

_en esa mansión vivían 3 hermosas niñas, una rubia, una pelirroja y una de cabello azabache, Eran hermanas y cada una tenia un novio,_

_La rubia se llamaba Burbuja y tenia un novio llamado Boomer, la pelirroja se llamaba Bombom y tenia un novio llamado Brick, & la de cabello color_

_azabache se llamaba Bellota & tenia un novio llamado Bu..._

- !DICES ESE MALDITO NOMBRE & TE MATO¡ .- Dijo Bellota enfurecida

- Esta bien, Ni siquiera iba a decir Butch ¬¬ .- dijo Burbuja

_Tenia un novio llamado "Butcher", Ellos eran todos muy felices juntos, iban a todos lados juntos, siempre iban a comer helados juntos, Luego pasaron_

_los años & se casaron, Burbuja & Boomer se casaron en la playa, Bombom & Brick en una dulceria y Bellota & "Butcher" se casaron en el campo._

- ¿Burbuja como es que tienes 16 años ¬¬? .- dijo Bellota

- Odio el campo .- dijo Butch serio

- Pero donde se van a casar si no es ai? .- dijo Burbuja extrañada

- En un campo de fútbol ? .- dijo Butch emocionado

- Butch.. No seas idiota por favor ¬¬.- dijo Bellota enojada

- Ay que elegir donde nos vamos a casar mi amor .- dijo con una cara de pervertido

- ja,no.- dijo Bellota cortante mente

- Amargada .- dijo Butch

- Tonto

- Bruja

- Fracasado

- estúpida

- Tarado

- retrasada mental

- engreído

- Marimacho

- inútil

- Boba

- Penoso, imbécil, gay , mono , mosco, Payaso, ridículo , Burro .

- Dejen que Burbuja termine su historia .- dijo Boomer

- ¿Bombom?¿Brick? .- dijo Burbuja inocentemente

Los dos rojos, estaban con ojos de platos mirando el suelo, más rojos de los normal.

- Ya sigue con tu maldita historia - dijo Bellota aburrida de la situación

- !Bueno¡ .- dijo feliz Burbuja

_Bellota & "Butcher" se casaron en un campo de fútbol, se fueron todos juntos de luna de miel a parís, Todos la pasaron muy bien & cada uno tenia_

_un perrito pequeño, Boomer & Burbuja tenían uno blanco que se llamaba manchas , Bombom & Brick tenían uno café y se llamaba pubito y Bellota & _

_"Butcher" tenían uno negro y se llamaba rocki, los perritos eran _

_todos amigos, se llevaban muy bien, Burbuja y Boomer siempre eran consejeros de "Butcher" & Bellota, por que siempre peleaban, Pero luego se_

_reconciliaban con un tierno beso de amor verdadero & a todos les conmovía la escena a así que todos se besaban con sus respectivos novios o novias,_

_& después iban a comer helado todos juntos & vivieron felices para siempre._

Burbuja contaba su historia mirando al cielo con una sonrisa como si estuviera soñando despierta, Boomer miraba a Burbuja con cara de

enamorado, Estaba Bellota vomitando hasta quedar desnutrida, Tambien Butch tirado en el suelo con 40 paros cardíacos & le sangraban los

oídos,Bombom estaba con cara de "WTF" & Brick estaba sentado agarrando sus piernas con su brazos & meciéndose para adelante & para atrás

con cara de traumatizado.

- ¿Que paso aquí? .- dijo burbuja inocentemente

- Bien, yo quiero contar una historia.- dijo Brick despertando del trance

- ¿ & de que se trata? .- dijo Boomer confundido

- De galactiman & su mejor amigo Brick .- dijo emocionado

- ¿su mejor amigo Brick? .- dijo Bombom también despertando del trance

- Si, de su mejor amigo Brick .- dijo con una sonrisa como la de un niño a la que le acaban de regalar un helado

- Yo también quiero ser su mejor amiga, O no, Mejor seré su novia o su futura prometida & me raptan y el me va a rescatar y cuando me rescate le digo

" Galactiman eres mi héroe !TE AMO¡" & Nos besamos apasionadamente .- Decía Bombom con corazones en los ojos, mientras que todos la

miraban raro.

- No, va a hacer una historia de Galactiman & su mejor amigo Brick , Sin chica tontas & ridículas .- dijo Brick serio

- ¿tontas y ridículas? .- dijo Bombom enojada

- Si, rosadita .- dijo Brick sonriendo .- Bueno comenzare ..

_En un planeta llamado júpiter, estaba el gran Brick & su compañero Galactiman, En su guarida comiendo Dulces de fresa, conversaban de lo tontos que_

_eran los villanos, Cuando de repente en el gran televisor plasma HD, Alguien los estaba llamando Galactiman Atendió._

_- ¿Alo? Si, ¿que necesita señor presidente?.- Dijo Galactiman con su voz grave_

_- ...-_

_- ok,vamos para aya .- Dijo nuevamente Galactiman y colgó._

_- Oye Gran Brick ai un nuevo villano en la ciudad caramelo, ai que ir a derrotarlo_

_- vamos Galactiman, Antes que esos inocentes dulces mueran .- dijo el gran Brick_

_Los dos salieron volando a super velocidad hasta la tierra._

_En la ciudad caramelo, Un gran moustro de Zanahoria estaba atacando a los habitantes de chocolate._

_- Detente ahí, Zanahoria Malvada .- Dijo el gran Brick_

_- Te derrotaremos Zanahoria malvada .- Dijo Galactiman_

_- PODER DE DULCES DE MENTA .- Dijo El gran Brick lanzado Muchos dulces de mentas que quemaban y ..._

- ¿De nuevo comiste muchos dulces? .- Dijo butch con una ceja levantada

- ¿Que?¿yo? Na .- dijo haciéndose el despreocupado

- & que son todos esos papelitos de dulces .- dijo Boomer apuntado a un camino de papeles que se dirigían a Brick

- Fue Bombom .- Dijo Brick apuntando a Bombom que lo miraba enojada

- aprende a mentir Brick .- dijo seria Bombom

- ¿Puedo contar mi historia yo? .- dijo Butch con cara de perrito

- Yo quiero terminar mi historia .- dijo Bellota

- Perdiste tu turno, me toca a mi, además..- dijo Butch pero fue interrumpido por Boomer

- ¿Que vas a contar? .- dijo Boomer asustado

- Tranquilo Socio, No va a ser nada que haga que mojes tus pantalones .- Dijo con su sonrisa de travieso

- !YA DEJA ESO, TENIA 14¡ .- Dijo Boomer enfadado

- Bien puedo contar mi historia? .- Decía Butch

- ¿pero de que se va a tratar? .- dijo Burbuja

- Se va a tratar de...

En ese momento llego el maestro con los alumnos

Maestro : ¿que están haciendo aquí,no que se habían perdido? .- dijo con decepción

Bombón : Si, pero encontramos de nuevo el camino .- dijo alegremente

Maestro : *Suspiro* Lastima .- dijo susurrando

Brick : ¿Que dijo ¬¬? .-

Maestro : ¡Que alegría¡ .- Dijo sonriendo forzosamente

Bellota : Butch, que pena no podrás contar tu historia, bueno sera para otro día .- dijo con su tono de arrogante

Butch solo la miro con rostro de "cállate".

Así pasaron los días restantes, & llego el día en que se iban de vuelta a sus Hogares, En el Bus Brick y Bombón se fueron juntos conversando,

& Boomer y Burbuja se fueron hablando cursilerias(3*.*) y Butch y Bellota peleando ._.

Narra Brick.

Después de bajar del Bus, Nos despedimos de las chicas y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, cuando íbamos caminando, Butch iba de los más callado

& traía un rostro de pocos amigos & Boomer hablaba mucho más de lo normal, que creo que si dejaba de hablar explotaría o algo así, Pero

gracias al cielo que llegamos a la casa, Butch entro corriendo,¿por que?, Ni idea, Boomer se fue a echar al sillón mientras creo que siguió

Hablando, Pero no lo escuche por que me encerré en mi cuarto, Miraba por la ventana pensando que podría hacer mañana para no quedarme

aquí aburrido viendo la televisión, cuando salí de mi habitación, vi a Butch que seguía corriendo por todos lados, al parecer buscaba algo, baje

las escaleras y si, Boomer seguía hablando solo, me sentó en el otro sillón a mirar televisión, nada entretenido.

- ¿y bien? ¿que dices? .- decía Boomer sonriéndome

- ¿que digo de que? .- Ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando e_e

- De lo que que te dije hace rato .- dijo mirándome confundido

- Acabo de bajar .- Si definitivamente no se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo

- Osea que me dejaste hablando solo?

- Si,creo que si .- & empece a cambiar de canal

Narración Normal .

Boomer : bueno lo que te decía era que podríamos re modelar la casa, no crees? .- dijo emocionado

Brick : Na .-dijo mientra se dirigía a la cocina

Boomer : ¿por que no? .- decía con los ojos cristalinos

Brick : No creo que a mojo le agrade la idea .- dijo mientra volvía con un paquete de papas fritas

Boomer : Pero ni pasa en la casa, no se dará cuenta

Brick : Podrá ser idiota, pero no ciego Boomer

Boomer : Por favor Brick, Así no estaríamos tan aburridos estos días

Brick : Mejor vete a ver a tu novia llorona .- dijo riendo

Boomer : No es llorona¬¬, & mañana no estará por que tiene una competencia- dijo bajando la mirada

Brick : ¿Una competencia? ¿de que? .- dijo extrañado

Boomer : No lo se, solo me dijo eso .- dijo encojiendose de Hombros

en ese instante Butch venia Bajando las escaleras, con tres patinetas, dos en las manos & una en la espalda.

Brick : ¿Que es eso? .- decía mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

Butch : Patinetas imbécil, ¿que acaso no las conoces? .- dijo en un tono divertido

Boomer : ¿y por que tantas? .- dijo con su dedo en su barbilla

Butch : Estas dos son para ustedes .- y les arrojo unas patinetas roja y azul

Brick : ¿& para que queremos esto ¬3¬?

Butch : Por que mañana tendremos un competencia de skate .- Dijo sonriendo

Boomer : ¿y contra quien? .- dijo inclinando la cabeza inocentemente

Butch : Con las Hermanas Utonio .- Dijo tomando su patineta color verde

Boomer : entonces esa era la competencia que me dijo Burbuja

Brick : ¿y por que nosotros? .- dijo levantando una ceja

Butch : Por que ese era el trato que Hice con Bellota

Boomer : ¿que trato?

Brick : y por que nos metes a nosotros en tus peleas? ¬¬

Butch : Por que la tonta dijo que era mejor que yo en la patineta .- Dijo cruzándose de brazos

Boomer : & que tenemos que ver nosotros? ._.

Butch : Por que Bellota dijo que ella & sus hermanas eran mejor que nosotros, pero yo le dije que no por que nosotros eramos mejores .- dijo

sonriendo triunfante

Brick : Cierto,cierto..¿pero aun no entiendo por que la competencia ¬_¬?

Butch : Por que después le dije que nosotros eramos mejores en la patineta que ella y sus taradas hermanas

Boomer : ¿estas idiota? Yo ni siquiera se como subirme a esa cosa .- dijo apuntando la patineta

Brick & Butch les salio un gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

Brick : ¿Boomer no sabes andar en patineta? .- dijo riendo

Boomer : No ¬¬.

Butch : Entonces aprende por que no pienso perder contra las ñoñas .- dijo molesto

Brick : Al menos enséñale Butch .- dijo mirándolo serio

Butch : Na

Boomer : entonces no pienso participar en esa absurda competencia

Butch: ok, te enseñara, todo por mi honor.- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Boomer : gracias hermano, me encanta tu buena voluntad .- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

Butch : y tu Brick, ¿sabes andar en skate cierto? .- dijo mirándolo de reojo

Brick : ¿yo?, pues claro que se estúpido .- dijo sonriendo

Butch : Bien entonces nuestro triunfo esta asegurado .- dijo mientras levantaba el puño hacía el techo

Brick solo sonreía y Boomer trataba de subirse a la patineta sin caer inmediatamente

* * *

**& Este fue el capitulo 11 :3, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto -, & el próximo capitulo me demorare mucho tiempo en subirlo por que **

**me van a quitar el Netbook por que me esta yendo mal en el colegio & mi linda mamá ¬¬ cree que es por que Netbook, & además se **

**acercan las pruebas globales y no quiero repetir curso:c, pero tratare de subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible**


	12. La competencia

**Hola! aquí les traigo el capitulo 12 :D**

**Nota : Las PPG y los RRB No me pertenecen :c**

* * *

En el jardín de la casa de las PPG

**- **¡esto es genial! .- Decía un chica rubia con dos coletas a los lados que iba para aya & para acá con una patineta celeste con burbujas

- Si, super genial .- Decía amargamente un chica de cabello rojizo que estaba tirada en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza

- Bombón tienes que aprender no pienso perder por tu culpa .- Decía cruzada de brazos una chica de ojos color jade

- Bellota creo que mejor yo no participare .- dijo levantándose del suelo adolorida

- ¿Estas loca?, tienes que participar es por nuestro honor .- decía Bellota molesta

- que honor ni que nada, me da igual, no pienso pasar una vergüenza .- Decía Bombón frunciendo el ceño

- pero Bombón no es tan difícil .- decía Burbuja sonriendo

- Quizás para ti no, pero para mi si, con suerte se como subirme esa cosa .- dijo apuntando a la patineta

- Bombón enserio dejaras que los rowdyruff idiotas nos ganen?¬¬ .- Dijo Bellota

- Me da exactamente igual .- decía Bombón encogiéndose de Hombros

- Pues a mi no me da igual, no pienso soportar a Butch diciéndome que somos unas fracasadas .- dijo gruñendo

- Esta bien, pero ayúdenme ¿quieren ¬¬? .- dijo soltando un suspiro

- Burbuja ayuda la tu .- Dijo sonriendo

- ¿y tu no me vas a ayudar? .- dijo Bombón enojada

- Tu también deberías ayudarme a ayudarla .- dijo Burbuja seria

- No puedo, iré a molestar por teléfono a alguien .- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

- ¿a quien? .- dijo confundida Bombón

- al tarado de los tarados .- dijo Bellota

- ¿A que tarado? .- dijo Burbuja

- Al único más tarado que existe .- dijo sonriendo

- ¿a Butch? .- dijo Bombón riendo con una ceja levantada

- Mmm.. & acaso son novios ahora? .- dijo Burbuja riendo picara mente

- No Burbuja, primero me tiraría por la ventana de la escuela .- dijo Bellota desinteresada

- Ay,Bellota, Admítelo te gusta Butch, mira si se nota en tus ojos .- Dijo Bombón mirándola de reojo

- No tienes por que mentirnos a nosotras, somos tus hermanas.- Dijo Burbuja también mirando a Bellota de reojo

- Vallan al sicologo .- decía Bellota mientras se entraba a la casa con un pequeño sonrojo

Bellota entro & fue directo al teléfono & empezó a marcar a la casa de los rowdyruff boys,

- ¿Alo?residencia jojo, ¿con quien desea hablar?.- sonaba de la otra linea, ¿era mojo?

- ¿Mojo? .- dijo Bellota

- ¿Quien es? .- decía mojo asustado

- Bellota, mono idiota .- decía molesta

- ¿Bellota?, ¿Que bellota? .- dijo mojo desconfiado

- que otra Bellota conoces mojo ¬¬? .- dijo Bellota rodando los ojos

- No se, creo que a unas 4 Bellotas .- dijo Mojo

- Bueno la Bellota que te muele a golpes cada 3 días ¬¬

- Ah, ¿Bellota de las PPG? .- dijo aún más asustado

- Si, Bueno me podrías pasar a B..- Bellota fue interrumpida por mojo desde la otra linea

- ¡yo no e echo nada malo, & mis chicos tampoco! .- dijo mojo casi llorando

- Si,lo se , pero me pasar a Bu..- fue interrumpida nuevamente por mojo

- Solo robe unas papas fritas, que después Brick me robo TT_TT

- Si, ok, Pero me pasas a Butch .- dijo molesta

- ¿a Butch? ¿para que lo quieres? .- dijo extrañado

- Solo ve a Buscarlo

- Esta en el patio con su hermanos

- Entonces ve a buscarlo.. por favor.- dijo tratando de sonar amable

- Bien .- dijo mojo asustado

Bellota espero durante unos 5 minutos y aún no habla nadie, pero después del largo rato alguien hablo

- ¿alo? .- dijo Boomer

- ¿Boomer? .- dijo Bellota enfadada

- ¿Bellota? .- Dijo Boomer sorprendido

- Si, imbécil .- Dijo enojada

- Butch dijo que esperes

- esta bien

después de esperar un rato, Bellota pensó que Boomer no seguía ai pero..

- ¿& burbuja? .- dijo Boomer feliz

- ¿Puedes llamar a Butch?

- ¿Pero donde esta Burbuja? .- dijo triste

- Boomer, No soy su niñera ni nada por el estilo, Puedes buscar a Butch .- dijo enfadada

- Bueno, ¡OYEEE BUTCH,BELLOTA TE HABLA! .- Dijo gritando a todo pulmón que casi deja a Bellota sin oido

- ¡YA VOOY! .- Se escuchaba de lejos

- Vete con tu novia tonto .- dijo Brick molestando a Butch.

- ¡CÁLLATE, O QUIERES QUE LLAME A BOMBÓN SABANDIJA! .- Decía Butch riendo

Bellota solo escuchaba la conversación de ellos desde la otra linea con cara de "WTF"

- Hola amor, como estas? .- dijo Butch sonriendo

- Amor tu abuelita, Solo te llamo para decirte que la competencia de mañana es alas 3:00 de la tarde .- dijo Bellota seria

- Já, Lista para perder?.- dijo desafiante desde la otra linea

- Sueñas, baboso sin futuro .- decía Bellota riendo

- Ya veras cuando ganemos, me reiré de ti en tu cara & no te dejare en paz el resto de tu vi..

- Si, ok, adiós.- dijo Bellota colgando

Bellota se iba nuevamente al jardín, cuando el teléfono sonó

- ¿quien habla? .- dijo Bellota confundía

- me reiré en tu cara & no te dejare de molestar el resto de tu vida, adiós dulzura .- dijo Butch, cortando el teléfono inmediatamente

Bellota solo rodó los ojos & volvió con Burbuja a ayudar a Bombón.

* * *

Narra Boomer.

abrí los ojos ojos lentamente, me senté en mi cama con todos mis huesos adoloridos y uno que otro rasguño por culpa de Butch que me obligo

a aprender a usar esa cosa que llaman "patinetas", al menos aprendí,algo.

Me levante, y fui a abrir las cortinas había un sol radiante, lastima, no lo digo por que no me gusta el sol, es decir yo amo los días soleados,

pero lastima que tenga que desperdiciarlo en una tonta competencia, & para mejor, la competencia era en contra de mi linda Burbujita y

sus hermanas, ¿que pasaría si perdieran?¿se enfadaría conmigo?, No ella no es así, ¿pero si se pone triste? me romperá el corazón verla

triste, mientras que Butch y Brick se burlan de ellas, No me querrá volver a verme, No soportaría estar sin ella, Le diré a Butch que no pienso

participar, que se busque a otro hermano, si, quizás me asesine, pero lo tendrá que superar, solo es una competencia, lo entenderá, creo.

Bueno me fui a duchar, volví a mi habitación, Me puse unos jeans claros, & una camisa a cuadros celeste con unas zapatillas blancas con detalles

negros, & salí de la habitación dispuesto a decirle a Butch que no participaría .

Narración Normal.

Boomer salio de su habitación y fue directo a la de Butch, pero el no estaba ai, Bajo al primero piso, seguro que estaba

en la cocina acabándose el desayuno de el, Fue ala cocina, Pero no estaba ai, Fue a la sala, y estaba ai , sentado en el suelo mirando la

televisión muy concentrada mente.

.-¿Butch, que haces? .- dijo extrañado el rubio

.- veo televisión idiota .- decía aun muy concentrado

.- ¿y que ves?

.- Un canal de competencias de skate .- dijo emocionado

Boomer se sentó junto a su hermano a observar la televisión

.- Mira Boomer, ves ese chico que hace esas piruetas? .- decía emocionado

.- Si, ¿que tienen? .- decía confuso

.- Ay que hacer esas en la competencia y te aseguro que le ganaremos a las super tontas .- dijo sonriendo como loco.

.- a Butch, te quería decir algo .- decía poniendo su mano en su nuca

.- ¿Que cosa? .- decía sonriendo calmado

.- Bueno, haber..em..Como te explico esto sin que ..me mates .- decía nervioso

.- Si no hablas rápido me pudriré aquí .- dijo impaciente

.- no voy a participar en la competencia .- dijo todo tan rápido que al parecer Butch no entendió, Solo lo miraba serio y Boomer lo miraba

sonriendo nervioso.

En ese instante Brick venia bajando las escaleras y se detuvo al ver a sus hermanos, Butch de lo más serio y Boomer sonriendo como tonto.

.- ¿que les pasa? .- dijo el chico de ojos rojos confundido

.- Esta bien Boomer .- Decía Butch mientra volvía a mirar la televisión

.- ¿¡QUE!? .- Decía Boomer asombrado

Brick seguía confundido

- que esta bien .- dijo Butch tranquilo

Boomer ahora si había escuchado bien, Se levanto de alado de su hermano, Pero cuando dio media vuelta para caminar hacía la cocina

Butch se le tiro encima de la espalda provocando que este cayera al suelo, y lo empezó a golpear Mientra que el de ojos azules lo trataba de

tranquilizar

.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! .- Decía Butch mientras trataba de golpearlo en lo que Boomer llama " Su preciosa cara de ángel"

.- No competiré con mi novia zoquete .- decía esquivando los golpes

Brick solo negaba con la cabeza y se iba a la cocina

.- ¿Prefieres a tu novia que a tu hermano?.- Decía Butch ya más tranquilo

.- Butch no es eso es solo que..-

.- ¡Si! es eso,prefieres a tu novia oxigenada que a tu Bello hermano que te a acompañado toda tu vida .- decía mientra lloraba lagrimas de

cocodrilo

.- Lo siento Butch, pero..-

.- No, no te preocupes, me buscare a un mejor hermano que no me abandone por una "cara bonita" .- dijo dándose media vuelta

.- Butch no te lo tomes así es que ...-

.- no gastes más palabras Boomer, ya entendí, ahora se que yo nunca te importe, nunca fuimos verdaderos hermanos.- dijo bajando la mirada

Boomer solo suspiro & dijo.

.- Bien,participare en la competencia .- dijo ya completamente derrotado

.- Ah, genial .- Decía sonriendo y se fue a la cocina

.- _Manipulador .- _Pensó Boomer

Una chica de cabello largo y rojizos caminaba frustrada por toda la casa, mientra que una chica de cabello rubio y dos coletas le daba animo

.- Bombón, no te aflijas, si ya aprendiste a usar la patineta .- decía tratando de subirle el animo

.- Pero si algo sale mal .- decía con los ojos cristalinos

.- nada malo te va a pasar Bombón .- decía Burbuja

.- y si me caigo de la patineta y me fracturo el cuello, y todos se ríen de mi .- decía casi llorando la pelirroja

.- estas siendo muy melodramática Bombón .- decía Bellota que venia con su patineta verde con estrellas

.- Claro como tu sabes andar en esa cosa desde que tenias 7 años .- dijo mientra le salia una benita en la cabeza

.- Nop, desde los 5 años .- decía Bellota orgullosa

.- Bellota, no ayudas ¬¬.- decía Burbuja molesta

.- pff, Bombón no te va a pasar nada malo .- decía Bellota sonriendo .- y mejor vayámonos ahora por que se nos va hacer tarde

Bombón suspiro y dijo

.- ok, Pero primero déjame ir a Buscar unas rodilleras, un casco y ...-

Bellota y Burbuja la tomaron de los brazos y se fueron al parque de skaters.

En la pista de skaters, Había mucha gente, al parecer todos se habían enterado de la competencia entre los Rowdyruff boys & las

Powerpuff girls, Estaban todos los seguidores de las PPG y las seguidoras locas de los RRB, habían Reporteros y Demasiadas cámaras,

¿Por que? si se suponía que era una competencia amigable, o al menos eso pensaban los rojos y los azules, mientras que los verdes estaban

dispuesto a matarse ai mismo si era necesario.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los RRB, cuando llegaron toda la gente corrió hacía ellos, asiéndoles preguntas, Butch sonreía todo coqueto,

Brick estaba todo confundido y Boomer saludaba a todo el mundo.

Los reporteros les hicieron un montón de preguntas, mientras que sus Fans Gritaban de emoción arrojando les peluches, cartas de amor &

Calzones ._.

.- ¿¡Brick, es verdad que sales con la líder de las PPG!? .- Dijo un reportero

.- JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿¡ESTA LOCO!? .- Dijo serio

.- ¿¡Boomer es cierto que terminaste con Burbuja?

.- ¡NOOO! ¿Quien le dijo esa estupidez señor?.- Dijo Boomer indignado

.- ¡Butch, tu fuiste el primero en declararse a una de las PPG, me refiero a Bellota obviamente .- dijo un tercer reportero

.- ¿!DE DONDE SACASTE SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ!? .- Dijo Butch agarrando al reportero del cuello de la camisa

Pero derrepentes todos los reporteros se fueron corriendo por que habían llegado las PPG

Las chicas ni siquiera habían llegado al recinto & ya tenían a un montón de gente siguiéndolas, cuando entraron en un dos por tres, Todas las

cámaras, reporteros, micrófonos y Fans estaban amontonados alrededor de las PPG.

.- ¿¡Bellota por que tu & Butch esconden su romance!? .- dijo un reportero alzándole el micrófono

.- ¿¡ROMANCE!?¡PREFIERO TIRARME POR LA VENTANA DE UN EDIFICIO A TENER UN "ROMANCE" CON AQUEL CHICO MONO! .- Dijo Furiosa

.- !Burbuja ya no sales con el menor de los RRB, Boomer jojo?

.- ¡No!, seguimos saliendo, ¿De donde saca tantas mentiras? .- dijo Burbuja molesta

.- ¿Bombón desde cuando que sales con el líder de los RRB? .- Dijo otro reportero

.-¿SALIR? ¿CON BRICK?,¿¡QUE SE FUMO!? .- Dijo Bombón confundida

Las PPG trataron de avanzar hasta los chicos que estaban rodeados de reporteros y chicas gritonas.

.- ¿!Boomer¡? .- Gritaba Burbuja tratando de encontrar a su novio entre la multitud

.- ¿Burbuja? .- Decía Boomer poniéndose en puntillas para encontrar a burbuja

.- ¡Boomer! .- Dijo Burbuja corriendo hacía Boomer

.- ¡Burbujita! .- Decía Boomer corriendo hacía Burbuja

Pero apenas los reporteros los vieron a los dos juntos corrieron hacia ellos a hacerles preguntas sobre ellos dos.

Bellota se harto de la situación y empezó a gritar como loca, Mientras que Butch repartía autógrafos, Bombón comía dulces nerviosamente

mientras todo los reporteros les hacían preguntas, Brick ya se estaba poniendo paranoico con tantas chicas gritando de emoción.

Todo eso termino cuando el animador de la competencia, anuncio que esta comensaria en 15 minutos, y que los participantes deberían ir a

prepararse.

después los 6 chicos volvieron con ropas diferentes, Los RRB, traían puestos unos pantalones cortos grises, y camisas de sus respectivos colores

con el logo de "RRB" & por detrás decía "BAD BOYS". Las chicas traían puesto unos tops con tirantes que de logo tenia como "PPG" y por detrás

decía "Powerpuff girls"cada una con su respectivo color, Traían unos shorts negros .

.- ¡Ahora que nuestro competidores están listos es hora de comenzar con la competencia .- decía el animador

Todos gritaban de emoción & cada vez llegaba más gente y más cámaras con reporteros, Toda la gente llevaba letreros donde apoyaban

a su equipo favorito, osea a las Powerpuff girls o a los Rowdyruff Boys.

.- Los primero en participar serán Burbuja de las PPG & Brick de los RRB, por favor que vengan a la primera rampa .- Dijo el animador

.- Burbuja te toca a ti, tienes que dar lo mejor .- decía Bellota mientras le pasaba su patineta de color celeste con burbujas

.- ojala ganes Burbuja .- decía Bombón alentando a su hermana menor

Burbuja y Brick subieron a las rampas, & gano Burbuja.

.- Bien, ahora los próximos en participar son Boomer de los RRB y Bellota de los PPG .- Dijo el animador

Boomer suspiro, estaba destinado a perder si Butch era excelente en la patineta, imaginen ce Bellota.

y sucedió tal como el pensó, perdió, El con puntaje de 5.5, Y ella con puntaje de 9.8

.- ¡Ahora los últimos en competir hasta pasar a la ronda final, son Bombón de las PPG y Butch de los RRB.- Dijo nuevamente el animador

.- _Estoy muerta .- _Pensaba Bombón

La competencia la gano Butch, como era de esperarse, Bombón tubo de puntaje 4.2 y Butch 9.5

.- !Entremos ala ronda final, ahora solo son tres, dos chicas y un chico, Burbuja,bellota y Butch. Bellota y burbuja jugaran cara o sello,

Gana Burbuja ella competirá primero, Si burbuja gana, Las PPG Ganan la competencia, Pero si Butch gana tendrá que ir a duelo con Bellota y allí

se decidirá el ganador y el que se lleve el gran trofeo de skate.

La competencia la gano Butch, osea que se trendia que ir a duelo con Bellota.

Mientras Butch y Bellota esperaban a que dieran la partida para comenzar a patinar, los rojos estaban con expresiones de aburridos, mientras

que los azules apoyaban a sus respectivos hermano y hermana.

.- ojala gane bellota, no soportare estar todos los días con ella furiosa por haber perdido .- le decía Bombón a Brick

.- Si, ojala gane ella, yo no soportare a Butch estar todo el día alardeando a todo el mundo por el trofeo .- decía Brick

Mientras tanto el animador daba la partida para que empezaran a patinar por las rampas, Era todo un camino rampas gigantescas,

en la ultima rampa que era la más grande de todas, Butch iba unos cuantos centímetros más adelante que Bellota, y estaban a punto de llegar

a la meta, cuando unas de las rueda de Butch se sale, & Bellota lo rebasa llegando a la meta primero.

.- Yo le dije que eso pasaría .- dijo Brick negando con la cabeza

Flash Back.

_.- Oye Butch, recuerda aceitar las ruedas de tu skate, Si no lo haces se saldrán en media competencia.- Decía Brick mientras aceitaba la suya_

_.- Si,si,Brick .- decía sin prestarle atención ya que observa la playera con el logo de ellos_

_.- Si, Butch aceita la rueda quizás estés apunto de ganar y se salga una .- decía Boomer_

_.- Que si Boomer .- decía sin prestar atención por que ahora se estaba mirando al espejo con la playera puesta_

_.- Bien, pues ponle aceite ahora por que estoy seguro que se te olvidara .- decía Brick cruzándose de brazos_

_.- Brick, mira lo guapo que me veo con esta camisa, Podría ser prácticamente un modelo, o mejor, un dios griego .- decía haciendo diferentes poses en el_

_espejo_

_.- Si,si, Butch, claro que si .- decía Brick rodando los ojos_

_.- Por que dios me tuvo que hacer tan bellamente irresistible .- decía tirando le besos al espejo ._._

_Boomer solo tenia una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza mientras observa a su hermano amarse a si mismo e.e_

Fin flash Back .

.- ¡La ganadora es Bellota Utonio, del equipo de las PPG .- Gritaba el animador emocionado

Toda la gente aplaudía y gritaban felices.

Bellota recibió el premio junto a sus hermanas, Mientras que Brick y Boomer, Tranquilizaban a Butch, este solo tenia una inmensa benita en la

cabeza.

Ya todos se habían ido menos las PPG y los RRB.

Bellota estaba sentada en una silla admirando su trofeo, Butch la miraba con rencor, Burbuja y Boomer platicaban, y los rojos trataban de

tranquilizar a Butch .

.-¿y bien? .- dijo Bellota sonriendo de medio lado

.- ¿y bien que? .- dijo Butch alzando una ceja

.- ¿Quien es el mejor? .- dijo sonriendo triunfante

Butch solo desvió la mirada y se levanto y se dio media vuelta sin mirarla.

.- Hermanos, vayámonos .- Fue lo único que pronuncio Butch

Sus hermanos solo lo siguieron, Boomer se despidió de las chicas al igual que Brick

.- ¡APRENDE A PERDER GUSANO! .- Le gritaba Bellota enojada

.- Mejor vayámonos también .- decía Bombón jalando del brazo a Bellota

Las chicas iban caminando por la calle, platicando acerca de las ridículas preguntas que les hicieron, Solo de recordarlas le daba miedo. Bombón

recordó que cerca de ai estaba su dulceria preferida.

.- Chicas pasare a la dulceria , si quieren se van .- dijo Bombón mientras se le hacia agua la boca imaginándose los caramelos

.- Esta bien, Bombón yo me tengo que ir a la casa por que hoy me toca cocinar

.- & yo no tengo nada que hacer, pero me iré a la casa de todos modos .- dijo Bellota encogiéndose de Hombros

Bombón siguió su camino hacía la dulceria, cuando iba a solo una cuadra vio que Brick iba entrando a la dulceria con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando Bombón entro ala dulceria vio a Brick leyendo un folleto donde salían los dulces nuevos.

.- ¡Hola! .- dijo Bombón con una tierna sonrisa

.-Hola rosadita .- dijo sonriendo

.- ¿Que lees? .- dijo con curiosidad

.- el folleto de los dulces nuevos .

.- ¿enserio? déjame verlo .- grito emocionada

.- No.- dijo cortante y siguió leyendo

.- ¿no? .- dijo molesta

.- No .- dijo volviendo le a repetir

.- ¿pero por que no? .- dijo con una ceja levantada

.- Por que no quiero .- dijo serio

.- ¿Por que no quieres ? .- dijo con un tono desafiante

.- Por que no me da la gana .- dijo sonriendo burlona mente

.- ¿Por que no te da la gana? .- dijo algo molesta

.- Mmm.. por que no .- dijo nuevamente serio

.- ¡POR DIOS!¿?PERO POR QUE NO? .- Dijo ya enfurecida

.- ¡POR QUE NO QUIERO! .- dijo riendo

.- ¡ERES UN ANTIPÁTICO! .- DIJO GRITANDO

.- ¡NO ME GRITES TARADA, QUE YO NO ESTOY SORDO! .- Dijo gritándole más fuerte a Bombón

.- ¡PUES LE GRITO A QUIEN YO QUIERO! .- Dijo apretando los puños.

Bombón podía ser muy calmada y tolerante pero el definitivamente le hacía abandonar esas cualidades

.- ¡ADEMÁS DE GRITONA, GRUÑONA! .- Dijo gritándole

.- ¡NO SOY GRUÑONA, NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES IMBÉCIL! .- Decía mientra les salia humo de los oídos

.- ENTONCES ERES UNA CHICA MUY MANDONA .- Dijo Brick molesto

.- NO SOY GRITONA, NI GRUÑONA Y MENOS MANDO..- No pudo terminar de hablar por que alguien les tomo una foto y se fue corriendo

.- ¿acaso nos tomaron una foto?.- dijo Brick confundido

.- Eso creo .- dijo igual de confundida

.- me da igual, toma tu folleto .- y le entrego el folleto

.- Pff, gracias .- dijo empezando a leer

.- Solo faltaba que empezaras a llorar .- dijo riendo burlona mente

Pero en ese momento a Bombón le salio una lagrima

.- Bombón ¿estas llorando?.- dijo preocupado

.- ... .- a Bombón solo le seguían saliendo lagrimas

.- oh,em.. Bombón perdón si te ofendió lo que te dije no era para tanto .- dijo Brick angustiado

Bombón seguía sin decir nada y las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos rosas

.-Bombón lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto .- Decía sonriendo nervioso

.- Pero..es..sniff..pero ..- dijo Bombón aún llorando

.- Bombón ya no llores, las chicas linda como tu no lloran .- Brick dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de la chica

Bombón abrió lo ojos de par en par y se sonrojo y rió levemente mientras se secaba las lagrimas

.- Solo lloraba por que ya no venderán mi dulce favorito .- rió, le devolvió el folleto y se fue aún riendo & sonrojada

Brick quedo con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza .

Dos chicas iban caminando por la calle tranquilamente, pasaron por al frente de un pequeño lago.

.- ¿Que cocinaras? .- decía la chica de cabello azabache con los brazos en la nuca

.- no lo se, ¿comida? .- dijo riendo la chica rubia con coletas

.- no me digas .- dijo desinteresada

.- ¿mañana me acompañas a comprar mi revista favorita? .- dijo ansiosa

.- Si, claro .- dijo mientras hacía un globo de chicle

Bellota miro al lago, en la orilla de este estaba sentado un chico de cabello azabache con los brazos cruzados y al parecer molesto, sonrió de

medio lado y dejo de caminar, burbuja también se detuvo y la miro confundida.

.- ¿que pasa? .- dijo alzando una ceja

.- burbuja tendrás que ir a la casa tu sola, me quedare molestando al idiota #1 .- dijo sonriendo malvadamente mientras dirigía

burbuja miro hacía al lago y vio a Butch.

.- Bellota no, esta molesto para que quieres que se enfade más contigo? .- dijo jalando del brazo a su hermana de ojos verdes

.- pff, burbuja solo lo molestare un poco .- decía sonriendo como loca

Bellota se soltó del agarre de su hermana menor y se dirigió al chico de cabello oscuro, dispuesta a hacerlo enfadar hasta que estallara

burbuja solo rodó los ojos y se fue rumbo a su hogar.

.- Hola gusano que no admite sus derrotas .- dijo bellota sonriendo

Butch solo Bufo

.- ¿no saludas? .- dijo seria

.- Hola .- dijo en un susurro que bellota apenas escucho

.- ¿estamos de mal humor?.- dijo mientra se sentaba alado del chico

.- no molestes tarada .- dijo desviando la mirada

.- ¿estas de mal humor por que perdiste la competencia? .- dijo inocentemente

.- vete .- dijo molesto

.- no, hasta que admitas que soy mejor que tu .- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

.- ¿te puedes ir? .- dijo con un tic en el ojo

.- Cobarde .- dijo cruzándonos de brazos

.- ¿cobarde? ¿y por que? .- dijo molesto

.- Por que si, por que no admites que te gano una chica, eres un cobarde .- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de butch

.- No soy cobarde .- dijo rojo de rabia

.- ¿Entonces admites que soy mejor que tu? .- dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente

.- Lo único que admito es que te odio .- dijo con rencor

Bellota miro hacia otro lado y sonrió orgullosa, ella sabia perfectamente que el no la odiaba, después de todo leyó su amado diario, luego lo

volvió a mirar y se le acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

.- no te creo .- dijo desafiante

.- Pues créelo .- dijo Butch acercándose más a bellota

.- Na, mientes .- dijo acercándose más a Butch

Butch la miraba a los ojos serio y bellota lo miraba desafiante, pero su mirada cambio al ver que el chico la miraba a los ojos como si pudiera

ver más allá de ellos, definitivamente odiaba que hiciera eso, se sentía débil ante su mirada tan fría pero a la ves sentía como sus mejillas

tomaban un color carmesí por estar tan cerca del chico, ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Butch se le acercaba cada vez más a sus labios que

hasta sentía como sus respiraciones chocaban, se quería alejar pero no podía,sin darse cuenta,Butch la sujetaba de las muñecas y para

peor no se daba cuenta que ella también se acercaba a el lentamente, sintió como sus labios rosaban con los de el,cerro los ojos y su mente

estaba en nada, sentía como Butch jugaba con su lengua,lentamente les fue soltando las muñecas, ella puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico

& por el mendigo aire se fueron separando lentamente, en ese momento sus mentes recapacitaron y dieron un pequeño salto hacía atrás

sorprendidos por lo que acababan de hacer y rojos de vergüenza. Estuvieron sin hablarse unos 30 segundos, era un horrible silencio incomodo

hasta que Butch rompió el silencio.

.- Em..ee...bue..no..e.- dijo todo nervioso

.- aa..emm..jaja .- empezó a reírse nerviosa .- Bueno, me tengo que ir, mis hermanas me deben estar esperando .- dijo asiendo un gesto de

saludo con las manos.

.- Si,si, las mías igual .- dijo nervioso

Bellota solo rió levemente

.- osea, mis hermanos .- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta al igual que bellota.

los dos se fueron, sin saber que había alguien escondidos detrás de los arbusto con una cámara.

Bombón iba llegando a su casa cuando del otro camino venia bellota caminado con la mirada perdida.

.- ¿bellota que te pasa? .- dijo extrañada

.- ¿ami?nada,¿por que tendría que pasarme algo? jajaja .- dijo bellota nerviosa

.- ah, ok..mejor entremos que burbuja debe estar preocupada .- dijo Bombón sonriendo haciendo como que le había creído

Brick venia caminando por la calle rumbo a su casa, en la otra calle vio a Butch, el iba a unos cuantos pasos más adelante de Brick, Butch abrió

la reja de la casa sin darse cuenta que Brick venia atrás, abrió la puerta de la casa gritando "Llegue" y azoto la puerta en la nariz de Brick,

este se quedo afuera con la nariz ya morada & con una benita en la cabeza, abrió la puerta y busco con la mirada llena de odio a Butch, solo

vio su pie que subió la escalera rápidamente hasta encerrarse en su cuarto, se dirigió al patio a buscar a Boomer para que le diera una bendita.

cuando salio el estaba sentado en el pasto con una guitarra y con un cuaderno de pautas.

.- ¿que haces? .- dijo Brick sujetándose la nariz

.- Ah, solo escribo una canció.. ¿que te paso en la nariz? .- dijo Boomer inocentemente

.- ah,no nada, solo el estúpido de Butch me azoto la puerta en la nariz, solo eso, no fue nada .- dijo molesto

.- ah, bueno yo estoy escribiendo una canción .- dijo feliz

.- Boomer me puedes dar una bendita antes que mi nariz se vuelva verde? .- dijo serio

.- ah, si claro .- y se levanto dejando la guitarra a buscar una bendita

volvió y se la entrego a Brick y se sentó con la guitarra.

.- ¿& para quien escribes? .- dijo con curiosidad sentándose junto a su hermano menor de ojos azules

.- Para burbuja, le cantare esta canción .- & le entrego la canción a Brick

.- Boomer, que cursi, jajaja .- dijo riendo a carcajadas provocando un sonrojo de su hermano menor

.- ya déjame, ¿pero te gusta? .- dijo emocionado

.- Si, esta linda .- dijo sonriendo

.- genial, a burbuja le fascinara .- dijo imaginándose el rostro de emoción de burbuja

.- ¿oye que hay de cenar? .- dijo Brick agarrando su barriga que rugía

.- Se supone que Butch cocina hoy .- dijo decepcionado

.- estupendo, tendremos que cocinar nosotros por que dudo que el cocine algo.- dijo Brick suspirando.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina a cocinar algo,con lo que hubiese allí en realidad, ya que mojo no a ido de compras al supermercado.

* * *

**Capitulo 12 terminado:D ojala les allá gustado, dejen sus comentarios por favor :) pronto subo el próximo, Hasta luego:E**

**Nota : Las PPG no me pertenecen y los RRB tampoco :'c**

**Pero los secundarios si :k bueno excepto mojo:2**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía:$**

**ya adiós,adiós, besos*-***


	13. Rumores & Fans desquiciadas

**Este es el capitulo 13 ojala les guste:3**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía**

**Nota : Las PPG y los RRB no me pertenecen :c**

* * *

**"Rumores & Fans desquiciadas"**

Era una linda mañana en Saltadilla, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y los negocios estaban repletos de adolescentes tratando de

comprar la revista de moda y chismes más famosa de la ciudad. En una habitación celeste, repleta de peluches, el peluche más interesante era

uno que estaba sentado en una sillita pequeña junto ala cama de un chica rubia que dormía profundamente, el peluche era del menor de los

RRB, Boomer jojo.

La chica abría lentamente los ojos, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules claros como el cielo, se sentó sobre su cama y sonrió al ver al

pequeño peluche del chico rubio con ojos azules, se levanto y fue a ducharse, salio del baño y se vistió con una playera holgada blanca con

detalles amarillos, una falda blanca con una cinturón café claro y unas sandalias blancas, se hiso en el cabello sus típicas coletas a los lados y salio

de su habitación sonriendo por que este día saldría una nueva edición de su revista favorita. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina donde estaban

sus dos hermanas, La pelirroja comía una tostada, la pelinegra comía cereal de estrellitas de colores & mascaba con demasiada pereza y tenia una

mirada perdida al igual que ayer pero la diferencia de ahora era que tenia cara como si no hubiera dormida en semanas.

era todo muy extraño para la chica de ojos azules, generalmente estaba bellota atragantándose con la comida y bombón regañándola y hablando cosas de la

escuela sin que nadie le prestara atención.

.- ¡Buenos días hermanas! .- dijo burbuja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.- Si.. me encantan las gorras .- dijo bombón alejada de la realidad

Burbuja alzo una ceja ante el raro comentario de su hermana mayor

.- ¿que tienen de buenos los mugrientos días? .- dijo bellota mientra luchaba con mantenerse despierta

.- ¿& a ustedes que les pasa? .- dijo burbuja poniendo su dedo indice en su barbilla

.- ¿ami?,nada .- decía Bombón mientras le daba una mascada a su tostada

.- ¿y a ti? .- pregunto burbuja con curiosidad al ver que su hermana de ojos verdes al parecer no la escucho

.- ¿a mi que?

.- ¿que te pasa? estas rara .- dijo confundida

.- No me pasa nada burbuja, no tenias que ir a comprar una revista? .-

.- ¡Oh cierto!, ¿me acompañas? .- dijo esperanzada de que su hermana aceptara

.- Esta bi..- Bellota iba a aceptar cuando recordó que el negocio donde vendían la revista era cerca de la casa de los rowdyruff boys.- Mejor no .

.- ¿no?, pero si tu ayer dijiste que me acompañarías .- dijo con rostro de perrito

.- Lo se burbuja, pero no tengo ganas de salir .- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a la sala

.- Bombón ¿me acompañas? .-

.- ¿ah?, si claro,vamos .- dijo mientras salia de la cocina con su tostada en la mano

iban llegando al negocio, platicaron todo el camino. Llegaron al negocio y Burbuja le pidió al dueño que le vendiera la revista "Style young"

El dueño miro a burbuja con ternura, la gente siempre miraba a burbuja con ternura, pero la de el más de ternura era de ¿lastima?, a burbuja

le pareció extraño. Las chicas iban caminando de regreso a la casa de ellas, y burbuja se aguantaba las ganas de no abrir la revista hasta la

casa, Pero no resistió más y la abrió como una loca recién salida del manicomio

Narra Burbuja.

Ya no aguantaba más tenia que leer la revista ahora, así que le saque el platico en que venia envuelta como toda una señorita que no se

enloquece con una simple revista, Leí en la pagina principal (el indice) que en unas paginas más adelante había una noticia de nosotras con los

¿rowdyruff boys?, ignore lo que venia en las próximas paginas hasta llegar al comienzo de la noticias de nosotras, Había una imagen que

ocupaba toda la hoja, la fotografía salíamos nosotras y alado salían los rowdyruff boys, más abajo decía

_"Nuestras queridas heroínas de Saltadilla ya no son una pequeñas niñas, ahora cada una tiene un novio, y sus novios ¿quienes son?, Nadie más que_

_los RRB, la banda de ex criminales, hijos de mojo jojo, quien diría que las PPG que un día juraron odio a los RRB, y viceversa, estarían en su adolescencia_

_como novios, y esto queridos lectores no es una patraña, hay fotos muy comprometedoras de ellos juntos, así sea paseando de las manos, abrazándose,_

_peleándose como una pareja de casados o besándose & claro que todos sabemos como van las parejas ¿cierto?, Bombón y Brick, los líderes_

_Burbuja & Boomer, los tiernos y dulces & los últimos pero no menos importantes Bellota y Butch, los rudos._

Burbuja solo rió, y miro a Bombón con inocencia.

.- ¿ de que te ríes burbuja?

.- oh, no,no de nada .- y sonrió

Burbuja solo río una vez más y dio vuelta la pagina para seguir leyendo.

" _como dijimos que teníamos fotografías muy comprometedoras de nuestras parejas favoritas. Pero primero hablaremos de los líderes, Bombón y Brick._

_Al parecer están en una crisis de parejas, recientemente unos de nuestros fotografos fotografió a la pareja peleando en una dulceria, al parecer se_

_gritaban a todo lo que daban los dos estaban más que enojados, o al menos eso se observa en la fotografía, generalmente uno esperara eso de la_

_paraje de los verdes, ya que son los más impulsivos y enfurecidos por cualquier cosa, pero también tenemos una fotografía de ellos dos, donde salen_

_besándose tierna mente, ella con sus manos sobre su rostro y el agarrándola de la cintura, cualquiera diría que son un par de "ángeles" enamorados._

.- ¡Oh por dios! .- gritaba emocionada Burbuja

.- ¿& que pasa ahora? .- decía bombón extrañada

.- Observa, observa .- decía apuntando con el dedo indice la fotografía de los verdes besándose

.- ¡OMG!¿No me digas que es Bellota? .- dijo asombrada

.- Si, pero mira que tiernos .- decía casi llorando de la felicidad

.- Si, son muy tiernos, nunca pensé que a bellota le gustaría B..¿¡CRISIS DE PAREJA!? .- dijo bombón con la mandíbula en el suelo

.- ¿y tu por que no nos contaste que salias con Brick? .- dijo en un tono pícaro

.- ¿QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA NIÑA? ¡pues claro que no salgo con el, solo estábamos peleando por que el muy patán no me quería pasar

el folleto de los dulces nuevos! .- decía Bombón alterada

.- ya tranquila,tranquila .- decía tratando de calmar a su hermana pelirroja que estaba apunto de arrancarse el cabello

Burbuja siguió leyendo y su linda sonrisa cambio, estaba pálida y con expresión de Horror.

Narra Bombón.

No es posible, estúpida revista de chismes, ¿crisis de pareja?, ¿es enserio?, estoy empezando a creer que esta gente se inyecta algo o se fuma cualquier cosa,

que se yo. Como es posible que inventen una mentira así, es que en realidad me daría igual que hablaran de mi en revistas de chismes, total,

yo se que son puras patrañas, pero si me importa, ya que dicen que salgo con el idiota que parece retrasado, si, me refiero a Brick. Lo odio.

si, lo odio, es un bipolar, desgraciado,infantil, arrogante mente arrogante, glotón, idiota, bipolar,tarado,¿dije bipolar?, si,creo que si.

compadezco a la estúpida que se le ocurra ser su novia, aún que dudo que valla a tener novia, osea, es un chico que siempre se viste de rojo,

¿que? ¿se cree semáforo?, Además es un glotón, siempre anda comiendo dulces por ai, como si no hubiera mañana. Por dios como puede existir

gente así, odio a esa gente loca por los dulces. ¡oh!,¡esperen aún tengo un dulce de chocolate en mi bolsillo!,ñam ñam;bueno ¿donde estaba?

¡así! describiendo al bueno para nada de Brick, y su rostro, su horriblemente _hermoso rostro ;_digo su horriblemente feo rostro, si, si eso.

y su cuerpo, con músculos, es alto y fuerte, ah, si, definitivamente el idiota me encanta, ¿para que lo escondo? puedo admitir todo aquí, total es mi

mente, nadie sabrá lo que pienso. Si, quizás,Brick, no es tan feo. Y me sigo mintiendo, es hermoso el muy bastardo, en vez de compadecer a su

próxima novia, diría más bien que la voy a envidiar con toda mi alma, ¿por que dios? ¿POR QUE? por que de todos los chicos de la escuela guapos

me tubo que llegar a gustar el semáforo andante . Pero mis pensamientos se desmoronaron al ver el rostro de mi pequeña hermana de cabello rubio más

pálida de lo normal y apunto de desmayarse

Narración normal.

.- ¿Burbuja que te sucede?.- dijo bombón mirando confundida a burbuja

Burbuja solo miraba la revista asombrada. Bombón tomo la revista y leyó, estaba atónita ante lo leído .

.- Burbuja, ¿es verdad? .- dijo seria temiendo la respuesta

.- ¿¡COMO VA HACER VERDAD TONTA!? ¡pues claro que no es verdad! .- dijo burbuja enfurecida, algo raro en ella

.- ¿entonces por que sale aquí? .- dijo preocupada

.- Pues ni la menor idea Bombón, odio a esa revista ¡la odio! como pueden existir semejante tarados .- Gritaba burbuja descontrolada mente

.- Cálmate, cálmate, toma aire, toma aire, cuenta hasta diez, vamos cuenta .- decía bombón con una tono sereno

.- 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7..8...9...10 .- dijo cada vez más tranquila

.- son unos locos, como pudieron inventar algo así de ti .- dijo bombón releyendo el articulo

.- locos y mentirosos, La gente creerá que soy una cualquiera .- decía apenada

.- Mejor vayámonos a la casa y ai vemos que hacer, pero antes de todo preocupémonos de que el profesor no lee esta revista.- decía asustada

Narra Burbuja

Tonta gente de esa revista, puedo ser muy calmada y todo, pero la gente falsa y mentirosa no la soporto, además arruinaron mi reputación,

con la de Boomer, y la de mi familia, esto no se quedara así, haré cualquier cosa para que desmientan esa absurda falsa noticia, volví a leer

lo del articulo, estaba llena de enojo, vergüenza y impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitar que borren ese falso y vergonzoso articulo.

"_y quien diría que la menor de la PPG, la más adorable, tierna, inocente y linda Burbuja Utonio, estaría EMBARAZADA de unos de los ex maleantes,_

_los RRB, Boomer jojo, el pequeño de los RRB, y era el más inocente, pero ahora todos sabemos que ya no. ¿que pensaran sus hermanas? y su padre?_

_el profesor Utonio._

gente ridícula, ¡gente ridícula!, ¡GENTE RIDÍCULA!, ¿embarazada? ¿ están todos locos?, ¿por que? por que si se supone que nos quieren, y que

somos sus heroínas y que somos las mejores personas que existen según ellos, claro. ¿por que hablan cosas tan feas de nosotras?, entonces

ahora nos odian? que vergüenza todo el mundo debe de pensar eso de mi, quiero llorar. El profesor se enfadara con nosotras creerá que todas

las mentiras de esa revista es verdad.

Narración normal.

Las dos hermanas iban llegando a su casa, burbuja con los ojos cristalinos y Bombón enfadada, cuando entraron por la puerta vieron a bellota

sentada en el sofá mirando el televisor, Había jugo desparramado en el piso y un vaso roto, Bellota estaba con los ojos como puntitos y

totalmente ¿sonrojada?si, sonrojada.

Narra Bellota.

Después de que mis dos hermanas se fueron a comprar la "super" revista, fue a la cocina y me serví una vaso de jugo de naranja, me senté

en el sillón, ese sillón verde claro, me sillón favorito, el que el profesor me compro exclusivamente para mi. Busque el control, estaba debajo

del sofá grande,¿por que siempre los controles tienen que perderse?, en fin, Me senté nuevamente y prendí el televisor, estaba en una canal

de estilistas, burbuja seguramente estaba viendo televisión hace poco, cambie de canal, seguí cambiando de canal y seguí aún cambiando de

canal, ¿como es posible que no den nada bueno en la tele?, patéticos, eso es lo que son todos los tipos de la televisión, no hacen ningún

programa bueno, o son las caricaturas, los canales de moda, los canales para ñoños, ¿y solo unos canales de deporte?. injusticia.

Cambiaba & cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, hasta que algo llamo mi atención,

_" Las PPG ya no son más las pequeñas niñas que conocimos &.."_

solo pude escuchar una sola frase ya que accidental mente seguí cambiando de canal. Lo volví a ese canal donde hablaban de nosotras.

"_Como les dijimos hace pocos minutos señoras y señores, las PPG ya no son nuestras pequeñas niñas, ahora son adolescentes, con sus propios novios,_

_¿y quienes son sus novios? pues los famosos ex criminales los RRB, ¿ que piensan en sus casas? ¿les parece esas relaciones? o ¿no?, Tenemos_

_fotografías de las PPG junto a los RRB, esas fotografías están esparcidas ya por todo el mundo, gracias a las revistas, diarios e Internet, la primera y_

_gran noticia se trata de los lideres, Brick & Bombón, ellos llevan saliendo tiempo, y ahora testigos y una fotografía muy especial dicen que la pareja están_

_en una crisis de parejas, al parecer se la pasan peleando, aquí les mostramos una fotografía donde salen los lideres rojos, gritándose mutuamente y_

_enfadados hasta no poder más"_

Cuando mostraron la fotografía, no pude contener la risa, estaba que moría de diversión ¿bombón y Brick? además ¿en crisis de pareja?,

Oh, bombón, te molestare toda larga vida de ñoña, ya me imagino a Brick si vio esta noticia debe estar más rojo de lo común, es que es obvio,

más bien yo diría más que obvio que al tarado le gusta bombón, hasta el más imbécil se daría cuenta (Boomer), que esta que inunda la escuela

con la baba que se le cae cuando ve a Bombón, y obviamente que bombón esta en las mismas, hasta un día me dijo que le caía bien y eran

amigos, ¿amigos? pero si se la pasan peleando, son peor que Butch y yo.. ¡AARG! ¿por que ese inútil tiene que aparecer en todos mis

pensamientos?, bueno mejor sigo viendo la televisión antes que mi mente se llene de ese nombre tan odioso.

seguí viendo la televisión & ahora venia una noticia de Boomer y burbuja, con esto si que me reiré.

_" y tenemos una noticia de la más pequeña de las PPG, junto al más pequeño e inocente de los RRB, Burbuja & Boomer, en Internet, ay un rumor de que_

_la chica rubia de coletas y ojos azules, estaría EMBARAZADA de Boomer jojo, ¿quien diría que las más inocente, tierna y dulce, terminaría así y a los_

_16 años, lastima, pero la juventud de ahora es así"_

Eso me dejo atónita, burbuja ¿embaraza?, pero luego las risas me volvieron a ganar, ya me dolía demasiado el estomago por tanto reír, las

personas están realmente locas, cuando Bombón y Burbuja regresen de comprar la tonta revista, me reiré toda la vida de ellas y de los idiotas

numero #2 y #3 (Brick y Boomer), pero... esperen, si ya dijeron las noticias de ellos cuatros, solo falto ¿yo & butch? .. ¡Dios!. Inmediatamente

en la endemoniada televisión dijeron...

_" y la ultima & la cual al todo el mundo impresiono demasiado, los verdes, lo más rudos, fuertes y que supuesta mente se odian a morir, fueron_

_fotografiados besándose, según Bellota y Butch, ellos, no son novios, pero esta foto dice lo contrario, que tierna pareja, en la fotografía se observa como_

_se besan, son tiernos y adorables, hasta ahora la gente dice que la mejor pareja definitivamente son ellos, Los rudos amorosos"._

.- me suicidare.

fue lo único que pude pronunciar, ya que inmediatamente mis mejillas se volvieron de un color carmesí, y también todo mi rostro. esto es horrible,

todo el mundo se entero de que ese fracasado me beso o lo bese, o que se yo. que vergüenza por dios. ¡DESGRACIADOS!

Hay,pero que pena, todos esos sabandijas de la tele, no volverán a ver la luz del día, lastima. Me encargare de matarlos a todos lenta y dolorosamente.

Narración normal

Bombón y burbuja entraron a la casa y se sentaron junto a bellota que seguía mirando la televisión rojisima. No sabían por que estaba así, pero

en seguida lo supieron por que en la televisión repitieron la fotografía de los verdes.

.- Bellota .- dijo bombón seria

.- ...- no respondió

.- ¿Burbuja? .- dijo bombón

.- ...- burbuja estaba sentada en el sofá con sus piernas en su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos, y estaba con un rostro de;Loca.

estuvieron una rato en silencio, cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por el teléfono de la cocina, bombón se levanto a contestar. después el

celular de bellota sonó, ella salio de su trance y contesto, luego a burbuja la llamaban por celular y contesto. estuvieron más de una hora

contestando llamadas de familiares o amigos que le preguntaban acerca de las cosas dichas en la televisión.

pero en un momento sonó el teléfono rojo, el de emergencias, las tres dirigieron las miradas sobre ese teléfono, Burbuja contesto.

.- ¿alo? .- dijo dulcemente

.-_ Hola burbuja, soy el alcalde_

_.- _Oh, hola alcalde, quiere saber si es verdad lo de la televisión ¿cierto? .- dijo suspirando

.- _Si,bueno, en realidad necesito que vengas con tus hermanas ahora mismo al ayuntamiento, por favor .- & colgó._

_.-_ Chicas, el alcalde nos quiere ver .- dijo mirando a su hermanas

_.-_ seguro que es por lo de la televisión .- dijo Bombón molesta

_.- _matare al mugriento que me saco esa foto .- susurraba bellota para si misma.

Las chicas salieron volando por la ventana hasta llegar al ayuntamiento. Pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que los Rowdyruff boys también

estaban allí, los seis se miraron confundidos.

.- & ustedes idiotas ¿que hacen aquí? .- dijo bellota tratando de no dirigir la mirada a Butch

.- Pues el viejo al cual ustedes,ñoñas, le llaman "alcalde", no ah dicho que teníamos que venir.- dijo butch cruzándose de brazos, también

tratando de no mirar a Bellota.

.- ¿es por lo de la revis..?.- dijo bombón pero fue interrumpida

.- ¿por la idiotez que salieron en la televisión?, si, por eso .- dijo brick molesto

.- ¿burbuja? .- dijo Boomer mirándola angustiado

.- Boomer .- dijo triste

.- mi amor, no te pongas triste, el alcalde ara algo para desmentir ese rumor .- decía Boomer mientras abrazaba a su tierna novia.

la señorita bello salio de la oficina del señor alcalde.

.- Bien chicos, pueden pasar, el alcalde los espera .- dijo la señorita bello

los seis chicos pasaron y se encontraron al alcalde sentado en su gran silla negra.

.- Hola .- dijo el alcalde serio

.- Hola.- dijeron los seis a al mismo tiempo

.- Díganme, ¿es verdad lo que dicen en la televisión?.- dijo aún serio

.- no, señor alcalde .- dijeron los seis serios

el alcalde suspiro, relajo los hombros y sonrió.

.- Buff, & yo que me había asustado, osea no digo que no hacen una linda pareja, de echo es todo lo contrario .- dijo feliz

.- ¿¡LINDA?.- Dijeron los rojos confundidos

.-¿¡PAREJA!? .- Dijeron los verdes molestos

.- ¡Es cierto! .- dijeron los dos rubios felices, lo que provoco que recibieran miradas de odio de parte de sus respectivos hermanos

.- Alcalde mejor díganos que planea hacer para desmentir todo esos rumores.- dijo bombón

.- van a dar una conferencia,bombón .- dijo el alcalde mientras buscaba algo en su cajón

.- ¿cuando? .- pregunto Boomer inocentemente

.- en unos 15 minutos más .- dijo el alcalde mientras sacaba de su cajón un tarro lleno de pepinillos

.- ¿entonces ai desmentiremos todas las malditas estupideces que dijeron?.- dijo bellota feliz

.- ¿Desmentir? ¿tu? ¿pero, por que? si tu & butch son novios bellota, no lo escondas más .- dijo el alcalde sonriendo mientras trataba de abrir los

pepinillos.

Butch se sonrojo a morir, pero bellota estaba de lo más enfada. camino hacía al alcalde y le arrebato los pepinillos y de un solo golpe,

rompió el tarro y aplasto todos los pobres pepinillos. Todos en ese lugar se asustaron, hasta butch que le dio un pequeño escalofrió en la

espalda.

.- ¿Que dijo señor alcalde? .- dijo bellota con la mirada fría.

.-¿yo? yo no e dicho nada .- decía el alcalde sonriendo nervioso.

Después de los 15 minutos .

Los seis chicos entraron a una sala llena de reporteros y cámaras. Cada no se sentó en un silla al frente de todos los locos reporteros. El alcalde se sentó en la

silla de al medio de los seis chicos, y comenzó a dar un discurso de acerca de lo que hablaron sobre ellos seis & diciendo que todo era mentira .

Reportero : ¿Entonces Brick no sale con bombón?

.- No .- dijo el alcalde serio

Reportero #2 : ¿Burbuja no esta embarazada?

.- Por supuesto que no .- dijo el alcalde molesto

Reportero #3: & si Butch y bellota no son novios ¿por que hay una foto de ellos besándose?

.- Bueno eso es... bueno en realidad no se por que es .- dijo el alcalde mirando a los verdes, todos los demás imitaron la acción

los dos se sonrojaron violentamente, Bombón y brick los miraban picara mente y Boomer & burbuja los observaban tierna mente.

.- jaja, miren lo que paso fue que...- Decia Butch nervioso pero fue interrumpido por bellota

.- ¡FOTOSHOP!.- Grito Bellota alterada mente

.- ¿Fotoshop? ya, bellota no mientas, admite que te besaste con Butch, para irnos luego .- dijo bombón sonriendo malvadamente

.-Bombón yo que tu no me atrevo a molestarme .- dijo mirándola con un rostro de terror

.- Si las miradas mataran estaría comprando le la lapida a Bombón .- dijo burbuja suspirando

.- Ya butch admite que la amas & que la adoras y que que quiere estar toda la vida con ella .- decía Brick en tono burlón

.- inútil, al menos yo bese a bellota, tu ni siquiera te acercas a la boca de bombón .- dijo enfadado

.- ¿ves bellota? butch admite que se besaron ¿por que tu no? .- dice Bombón riendo malvada mente

.- BUENOS NOS BESAMOS ¿& QUE? .- Gritaba a todo pulmón

.- ¡Bellota que tierna, hacen una hermosa pareja!.- dijo burbuja dulce mente

.- ¡Que alguien calle a la oxigenada! .- dijo butch apuntándola acusadora mente

.- ¡QUE SOY RUBIA NATURAL! .- Gritaba burbuja roja de ira

.- ¡Bellota & butch se aman, Bellota & Butch se aman .- Cantaban los rojos burlándose de sus hermanos

.- chicos cálmense antes que se maten .- decía Boomer con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

.- ¡Brick que tanto molestas, si tu en tu habitación tienes un foto de bombón! .- Gritaba Butch riendo a carcajadas

.- ¡& tu bombón persigues todo el día a Brick, que hasta pareces su sombra! .- Gritaba Bellota también riendo a carcajadas

Los dos rojizos estaban completamente ruborizados por las acusaciones de sus hermanos.

.- ¡ IMBÉCILES! ¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR?¡TODO EL MUNDO NOS MIRA! .- Gritaba Boomer

.- Y tu que tarado, te gusta burbuja de los 5 años & recién cuando tienes 16 te le declaras? ¡ PATÉTICO! .- Decía Brick sonriendo

.- ¡Boomer eres un fracasado!.- Gritaba Butch riendo

.- ¡LOSSER! .- Decía Bellota apuntándolo con el dedo indice

.- ¡No los molesten! .- Decía Burbuja formando una esfera de luz celeste en sus manos

.- ¿Que nos vas a golpear con tus luce citas enana llorona? .- decía Butch burlándose

.- ¡OYE NO TE BURLES DE MI HERMANA! .- Decía bombón preparándose para atacar a Butch

.- ¡& NO TE ATREVAS A GOLPEAR A MI TONTO HERMANO! .- Decía Brick mirando a Bombón desafiante

.- ¡Brick yo al menos me declare a burbuja, ustedes siguen mirando a Bombón y a Bellota como babosos .- dijo Boomer defendiéndose

.-¿Estas insinuando que me gusta la rosadita?.- dijo brick con una benita en la cabeza

.- ¡SI! .- Dijo mirándolo enfadado

.- ¡Butch tiene un diario donde habla de que le encanta Bellota! .- dijo Brick mientras apuntaba a su hermano que discutía con bellota

.- ¿DE QUE HABLAS ENFERMO? .- Dijo butch totalmente nervioso

.- ¿Recuerdas cuando se te perdió ese cuaderno? bueno, te dije que de todos modos lo encontraría ¡& LO ENCONTRÉ!.- & De su mochila saco el "cuaderno" de

Butch. El chico de ojos verdes tenia una aura asesina & se lanzo sobre Brick dándole unos cuantos golpes.

.- ¡BASTA! .- Grito Boomer acercándose a ellos para separarlos pero brick y butch lo jalaron de sus brazos y lo unieron a la pelea

.- ¡Oigan no golpeen a Boom...- dijo Burbuja pero no pudo terminar por que fue arrastrada a la pelea

.- ¡BURBUJA! .- Gritaron las dos corriendo a salvar a su hermana menor, pero también fueron jaladas ala pelea. Todos los miraban con rostro extraños y

el alcalde y la señorita Bello con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza. Estaban los seis lanzando golpes al viento, Hasta que la señorita bello chiflo logrando

que los seis problemáticos se detuvieran. La escena era esta; estaba el alcalde observándolos molesto, la señorita bello negando con la cabeza , Burbuja con

sus coletas todas desarmadas y llena de rasguños gracias a Bellota que sin querer le rasguño la cara y estaba apunto de darle un cachetada a Butch, Butch

con la nariz sangrando tirando del cabello de Burbuja, Bellota tenia un hilo de sangre en el labio por que Brick le golpeo con el codo y estaba haciéndole una

llave a Boomer, Boomer tenia una pelada en la cabeza gracias a bombón que tiro de su hermoso cabello rubio, el estaba golpeando a Butch en la cabeza con

una mano que le quedaba libre, Bombón con todo su moño rasgado y con un chichón en la cabeza que Boomer le había echo cuando le arranco un poco de

cabello, ella estaba jalando a Bellota de la playera como maniática y Brick tirado el piso con un ojo morado cortesía de Burbuja y sin darse cuenta tenia su

mano sobre el trasero de bombón. La cual no se demoro mucho en percatarse que la mano del chico estaba sobre su trasero y le dio una fuerte patada en el

estomago provocando que este se estremeciera de dolor.

.- Ejem.. Chicos, pueden volver a sus asientos? .- dijo el alcalde

Los seis se levantaron quejándose por los golpes, se limpiaron las ropas y se volvieron a sentar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

.- Bueno, señores la entrevista termino, otro día pueden hacerles más preguntas a los "adolescentes" aquí presentes que supuesta mente tienen 16 años .-

dijo el alcalde sonriendo.- Los RRB & las PPG se despedían de todos sonriendo nerviosos. Salieron del ayuntamiento & el lugar estaba lleno de fans

esperándolos, apenas salieron todos los fans se dirigieron a ellos pidiéndoles autógrafos & tomándose fotos todos con caras de confundidos, excepto Butch

que posaba para todas las fotos y regala besos a todas las chicas lindas, lo que hacia que bellota se pusiera furiosamente celosa. Boomer estaba rodeado

de chicas el solo sonreía asustado por tanta loca que lo abrazaba, pero una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés lo agarro de la camisa & lo beso, Boomer

estaba con los ojos como platos & con expresión de asco y ahogo, Pero gracias a dios se la logro sacar, pero no gracias a el, si no gracias a Burbuja que

arranco a la chica de un solo manotazo .

.- ¡ ALÉJATE DE EL PERRA! .- Grito Burbuja a todo pulmón. Provocando que todo el mundo la mirara con la mandíbula por el suelo, excepto una chica de cabello

color azabache & ojos verdes que sonreía orgullosa, todas las fans salieron corriendo despavorida mente al ver a una burbuja enojada, quedaron solo ellos

seis.

.- Bu..bur..burbuja .- dijo Boomer asustado .- Yo..yo.. no la bese ella me beso ami, me la quería quitar pero todas las otras locas me sujetaban &..-

.- mentira, yo vi como ni siquiera ponías resistencia .- dijo burbuja fríamente

.- Burbuja,no te enfades tu sabes como son de locas la fa...- dijo Bombón pero fue jalada del brazo por brick

.- deja que arreglen sus asuntos solos .- dijo brick observándola serio, Bombón solo se quedo en silencio.

.- Burbuja no te enojes, son solo unas locas .- dijo Boomer apenado

.- Pero tampoco intentaste sacártela de encima, ¿como quieres que no me enoje? .- dijo burbuja con su rostro serio

.- ¿& como yo no me molesto cuando todos los babosos de la escuela te persiguen todo el descanso & yo tengo que estar ai esperándote como un tonto.- dijo

Boomer algo molesto

.- ¿Pero entonces por que no me dijiste que te molestaba eso?.- dijo burbuja molesta

.- ¿Para que? si los payasos vuelven todos los días .- dijo enojado

.- Pero ese no es mi problema, yo siempre los rechazo y que vuelven es cosa de ellos .- dijo cruzándose de brazos

.- Bueno pero a mi molesta, & no ai que ser suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que eso molestaría a cualquier persona .- dijo serio

.- ¿Me estás diciendo tonta? .- dijo burbuja enfadada

.- No, no, no quise decir eso burbuja, solo quise decir que es obvio que me va molestar que un montón de patéticos te anden rondando todo el día & tu ni

siquiera te molestas por eso

.- Ya da igual, El tema es que a ti se te lanza una chica y ni siquiera tratas de sacártela de encima.

Los dos rojos y los dos verdes estaban completamente incómodos, después de todo a nadie le gusta presenciar una pelea de novios.

.- solo era un tonta chica loca, no me la pude sacar por que todas las otras fans me estaban sujetando,no se como te puedes enfadar por eso .- dijo Boomer

molesto

.- Pues si, me enfado por eso, igual como tu te enfadas por los chicos de la escuela .

.- Burbuja por favor no te eno...- Boomer no pudo seguir hablando por que burbuja lo interrumpió

.- ya, no me expliques más, si tu & yo,ya no somos nada.- dijo fríamente

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, ¿Burbuja estaba terminando con Boomer? ¿ & por una tonta fans? a Boomer se le descuartizo el corazón .

.- ¿por que? .- pregunto Boomer igual de frió que la chica

.- Por que los novios se dicen todo, hasta lo que más les molesta del otro,Boomer .- dijo burbuja triste

Boomer solo tomo aire & le dijo "_bien". _Burbuja se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Mientras Boomer tenia la mirada perdida y los chicos se miraban entre

si preocupados. Burbuja dejo de caminar y miro hacia atrás

.- Chicas, ¿vamos?.- dijo tranquilamente. Bellota y Bombón la siguieron dejando a los tres chicos solos. Pero antes Bombón & Bellota miraron hacía atrás y

vieron a Butch y a Brick ponían sus manos sobre los hombros de Boomer & este las sacaba bruscamente. Se miraban entre si preocupadas.

Las chicas iban caminando por la calle, en esta no había nadie, el cielo estaba nublado, peor para burbuja que creía que el cielo solo se nublo para hacerla

sentir peor. Burbuja iba caminando y a su lado derecho iba Bombón y al izquierdo Bellota . Sus dos hermanas la miraban preocupadas, ella se percataba de

sus miradas & les sonreía forzosamente. Llegaron a la casa.

.- Burbuja quieres que te de uno de mis dulces? .- pregunto tratando de subirle el animo, Pero en cuanto termino la frase escucho como la puerta de burbuja

se cerraba delicadamente.

Narra Burbuja.

Entre a mi habitación y me senté en una puff celeste con corazones blancos que tengo, ¿soy una tonta, verdad?, no se por que termine con el, el enojo me

gano, me arrepiento, soy una idiota, soy una idiota,soy una idiota. Trataba de contener las lagrimas, pero no podía, ¿que me paso? yo siempre pensaba las

cosas antes de actuar, siempre me iba por el camino más pasivo, pero las palabras salieron solas & no saco nada con decirle que volvamos, cuando le dije

que ya no eramos nada, ni siquiera se molesto, solo me dijo un frió _"bien"_, Pero es que como dije antes ¿como podemos ser novios si a el le molesta algo

de mi & no me lo dice, cuando podría decírmelo & yo intentaría cambiar. Las lagrimas caían & caían, tenia las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar y estoy segura

que mis ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto que eh llorado, toda la tarde mis hermanas estuvieron golpeando mi puerta para que les abriera, pero no podía,

quería estar sola, por mucho que me gustara su compañía, quería estar sola. Cayo la noche y mis hermanas ya no seguían golpeando & ya había dejado de

llorar, fui al armario a buscar mi pijama, mientras me ponía la pijama, se salio un botón de la camisa, fui a mi velador a Buscar una aguja, dentro del velador

estaba mi cámara, la prendí & observe todas las fotos, tenia varias que salia con mis hermanas o con el profesor, con mis miles de mascotas, me reía al

recordar esos tiempos cuando eramos pequeñas con mis hermanas, eran las típicas fotos en las que bellota salia enojada, bombón seria o con la boca llena de

dulces & yo,sonriendo. Llegue hasta una foto donde salia yo & Boomer , era la primera foto que sacamos cuando íbamos de campamento. De nuevo, las

lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, me dirigí al baño & me lave el rostro y volví a mi cama me acosté, rogando que mañana fuera un _gran día._

* * *

**Capitulo 13 terminado:D Les gusto?:), dejen comentarios & pronto volveré a Actualizar.**

**Nuevamente disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía trato que aigan las menos posibles pero algunas se me pasan :c**

**Bueno adiós :D **

,


	14. Ayudando a Boomer

**¡Hola! ahora el capitulo 14:D**

**Nota : Las PPG & los RRB no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados:$**

* * *

**"Ayudando a Boomer"**

**Narra Bombón.**

Desperté gracias a mi despertador que anunciaba las 6:30. Me levante con algo de pereza, no pude dormir de lo mejor, ya que estaba

preocupada por mi pequeña hermana, la escuchaba llorar & no podía hacer nada por que no nos abría la puerta a mi ni a bellota. Me fui a duchar,

Salí con mi bata fucsia & me cepille el cabello, luego me dirigí a mi armario & me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela & me puse un abrigo gris con

botones negros, ya que hoy estaba nublado, al igual que ayer. Salí de mi habitación, mire la puerta de burbuja y estaba cerrada al parecer aún

no se levantaba, generalmente cuando yo salia de mi habitación ella salia unos segundo después. Mire a la habitación de bellota & la puerta

estaba abierta, se había levantado por que no había nadie adentro. ¿el mundo se puso de reversa?; Desde cuando burbuja se levanta tarde &

bellota temprano. ¿El apocalipcis? ¿ataque de los zombis?, ¿dinosaurios?, Na. Baje la escalera y entre ala cocina, ai estaba mi hermana pelinegra

comiendo una tostada con mantequilla mientras miraba ala ventana & sonreía.

.- ¡Buenos días! .- le dije sonriendo

.- ¡Bueno días hermana! .- me dijo ¿alegremente?

.- ¿Te sucede algo? .- dije algo asustada, no era normal que ella estuviera alegre en la mañana y menos un lunes.

.- No me pasa nada, ¿No es un hermoso día? .- me dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventana

.- El viento esta helado & el cielo esta cubierto de nubes, ¿que hay de lindo en eso? .- dije mientras me servia un vaso de leche de frutilla.

.- ¡Pues por eso!, amo los días nublados.- dijo volviéndome a sonreír.- ¿oye, burbuja donde esta? .- dijo con expresión seria.

.- En su cuarto, ¿donde más?, aún no se levanta .- dije dando un sorbo de la leche de frutilla.

.- ¿No ira a la escuela?

.- Creo que no

.- ¿y no le vas a decir nada? .- dijo indignada

.- ¿No? .- dije alzando una ceja.- ¿por que?

.- que injusta eres Bombón cuando yo no quiero ir a clases me das unos de tus repetidos & aburridos sermones y a ella no le dices nada

.- Debe estar triste Bellota, se debe sentir del asco .- dije suspirando con tristeza

La puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente, mi hermana & yo alzamos la mirada, por la puerta entro Burbuja, tenia una pequeña sonrisa, pero

no una sonrisa de alegría si no más una sonrisa triste y apenada, tenia unas pequeñas ojeras, sus ojos se veían sin brillo y sus coletas estaban

caídas.

**Narra Burbuja.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, esperando que un rayo de sol alumbrara mi rostro, pero no. Estaba completamente nublado, para peor, quizás fuera a

llover. Me levante y camine al baño a ducharme, salí de la ducha con mi bata blanca, me cepille el cabello sin ningún animo, me vestí con mi

uniforme y me hice mis típicas coletas, salí de mi habitación y baje la escalera como si caminara directo a mi celda. Abrí la puerta de la cocina

lentamente y me encontré con las miradas de mis dos hermanas mayores, les dedique una pequeña sonrisa, que por más que quise que se viera

de alegría creo que pareció más de tristeza. Me senté al medio de ellas dos, Mi hermana de cabellos rojizos me sirvió en un vaso leche de frutilla

& mi hermana ojiverde me puso en un plato pequeño dos tostadas con mermelada de durazno. Empece a desayunar, estábamos las tres en

silencio, sentí las miradas preocupadas de mis hermanas, no dije ni una palabra, no es que estuviera enojada con ellas ni nada, solo no tenia

ganas de charlar. Terminamos nuestros desayunos, Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigimos ala puerta para irnos ala escuela. Bombón

propuso que nos fuéramos volando. Llegamos a la escuela en menos de 5 minutos, íbamos camino al salón de clases, no quería llegar allá, no

quería ver a Boomer, ¿que haría?, pues ni idea. Antes de llegar a la puerta respire una gran cantidad de aire y me arme de valor, mis hermanas

entraron primero cuando entre gracias a dios que no estaba Boomer, fui directo a mi asiento, pero todavía seguía nerviosa, después de todo

Boomer se sienta junto ami. Después de unos segundos mi puesto estaba rodeado de chicos dándome regalos, cartas & recitándome poemas.

Mi vista se posaba en la ventana, de vez en cuando miraba a todos los chicos y rodaba los ojos o suspiraba. Aún los RRB no llegaban & tampoco

el profesor de ingles, después de unos minutos escuche a lo lejos esa burlona voz & a mi hermana pelinegra gritando insultos por todo el salón.

.- ¡Hola tarada! .- dijo Butch alegremente

.- ¡Hola cretino mal nacido que tiene cara de retrasado! .- dijo bellota ácida mente.

Seguido de esos agradables saludos escuche a Bombón & a Brick regañarles. No veía a Boomer, hasta que escuche unos cuantos insultos provenientes de una

voz de niño angelical seguramente eran de el.

.- ¡oye imbécil ya salte de mi puesto!.- dijo molesto empujando a varios de los chicos que me rociaban con regalos.

Puso su mochila azul en el su puesto, lo mire, me miro, su rostro expresaba tristeza al igual que el mio,tenia ojeras, su cabello despeinado más de lo normal y su

uniforme totalmente desordenado, nos miramos unos segundo derrepente sentí que mis ojos se volvían cristalinos & desvié la mirada rápidamente, lo escuche

suspirar, imite su acción. Enseguida llego el profesor de ingles & empezó a explicar su clase, trataba de prestar atención pero no podía, simplemente, no podía,

mi mirada se iba automáticamente a Boomer, el tenia la mirada perdida derrepente pestañeaba varias veces & me miraba a lo cual yo desviaba la mirada

inmediatamente.

**Narración Normal**

Bombón estaba en su puesto observando al profesor atentamente hasta que sintió que alguien le jalaba del cabello, observo al chico de ojos rojos que sonreía

traviesa mente.

.- ¿por que me jalas el cabello? ¡tonto!.- susurro enfada

.- Por que necesito decirte algo .- dijo susurrando mientras reía

.- ¿& no pudiste solo decir "oye bombón necesito decirte algo" .- dijo imitando la voz de brick

.- Yo no sueno así rosadita, además jalar el cabello de una chica tiene estilo .- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

.- Si suenas así y tirar el cabello de una chica no tiene estilo brick, ¿que necesitas decirme? .- decía impacientemente

.- acércate .- le dijo asiéndole una seña con su dedo indice para que se acercara a el

Bombón se acerco a el & dijo..

.- ¿Que quieres?

.- Acércate más .- le dijo el chico susurrando en el oído de la ojirosa

.-Si me acerco más me demandaran por abuso del espacio personal,rojito .- dijo sonrojada

.- Tengo una idea para que Burbuja perdone a Boomer .- Le dijo al oído

.- ¿cual? .- dijo tratando de alejarse del pelirrojo

Brick le contó todo su plan & Bombón acepto.

.- ¿Entendiste? .- dijo el pelirrojo

.- Si, entendí, no soy idiota .- dijo rodando los ojos .- me lo has explicado más de 40 veces.

.- Entonces dile a bellota sobre la idea & que ella le cuenta a mi tarado hermano de ojos verdes .- dijo con una leve sonrisa

.- Claro .- dijo mientras tomaba su cuaderno & le escribía una nota a Bellota.

Bellota estaba de lo más entretenida rallando le la cara a Butch, ya que este dormía profundamente, Tenia dibujado obscenidades, corazones, un gran bigote

azul, por que el marcador era de color azul. Dejo de hacer su obra de arte cuando una volita de papel revoto en su cabeza, la tomo, era un papel rosado, _"seguro_

_que es de bombón"_ Pensó la ojiverde al ver el peculiar color rosado, Lo abrió & esta decía:

.- Bellota, el idiota de la gorra roja tiene una idea para que burbuja y Boomer se hagan novios de nuevo .

.- Cuenta .- le escribió bellota devolviendo le el papel a Bombón

.- Al terminar esta clase, nos juntamos en la biblioteca, avísale a Butch .- le escribió la pelirroja

.- Ese tarado solo va hacer que todo esto fracase.- escribo bellota & después le arrojo el papel a Bombón

.- ¡Solo informale que nos juntaremos en la biblioteca .- termino de escribir & le arrojo el papel color rosa a bellota

Bellota rodó los ojos, volteo a ver a butch, seguía durmiendo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro & volvió a tomar el marcador azul, pero esta vez el

maestro se percato de la "obra de arte" que hacia la chica problemática de ojos verdes.

.- Señorita Utonio .- Dijo el maestro con voz autoritaria

Bellota soltó el marcador rápidamente & volteo a ver al maestro sonriendo inocentemente.

.- ¿dígame señor maestro? .- dijo bellota mientras trataba de esconder el rostro de butch con su mochila

.- No se haga la tonta señorita Utonio, Tome su mochila & vallase ala oficina del director .- dijo apuntando la puerta

Bellota solo se levanto de su puesto enfadada.

.- Pero antes despierte a su compañero & dígale que le haga compañía con el director.- dijo el maestro riendo disimuladamente al ver el rostro del moreno

Bellota movió a butch de los hombros provocando que este despertara bruscamente.

.- Baka, vamos tenemos que ir ala oficina del director .- decía bellota mientras jalaba del brazo al ojiverde

.- ¿Ala oficina? ¡por que, no he hecho nada! .- decía molesto mientras se zafaba del agarre de la pelinegra

.- Señor Jojo usted se tiene que ir a la oficina del director por estar durmiendo en horas de clases .- dijo el maestro

Butch se levanto siguiendo a bellota, cuando caminaba por la el salón todos se reían de el, el no le tomo importancia.

salieron de la sala & caminaron hasta la oficina del director, Bellota se río todo el camino de el.

.- ¿que te pasa? .- dijo extrañado al ver a Bellota reír

.- Nada, nada .- dijo mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas

.- loca.- susurro

.- ¡te escuche baboso! .- dijo dándole un pequeño empujón

Llegaron a la oficina del director, El director le dio un discurso de lo mal que estaba dormir o hacer "obras de arte" en el rostro de un compañero. Butch aún no

entendía a que se refería con "obra de arte". Salieron de la oficina del director & justo empezó el descanso, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de sus aulas,

todos riéndose de Butch o tomándole fotos.

.- ¿Bellota que mierda me hiciste en la cara? .- dijo cuando se observo en una gran ventanal

.-¿yo? ¡Nada!.- dijo indignada

.- ¡Entonces quien me rallo mi hermoso rostro! .- dijo gritando

.- ¡Yo no te ralle tu horripilante rostro! .- dijo gritando

No pudieron seguir gritándose mutuamente por que los pelirrojos los jalaron de los brazos hasta la biblioteca. Los cuatro chicos se fueron a sentar ala mesa más

alejada de todas. Bombón & Brick les dijeron del plan que tenían, los verdes escuchaban atentamente.

.- ¿Entendieron? .- decía Brick sonriendo

.- Si, algo .- dijeron lo verdes sonriendo

.- Jaja,Butch vete a lavar la cara .- dijo Brick mientras reía.

.- Arg, Mejor. Antes que publiquen mi rostro todo rallado por una cretina en Internet.- dijo Butch levantándose para ir a lavarse la cara

.-Entonces ustedes se encargan de eso .- dijo bombón mientra se levantaba de su asiento ya que el descanso había acabado.

.- Bien, yo voy a comprar la cosas con el idiota #1 & tu preparas a burbuja & brick a Boomer .- dijo Bellota también levantándose.

* * *

Ya era hora de salir de la escuela, Los RRB salieron primero que las chicas.

.- Bueno Boomer vayámonos ala casa .- decía brick jalando del brazo del chico de cabellera rubia

.- Esta bien, pero ¿butch no viene? .- dijo observando a butch extrañado

.- no yo después voy .- dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa

.- ¿que harás?.- dijo Boomer curiosamente

.- Que te importa metiche .- dijo cruzándose de brazos

.- Solo era un pregunt...- no pudo terminar de hablar por que brick lo jalo nuevamente

.- Vamos ya hermano .- decía brick mientras comenzaba a volar con su hermano colgando de un brazo

Después salieron las PPG. Bellota se quedo parada al frente de butch, esperando que burbuja se fuera para ir a comprar las cosas.

.- ¿Bellota no vas a ir ala casa?.- dijo burbuja

.- Oh, no yo después iré .- dijo sonriendo

.- ¿& te iras con butch? .- dijo Burbuja con la boca abierta.

Los verdes se miraron entre si sin saber que responder pero luego miraron a bombón sonriendo dándole a entender que ella tendría que idear una escusa.

.- Burbuja, ¿vamos al centro comercial a comprar vestidos? .- dijo bombón jalando de la manga de la ojiceleste

.- ¿¡CENTRO COMERCIAL!?¿¡VESTIDO!? ¡Vamos!.- dijo volando rápidamente hacía el centro comercial seguida por su hermana de ojos rosas.

.- Bien, tenemos que ir al centro a comprar todo lo necesario para hacerles una linda cena,comprar algún regalo para burbuja y flores .- dijo bellota sacando una

lista que tenia guardada en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

.- ¿Quien cocinara? .- dijo butch mientras observaba la lista

.- ¡Yo! .- dijo bellota orgullosa

.- ¿Tu?, ¿sabes cocinar?.- dijo observándola incrédulo

.- Pues claro que si, desde los 5 años, tonto .- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa

.- Esto sera un fracaso .- dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza

.- Va a salir todo perfecto, mejor vayámonos antes que se haga tarde .- dijo mientras se desabrochaba su falda

.- ¡Tarada!, ¿que estas haciendo? .- dijo Butch mirándola extraño

.- me cepillo el cabello. Imbécil,¿no ves que me estoy quitando la falda?¿o quieres que vuele con la falda para que todo el mundo me vea?, además traigo unos

shorts abajo .- dijo rodando los ojos y guardando la falda en su bolso

.- odio los shorts .- dijo Butch cruzándose de brazos

.- ¿por que? .- dijo extrañada

.- Por que si no los hubieras traído puesto te hubieras quedado en ropa interior .- dijo sonriendo como un total pervertido que inmediatamente se le borro al

recibir una bofetada de parte de bellota

.- Pervertido .-dijo mientras se iba volando al centro siendo seguido por el pelinegro.

**Mientras tanto en el centro comercial.**

dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabellera rubia caminaban aburridamente por las tiendas .

.- brick,¿por que venimos al centro comercial? .- dijo el chico de cabellera rubia

.- a comprar ropa tonto .- dijo mientras bostezaba

.- ¿& ropa para que? .- dijo extrañado

.- no hagas pregunta & solo camina,¿quieres? .- dijo el pelirrojo con sus brazos en la nuca

.- por que no mejor nos vamos, tu estas igual de aburrido

.- Yo no estoy aburrido Boomer .- dijo sonriendo

.- ¿seguro? .- dijo mirándolo con desconfianza

.- seguro, ¡mira allí venden ropa de chico, vamos! .- dijo caminando hacia una tienda que tenia ropa muy ala moda.

Brick le mostraba diferente ropa a Boomer, este solo sonreía aburrido, Hasta que le mostró una camisa azul con una jeans gris ajustado con unos zapatos

italianos.

se fue a probar esa ropa, y brick se sentó en una pequeña silla con rostro de totalmente aburrido, al rato Boomer salio de los probadores y se fue a observar

al espejo.

.- Boomer te demoras más que una chica .- dijo bostezando

.- tu eres el que vino con la idea de compradme ropa .- dijo mientras se veía de diferentes ángulos

.- solo apresurat...- no termino de hablar ya que afuera de la tienda estaba bombón con burbuja observando unos vestidos de la tienda siguiente.

_"esta tarada, arruinara todo el plan, se supone que ella estaría en su casa con burbuja & yo aquí con __Boomer".- _Pensó brick al ver ala chica pelirroja

Bombón sonreía pero su sonrisa cambio al ver a brick que le hacía señas para que se fuera de allí . Enseguida jalo del brazo a burbuja llevándola hacía otra

tienda de vestidos.

.- ¿¡Bombón que te pasa!?.- decía burbuja mientras era jalada por su hermana mayor

.- ¡es que en aquella tienda vi una vestido hermoso! .- dijo apuntando una tienda .

.- ¡Boomer estas listo? .- decía brick impacientemente

.- Si,si, llevare esta ropa .- dijo caminando hacía los probadores para cambiarse de ropa.

.- Bombón, ¿este vestido te gusta? .- dijo mostrando le un vestido con tirantes, holgado, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, color turquesa.

.- ¡Esta muy lindo, vete a probártelo Burbuja! .- dijo regalando le una sonrisa a su hermana de ojiceleste

Burbuja fue al probador & salio inmediatamente con el vestido puesto.

.- Te queda precioso burbuja, ¿lo vas a llevar?.- dijo bombón observando a su hermana

.- si, lo llevare, me voy a cambiar y lo comprare .- dijo dirigiéndose al probador

.- ¡no, llévate lo puesto .- decía mientras corría a pagarlo

.- ¿ah?, bueno .- dijo algo confundida

.- Listo ya lo pague, ¡vayámonos ala casa! .- dijo con una bolsa en la mano donde traía la ropa de burbuja

Bombón salio de la tienda jalando a su hermana de coletas quien la veía extrañamente. hasta que bombón choco accidentalmente con un chico & eso chico era

nadie más que Brick que venia jalando a Boomer del brazo. Los dos pelirrojos se observaron molesto y los azules solo desviaban sus miradas. Se produjo un

silencio incomodo, Los rojos por una lado pensando _"bien hecho, baka"._ Mientras que los azules solo querían salir corriendo de allí y esconderse debajo de un

puente o de la tierra & jamas salir de allí.

.- ¡Brick, Boomer, que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí! .- dijo bombón tratando de relajar el ambiente

.- ¡cierto rosadita!, ¿como has estado? .- decía siguiéndole el juego

.- bien,bien, bueno nostras nos tenemos que ir brick, ¡nos vemos! .- dijo para jalar nuevamente a su hermana que tenia una expresión como si le hubieran dicho

que santa no existe.

Después de que las dos hermanas salieran corriendo, o bueno solo una, ya que otra fue arrastrada por todo el centro comercial.

.- ¿Burbuja que te parece si vamos a comer unos helados?

.- no, solo me quiero ir a nuestra casa Bombón .- dijo con un suspiro de lamento

.- uh, claro .- dijo para luego caminar hacía la salida del centro comercial.

.- ¡zoquete, Burbuja es vegetariana .- decía enfada una chica de ojos color jade

.- ¡entonces que mierda vas a comprar! .- dijo un chico de cabello color azabache mientras se cruzaba de brazos

.- compraremos cosas para hacer una ensalada con carne orgánica con papas doradas .- decía mientras revisaba cada alimento del lugar.

.- ¿carne orgánica?, pero que asco .- decía con expresión de desagrado

.- Si, lo se, pero esta cena no es para ti, es para tu tarado hermano & me adorable hermana.

.- Tsk, a Boomer no le gusta esa carne subnormal .- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

.- Pues a el le cocinaremos carne de vacuno .- dijo cogiendo un gran pedazo de carne que estaba en los congeladores

.- ¿& el postre? .- dijo con ojos de perrito

.- Bueno cocinare un flan de manjar con salsa de caramelo, con pequeños trozos de frutillas a los costados, con coco rallado arriba.- dijo sonriendo amplia mente

.- ¿Que acaso eres chefs? .- pregunto extrañado.- ¿& de veras sabes cocinar? .- volvió a preguntar aún más extrañado.

.- No soy chefs tonto & si se cocinar, el profesor me obligo cuando era pequeña .- decía mirándolo indignada mente.

Los adolescentes de cabellos azabaches terminaron todas las cosas compras & salieron del supermercado dirigiéndose a una florería.

.- Compremos una ramo de flores de Peonías .- dijo cogiendo una gran ramo de flores blancas

.- ¿cuando nos vamos? .- decía butch sumamente aburrido

.- ahora, solo falta ir a comprar algo para Burbuja .- dijo Bellota dirigiéndose a pagar por las flores.

Salieron de allí y fueron a una tienda de peluches y cosas realmente ridículas para ellos dos.

.- ¡Mis ojos, dios! .- Dramatizaba butch.

.- No exageres no están ma...¡Demonios que huele tan mal! .- dijo para inmediatamente cubrirse su nariz

Una chica que atendía rociaba todo el lugar con un perfume de fresas mientras tatareaba un canción.

.- Busca algo luego para irnos antes que todo mi ser explote por tantas tonterías de bobas .- dijo mirando a todo lados buscando la salida o alguna arma para

matar a todo ser viviente de esa horrible tienda.

.- ok, bueno,veamos, em...¡esto le fascinara! .- dijo observando un gran conejo rosa de peluche

.- ¡ya vayámonos antes que me muera! .- dijo butch mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos

.- No puedo creer lo dramático que eres .- decía mirándolo incrédula mientras se dirigía a buscar el conejo rosa.

Cuando iba a tomar al gran conejo rosa alguien lo jalo. Ella dirigió su mirada para ver quien había sido la boba chica que se atrevió a arrebatar le el estúpido

conejo pero se sorprendió al ver que era un chico de cabello castaño con ojos color miel & unas cuantas pecas.

.- Oh, Hola, ¿lo ibas a coger? .- dijo el chico de cabellera castaña

.- H..hola.. hum..bueno si, es que se lo llevaba a mi hermana .- dijo sonriendo bobamente

.- Yo lo llevaba para mi hermana pequeña, pero no importa llevadlo tu .- dijo sonriendo amistosa mente

.- Oh, muchas gracias .- dijo tomando nuevamente el conejo rosa

.- ¿Como te llamas? .- dijo el chico ingenuamente

_ soy una de las heroínas que salva a está ciudad día por medio & ¿no sabe quien soy?, quizás no es de por aquí .- _Pensó mientras sonreía.- Me llamo Bellota ¿& tu?.

.- Mitch, un gusto .- dijo amablemente

.- El gusto es mio,¿no eres de por aquí? .- dijo extrañada

.- No, yo soy de Francia, vine de vacaciones a saltadilla por un tiempo .- decía el joven de ojos color miel

.- ¿de Francia? ¿enserio?, ¡Que genial! ¿ puedes decir algo en francés? .- dijo alegremente la morena

.- Claro , _"Vous une mademoiselle est précieuse".- _dijo con un poco de sonrojo .- "Usted señorita es preciosa" .- dijo sonriendo

.- Gracias, tu también eres muy guapo.- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Butch estaba descuartizando a un pobre cordero celeste de peluche mientras sonreía malvadamente pero detuvo su masacre al ver a bellota con un chico de

cabello castaño que se podía observar de 10 metros o más que era todo un pervertido, pero Bellota no lo notaba. Tiro al pequeño corderito que le faltaba una

patita y las orejas. Se dirigió hacía bellota, totalmente lleno de celos.

.- Oye & ¿tienes novio? .- dijo Mitch

.- No yo no...- dejo de hablar al sentir que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban de la cadera y que un mentón se cargaba en su hombro derecho. Volteo

extremadamente confundía y sonrojada & vio unos ojos verdes que la miraban alegremente.

.- ¿q..que haces? .- pregunto Bellota mientras trataba de quitarlo

.- ¿amor donde estabas? .- dijo para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla lo cual dejo desconcertada a la chica de orbes verdes. Butch dirigió su mirada al chico

castaño, lo observo de pies a cabeza con indiferencia.

.- ¿Que tal?, Me llamo Butch & soy su **novio **.- Dijo mientras alzaba su mano para saludarlo y recalcaba la palabra_ "novio" _. a Bellota casi le da un infarto al

escuchar lo que salia de la boca del chico de cabello azabache. Mitch solo sonrió cínica mente.

.- Soy Mitch .- dijo aceptando el saludo del ojiverde, pero cometió un grave error. Al dar el apretón de manos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de apretarle la mano a

Butch, quien solo sonrió de medio lado para luego apretarle la mano con su más mínimo de fuerza. Provocando que a Mitch le sonaran todos los huesos de su

mano. Bellota observo la cara de dolor de Mitch, luego observo el "amable apretón de manos" en la cual la pobre mano del chico castaño estaba aparentemente

con todos los huesos rotos, para luego mirar a Butch que poco a poco se le formaba en los labios una sonrisa macabra. Jalo a Butch del brazo logrando que el

"amable apretón de manos" terminara dejando a un chico de ojimiel casi llorando por su mano.

.- & el es Butch & ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!, Es solo un maldito amigo que pronto tendrá un mendigo funeral .- dijo empujando a Butch

.- ¿Amor de que hablas?, acepta que somos novios, el mundo lo tiene que saber.- dijo butch volviéndola a sujetar de las caderas

.- ¡Mientes tarado, ya quítate! .- dijo tratando de empujarlo y sonriendo le nerviosamente a Mitch

.- Bellota, Bueno me tengo que ir .- decía Mitch tocándose su muñeca que esta roja

.- ¿que? ¡no! .- decía aún con la sonrisa nerviosa

.- Si mejor vete "Mitch", ojala no vuelvas pronto .- dijo butch sonriendo

.- ¿Butch te quieres callar? .- dijo Bellota con un tic en el ojo

.- Bellota es mejor que me valla .- dijo Mitch asustado

.-¡Amorcito ven pa'ca! .- dijo Butch mientras jalaba Bellota & le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Bellota estaba con los ojos sumamente abiertos y con rostro de

confundida, Butch sonreía en medio del beso & Mitch miraba molesto la linda escena & se daba media vuelta hacía la salida. Bellota le correspondió el beso pero

luego abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego empujar a Butch bruscamente & darle unas de sus "lindas & adorables" bofetadas.

Dos chicas caminaban rápidamente por la calle siendo miradas por muchos jóvenes, La rubia de ojos azules iba con un aura depresiva mientras que la pelirroja

miraba su celular enojada & al parecer se mensajeaba con alguien & de vez en cuando maldecía. La rubia noto eso.

.- ¿Con quien te mensa jeas? .- dijo observándola extrañada

.- ¿ah?, a no, con..con..con Mandy .- dijo aún observando su celular con furia

.- ¿Con Mandy?, pero si ella te odia .- dijo inocentemente recordando que no hace mucho ellas se habían jaloneado del cabello

.- ... Si, pero ahora mismo le estoy diciendo sus verdades .- dijo sonriendo

.- Ah, ok .- dijo volviendo a su aura depresiva

Pero en realidad Bombón se mensajeaba con el Rowdyruff Boy rojo, Brick. & este la molestaba a través de los mensajes.

** .- Eres una tarada :p .**

** .- no soy tarada .**

** .- Si lo eres, se supone que yo ira con Boomer al centro comercial no tu con burbuja.**

** .- Lo olvide.**

** .-¿ves?, eres un tarada.**

** .-No soy tarada, solo olvidadiza .**

** .- Olvidadiza & tarada, jaja.**

** .- ¿de donde sacaste mi numero? **

** .- Ah, en la escuela cuando dejaste tu celular sobre la mesa, marque a mi celular para grabarlo para luego acosarte día & noche .**

** .- ...-**

** .- Es broma, Burbuja me dio tu numero.**

** .- Baka .**

** .- Fea .**

** .- Si yo soy fea, ¿que te queda a ti ? ¬¬**

** .- Soy hermoso **

** .- ¿Cuando sueñas? **

** .- Cuando sueño soy aún más hermoso .**

** .- Si, eres igual de hermoso que mojo .**

** .- & Tu eres más fea que princesa.**

** .- Me alegro, ¿Puedes dejar de mandarme mensajes?.**

** .- No, es que necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.**

** .- ¿que cosa, tonto?**

** .- ¿que si quisieras tener el honor de ser mi novia? .**

** .- ¿ah? .**

** .- Es broma :D .**

** .- ¿Ahora te las das de comediante?.**

** .- Tal vez, pero de verdad te quiero preguntar algo .**

** .- Bien, apresúrate.**

**.-Tarada, olvidadiza e impaciente .**

** .- ¡Basta! ¿quieres preguntar luego?.**

** .- ¿ Butch & Bellota están en tu casa?, & ¿a que hora voy con Boomer? .**

** .- No aún no llegan & ven en 15 minutos más.**

** .- Bien, adiós guapa ;).**

** .- Por favor, ¿por que no te disparas? :/**

** .- Na, que pereza.**

** .- Adiós.**

Tarado .- Bombón Mascullo entre dientes mientras entraba a la cocina.- ¡Burbuja! .- Grito la pelirroja

.- ¿que pasa? .- dijo Burbuja que entraba en la cocina

.- ¿Me haces un inmenso favor? .- dijo con su rostro de cachorrito

.- Esta bien .- dijo sonriendo al ver a su hermana

.- Bueno, ¿Podrías ir al supermercado a comprar pescado & galletas de vainilla?, también pasa a buscar la ropa ala lavandería, compra en algún negocio un papel

de regalo & una cinta, ve al correo & en un paquete decorado con el papel de regalo & la cinta envíale las galletas a holanda al profesor & ve a entregarle este

libro a mi amiga Susuke que vive al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿si? .- dijo sonriendo le a su hermana pequeña que la miraba con la boca abierta.

.- Emm..ok .- dijo suspirando.

.- ¿Te lo anoto? .- dijo la pelirroja

.- Por favor.- dijo la ojiceleste.

.- ¡Boomer date prisa! .- gritaba un chicos de ojos rojos que estaba apoyado en una pared.

.- ¡Ya voy! .- decía un chico rubio que venia corriendo en las escaleras

.- Bien, vamos .- dijo empezando a caminar hacía la puerta

.- ¿A donde vamos? .- dijo Boomer sin mover ni un pie

.- Por ai .- dijo desinteresado

.- ¿& si vamos "por ai" por que tengo que ir vestido tan elegantito?.- pregunto observándose

.- Solo vamos .- dijo para nuevamente empezar a caminar hacía la puerta

.- Si no me dices donde vamos, no me muevo de aquí imbécil.- dijo Boomer con sus brazos en la nuca

.- Que pesado eres Boomer & uno que te trata de ayuda. Vamos ala casa de las super taradas.

.- Burbuja no me querrá ver .- dijo mirando hacía el suelo tristemente

.- Si pero con sus hermanas & cuando nuestro tonto hermano tenemos una idea para que te perdone, así que vamos .-dijo abriendo la puerta & saliendo ala calle.

Boomer solo sonrió con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

"_Quizás la idea de ellos funcione. Burbuja por favor __perdóname." .-_ Pensaba Boomer mientras tomaba una gran bocada de aire.

.- ¡BOOMER! .- Gritaba Brick desde la calle

.- ¡Voy! .- dijo para luego correr hacía su hermano.

.- Ahora que burbuja se fue, decorare el jardín para que sea una velada única solo para los tórtolos .- decía mientras se dirigía al jardín saltando & tatareando.

Mientras que bombón decoraba todo el jardín para que se viera como un restaurante pero la diferencia de los restaurantes era que en este se observaban

las brillantes estrellas.

Bombón estaba subida en una silla , decorando. Cuando los verdes salieron del gran ventanal que llevaba al jardín, gritando, Como siempre.

.- ¡ AH, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! .- Grito Bellota Haciendo que Bombón se sobresaltara un poco lo que provoco que su silla tambaleara & ella se fue de cara al piso.

Los verdes observaron como Bombón caía de la silla en cámara lenta, se miraron & luego miraron a Bombón en el suelo lamentándose por haberse caído &

reventaron a carcajadas (literalmente), Después llego Brick & Boomer, El chico de cabello rubio miraba a todos los presentes confundido, a los azabaches que

segundos atrás estaban peleando por quien sabe que & ahora se reían juntos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida & Brick que caminaba rápidamente hacía

Bombón, o más bien corría hacía Bombón que seguía tirada en el piso lamentándose. Brick llego hasta donde estaba Bombón & la ayuda a levantarse.

.- Bombón ten más cuidado .- Dijo Brick mientras le limpiaba con el pulgar una manchita de tierra que tenia en la mejilla

.- Si..me..me caí .- Dijo sonriendo torpemente

.- Lo note .- dijo Brick riendo levemente.

Bombón se limpio la ropa mientras que Brick lanzaba una mirada de reproche a los verdes que seguían riendo.

.- ¡dejen de reír! .- gritaba Bombón roja de vergüenza

.- ¡JAJAJA POR DIOS!JAJAJAJA,¿¡BUTCH VISTE COMO SE CALLO!? .- Decía Bellota entremedio de carcajadas

.- ¡JAJAJA, POR POCO SE LE SALE LA CARA!JAJAJAJA .- Decía Butch en el mismo estado que Bellota

.- ¡Cállense que por su culpa me asuste & caí al suelo .- decía Bombón haciendo un puchero

.- Oigan & ¿cual es la idea? .- dijo Boomer inocentemente

Los verdes dejaron de reír & los rojos lo miraron sonriente mente. Después de dar una gran explicación acerca de la idea para que se hagan novios de nuevo

cada uno fue a preparar una actividad diferente. Bombón & Brick continuaran decorando el jardín, Bellota cocinara, Butch & Boomer la ayudaran.

.- Bombón, ¿donde coloco la mesa?.- Dijo Brick que llevaba la mesa en una sola palma.

.- Allí, ¿puedes traer dos sillas? .- Decía Bombón apuntando el centro del jardín

.- Ok .- dijo para luego volver ala casa & volver con dos sillas

.- Necesitamos un mantel celeste, dos copas, un candelabro, flores & decoración.- dijo bombón con una pequeña lista en la palma.

.- Esta bien guapa .- dijo Brick con una sonrisa cínica.

.- Entonces vamos guapo .- dijo Bombón rodando los ojos

Bellota se encargaba del Postre, Butch de picar las frutas & Boomer cocinaba la carne en el Horno. De la puerta de la cocina entraron Brick & Bombón buscando las

cosas que necesitaban para decorar el jardín. Boomer revisaba el horno por todos lados tratando de saber como funcionaba mientras que Bellota lo miraba

extrañada .

.- ¿Boomer sabes encender el horno? .- dijo alzando una ceja

.- Pues claro que se .- dijo sonriendo nervioso

.- Miente, no sabe ni como hacer un huevo.- dijo Brick que ayudaba a Bombón a buscar las cosas.

.- Arg, Boomer eres un inútil .- dijo Bellota haciendo a un lado a Boomer para prender el horno.

.- ¿Bellota donde esta el mantel celeste con detalles blancos? .- decía Bombón mientras revisaba todos los cajones de la cocina

.- No lo se, el profesor fue el que lo guardo .- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

.- Capitana ya pique la fruta,¿ahora que hago? .- dijo con tono burlón

.- Colócala dentro de la batidora esclavo .- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora

.- ¿& yo que hago? .- dijo Boomer con su dedo indice en la barbilla

.- Tu pica las frutas que están allí .- dijo Bellota apuntando los mangos & las piñas.

.- Claro .- dijo sonriendo

.- ¡Bombón encontré las copas! .- dijo Brick con dos copas en las manos

.- Bien, tráelas .- dijo Bombón que estaba al otro extremo de la cocina

Los cinco chicos caminaban por toda la cocina haciendo las actividades para la cena de Boomer & Burbuja hasta que...

.- ¡Bombón llegue! .- Se escucho la dulce voz de Burbuja proveniente de la entrada.

.- oh-oh ...

* * *

**Este fue el capitulo numero 14° :3 Espero que les aiga agradado este capitulo. Pronto actualizare :)**

**Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía:c Trato de que aigan las menos posibles pero alguna se me pasan**

**Adiós.**


	15. Día lluvioso

**¡Hola! Aquí el capitulo Numero 15° *.*.**

**Nota : Las PPG & Los RRB No me pertenecen, Solo los tome prestado:'c **

**Nota 2°: Ahora cambiare los nombres de la chicas :D Osea los cambiare a "Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup"**

* * *

**" Día Lluvioso"**

.- oh-oh .- Dijeron los cinco chicos que estaban en la cocina.

.- ¿Blossom? .- se escuchaba desde la entrada

.- ¡Ya voy Bubbles! .- dijo Blossom para luego salir corriendo de la cocina

Blossom salio de la cocina corriendo a buscar a Bubbles que llevaba un gran pescado en la mano derecha.

.- Blossom ya traje el pescado .- dijo Sonriendo & mostrando le el pescado

.- Si, que lindo. ¿Bubbles has visto mis zapatos de tacón rosas?.

.- Si, están en tu habitación .- dijo devolviendo le la sonrisa

.- ¡Estupendo!, acompáñame a buscarlos.- dijo Blossom para luego jalar a Bubbles hasta el segundo piso.

En la cocina todos siguieron haciendo las actividades pero ya más apurados.

.- ¡Boomer saca la carne del Horno, Butch Sirve el jugo en las dos copas & Brick encuentra el mantel & llévalo al jardín!.- Dijo Buttercup

.- ¡A la orden Capitana! .- Dijeron los tres chicos.

.- ¡Bubbles no encuentro los zapatos! .- decía Blossom mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.

.- Bloss te dije que están en el armario .- dijo Bubbles para luego ir al armario & sacar los zapatos rosas

.- ¡Tienes razón!, ¿jugamos alas escondidas? .- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.- ¿A las escondi..

.- ¡Yo cuento & Tu te escondes! .- dijo mientras daba saltitos de emoción.- pero solo te puedes ocultar en el segundo piso.- dijo seria

.- Esta bien .- dijo Bubbles algo desconcertada. No era normal que Bloss la que supuesta mente es la más madura de las tres quisiera jugar a las

escondidas, Algo andaba mal.

.- ¡Voy a comenzar a contar! .- dijo Blossom que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Blossom miraba disimuladamente a donde se ocultaría su hermana menor, Bubbles se escondió en el armario. Bloss dejo el lugar donde estaba

contando & se dirigió al armario en el trayecto cogió una silla & la coloco en la puerta, trancando la para que después Bubbles no saliera.

.- ¡58,59,60!, Veamos donde estará Bubbles .- dijo Blossom para luego volar hacía la cocina, dejando a Bubbles encerrada en el armario.

.- ¿Donde esta Bubbles? .- dijo Buttercup mientras que daba los últimos retoques a la cena

.- Ah, jugamos a las escondidas & la encerré en el armario .- Dijo Blossom sonriendo provocando que a todos los demás le saliera una gotita tipo

anime en la cabeza.

.- Ok, Brick & Butch lleven la comida a la mesa, Boomer cuando ella entre al jardín tu tienes que darle esto .- dijo Buttercup mientras le entregaba

a Boomer las flores & el conejo rosa de peluche.- Bloss ayúdame a decorar el postre.- Dijo Buttercup a lo cual Blossom la ayudado inmediatamente.

.- ¿Blossom? .- dijo Bubbles aún dentro del armario.

Los chicos ya tenían todo preparado en el jardín, Estaba Boomer sentado sudando de nervios. Buttercup & Blossom ya habían terminado el

postre. Estaba todo listo, excepto que faltaba Bubbles. Blossom fue al armario a buscar a Bubbles que seguramente estaría más que enojada.

.- ¡Blossom, Blossom! .- gritaba Bubbles desde el armario dando patadas & puñetazos.

.- ¡Bubbles, Bubbles! .- gritaba Bombón mientras sacaba la silla de la puerta del armario.

.- ¡Sácame de aquí!.- gritaba Bubbles .

Blossom abrió la puerta & allí estaba Bubbles hecha un nudo de rabia.

.- ¿Blossom acaso estas loca?, ¡Como me dejas allí adentro! .- decía la chica de coletas rubias

.- ¡Vamos te tengo una sorpresa! .- dijo mientras le ato un trapo sobre los ojos

La guió hasta el jardín & la sentó en la silla.

.- ¿Blossom? .- dijo Bubbles moviendo los brazos tratando de encontrar a su hermana mayor

Blossom le desato el trapo que tenia sobre los ojos. dejando ala Rubia atoníta al ver a Boomer completamente nervioso & con unas flores & un

conejo rosa de peluche.

.- H..hola Bubbles.- dijo Boomer totalmente nervioso & entregándole las flores.

.-Hola .- dijo nerviosa mientras recibía las flores.

Del ventanal del jardín apareció Blossom & Brick vestidos de camareros.

.-¿Que tal? .- dijo Blossom sonriendo

.- ¿Que les gustaría de cenar?.- dijo Brick sonriendo al igual que Blossom

.- Um, No lo se...- dijo Bubbles con rostro de pensativa

.- Carne orgánica con ensalada & papas doradas. Excelente elección señorita .- dijo Blossom para luego retirar se con Brick.

.- ¿Como estas Bubbles? .- dijo Boomer sonriendo torpemente

.- ¿bien y tu?.- dijo sonriendo

.- Bien, toma, también te traje este peluche .- dijo Boomer mientras le entregaba el peluche a lo cual burbuja se le ilumino el rostro.

.- ¡Es precioso!.- dijo abrazando al peluche.

.- Bien ya traje su cena, espero que sea de su agrado .- dijo Brick que venia con dos platos en las manos.

.- Gracias .- dijeron los dos rubios

Brick volvió a la cocina dejando a los dos ojiazules cenando

.- Bubbles yo .. me quería disculpar .- dijo Boomer con al mirada en el suelo

.- No, Boomer, yo me me tengo que disculpar por colocarme celosa por un chica que te agarro desprevenido .- dijo Bubbles para luego suspirar

.- ¿Entonces me perdonas? .- dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza

.- Si tu me perdonas a mi Boomerbebe .- dijo Bubbles sonriendo

.- ¡Amor pues claro que te perdono!.- dijo Boomer para luego levantarse de su asiento & abrazar a Bubbles.

Los dos se estaban abrazando cuando de la entrada venían corriendo los dos pelirrojos & los dos azabaches con sillas en las manos para luego

sentarse junto a ellos.

Mientras los dos rubios se observaban tierna mente & platicaban. Buttercup & Butch peleaban & Luego se burlaban de los rojos, llamándolos noños o geniesillos.

Blossom & Brick Platicaban & de vez en cuando regañaban a los verdes. Así se paso la noche hasta que los RRB se fueron & las chicas fueron a dormir.

**Narra Bellota.**

Desperté con el dulce sonido de la lluvia. ¡GENIAL!, amo la lluvia. Me levante rápidamente, no me importa el frío que hacía, me asome por la ventana, las veredas

estaban inundadas de agua, seguramente estuvo lloviendo toda la noche, me fui a bañar, salí en mi bata & me vestí con el uniforme, Peine mi cabello & baje las

escaleras corriendo & llena de felicidad. Cuando entre ala cocina estaba Bloss & Bubbles desayunando.

.- Buttercup te tengo una buena noticia .- me dijo Bloss sonriendo

.- ¿cual? .- pregunte con curiosidad

.- en la televisión dijeron que suspendieron las clases por que la escuela al parecer se inundo .- me dijo mi hermana Bubbles.

Este día no podría ser mejor, Esta lloviendo & no hay clases. ¡Gracias dios!. desayune con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro luego subí a ami

habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Me coloque unos pantalones negros ajustados, un chaleco blanco de cuello de tortuga. Me puse unos botines

negros & unos guantes de cuero negros. Luego baje al primer piso.

.- ¡Adiós! .- grite

.- ¡Buttercup tienes que llevar paraguas!.- escuche la dulce voy de mi hermana ojiceleste.

.- ¡Si, claro! ..

No lleve paraguas. Cuando abrí la puerta me decepcione totalmente, había dejado de llover, suspire, pero de todos modos salí a caminar, seguro que después

volvía a llover. Mientras caminaba por la calle observaba a la gente que corría para llegar a su trabajos, unos llevaban paraguas & ni siquiera estaba lloviendo.

Camine sin ningún rumbo hasta que llegue a mi parque favorito,camine por el césped, respire el dulce aroma de la naturaleza & me recosté sobre el césped boca

arriba, con mis brazos en mi nuca & cerré los ojos. creo que me estaba quedando dormida hasta que algo húmedo cayo en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos. Nuevamente

comenzaban a caer gotitas. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y sonreí.

**Narración Normal.**

Bubbles venia bajando las escaleras, vestida con una falda azul & medias blancas, Un abrigo gris con botones celestes, Una bufanda gris, guantes de lana

blancos & con unas botas ''ugg''color marrón.

.- Bloss, saldré con Boomer a patinar sobre hielo .- dijo Bubbles mientras se acomodaba la bufanda

.- Esta bien Bubbles .- dijo Blossom sonriendo.

.- ¡Adiós, te quiero!.- dijo Bubbles para luego salir por la puerta de entrada

.- Yo también te quiero Bubbles .- dijo Blossom .

Bubbles salio de la casa & se fue volando hacía la pista de hielo. Blossom se sentó en el sofá haber televisión, luego de un rato de ver el documental de la antigua

Grecia, tocaron ala puerta, se levanto con pereza en dirección a ala puerta. Era ese chico al cual ella llamaba "cabeza de calabaza". Alzo una ceja algo confundida.

.- ¡Hola! .- le dijo alegremente el chico pelirrojo.

.- ¿Qué? .- le dijo fría.

.- ¿Estamos de mal humor rosadita? .- pregunto Brick burlesco.

.- ¿Que haces aquí? .- dijo extrañada

.- Te vengo a ver .- le dijo sonriendo

.- ¿Estas aburrido & no tienes que hacer?.- dijo la chica de orbes rosas cruzada de brazos

.- ¿Que acaso lees mi mente?, Si estoy completamente aburrido .- dijo sonriendo

.- ¿ & acaso yo tengo cara de vídeo juego? .- dijo molesta

Brick ignoro la pregunta hecha por la pelirroja.

.-¿Puedo pasar?,¡Gracias!.- dijo para luego entrar en la casa & arrojarse sobre el sillón.

.- Ah, claro, pasa, no hay problema .- dijo Con un evidente sarcasmo

Brick estaba sentado en el extremo del sofá & Blossom en el otro extremo. Brick cambiaba & cambiaba de canal y Blossom miraba la televisión con expresión de

aburrimiento.

.- ¿Puedes dejarla en un canal? .- dijo Blossom con un tic en el ojo.

.- Esta bien .- dijo para luego dejarla en un canal de películas de terror

.- ¡No en ese canal no! .- dijo tratando de arrebatarle el control remoto

.- ¿No me digas que te dan miedo? .- dijo con un tono Burlón

.-¡No me dan miedo, solo no me gustan esa películas! .

.- que lastima .- dijo sonriendo

.- ¡Dame el control remoto! .- le exigió Blossom

.- ¡No!

.- !Si!

.- Que no.

.- ¡Dámelo!

.-¡Ya te dije que no!

.- ¡Te exijo que me des el control!

.- No,no & no.

.- ¡Es mio!

.- ¿&?.

.- ¡Dame mi control remoto, salte de mi sillón & salte de mi casa! .- dijo Blossom apuntando la puerta de entrada

.- ¡No te voy a dar mi control remoto, Tú salte de mi sillón & vete de mi humilde Hogar!.- Dijo para luego levantarse & comenzar a empujar a Blossom hasta la

puerta quien iba con rostro de confundida & con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza. Brick abrió la puerta y empujo delicadamente a Blossom hacía

fuera & le cerro la puerta, dejándola a ella afuera aún más confundida. Brick se volvió a arrojar sobre el sillón & para su suerte Blossom había dejado una soda

que tenia un lindo popote rosa & unas galletas de fresa y para mejor en la televisión estaban dando Galactiman. Sonreía al ver a Blossom a través de la ventana

con rostro de confundida.

Bubbles aterrizo en las afueras de la pista de patinaje en hielo. Allí estaba Boomer esperándola. El chico de cabello rubio estaba de espaldas mirando en dirección

a la pista de hielo. Su rostro expresaba terror, Bubbles camino hasta el & dio un salto y lo abrazo. Lo que provoco que Boomer se sobresaltara del miedo & gritara

como niño pequeño.

.- Boomer, ¿que te pasa?.- dijo Bubbles manteniendo cierta distancia del loco de su novio.

.- N-nada .- dijo sonriendo

.- ¿Por que gritaste? .- dijo la ojiceleste

.- No eh gritado amor .

.- Aja .- dijo sonriendo confundida .- ¡Bueno vamos ya a la pista de hielo .- dijo para luego empezar a jalar a Boomer, que volvía a su rostro de miedo.

El encargado les dio los patines. Se los colocaron. Bubbles caminaba ala pista de hielo, Más alegre que un niño en navidad & Boomer sudaba frió al acercarse ala

pista de hielo. Cuando entraron Bubbles empezó a patinar con una inmensa sonrisa mientras que Boomer estaba agarrado del barandal. Bubbles voltio & vio a

Boomer que estaba que se moría del miedo.

.- Boomer,¿no sabes patinar? .- dijo la ojiceleste

Boomer solo asintió con la cabeza.

.- Ven, dame tu mano .- dijo tomando la mano de Boomer.

Ambos comenzaron a patinar. Al rato Boomer ya no tenia tanto miedo, pero seguía tomado de la mano de Bubbles.

.- Boomerbebe creo que ya aprendiste .- dijo sonriendo

.- Creo que si .- dijo el chico rubio

.- Bien entonces te soltare .- dijo Bubbles alegremente

.- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera!.- termino de decir esas palabras & ya estaba patinando como un profesional, Sonreía orgulloso.- !Bubbles, esto es demasiado fácil!.

.- ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? .- dijo Bubbles observando tierna mente a Boomer .

Boomer patinaba lo más rápido posible para un Rowdyruff boys, voltio para sonreirle a Bubbles.

.- ¡Bubbles me fascina este lugar! .- gritaba Boomer desde la otra esquina de la pista.

.- Que bi..¡BOOMER CUIDADO! .- inmediatamente se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

Boomer patinaba sin mirar hacía donde iba & atropello a 2 niños pequeños, a un anciano & a una pareja de casados y se estrello, o más bien traspaso un pared.

.- ¡Hay dios! .- dijo Bubbles para luego correr hacía Boomer sin tomar en cuenta a la gente que estaba en el piso lamentándose. Boomer estaba sobre un montón

de escombros con los ojos en circulitos.

.- ¡Boomer! .- dijo Bubbles dándole palmaditas en la mejilla del chico.

.- ¿Mamá mojo?.- dijo Boomer viendo todo borroso. A Bubbles se le formo una benita en la cabeza, ¿como era posible que la confundiera por Mojo Jojo?.

.- ¡Soy Bubbles!.- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. A lo lejos se veía que unas cuantas personas vestidas de uniforme que venían corriendo hacía ellos dos.

Bubbles creyó que venían a ayudar al pobre Boomer que esta aún medio aturdido por el gran golpe que se dio, pero pensó mal.

Buttercup estaba recostada boca arriba en el césped con los parpados cerrados. Caían unas cuantas gotas de lluvia. Las calles estaban vacías, solo se observaba

a un chico de cabello negro & ojos verdes que venia vestido con una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos pantalones verdes oscuros & unas converse azul marino.

El chico caminaba lentamente por la vereda hasta que se detuvo al frente del parque. En ese parque fue en el que se beso con la chica de cabellos azabaches &

ojos color jade. Sonrío, pero su sonrisa se hiso más grande al ver a esa chica de ojos color jade recostada en el césped. Camino hacía ella preguntando se si ella

sabría que esta lloviendo. La observo durante un rato, ella tenia los ojos cerrados. Para el simplemente se veía hermosa, comenzó a recordar los recuerdos que

tenia junto a ella, aunque la mayoría eran de sus peleas o de las veces de que la molestaba por cualquier idiotez.

.- ¿Tengo monos dibujados en la cara o que? .- dijo Buttercup aún con los parpados cerrados

.- ¿ah? .- dijo torpemente

.- ¡Qué miras idiota Number one!.- dijo abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con otros ojos verdes que se veían molestos.

.- ¿Esta lloviendo, sabes? .- dijo ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por la chica

.- No me digas & yo que creí que estaban cayendo caramelos .- dijo para luego rodar los ojos.

Butch solo Bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.- ¿Que haces aquí? .- Pregunta la chica de cabello azabache

.- Te vine hacer compañía .- dijo Butch sonriendo

.- ¿& quien te dijo que quería tu querida compañía?.- dijo mientras se levantaba del césped.

.- Diablos Buttercup, ¿por que eres tan difícil? .- dijo suspirando con pesar

.- ¿Por que no mejor te vas? .- dijo la chica con indiferencia

.- Buttercup, eres tan tarada.- dijo para luego darle la espalda

.- ¿tarada?, ¿soy tarada por que soy difícil?.- dijo molesta

.- No .- dijo con frialdad

.- ¿entonces por que? .- dijo arqueando una ceja

.- ¡Por que nunca te das cuenta! .- decía aún de espaldas

.- ¿Darme cuenta de que? .- dijo entrecerrando los parpados

.- ¡De esto!.- dijo volteándose para quedar enfrente de la chica de ojos color jade & Besarle con dulzura. Buttercup estaba con los ojos abierto hasta más no

no poder, pero lentamente le fue correspondiendo el beso. Comenzó a llover con más intensidad Se separaron gracias a la falta de aire, quedaron a unos cuantos

centímetros separados, El rubor se había apoderado de las mejillas de ambos chicos. Butch tragaba en seco pensando que Buttercup comenzaría a gritarle &

Buttercup solo lo observaba. El se alejo un poco & pasa su mano por su cabello, Buttercup tenia la mente en blanco, trataba de reaccionar & decirle algo pero de

su boca no salia nada más que aire & palabras que se desasían en su garganta.

.- Bu-bu-bu-ter-yo, lo sien-to- mejor me voy .- dijo totalmente nervioso & sonrojado pero no pudo ni siquiera darse vuelta por que Buttercup lo había agarrado de

la camisa & le daba un beso de lo más tímido, el cual Butch le correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces. La morena entra lanzo sus dedos en la nuca del chico & el

rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos la pequeña cintura de Buttercup . Se fueron separando de apoco, Butch apoyo su frente contra la de Buttercup & sonrió con una

sonrisa sincera.

.- Buttercup .- dijo el moreno

.- ¿Si? .- dijo Buttercup que apenas podía articular palabras

.- Te quiero .- dijo casi en un suspiro de enamorado

.- yo también te quiero Butch .- dijo para luego darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

Ambos se observaban con dulzura, olvidándose completamente que llovía a cantaros.

.- ¡Habré la puerta! .- gritaba una chica pelirroja que estaba afuera de una casa blanca.- ¡Brick, que habrás!.- Se asomo por la ventana & vio al chico de ojos rojos

sonriendo le burlona mente desde el sofá.

.- ¡Habré la puerta maldito roba hogares!.- dijo enfadada. Brick solo le hacía señas de que supuesta mente no oía nada del alboroto que hacía Blossom. Se

levanto del sofá, cogió una cuaderno que estaba en el suelo junto a unos lapices. Lo abrió & estaba lleno de dibujos & uno de esos dibujos era de su hermano

menor,Boomer. inmediatamente supo que ese cuaderno era de Bubbles, le arranco una hoja y con unos de los lapices escribió sobre el papel. Luego se dirigió

hacía la ventana donde estaba la chica de orbes rosas & por debajo de la puerta lanzo el papel con el mensaje. Blossom lo observo extrañada & se agacho para

coger el papel .

_.- No te oigo .- _decía el papel, lo que provoco que le saliera una gran vena sobre su cabeza. Brick lanzo otro papel, pero en blanco junto con un lápiz. Ella lo tomo

con indiferencia & comenzó a escribir. Luego de escribir, observo al chico pelirrojo que la miraba a través de la ventana con una sonrisa burlona. Puso el papel

sobre la ventana & este decía.

.-_ O me abres o juro que llamo a la __policía. _Brick solo sonrió con una sonrisa aún más burlesca, se encogió de hombros & volvió a arrojarse sobre el sillón .

.- ¡Brick, abre! .- gritaba a todo pulmón la chica de largo cabello pelirrojo. Comenzó a gritar & a pegar patadas a la puerta hasta que el "cabeza de calabaza" le

abriera la puerta de su propia casa. Pero de un momento a otro se quedo en silencio al sentir algo húmedo que caía sobre su frente. Miro hacía el cielo & vio

que estaba comenzando a llover. Comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte, no podía romper la puerta o cuando el profesor regresara de su viaje le regañaría aún más

que cuando le comento por teléfono que habían destruido la cocina.

.- ¡Brick, por favor abre! .- dijo mientras las gotas de lluvias caían rápidamente

.- ¡Brick, esta lloviendo! .- dijo abrazando se a si misma por el frío que tenia .

.- ¡DIABLOS, BRICK ABRE AHORA MISMO!.- Dijo Blossom, el pelirrojo la observo sonriente.

¿Es que acaso ese tonto no se había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo & ella esta destilando en agua?. Un aura maligna rodeo ala pelirroja, sus ojos ya no eran

rosas & brillantes, eran rojos & llenos de una gran rabia.

.- ¡BIEN HASTA AQUÍ! .- Dijo para luego formar con sus manos una gran esfera de energía rosa. Brick volteo a verla & la vio extremadamente enojada & con una

gran esfera rosa en sus manos. Un escalofrió invadió su espalda, se levanto rápidamente para abrirle la puerta ala ojirosa. Pero apenas toco la perilla la puerta

se le fue sobre el, dejándolo aplastado contra la pared & con la puerta sobre el . Blossom entro buscando con la mirada al chico de ojos rojos que se atrevió a

dejarla fuera de su propia casa. Pero inmediatamente un signo de interrogación se formo sobre su cabeza. El chico pelirrojo no estaba allí, Lo comenzó a buscar

por todos lados, observo la puerta de la entada que ahora estaba pegada ala pared. fue hacía la puerta para intentar volver a colocarla en la entrada pero

cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo que tenia unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro. Brick

la tomo de la cintura & comenzó a dar vueltas con ella, lo cual provoco que ella se mareara un poco, Brick la soltó, arrogando la a un muro, Luego se limpio la ropa

& se volvió a sentar sobre el sillón. Blossom se levanto & volvió a sentarse en el extremo del sofá en donde estaba brick. Lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El también la observaba de igual forma. Hasta que Blossom soltó una pequeña carcajada, el imito su acción, después de unos minutos estaban los dos riendo a

carcajadas. Blossom suspiro & dejo de reír , el también había dejado de reír ahora solo le sonreía. Se levanto en dirección donde antes estaba la puerta & ahora

solo entraba la lluvia. Comenzó a examinar el lugar donde estaba la puerta, cuando derrepente sonó el teléfono.

.- ¿Brick puedes contestar?.- dijo Blossom mientras cogía los escombros de la antigua puerta que ahora solo era pequeños pedacitos de madera

.- Claro .- dijo con desinterés para luego contestar el teléfono.

.- ¿Alo, quien habla?.- dijo Brick

.- ¿Blossom? .- dijeron desde la otra linea

.- No, soy brick .- dijo arqueando una ceja, ¿acaso su voces se parecían?

.- ¿Brick? .- dijo la persona con un tono de confusión

.- El mismo & en teléfono, ¿quien habla?.

.- Soy Bubbles,¿que haces en mi casa?.- dijo preocupada, ella sabía que Buttercup había salido, por lo tanto su hermana Blossom estaba sola allá & con el.

.- Fastidio a tu hermana .- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del universo.

.- Ok.. Necesito que tu & Blossom vengan al departamento de policías.- dijo Bubbles rápidamente.

.- ¿Por que? .- dijo con curiosidad

.- ¡a Boomer & ami nos arrestaron!- dijo para luego cortar.

acaso había escuchado bien,¿los habían arrestado?. Blossom llego a su lado,extrañada por el rostro de confusión que tenia el chico.

.-¿Quien era? .- Pregunto la pelirroja

.- Ah, era Bubbles dice que esta en la cárcel con Boomer .- dijo despreocupadamente

.- ¿¡QUÉ QUÉ!?.- Dijo Blossom con rostro de sorprendida

.- Pero que sorda eres, Bubbles dijo que ..- dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

.- Si escuche, baka. ¿Que más te dijo?.- decía la ojirosa

.- Que fuéramos para allá .

.- Bueno, vamos .- dijo para luego salir por la entrada.

.- ¿Blossom recuerdas que no tienes puerta? .- dijo sonriendo

.-Cierto & todo gracias a ti .- dijo para luego congelar la entrada & tomar un paraguas & darle uno a brick que era de color rosa

.-¿Rosa?,Blossom,¿enserio? .- dijo con una benita en la cabeza.

.- ¡Si, adoro ese color! .- dijo sonriendo le.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, las calles estaban solitarias solo el pelirrojo & la pelirroja caminaban por esas desoladas calles o al menos eso creían ellos

hasta que doblaron en una esquina & de aquella esquina venían los azabaches de la mano, platicando alegremente & destilando en agua,pero apenas vieron a

los pelirrojos, ambos se soltaron bruscamente & se observaron con un supuesto odio. Blossom arqueó un ceja, Brick estaba totalmente confundido & los verdes

desviaban sus miradas sonrojadas de los pelirrojos que los observaban con desconfianza.

.- ¿& Ustedes?.- dijo el azabache.

.- ¿Nosotros? .- pregunto la chica de orbes rosas.

.- Si, ustedes .- Dijo la pelinegra.

.- ¿Que pasa con nosotros? .- pregunto Brick algo confundido

.- ¿Para donde van? .- pregunto Butch

.- ¿& juntos? .- dijo Buttercup con una sonrisa de picardia que hiso que los rojos se ruborizaran.

.- Vamos al departamento de policías .- dijo Brick nerviosamente.

.- ¿para qué? .- pregunto el azabache extrañado

.- Arrestaron a Boomer & a Bubbles .- dijo Blossom suspirando

.- ¿¡a Bubbles!? .- dijo Buttercup con tono altanero.

.- ¿Conoces a otra? .- pregunto Brick cruzado de brazos

.- Oigan esta lloviendo .- dijo Blossom observando a los azabaches que estaban parados en medio de la lluvia como si hubiera un inmenso sol.

.- Que observadora eres Bloss .- dijo la ojiverde

.- Ten .- dijo quitando le el paraguas a Brick & dárselo a su Hermana.

.- ¡Hey! .- dijo mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza

.- Yo compartiré este contigo & Buttercup usara ese paraguas con Butch,¿Tan mala me crees como para dejar que te caigan unas cuantas gotitas, principito de

cartón?.- dijo riendo

Brick no le contesto solo la observo con un rostro de pocos amigos. Comenzaron a caminar hacía el departamento de policías. Brick & Blossom iban a delante

platicando sobre Galactiman & atrás iban los azabaches en silencio. Llegaron al departamento de policías, cuando entraron, en una celda estaba Bubbles con una

armónica & con un aura depresiva en un rincón y en la celda de alado estaba Boomer con un tatuaje temporal en el brazo que decía "Bubbles" & con unas pesas

en ambas manos. A los pelirrojos les salio una gotita de sudor tipo anime en la cabeza en cambio los ojiverdes solo estaban riendo a carcajadas. Brick y Blossom

hablaron con el jefe de los policías, un Hombre pequeño & regordete, sin cabellos y con ya algunas décadas. Pero no hubo caso de que dejaran salir a los rubios,

según el, lo que provocaron fue grave, "Atropellar" a cinco personas & causar daño a la estructura de un lugar publico.

.- ¿Entonces cuando van a poder salir? .- pregunto el pelirrojo

.- Mañana .- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

.- ¿!QUE!? .- Fue el grito de Bubbles que revoto por todo el lugar.- ¡Esta loco!.- dijo enfadada para luego arrojar la armónica lo más lejos posible.

.- Pero por favor jefe, ¿no los puede dejar salir ahora?.- dijo Blossom preocupada.

.- No, lo siento, no podemos dejar que nadie tenga privilegios. Si alguien hace algo malo sea quien sea hay que arrestarlo .- dijo el jefe con expresión seria

.- ¡Viejo decrepito mentiroso!.- Ahora fue el grito de Butch que revoto por todo el lugar .- ¡cuando las super tontas destruían todo la cuidad, a ellas no le hacían

nada, ni siquiera las regañaban! .- dijo Butch haciendo un tierno puchero.

.- ¡Guardias! .- dijo el jefe de policías a lo que inmediato vinieron los guardias & jalaron a Butch de los brazos & lo encerraron en la celda en la que estaba Boomer

.- ¡Envidioso!.- Grito Buttercup aguantándose las ganas de reírse

.- ¡Ay dios, me voy a pudrir aquí, mis papeles no van a estar perfectos & si no están perfectos, no voy a poder entrar en una universidad & si no entro en una

universidad no voy a poder trabajar y si no trabajo me quedare sin dinero y sin dinero no podre compararme cremas hidratantes para la piel & sin las cremas me

volveré una vieja y si me vuelvo vieja nunca me podre casar con nadie y si no me caso con nadie no tendré hijos y..- decía Bubbles con rostro de loca & sujetando

su cabeza con ambas manos pero fue interrumpida por Butch.

.- Ya barbie oxigenada, no seas tan drástica .- dijo sentado en una silla toda vieja que estaba dentro de la celda.

.- Bloss, Butter, Por favor no se vallan no me dejen aquí .- decía Bubbles sollozando.

.- Tranquila Bubbles no nos vamos a ir a ninguna lado .- decía Blossom con una sonrisa cálida.

.- ¡Brick tu tampoco te vallas, no me puedes dejar solo con este psicópata de Butch! .- dijo Boomer con tristeza observando como su hermano mayor se daba

media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Brick voltio & suspiro con pesadez y tomo asiento en la gran silla de cuero que tenia el jefe de policías. Así pasaron la noche

los seis chicos en la cárcel. a la mañana siguiente Bubbles seguía con la armónica & con la aura depresiva, Boomer estaba alerta de su hermano de ojos verdes

por si trataba de matarlo. Butch estaba con una taza de plástico de quien sabe donde la saco, moviendala de un lado para otro sobre los barrotes de la celda.

Brick se durmió durante la noche sobre el escritorio del jefe de policías & Buttercup había convencido a Blossom de que le rayaran la cara a Brick, la cual no fue

muy difícil de convencer. El jefe entro por la entrada provocando que Blossom & Buttercup soltaran los marcadores & se fueran a sentar como si no hubiera

pasado nada. le dio unos pequeños golpecitos a Brick, haciendo que este se despertara rápidamente. El jefe lo miraba divertido como si tuviera monos en la cara

o más bien tenia monos & otros dibujos en el rostro.

.- Chico, ve a lavarte el rostro por favor .- dijo tratando de guardar la compostura.

.- ¿ok? .- dijo frunciendo el ceño para luego levantándose & dirigiéndose al baño. Después cuando volvió ya no tenia los dibujos hechos por Blossom & Buttercup

& venia con rostro de entre serio & furioso .

.- ¿Buttercup tu no pierdes la oportunidad de rayar le el rostro a alguien?.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¡Hey yo no fui! .- dijo actuando como indignada .- ¡Fue Bloss! .- dijo apuntando acusadora mente a Blossom, la cual la miraba con odio.

.- ¡Buttercup tu diste la idea! .- dijo defendiéndose la pelirroja

.- ¡Jefe a que hora nos piensa sacar de aquí! .- dijo Boomer con rostro de cachorro abandonado.

.- Ahora, pecoso.- dijo el jefe de policías mientras le habría las celdas a los tres chicos.

.- ¿¡Pecoso!?.- dijo con una vena sobre la cabeza.

Los seis chicos salieron del departamento de policías, ahora no llovía pero estaba nublado de todos modos. Blossom observo a su hermana pequeña que seguía

con el aura depresiva & que era animada por su novio de cabellos rubios sin obtener resultados. Sintió lastima, no le gustaba ver a sus hermanas deprimidas. Un

foco de brillante luz apareció sobre su cabeza, osea, tenia una gran idea.

.- ¡Tengo una idea!.- dijo la chica de orbes rosa. Todos voltearon a observarla arqueando una ceja

.- ¿Que se te ocurrió ahora?.- dijo Buttercup rodando los ojos en señal de que le importara lo más mínimo lo que dijera su hermana mayor, solo quería ir a

dormir a su casa por que ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana & la escuela comenzaba alas 8:00 & al menos ella no iría ala escuela hoy.

.- ¡Vamos a ir a la nieve! .- Grito la chica con un gran entusiasmo

.- ¿eh?.- dijeron todos excepto Bubbles que ahora saltaba de emoción

.- ¿Estas loca Blossom? .- dijo el azabache mirando confundido ala chica con gran entusiasmo.

.- ¡Yo encuentro que seria genial! .- decía la rubia totalmente feliz

.- ¡yo quiero irme a dormir! .- se quejaba Buttercup

.- No seria una mala idea .- dijo Brick con rostro de pensativo. Si iban a la nieve podría vengarse de Blossom & Buttercup por haberle rayado el rostro & podría

lograr que su hermano, Butch, se le uniera en esa venganza.

.- ¡Yo quiero ir ala nieve! .- Gritaba Boomer dando saltitos al igual que su novia.

.- ¡Las Powerpuff girls & los Rowdyruff Boys irán a la nieve! .- Grito Blossom levantando el puño en dirección al cielo & con una gran sonrisa de animadora.

.-¡Si! .- gritaron los rubios & Brick. Bubbles & Boomer de emoción & Brick de maldad para solo vengarse de Blossom & Buttercup.

.- yupi .- dijeron los verdes desanimados.

* * *

**Capitulo 15 terminado. ¡Yeah!. Ojala les aiga gustado este capitulo.**

**¿Reviews?, ¿si?¿no?¿tal vez? ¡Por favor!*-*.**

***Lamento las faltas de ortografía, pero ya saben Nadie es perfecto :c***

**¿Este capitulo fue muy corto?¿Es muy largo? ¿Los capítulos anteriores son muy largos? ¿o son muy cortos? D:**

**Si no entienden algo de la historia, Solo pregunten Por Reviews ;D**

**Chaito.**


	16. Todos a la nieve

**¡Hola! Este es el capitulo 16 *o*.**

**Nunca creí que llegaría a este capitulo ya que soy demasiado perezosa:$.**

***Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía :c***

**Nota #1 : Las ppg & los rrb no me pertenecen, si lo fueran ya estarían viviendo felices para siempre:'c**

**Bueno...**

* * *

**"Todos a la Nieve".**

Las chicas se fueron a su casa & los chicos igual. Después se juntarían en el centro para poder arrendar una camioneta 4x4 & alguien que los llevase, aunque

Brick supiera conducir, preferían no correr el riego de morir. Los seis llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al lugar de encuentro. Bubbles & Boomer venían vestidos

completamente de blanco, Bubbles llevaba una gran maleta. Brick & Blossom también llevaban grandes maletas, como si se fueran a quedar por días. Los verdes

solo llevaban equipo de esquí.

.- ¿Por que tantas cosas? .- Pregunto Buttercup

.- Solo vamos por una tarde .- Dijo el pelinegro extrañado

.- Yo llevo mi laptop & trampas .- Dijo Blossom muy entusiasmada

.- Yo llevo comida .- dijo Bubbles sonriendo

.- Si, yo llevo lo mismo que Bubbles .- dijo Boomer tratando de sonreír normalmente.

.- & yo llevo... ¡Miren ya llego la camioneta! .- Dijo Brick para después salir corriendo hacía la gran camioneta de color negro.

Pero ninguno decía la verdad, excepto Blossom que si llevaba su laptop & demasiadas trampas para osos. Pero Bubbles & Boomer llevaban en sus maletas un

millón de artículos de equipo de espionaje & Brick tenia su maleta llena de cosas para hacerle bromas a Blossom & Buttercup.

Se subieron a ala camioneta. Bubbles & Boomer se sentaron junto a Brick & Blossom en los asientos de adelantes & atrás se sentaron Buttercup & Butch.

Blossom tecleaba & tecleaba como loca en su laptop.

.- ¿Que haces Blossom? .- dijo Brick con rostro de curiosidad.

.- Busco información acerca del abominable hombre de las nieves .- dijo la pelirroja

.- ¿& que encontraste? .

.- Encontré que muchos testigo lo han visto en la montaña de saltadilla .- dijo Blossom con emoción

.- ¿& lo quieres encontrar? .- pregunto Brick

.- ¡Si!, por algo llevo tantas trampas .- dijo sonriente.

.- Ya veo .- dijo Brick con una sonrisa maligna. Ya tenía como vengarse de Blossom, ahora solo faltaba Buttercup, pero allí le pediría ayuda a su hermano moreno,

por que el es un experto en molestar & jugarle bromas a Buttercup.

.- ¿que te pasa? .- pregunto Blossom algo asustada por el rostro de descerebrado que tenía Brick

.- ¿Por que? .- dijo Brick olvidándose de sus malévolos planes

.- Es que tenías cara de idiota .- dijo la pelirroja

.- Ah, esque..

.- Pero para que me asombro si es normal .-dijo sonriendo

.- ja.- dijo para luego voltear a mirar por la ventana.

.- Bubbles, ¿por que me hiciste traer todo este equipo de espionaje? .- Dijo el ojiazul

.- Por que tengo una teoría, querido Boomer .- dijo Bubbles susurrando.

.- ¿Cual teoría? .- pregunto desconcertado.

.- De que mi hermana, Buttercup, estaría saliendo con tu hermano, Butch .- dijo mientras miraba para todos lados con los parpados entrecerrados.

.- ¿¡QUE!? .- Grito Boomer con incredulidad

.- ¡Pero cállate Boomer! .- dijo Bubbles para luego taparle la boca con su palma

.- Lo siento, ¿entonces quieres que los sigamos?.- pregunto el rubio

.- Exacto mi querido & lindo novio .- dijo Bubbles sonriendo

.- ¿& de donde sacaste esa teoría mi querida & hermosa novia? .- dijo Boomer tierna mente

.- Bebe, ¿no has notado que Butch & Buttercup han estado de mejor humor últimamente?.- dijo Bubbles

.- Es cierto & ya casi no pelean por idioteces .- dijo pensativo.

.- También se sentaron juntos sin ni siquiera protestar .- dijo volteando disimuladamente para ver a los verdes que platicaban muy amigablemente

.- ¡Dios, tienes razón! .-dijo asombrado

.- ¿ves? , hay que seguirlos para ver si de verdad están saliendo .- dijo mirándolo con un rostro de confidente.

.-¿& si se enteran que los seguimos? .- dijo Boomer algo asustado

.- A pues, nos asesinan .- dijo Bubbles con honestidad.

.- yo no quiero que me asesinen .- dijo Boomer imaginándose como su hermano lo colgaría de la Torre eiffel

.- Por eso te dije que vinieras vestidos de blanco, para poder camuflarnos en la nieve .- dijo Bubbles sonriendo.

.- ¡Butter,Butter,Butter!.- decía Butch con aburrición.

.- ¿Que,que,que? .- dijo Buttercup irritada.

.- ¡Estoy aburrido! .- dijo suspirando.

.- Desaburrete.- dijo seria.

.- No puedo .- dijo con tono triste.

.- Lastima .- dijo Buttercup encojiendose de hombros

.- ¿si me das un besito?.- dijo con rostro de cachorrito

.- ¿y si mejor te lanzas por la ventana? .- dijo riendo.

.-¡Por favor! .- dijo para luego abrazarla por la cintura & comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

.- ¡Uuuii! .- gritaron Bubbles & Boomer emocionados

.- ¿Para cuando el matrimonio? .- Grito brick riendo

.- ¡Que tierno!.- dijo Blossom observándolos dulcemente

.- ¡Tarado suéltame! .- grito Buttercup extremadamente ruborizada

.- ¡Suéltame tu estúpida! .- grito Butch observándola con un supuesto desprecio e igual de ruborizado que Buttercup.

Los pelirrojos & los rubios sonreían con una sonrisa picara.

.- ¿¡Que miran!?.- dijo Buttercup con ira

.- ¡Volteen ya!.- dijo Butch amargada mente

.- ¡Ya llegamos! .- Grito el conductor de la camioneta

Los seis chicos bajaron rápidamente de la camioneta junto con todas sus cosas.

.- Bien, yo iré a colocar trampas, adiós .- dijo Blossom para luego desaparecer por el bosque que estaba cubierto de nieve

.- Yo iré a esquiar .- dijo Buttercup observando la gran montaña

.- ¡Nosotros también!.- Gritaron los rubios corriendo detrás de Buttercup.

.- Yo también quiero i...- Grito Butch con al intención de ir a esquiar también pero no pudo por que alguien lo jalo de su chaqueta verde.

.- Butch requiero de tus servicios especiales para fastidiar .- dijo Brick con expresión sombría.

.- ¿Que servicios requieres del padrino super mega macho Butch? .- dijo Butch imitando la voz del padrino

.- ¿Por que haces esa voz?, tarado.- dijo brick con el ceño fruncido

.- ¿Que quieres imbécil? .- dijo Butch impacientemente

.- Necesito que me ayudes a jugarle una Broma a Blossom y a ..- dijo Brick pero Butch lo interrumpió

.- Claro, ¿que tienes pensado? .- dijo entusiasmado

.- Déjame terminar de hablar.- dijo Brick con una vena sobre la cabeza.- Tienes que ayudarme a vengarme de Blossom & Buttercup .- dijo Frotando sus manos

malvadamente & comenzando a reír como un villano idiota de cuarta.

.- Ah, no.- dijo Butch para luego dar media vuelta & comenzar a caminar hacía adonde había ido Buttercup con los dos rubios.

Brick dejo de reír como maniático & quedar atónito. No era normal que Butch, el cual según Brick es un genio en fastidiar alas personas, no quisiera jugarle

una broma a Buttercup.

.- ¿Pero por que no? .- dijo Brick con rostro de cachorrito

.- Por que no tengo ganas de hacer bromas .- dijo serio

.- ¡DIOS, EL APOCALIPCIS!.- Gritaba Brick sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos

.- ¡No seas payaso! .- dijo Butch molesto

.- ¿& por que no..- Dijo Brick hasta que una imagen se le vino ala cabeza .- ¡ERES NOVIO DE BUTTERCUP!.- Grito Brick provocando que se formara una pequeña

avalancha en quien sabe donde.

.- ¡No soy su novio! .- Grito Butch ruborizado

.- ¿Seguro? .- dijo Brick dándole golpecitos con el codo & sonriendo picara mente.

.- Somos amigos .- dijo ruborizado con la cabeza gacha.

.- ¿Amigos con beneficios? .- Dijo el Pelirrojo

.- Algo así .- dijo Butch tímidamente.

.- ahora si, el apocalipcis .- dijo Brick burlándose

.- ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? .- dijo con una vena sobre la cabeza

.- ¿Ah?, ¡Si! .- grito emocionado

.- ¿tienes planeado algo? .- pregunto el azabache

.- Si , mira lo que hay que hacer es que..

.- Colocare una trampa por aquí & otra ocultada por aquel árbol .- se decía así misma la chica de orbes rosas.

Blossom caminaba por todo el bosque colocando trampas para osos & cámaras en todos los arboles. Llevaba puestas 23 trampas & 16 cámaras por todo el lugar

e imaginaba lo que le dirían cuando capturara al abominable hombre de las nieves.

_* Imaginación de Blossom*._

_.-Señoras & señores les presento a la Fabulosa e inteligente & sin olvidar hermosa,¡Blossom Utonium! .- Dijo el presentador del programa más popular de la __televisión._

_Una chica de aproximadamente 25 años de una larga cabellera pelirroja & extraños, pero hermosos ojos rosas entro al set con una sonrisa que cautiva a muchos & tomo_

_asiento en un gran sillón de color rosa._

_.- Dime Blossom, ¿como lograste capturar al abominable hombre de las nieves?.- dijo el presentador _

_.-con unas cuantas trampas & mi velocidad y fuerza. Fue muy fácil .- dijo La chica de orbes rosas con seguridad_

_.- ¿& que se siente se catalogada como la mujer más inteligente & hermosa del planeta? _

_.- Ah, ya sabes, me siento feliz .- dijo sonriendo_

_.- Cualquiera diría que tu tienes la vida perfecta Blossom.- dijo el presentador dándole un sorbo a su café _

_.- Que va, no creo que sea la vida perfecta .- dijo con __humildad_

_.- Parece que si, digo, por que tienes belleza, inteligencia, dinero, un prometido perfecto y guapo. Hablando de tu prometido, ¿como es tu relación con el?.-_

_.- Ah, bueno, es obvio que nuestra relación es muy buena, por algo nos vamos a casar.-_

_.- ¿& donde se van a casar?.-_

_.- en el lugar de trabajo de mi prometido. La casa blanca.-_

_.- va hacer una boda muy linda, ¿& que vestido usaras?.-_

_.- No lo se, aún no e visto ninguno.-_

_.- Bueno sea cual sea, te veras preciosa.-_

_.- Jajaja, me halagas .- dijo Blossom algo sonrojada_

_.- Brick, debe ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener el honor de poder casarse contigo. Se nota que ustedes dos se aman mucho.-_

_.- Si, yo adoro a Brick, el es el amor de mi vi...¿¡QUE!?.-_

Blossom movió su cabeza de un lado a otro horrorizada & sonrojada ala vez.

.- Nota mental; deja de hablar tanto con Bubbles .- decía Blossom mientras se elevaba para colocar una cámara en la punta de un árbol cubierto de nieve

.- Bien creo que sera suficiente de cámaras & trampas.- dijo sonriendo victoriosa.

.- ¡WARG! .- decían detrás de unos grandes arboles

.- ¿eh? .

Mientras tanto en la cúspide de una gran montaña se encontraban tres adolescentes. Una chica de cabello azabache extremadamente emocionada, una chica

rubia horrorizada & un chico rubio que tenia el rostro verde y estaba apunto de vomitar.

.- Butter, ¿no crees que es muy alto? .- decía la chica rubia mirando hacía abajo con expresión de horror

.- ¡No!.- Decía la azabache feliz

.- tengo nauseas.- decía el rubio sujetándose el estomago.

.- Dejen ya de lloriquear tanto .- Dijo Buttercup rodando los ojos

.- Pero es que Butter, me da terror .- decía Bubbles aferrándose al brazo de su hermana pelinegra

.- Ya Bubbles si ni siquiera es tan alto .- dijo la pelinegra con despreocupación.

.- Pero si miras hacía bajo no se visualiza nada.- dijo Bubbles tragando en seco mientras intentaba observar algún árbol a a alguien.

.- voy a vomitar .- decía Boomer aguantándose las ganas de vomitar

_.- _ya esta bien, vayámonos .- dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos

Comenzaron a bajar la montaña a pie por que Boomer no podía volar por que iba todo mareado. Derrepente el fuerte grito de alguna persona hiso que la

montaña temblara.

.- ¿Que pasa? .- pregunto Bubbles deteniendo el paso debido al temblor

.- Algún idiota grito demasiado fuerte & provoco que la montaña temblara, solo eso .- dijo Buttercup sin voltear a ver a Bubbles

De inmediato la montaña volvió a temblar pero aún más fuerte.

.- ¡Buttercup!.- grito Bubbles con terror

.- ¿& ahora que Bubbles?.. mierda.- dijo con el mismo rostro de terror de Bubbles

.- Podemos caminar más rápido antes de que vomite por fa..¡DIOS! .- Dijo Boomer pero cuando se volteo, se desmayo.

Una gran avalancha bajaba de la cúspide de la montaña & cada vez se acercaba más a ellos y ellos seguían allí parados, bueno, a excepción de Boomer

que estaba desmayado. Bubbles tomo al desmayado Boomer de los brazos & Buttercup lo tomo de los pies & comenzaron a correr cuesta abajo olvidándose

completamente de que pueden volar (Genius). A lo lejos Buttercup visualizo en el bosque a un ¿Oso polar gigante?. Pero no vio más por que la avalancha los

alcanzo & los llevo hacía abajo a los tres, las dos chicas gritando como locas & a Boomer que estaba a medio morir.

.- Brick, eres un idiota .- decía un muy enfadado "oso polar gigante" con ojos de color verde.

.- Tu cállate & sigue caminando.- decía Brick con rostro de maldad

.- ¿& por que tu no te disfrazaste del abdominal hombre de los helados?.- decía el oso polar.

.- Abominable hombre de las nieve, Butch, así se llama & no me podía disfrazar yo, por que yo voy a grabar cuando Blossom se muera del miedo.- dijo el pelirrojo.

.- Pero es que esto es embarazoso..

.- Silencio, allí viene Blossom.- dijo Brick susurrándole a Butch, el oso polar.

Blossom estaba terminando de colocar la ultima cámara en la punta de un árbol que estaba cubierto de nieve.

.- Butch, ahora .- decía Brick sonriendo con malicia.

.- Esta bien .- dijo el oso polar suspirando .- ¡WARG!..

Brick prendió su vídeo cámara de video, mientras se escondía detrás de los grandes árboles

.- ¿eh?.- dijo la chica pelirroja.

.- ¡WAAOR!

.- ¿Quien anda allí? .- dijo Blossom tratando de observar más allá de los gigantescos árboles.

.- ¡Soy yo el abdominal hombre de los helados! .- dijo el oso polar gigante que salia de los grandes árboles.

.- idiota .- dijo brick golpeándose con su mano derecha en la frente.

.- Butch, ¿que haces disfrazado así?.- dijo Blossom observándolo extrañada

.- ¡SOY EL ABDOMINAL HOMBRE DE LOS HELADOS!, o como sea que se llame .- decía Butch suspirando fastidiado.

En ese instante la tierra tembló pero ninguno lo noto.

.- aja.- dijo Blossom manteniendo la distancia del idiota disfrazado de oso.

Inmediatamente la tierra se volvió a mover pero mucho más fuerte que hasta Brick salio de su escondite.

.- ¿& Tu? .- dijo Blossom al ver a Brick salir de la nada misma.

.- Pasaba por aquí & ...- dijo Brick Pero fue interrumpido por Butch.

.- ¡CORRAN! .- Grito Butch para luego salir corriendo. Los pelirrojos voltearon & vieron la gran avalancha que se dirigía hacía ellos e imitaron la acción del

pelinegro. ¡CORRER!. También olvidándose de que sabían volar (Doble Genius). Pero a los 2 segundos de que los pelirrojos comenzaron a correr, la avalancha

ya los había alcanzado & Butch a los 4 segundos de correr la avalancha también lo alcanzo. La avalancha se detuvo aproximadamente a los 30 segundos

después. Todo estaba completamente tranquilo, la avalancha se había detenido & no había señal de vida de los chicos hasta que de toda la nieve salio disparado

un rayo rojo & de el salio una cabellera rubia, era Boomer que había despertado de su desmayo cuando la avalancha los llevaba hacía abajo, después de que

salio, ayudo a Bubbles y a Buttercup a salir también. Los tres se levantaron, se limpiaron la ropa & de no muy lejos de allí tres rayos rojos salieron de la nieve &

de allí salio una Blossom totalmente asustada & abrazada del pelirrojo, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba de lo más sonrojado & de ultimo salio un oso polar

gigante de ojos de color verde, maldiciendo & arreglándose el cabello. Todas las miradas, excepto la de Brick & Blossom se dirigían al oso polar.

.- ¿Que es eso? .- pregunto Bubbles apuntando al Oso polar mientras se escondía detrás de Boomer.

.- Es un supuesto oso polar .- decía Blossom burlona.

.- Soy el abominable hombre de las nieves .- decía Butch sonriendo le seductora mente a Buttercup.

.- ¿¡Y HASTA AHORA LO VIENES A DECIR BIEN!?.- Grito Brick lleno de ira.

.- ¿Butch por que estas vestido así? .- dijo Buttercup riendo.

.- Por que el baboso de Brick quería hacerle una broma a Blossom & me obligo a usar este traje de pacotilla .- decía observando su disfraz con desprecio.

.- ¿Que? .- dijo Blossom fulminando a Brick con la mirada.

.- Maldición, Butch a ti no se te puede confiar nada .- dijo observando a su hermano con reproche.

.- Púdrete.- dijo Butch para luego agarrar de la mano a Buttercup & jalar la hasta unos niños pequeños que jugaban.- Butter, acompáñame a molestar a los

enanos de allá.- dijo enfadado mientras que Buttercup seguía riendo por las fachas del pelinegro

.- Boomer vamos a seguirlos .- dijo Bubbles susurrándole al ojiazul

.- Ok, pero si suben la montaña de nuevo, ¡no los sigamos por favor!.- decía Boomer mientras era arrastrado por su novia.

.- Fracasado .- Le dijo Blossom a Brick para luego comenzar a caminar donde estaban anteriormente, todas las trampas.

.- Blossom, ¿te acompaño? .- dijo Brick sonriendo

Blossom voltio & solo asintió con la cabeza.

Butch asustaba a los pequeños niños mientras Buttercup reía pero no por que los pequeños niños corrían del abominable hombre de las nieves si no que se reía

de lo cómico que se veía Butch como un oso polar. Bubbles trababa de que los pequeños niños dejaran de llorar & los niños que ya no lloraban estaban colgados

de la espalda del pobre Boomer. Que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de tomar a caballito a una niña que lloraba & después todos los niños querían subirse

al caballito Boomer.

.- ¡Butch ya deja de asustar a los niños! .- Gritaba Bubbles que estaba llena de lagrimas de niñas pequeñas.

.- ¡No!, Corran niños, corran.- decía Butch persiguiendo a todos los niños que corrían despavoridos.

.- ¡Butch, por favor, mi espalda ya no da más! .- decía Boomer lloriqueando.

.- jaja..ya Butch..jaja... deja de asustar a los llorones..jaja.- Dijo Buttercup que reía descontrolada mente.

.- Esta bien... ¡WAAAAAAARGK! .- Grito Butch provocando que todos los niños hasta los que estaban colgados de la espalda de Boomer, salieran corriendo.

.- tengo hambre .- dijo el ojiazul mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

.- Vamos a buscar a Blossom & a Brick .- dijo Bubbles buscando con la mirada hacía donde se habían ido los pelirrojos.

.- Blossom, no creo que encuentres al abominable hombres de las nieves.- dijo Brick algo cansado de tanto caminar

.- Creo que tienes razón .- dijo Blossom con decepción.

.- Vamos a buscar a los demás & así nos vamos .- dijo el pelirrojo.

.- Claro .- dijo Blossom mientras sacaba las cámaras & trampas que tenia colocadas.

Brick caminaba adelante mientras que Blossom sacaba todas las cosas que había colocado por todo el lugar.

El pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho a alguien chillar para luego inmediatamente sentir una ráfaga de viento pasara junto a el & la ráfaga era

de color rosa & terminaba en la cúspide de un gran árbol frondoso. Volteo para ver que había hecho asustar tanto a la pelirroja y allí estaba, un castor,

comiéndose los dulces que traía Blossom. Suspiro & miro hacía la cúspide del árbol & allí estaba Blossom sentada sobre la rama más alta con expresión de terror

mientras observaba hacía el suelo.

.- ¡Blossom baja!.- Le grito Brick algo divertido por la absurda fobia de la chica de orbes rosas.

.- ¡Primero llévate a esa rata gigante!.- gritaba Blossom desde la punta del árbol.

.- ¡Es solo un castor! .- Gritaba el pelirrojo.

.- ¡Les tengo terror!.- Grito Blossom apenada

.- ¡Bueno,bueno, lo atrapare!.- grito rodando los ojos.

Brick volteo a ver al pequeño animalito & le sonrió cínica mente. Se acerco a el lentamente para que no escapara & cuando estuvo a punto de coger al animal,

Blossom grito horrorizada lo que provoco que Brick se sobresaltara y que el animal se escapara de allí.

.- ¿Lo atrapaste?.- grito Blossom con miedo.

.- No, gracias a tus gritos de loca, no.- dijo molesto.

.- ¿Pero se fue? .- pregunto sonando algo más calmada.

.- Si, huyo .- grito el ojirojo.

.- ¡Biuf! .- dijo Blossom bajando del árbol rápidamente.

.- Le tienes miedo a todo .- dijo burlándose

.- No soy la única que tiene fobias, Butter le teme a las arañas.- dijo Blossom indignada.

.- ¿Enserio? .- pregunto Brick sonriendo malvadamente

.- Si, ¡Mira allá están los demás! .- dijo para luego correr hacia sus hermanas & los otro dos chicos.

.- Muajaja .- río siniestramente Brick al recordar que en su maleta de bromas, llevaba arañas falsas.

.- ¿Nos vamos a ir?.- pregunto Butch mientras se sacaba el disfraz de oso polar.

.- ¡Si, por favor!.- decía Bubbles con cansancio.

.- Si,mejor vayámonos .- dijo Blossom caminando hacía la camioneta.

.- ¡Quiero dormir!.- decía Boomer arrastrando los pies.

Los seis chicos se subieron a la camioneta. Brick & Blossom iban en el asiento de atrás & adelantes iban los pelinegros con los rubios. Los pelinegros dormían &

los rubios comían unos sándwich con mortadela. Brick seguía sonriendo siniestramente y Blossom dormía, soñando con la rata gigante & eso causaba que

despertara cada cinco minutos. Brick saco disimuladamente de su maleta las arañas falsas. Las coloco sobre Blossom & Buttercup, procurando de que nadie

notase que fue el. Luego ensayo como despertar a la pelirroja & ala pelinegra y se decídio por gritar.

.- ¡BLOSSOM TIENES UNA ARAÑA SOBRE EL BRAZO! .- Grito aparentando miedo.

.- ¿Que?.. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.- Grito Blossom arrojando la araña por la ventana.

.- ¡BUTTERCUP TU TIENES UNA SOBRE LA CABEZA!.- Grito el pelirrojo.

.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, QUITAMELA,QUITAMELA,QUITAMELA!.- Gritaba Buttercup moviendo de un lado a otro a Butch, mientras que el ya se había dado

cuenta que era falsa pero con los gritos de Buttercup y Blossom nadie lo escuchaba.

.- ¡BUTTERCUP ES FALSA!.- Gritaba Butch tratando de quitarle la araña a Buttercup, pero era casi imposible por que ella se movía para todos lados muerta del

miedo.

.- ¡JAJAJAJA!.- Reía Brick maléfica mente, observando como las dos chicas gritaban del miedo.

.- ¡Dejen de gritar!.- decía Boomer tapándose los oídos.

.- Chicas solo es una pequeña araña.- decía Bubbles pacíficamente.

.- ¡SON ARAÑAS FALSAS, TONTAS!.- Gritaba Brick con dolor de estomago por tanto reírse

Blossom y Buttercup dejaron de gritar y observaron a brick al mismo tiempo con odio. Las ganas de matarlo no faltaban.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 16:)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto actualizare, creo.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Por favor!:3.**

**Ya saben, si no entienden algo de la historia, pregunten por Reviews :D.**

***Feliz navidad & año nuevo***

**Chaito...**


End file.
